My New Life
by Ms. Belikov
Summary: Dimitri left Rose heartbroken when he disappeared after being restored to a dhampir. 3 years later, she's finally able to move on, find love, and start rebuilding her life once again. But that all changes when Dimitri shows up unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1: You can love again

_Beep, beep, beep._

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm screeching, searching for the machine that was causing my distress my hand finally found its target. Grinning evilly through my pillow, I used all the strength I could muster up, still half asleep, I ripped that annoying machine right out of the wall and threw it across the room.

_Smash._

I smiled in satisfaction, and snuggled back in the covers to return to the blissfulness of sleep.

"Angel, that's the fourth one this month." My fiance said exasperated.

I lifted my head and peered at my fiance. Dominic Alder. Even gazing at him through my tangled mess of dark hair and bleary eyes, I was able to see how truly beautiful he was. I continued to lay there marvelling him. His Sandy blond hair, beautiful sun kissed skin, strong jaw line, defined cheekbones, luscious soft lips, a long lean body. And lastly his beautiful charcoal blue eyes, ones that made me feel like I was staring out into the open sea. I could get lost in those eyes.

He also has a very pronounced German accent.

What can I say? I like foreign boys.

"Good morning to you too." I mumbled, planting fake hurt into my voice.

"Oh Angel, please don't be like that. I brought you donuts." Dominic said smiling breathtakingly and holding up a brown paper bag in one hand, and a medium sized coffee cup in the other.

Donuts.

My head snapped up at this. "What?...Gimme, gimme, gimme!" I exclaimed flailing my arms like a wild animal trying to snatch the bag out of his grasp. He chuckled.

During my futile attempts at getting my chocolate glazed doughnuts, I ended up jumping out of bed, naked. Thanks to my fiance and I activities the previous night. I was too preoccupied by the food to notice, though Dominic definitely did. He stopped laughing immediately and I watched as his eyes went from a light blue, to dark with hunger and lust in an instant. His irises were completely engulfed.

He visibly swallowed. "Angel, you have no idea what you do to me. Do you?" I smiled at this. Dominic stood there gazing at me, his look was so piercing it conveyed everything his eyes were telling me. The message that said he truly believed I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

In one swift motion one of his hands cupped my face while the other went to rest on the small of my back, pulling my naked body closer to his freshly showered and clothed one. When our lips met I felt a bolt of electricity tingle throughout my whole body. I felt his rock hard chest and abs against my bare stomach. I moaned. This man turned me on to no avail. We continued to kiss passionately for some time until we broke apart gasping for air. His lips never left my body though, he continued to trail feather light kisses along my jaw, my neck, my collarbone...

"Ich liebe dich mein Engel" Dominic said in his native tongue, German.

"Ich liebe dich auch mein Teufel" I replied with a wink.

He smiled.

As we stood there gazing into each others eyes, the memory of the first day we met flashed into my mind.

**_Flashback_**

**_First time Dominic and Rose met 3 years earlier._**

_I kept running. I didn't have a destination. Maybe I was running away from my problems. Who knows? All I knew is that I had to get away from him. My whole world came crashing down. I kept replaying those word in my head. Love fades, mine has. And each time I did it opened up a whole new fresh wound in my chest._

_Recently running has been like therapy for me. It made me feel like I was flying. It made me feel like I was in control. Like I was free. It was this simple exercise that allowed me to let go of my problems and forget about them for a small amount of time. No matter how small that part was. I was in control._

_I was running so fast that everything was a blur. I felt rather than saw myself crashing into something rock hard. __We both went falling and hit the wet grass with a thump._

_"Watch where you're going!" I snapped without looking at who I ran into._

_"Whoa there Angel, Calm down. What's wrong?" the man asked with a heavy accent I couldn't put my finger on. But damn did it sound sexy._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I felt tears well up in my eyes._

_I didn't care that I was crying in front of someone I didn't know. That was the least of my problems right now._

_When I did look up. I was surprised at how hot the man in front of me was. The stranger looked into my pain-filled eyes and without another word he wrapped his arms around me in an comforting embrace. It didn't matter that I had no clue who this guy was, I just desperately needed the comfort of another human being._

_The stranger continued to hold me in his embrace while I softly sobbed. He whispered soothing words in a language I didn't understand. It wasn't Russian, thank god, that would be too painful right now. I believe it was German, __yes, definitely German._

_"Whats your name?" I asked him and rubbed my swollen eyes._

_"Dominic, Dominic Alder. I'm Christian Ozeras new sanctioned guardian." He replied with a small smile._

_"You must be Rose Hathaway, Princess Vasilisas Guardian." he stated more than asked._

_"The one and only." I replied._

_"Well, it looks like we're partners now Angel." _

_I just met Dominic Alder. But I felt strangely comfortable around him. And I felt I could trust him. __Maybe, just maybe, there was some little ray of hope to getting over Dimitri after all. Maybe my life wasn't as doomed as I believed it to be._

"Donuts please!" I whined, now in the present.

Dominic chuckled and the sound wrapped around me like silk. "Sometimes, I feel like the only reason you love me is because I bring you food every morning."

I nodded. "That is part of the reason why I love you. A pretty big part actually."

He playfully growled and handed me the bag and the now cold hot-chocolate. I quickly scarfed down the three chocolate doughnuts and downed the hot chocolate while Dominic watched in amusement. I felt much better now that my hunger was satisfied.

"Okay now that you're done inhaling your food Angel" Dominic said playfully, ignoring the death glare I was sending him. "You need to shower and get dressed, unless you want to be late for work again." He finished.

"Yes, Guardian Alden!" I saluted him. I heard him groan in frustration. Supposedly, when I call him by his professional name, it really turns him on. At least that's what he told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"a quarter to 8."

Oh shit.

"What!" I shrieked, while letting out a string of obscenities an hurrying to our bathroom. Nearly falling over one of our many unpacked boxes in the process. Dominic sat on our king-sized bed shaking his head disapprovingly. He absolutely hated it when I swore.

I didn't get in as much trouble for being late as I used to. Being the queens best friend and head of her guards had its perks. I have more freedom, more time off, and of course getting away with little things other guardians wouldn't.

I ran to our bathroom and hurriedly turned on the shower and jumped in. I yelped. Big mistake. The water was beyond ice cold.

"Fireboy!" I screamed, my teeth chattering.

Christian Ozera is a royal Moroi and fire user. Whom I might add, is very skilled in his element. He is able to do various things such as incinerate whole Strigoi, heat up the temperature in a room, create fire balls. And in my case right now, able to take all the heat away from an object. That's why my water temperature is beyond freezing right now, even though the knob is turned all the way on hot.

I heard Dominic and Christian howling with laughter in the hallway outside of our room. _Fuck._

I was pissed, I could feel my anger boiling.

After my very unpleasant shower, I changed for work, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a white button up blouse. Like I said, being the Queens best friend had its perks. This way I didn't have to wear that god awful guardian attire. After applying some moisturizer and my favorite lip gloss I was ready to head out the door.

I took one last look in the mirror and was taken aback at my reflection.

The woman looking back was beautiful, no doubt about that. Her waist length hair was such a deep brown it sometimes looked black, her defined facial features, cupids bow lips, and hour glass figure made her a knock out. But it was her eyes that caught my attention, they were a beautiful shade of chestnut, but they held such a haunted and pain filled look. Her eyes were so guarded. You could practically see the pain emanating from them even after all these years. Pain caused from all the loss and pain she has endured, and caused. The many tears she shead, especially for the love of her life Dimitri.

That name caused a sharp pain so excrucating to shoot straight through her heart. It hurt so much to even think about him. After everything she's been through, Dimitri brought back the most painful and regretful memory.

Snapping back into reality I took a deep breath an exhaled.

I had to keep reminding myself that it was his choice to leave. This was just one thing that wasn't meant to be. One thing I could never have. Time after time fate and destiny showed me events that Dimitri and I just weren't meant to be. I loved him enough to let him go. I know one day I'll be able to look back on what we had and smile, but now remembering are complicated short-lived romance only brought back a gaping agonizing hole to my chest. It literally felt like someone ripped my heart right out of its ribcage.

I have Dominic now. And he's one of the best damn things that has ever happened to me. Dominic is like my own personal band-aid. Always there to wrap me up and keep me together.

Walking out of the room, I saw Christian sitting on the leather couch watching some sports game.

My anger began to rise again as I remember the little stunt he pulled earlier.

I stomped my over to where he sat, but mid-way there his eyes flicked to me and he took in my angered expression. Immediately he extended his hands and made ten little fire balls appear at each of his finger tip.

"Stay where you are Rosie, or I'll fry your ass." He threatened.

I ignored him and kept stomping towards him.

In one quick session, he flicked the fireballs one after another aiming at me. All ten of his fireballs connected with the bare skin of my forearm and it stung like a bitch. I flinched as each one hit me. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

That didn't stop me though.

I tackled christian to the ground.

"Not so brave now are we?" I yelled to Sparky who was struggling to get out of my grip. Without success. He was no match for me, I didn't have 17 Molnija marks and 2 battle stars for nothing.

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked wabbling into the kitchen with her swollen belly.

Liss was now Queen, a fantastic one, she has been for the last four years. Lissa has changed so many rights for Dhampirs it is unbelievable. Guardians are now able to get married so long as they are not assigned to the same charge. And if they are, arrangements can be made. This is why me and Dominic got engaged almost a year ago. What is surprising is that Guardian relationships are not as uncommon as we thought. Many couples have gotten married, and there is quite a few Dhampir/Moroi relationships.

I looked over to Lissa and mumbled out an apology.

"This isn't over." I whispered into Christians ear.

I climbed off of him and extended a hand to him. He ignored.

I found that rude.

So once he stood up and began walking towards his wife I shot out my foot so quickly he didn't have time to react, even with Moroi reflexes. I watched in slow motion as he fell face first to the ground with a loud _oomph_.

I couldn't help it, I burst out in hysterics. I was leaned over, hands on knees laughing with tears in my eyes. Christian just scowled at me from where he lay on the ground. A huge red mark on his forehead. This made me laugh even harder. Once I was able to compose myself I was out of breath and my sides hurt.

Lissa was kneeling over christian making sure he was alright. "Rosemarie, what the hell what that for?" she shouted looking furious.

I had to admit even if Lissa was six months pregnant and had the face of an angel, she looked pretty damn scary right now. I guess you don't mess with mama bear and her cubs. Christian wasn't one of her cubs, but he sure did act like one, and she treated him like one. I'm not even going to mention her pregnancy hormones.

"That was for making my shower colder than the Antarctic ocean, I'd sleep with one eye open tonight If I were you." I said pointing my finger in Christians face.

"And you..." I said now pointing my finger in Dominic's direction. He had been sitting on the couch watching the whole scene unfold. He was smirking now.

That smirk quickly faded with my next words.

"You're not getting any for a month!" I shouted.

His blue eyes soon turned horror stricken ones and his beautifully tanned face paled a couple of shades. Hmmm. I guess he takes my threats seriously. I had every intention of keeping that promise too.

I was distantly aware of Lissa and Christian laughing at our ramble from the kitchen. Our earlier argument completely forgotten.

And then in true Rose Hathaway form, I opened the front door turned my back, gave them all the finger and without another glance back, I shut the door and sauntered off to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Russia

**AN: Here is the second chapter of My New Life, I'm just getting started with this story, there is plenty more Drama to come. Translations from this chapter and the last will be at**** the bottom. I hope you all enjoy and thank you!**

* * *

My first day of work went okay, it was just bloody boring. St. Basil's academy here in Russia was much larger than St. Vladamir's in Montana. It also had older buildings, meaning the architecture here is much more medieval, Gothic, and creepy. What I loved here was the beautiful waterfalls and lush green scenery.

The only problem I had all day was my inability to speak Russian. Whenever I spoke to another person, they'd reply to me in Russian. That's wasn't the problem. The thing I had a problem with is when they discovered I didn't understand, they'd switch to English and enunciate every syllable like I was mentally challenged.

When I asked for Ketchup from the Chefs, who didn't speak English, proved to be quite the difficult task.

"Ketchup."

"Tomato."

"Red."

I repeatedly tried to explain to the cook. While he repeatedly said something in Russian.

"Я вас не понимаю сударыня." _(I don't understand you ma'am.)_

It was getting very frustrating.

I pointed to the fries on my plate while making a ketchup motion. By ketchup motion I mean pretending to have a ketchup bottle. I shook the imaginary ketchup bottle, hit the bottom of it and popped open the cap squirting invisible ketchup all over my fries.

Yep, the man definitely thought I was crazy.

The chef just shook his head.

Finally giving up, I made a dismissive motion with my hand and stalked off.

Walking home I could feel panic and fear shoot through the bond. Immediately I concentrated on getting into Lissa's head to see what the issue was. Surprisingly when I tried to slip into her head, it was like an invisible force was not allowing me in. Lissa was blocking me.

I felt some ounce of relief when I realized this, it meant that Lissa's fear was coming from something she was trying to keep from revealing to me. And not her being in actual life threatening danger.

I retrieved my keys from my coat pocket, slipping them into the door and walking into our new house here in Russia. Surprisingly, even though we only arrived here a week ago, this giant mansion already felt like home.

The reason we moved here to Russia was to investigate the Offensive Magic Program, something Queen Lissa approved of two years ago. St. Basil's had the most popular OMP in the world, having already 112 Moroi participants and counting. Christian is head of the OMP and Lissa thought this would be a great opportunity for him to explore his element even further. I've never seen Christian so excited.

Stepping into the living room I was tackled by a very adorable, and very energetic three year old.

"Aunt Rose!, Aunt Rose!" Andrea screamed excitedly while squeezing her little arms around my legs.

Andrea Rose Ozera Dragomir. Christian and Lissa's first born. The splitting image of Lissa except Andrea had Christians jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Lissa and Christian decided to name their daughter after Andre, Lissa's older brother who died in the same car crash I did. Lissa wanted to honor her brothers life and believed this was the proper way to do so. I couldn't agree with her more.

"Hi honey, hows my sugar today?" I said while picking her up and twirling her around. She was giggling like crazy and the sound of her laugh was like music to my ears. Something about her innocent laughter just made you laugh all on your own.

"Good but I got in trouble. I hit Anya Zelkos over the head with a bucket again at daycare."

I swear this kid was so much like me it was scary.

"Why did you hit her this time?" I asked her. I know there had to be a damn good reason. Andrea wasn't the type to use brute force without a reason. I guess that's why we got along so well. Also we both love food.

"She said that all guardians die because the evil red monsters kill them. You're not going to die are you?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes and her lip was trembling.

I took her her hand and rubbed her chubby little fingers against my neck where my molnija marks were.

"No honey I'm not. I promise I'll be here as long as I can to keep you, daddy, and mommy safe. Do you trust me?" I said.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. I smiled at her and she returned it with her own, showing a mouthful of small dazzling white teeth and fangs.

"Daddy said he wants some chocolate ice cream." Andrea said while shifting nervously on one foot and looking every where but me.

"Do you mean you want some ice cream?" I asked.

"Yes." she said sheepishly and started laughing again.

"Okay come on, one bite won't spoil your dinner. Just don't tell mommy or daddy." I said grabbing her hand in mine and leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

After having dinner with my family I was so exhausted I just wanted to hit the hay, but I had a few things to do first. After unpacking a few boxes and putting our stuff in the appropriate places I came across my keepsake box.

A jewelry box made of beautiful cherry wood that Dimitri gave me the Christmas Tasha visited. It had an angel carved in the front, and the details on it were amazing. Dimitri's told me his grandmother Yeva had carved it herself. He said that it belonged to a guardian angel, and he believed that was me.

I opened the box and looked inside, my breath caught in my throat. Like it always did.

Inside was a picture of Dimitri. He looked as stunning as ever, he had a genuine smile on his face that reached his beautiful brown eyes. Olena had given it to me along with a few other items when I told her the news of Dimitri turning Strigoi. She said that she wanted me to remember Dimitri as the wonderful man he was and not the monster he turned into.

I brushed my fingertips along the slightly faded picture and smiled sadly. After staring at his picture for a few more moments I placed in back into the box and pulled out Dimitri's favorite scarf. I wrapped it around my neck and inhaled his reach beautiful scent. His scent smelled like home.

My keepsake was very private to me and Dominic knew not to touch it. I'd probably bust a vein. He once joked that because I was so overly protective of it he believed I'd murdered someone and kept my victim's head in the box. I replied with a smack to the back of his head and a very intelligent "Duh! This box is too small to fit a humans head in. Though it might be big enough to fit fingers...or other body parts." I said eying his package. He gulped and never spoke of it again.

Once I was done I put the box away and went back to unpacking boxes. A little while later I heard soft footsteps come into our room.

Dominic enveloped me in his arms from behind and showered my neck with kisses.

"Hello Angel, I missed you. " He said.

"I missed you too." I said.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good actually, except everyone I spoke to talked to me like I was mentally challenged because I don't speak Russian." I said.

"They might not be that far off." He mumbled.

"Hey!" I shouted stepping out of his embrace and smacking his arm. "You wanna make that penalty two months instead of one?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no. Of course not Angel, I was just playing with you Rose. You're doing great, it's hard at first but you'll get used to being here. I promise." Dominic said.

"Yeah well you only say that because you know the language here. Lucky bastard." I said.

"Hey Love, I offered to teach you Russian, but your sexy butt didn't have the patience." He said patting my bottom playfully.

"I'm fluent in two languages. Are you saying I have a short attention span?" I asked.

I was now grateful that I actually listened when he taught me how to speak German.

He laughed and shook his head. "No I'm saying you have the heart of a lion, and you don't need to be sitting here learning another language. You need to be out in the world doing what you love most, protecting Lissa." He said.

"And making love to me..." He added suggestively while waggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"Not for another month Love." I said. He groaned.

After that we cuddled together on our bed and talked about our days at work here at St. Basil's. I explained my earlier situation about my trouble obtaining ketchup from the Chefs here. He threw his head back and laughed repeating "Only you." to me over and over again. He then taught me how to say ketchup in Russian. Hmmm. I know that will be useful the next time I eat fries. Which is allot.

After our talk I felt much better. Knowing that he supported me one hundred percent and having him always be there from me, made me feel like I could accomplish the world. Besides our usual playful banter, Dominic and I had a great relationship. He is the only other person I'm able to confide in like I can with Lissa.

"Good night Angel, I Love you." Dominic said.

"Love you too." I said giving him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"süße Träume."

"süße Träume."

And then I fell into a black dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to somebody placing hot opened mouth kisses all over my flesh. I knew it was Dominic but I was still keeping my promise of absolutely no sex for a month. Although what he was doing to my body right now was making it extremely difficult to keep my word. So I bit my cheek to keep any moans from escaping my lips, kept my breathing steady, and let my eyes remain closed.

After five minutes of futile attempts of trying to awaken and seduce me, with my body feeling like it was ready to explode, which Dominic was oblivious to thanks to my wonderful acting skills, he finally gave up. With a loud exasperated sigh, he stalked of to the bathroom for an early morning shower.

I decided to torture my fiance even more. Slipping off my pajamas I stepped into the steamy hot shower. When Dominic turned around and faced me his eyes widened and I saw desire immediately overshadow his beautiful blue eyes.

For the next 30 minutes of our shower I relaxed under the water, washed my body and shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. All the while not letting Dominic lay a finger on me. I know it was driving him mad, but that's the fun of it.

After getting dressed and doing my hair, I was ready to head out the door for another days work. On my way out I stepped into the kitchen to grab a bagel and something to drink. I noticed Lissa sitting at the dinner table reading some magazine and drinking her coffee.

The moment her eyes met mine, I felt nervousness, fear, and guilt explode through the bond. It was gone in a flash as she put up her mental barriers, keeping me from feeling her emotions or thoughts. Something was definitely up. I didn't want to push her on the matter so I let it go. Lissa would tell me whats up when the time is right. As long as she wasn't in any immediate danger everything was okay.

I sighed and stuffed the bagel in my mouth grabbing my keys off the counter and heading our the door. On my way out I saw Andrea and Christian snuggled up together on the couch watching Spongebob in their PJ's. This made my heart swell, beside Christians usual smartass behavior, he really is a wonderful father. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed out the door for work.

* * *

**AN: Translations:**

**süße Träume: "Sweet Dreams."**

**Ich liebe dich Angel: "I love you Angel."**

**Ich liebe dich auch mein Teufel: "I love you too my Devil."**


	3. Chapter 3: What did you say?

It's been a about two weeks since we arrived here in Russia and each day that passes by I could feel Lissa's anxiety increasing. It worried me to no end because I know it's unhealthy for the baby and her. Dominic and I are nearly done unpacking and I couldn't be more relieved. I nearly laughed when Dominic informed me that he was counting down the days until our month of abstinence was up. He planned on making it a full on event with candles, rose petals, and even some romantic music.

Lissa had a few errands to run today, and me being her main guardian I was obligated to accompany her. Not that I minded, I actually really enjoyed working with Lissa, as long as paperwork wasn't involved. After a few boring meetings and a public speech, Lissa and I were ready to head home. On our walk home she told me some news I wasn't prepared to hear.

"So uh, I have something to tell you, um, I don't think you're going to like it." She was stumbling over her words and I took this as a bad sign. Lissa never speaks like this, and when she does, it means something bad is coming.

"What is it?" I asked slightly worried.

"Dimitri..." That's all I got out of her sentence because she mumbled the rest so quickly I didn't understand her.

But that one word was enough to make make my stomach churn and my head dizzy.

"Huh, um, What? Just spit it out already Lissa." I snapped. My tone sounded irritated but inside I was terrified of what she was going to say next. Was Dimitri dead? Did he get turned Strigoi again?

"Well, Dimitri is head of school guardians here at St. Basils, he's been on vacation for the last three weeks visiting his family in Baia. He will be returning here next week." She spoke clearly now so that I could understand. _Wait what did she say?_

My head started to spin and I felt extremely nauseous. Dimitri. Here at the Academy. That means I have to see him again after three years. Kill me now. I bit back bile that started to rise in my throat.

"Rose? Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how to. I was scared, you have to believe me." She said worried and gripped my arm tightly.

"How long have you known?" I asked with gritted teeth. I was angry and terrified of seeing Dimitri again after us parting on not so good terms.

"Right before we left Pennsylvania, Cheslav informed me. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't come." She had silent tears running down her pale face. And I felt such sadness and guilt wash through the bond. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"You've known since before we left home and you didn't tell me? How could you?" I spat. I was so angry right now that I literally saw red and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I've never felt so betrayed by my best friend. I just wanted to kick and scream at something. I guess spirit darkness is catching up with me.

Lissa started to say something but I cut her off my waving my hand angrily in the air.

"You know that's bullshit Liss, I would have come here no matter what the circumstances were. I may have been a little more reluctant when I learned that Dimitri lives here in Russia. But I still would have come and you damn well know that. Do you know how betrayed I feel right now? You could have told me that he was going to be here and I would have had more time to mentally prepare." I said.

Lissa was now crying harder and I could see and feel how hurt she was. Seeing her like that broke my heart and softened some of my anger. She kept repeating how sorry she was and how she didn't deserve a friend like me. I wrapped my arms around her while she sobbed and sniffled on my shoulder. Guilt was pouring through the bond and I felt like I was drowning in it. I knew I had to do something because the stress I was putting on her wasn't good for the baby or her. I took a deep breath.

"Listen Lissa, it's okay I forgive you. I can see why you did what you did. I overreacted and I shouldn't have. That was stupid of me. I have Dominic now. He's my future, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, he makes me happy. And I'm just now realizing that I really need to move on. Dimitri's in my past, I couldn't have him then, and I never will." I said.

It was slightly sad saying those words because I knew they were the truth but I also felt like this big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I needed to fully let go of Dimitri, these last three years, even after Dominic came into my life, I had been holding onto this tiny shred of hope that Dimitri would come running back into my arms, saying that is was all a mistake and that I was the one he needed and loved.

That was a fantasy though, and this was reality.

Once Lissa and I arrived home we continued to talk for hours upon hours together in our living room. At first she apologized profusely and said it was all her fault and that she should have told me. I assured her it was fine and told her I could pull through this as long as I had her by my side. She smiled at that. After, Lissa ordered Chinese food and we pigged out,  
she blamed it on her pregnancy and cravings, but I really had no excuse expect for the fact that I loved to eat. At one point we even wrestled each other for the last egg roll.

After talking for a few more moments I yawned and was surprised at how tired I felt. I looked over at the clock and realized it was 3AM. I guess Lissa and I talked longer than we thought. We hugged and said our good nights an went off to bed.

I tiptoed into our room for fear of waking Dominic up and slipped under the covers with him. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around me and immediately I was engulfed in his body's warmth. I've never felt more at home than I do when I'm wrapped in his safe embrace.

I sighed and gave him one, two, and three kisses on his beautiful lips, snuggling further into his chest, I inhaled his natural heavenly scent and felt sleep take me over immediately.

I awoke the next morning bright and early before Dominic, which is unusual since he's an early riser. Getting out of bed I slipped on my red silky robe and comfortable slippers. I wanted to show my future husband some love and appreciation since it was our day off. So I decided that I was going to make him breakfast.

Big mistake.

After setting off the smoke alarm several times, breaking 2 plates, and burning the pancake and eggs I was cooking him I gave up. I threw the food in the trash can along with the pans. I don't think they'd ever be able to recover after the hell I put them threw. Instead I brewed some fresh black coffee and some jelly filled donuts, Dominic's favorite. I brought it up to our bedroom and opened the door.

Dominic lay on our bed, sheets draped over his waist and he was shirtless. Yummy. It took everything I had not to jump his bones right there.

"Good Morning Honey, did you sleep well?" I sang.

I brought him his donuts and coffee. He smiled breathtakingly and gave me a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

"I slept wonderfully. Although I was a bit surprised when I woke up and you weren't here. Thought someone might have kidnapped you because you've never gotten up this early. But when I heard the smoke alarms go off I knew it was you." He said playfully.

"How do you know it was me? It could have been Christian." I said.

"No it couldn't have been, I knew it was you because you have pancake batter all over your clothes and hair. Plus you smell like smoke, and your face has black smudges on it." He replied. Oh yeah, I guess that was a dead give away.

We continued to make small chat while we ate together enjoying our day off.

I wanted to get the smoke smell and stickiness off of me so I decided it was time for a shower. About fifteen minutes later Dominic joined me and my breath caught in my throat as I saw him in all his naked glory.

This time I allowed Dominic to touch me but not in a sexual way, he helped me wash the food out of my hair and we just stood under the running water basking in each others presence. At one point I reached up on my tiptoes and planted a soft sensual kiss on his lips. It soon turned heady and deep as our sexual desires picked up. We broke away for air and I continued to kiss him along his jaw, neck, chest all the way to the bottom of his abs. The feel of his wet skin against my lips was pure heaven. I trailed kisses all the way back up to his ear where I roughly bit his lobe and was rewarded by his loud moan. I think he was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Are you going to stop punishing me?" He mumbled with his eyes closed.

I abruptly pulled away and immediately felt the loss of not having his warm body against mine. He growled.

"No but maybe I'll lessen the sentence." I said with a wink and jumped out of the shower.

* * *

Later that night Dominic, Andrea, and I were cuddled up together with blankets on the couch watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, our favorite show, when Andrea asked a question that made the blood drain from my face and my throat went dry.

"Aunt Rose where do baby's come from?"

_Uh oh._

"Well Andrea." I started. I cleared my throat and shifted nervously as I thought of a way to to explain this to her. The air was thick with awkward tension, most likely only noticeable to me.

"The stork brings your baby. " I stated like it was a well known fact.

Christian and Dominic busted up laughing.

"The stork?" Andrea asked. Her cute face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes a stork is a bird that brings a Mommy and a Daddy that love each other very much a baby. The bird on the pickle jar in the fridge is a stork. It's a very smart bird" I said.

Andrea look like she was thinking really hard and I saw the wheels turning in her head, I didn't like that look, I could practically see the light bulb flicker on.

"Well how did the baby get into Mommy's tummy?" she asked.

_Oh shit._

Thankfully Lissa came to my rescue ushering Andrea into the kitchen. Through the bond I heard her explaining to her daughter how baby's were made. The correct way. Thank god, I didn't think I was handling that situation very well. Lissa showed her pictures from her pregnancy book and I could tell Andrea was really excited and eager to learn all about it.

The next morning after eating breakfast I was ready for work, today was Lissa's first OMP meeting and she was really nervous and excited about it. After retrieving my stake and keys I headed out the door towards the administrative building where the meeting was being held. When I stepped inside and looked around I got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Tasha?"


	4. Chapter 4: Adrian

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and the readers who added my story to their favorites/alert list. ****I appreciate it very much. I didn't think I had a story in me, but I guess I do. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter of My New Life. I'm aware of my characters being OOC, but it's my story, and I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Thank you, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

**

* * *

**"Tasha?" I asked bewildered.

Sure enough she turned around and I saw that purplish scar on her cheek. Her silky black hair lay stick straight and cascaded down her back beautifully. Her smoldering blue eyes pierced right through me.

"Rose, is that you?" Tasha asked.

I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

I realized we were asking a lot of questions.

"I'm one of the fire instructors for OMP, Didn't Christian tell you?" Tasha asked.

That little bastard. It's not that I don't like Tasha, but I still felt a pang of jealousy towards her. Even now. And I hated myself for it. Tasha is a wonderful person she's beautiful, smart, ambitious, and she can kick some serious Tae Kwan do ass. She may be a Moroi but I've seen her bust out a can of whoop-ass in the blink of an eye.

"I, uh no, it must have slipped by." I replied.

"Oh." was all she said, the silence was awkward.

"So Rose, Christian and Lissa told me you're engaged, Can I see the ring?" She asked enthusiastically and grabbed my left hand.

"Uhh, yeah but I left it at home, I usually don't bring it with me to work just in case I might lose it or something." I said.

Just then Lissa stepped onto the podium and began speaking therefore starting the meeting. Thank god, I didn't think I could handle another minute speaking to Tasha. I waved to Tasha and she waved back I then took my place against the wall with Cheslav and Lissa's other Royal guards.

The meeting seemed to drag on forever, but it probably was only a few hours. I didn't pay attention to anything that was being said. I was doing that guardian looking without actually looking thing. Most of the time I just fought the urge to yawn. I perked up when it was time to start fighting.

Every Moroi student in the building gathered in there assigned groups. Every element had its own section: Air, Earth, Water, and Fire. Christian and Tasha were standing in the fire section. I was captivated by each group, they each did something that shocked and amazed me. The water users were pretty funny to watch. They all stood around the community pool and their instructor had them lift as much water possible. And things got pretty wet. The students were soaked head to toe in water. It was hilarious watching them all slip and fall.

This was probably the most awesome day of work I've had so far.

* * *

I was cuddled with Dominic in our bed eating pizza when I heard the doorbell ring.

_Ding dong._

Dominic and I exchanged looks. I shrugged and ran to answer the door and flung it open.

"Adrian!" I screamed.

There stood the drunken womanizer himself. Adrian. He was now twenty five and age had did him good. He lost some of his boyish look and it was incredibly sexy. Though I'd never tell the cocky bastard. He had on a navy blue button up shirt an dark denim jeans. _Damn_. The only word I could think of right now.

"Nice to see you too, Little dhampir." he said with that lazy care free grin of his.

I ran and jumped into his awaiting arms and breathed in his familiar scent of cologne and cloves. Adrian and I had dated a few years back, but our relationship was too rocky and I was the one to call it quits. He still does the occasional dream walk and we've remained great friends.

After I let go of him I heard a voice that instantly brought a huge smile to my face.

"There's my favorite skank in the world." Eddie said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey!" I punched him in the arm.

"Favorite skank in the universe." I corrected.

All three of us started laughing.

Eddie said his apologizes for his mistake and corrected himself. I hugged him and ushered both of them inside. It was so good seeing my friends again. I couldn't be happier that Eddie was Adrians Guardian.

"So this is the place?" Adrian asked while gazing around the living room and kitchen.

I nodded. "You like? Real homey isn't it?"

"Ehh, could be better." He shrugged. Typical Adrian.

"Dominic come here, we have visitors!" I shouted up the staircase leading to our bedroom. I heard Adrian snort.

"What?" I asked.

He just shrugged and said nothing.

A few seconds later Dominic walked into the room.

"Ahh, there's the lucky son of a bitch that has our Rosie tied down. How are you doing man?" Eddie asked while giving Dominic a friendly handshake and hug.

They exchanged their greetings, Adrian rudely nodded towards Dominic who hand his hand extended towards him. I sent him a death glare to which he just shrugged. Dominic dropped his hand back to his side. I noticed Adrian eying my engagement ring on my left hand. Immature asshole.

After that we all sat at the dinner table and chatted about various things. Apparently Adrian had a new woman in his life. A royal Moroi from the Lazzar clan. I was so happy when I heard this, but he then voiced how miserable he was when the two were together.

"She's so damn needy. Adrian get me this, Adrian why didn't you do this, Adrian when are you going to propose?" He complained mimicking a high pitched girly voice.

I had to stifle a laugh when he tried to add her British accent into it.

"It's like stop calling my name woman!" Eddie added to Adrian's babble. Adrian agreed and nodded.

"She's fucking hot, but I don't know if it's worth it." He said.

"Yeah well looks aren't everything." I said.

Soon after my family arrived home, Andrea was so thrilled to see her two uncles again. We all sat and ate pizza together making small talk and catching up on each others lives.

It was really touching and sort of funny when Adrian touched Lissa's swollen belly and the baby responded.

"It kicked! The baby kicked!" Adrian shouted like he just one the lottery.

And then the thing that I never thought would've happen, happened.

He started tearing up. I almost lost it at that.

"I think it likes me...Ohhh, _WOAH!_ That was a big one." He was laughing, crying, and shouting all at the same time. A very strange combination on him.

I could see Christian was getting upset with Lissa's close proximity with Adrian. Lissa was also shooting me uncomfortable glances every few seconds. So I did my best to diffuse the situation since Adrian seemed oblivious to the awkward tension.

"Hey Adrian, wanna come have a cigarette outside with me?" I asked.

His head snapped up and he looked surprised but he nodded anyway. Dominic didn't look happy about it but I would deal with him later.

Adrian and I stepped onto the balcony and sat on the swing together, he patted his coat pocket and pulled out a clove and lit.

We swung back and forth on the swing together in a comforatable silence staring out into the star filled night sky. My feet were perched in his lap and we shared a quilt together. Adrian an I joked, talked about old times, and enjoyed being in each others presence. It felt good to have him around, it was like a breath of fresh air. I needed it, especially after learning of Dimitri's return.

"So the Russian's coming back?" Adrian said with disgust.

I nodded.

"Little dhampir, I can read your aura, and it's concerning me. I see bits and pieces of love and happiness in there but it's much darker than usual, there's so much sadness and stress mixed in there too. It's worrying me." He said.

"I don't know if I can handle seeing him again Adrian, not the way we left things." I said.

Adrian looked deep in thought, then said something that made my heart constrict.

"Rose, you are the most amazing and strong woman I've ever met. You're a superhero for a living. You have the mind of a devil, but you're also such a caring and compassionate person to the ones you love. It amazes me. You amaze me. It might be tough, okay really really tough seeing him again, but I know you'll pull through."

He smiled sadly and brushed a piece of stray hair that had fallen into my eyes. Slowly, so slowly he brushed his long graceful fingers against my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentmant.

"Thank you." I whispered so low I didn't think he heard me.

"Anytime little dhampir, anytime." he said.

"Now I know I can do it." I said and looked straight into his emerald green eyes.

"I know a few things you can do right now." His said suggestively and waggled his eyebrows. I laughed and smacked his arm.

And just like that our heavy moment vanished. We were back to our usual playful banter and innapropriate jokes.

I was getting tired so I said good night to everyone and headed off to bed. When I opened the door to our bedroom Dominic was sitting on the bed. And he didn't look happy.

"Hi Honey, what's wrong?" I asked. I went over to give him a kiss but he pushed my face away. I frowned.

"What do I need a breath mint or something?" I put my hand of my mouth and blew. I was trying to lighten the mood but it obviously wasn't working.

"What was that downstairs?" he asked camly, but I could see his jaw clenched.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rose. I saw you flirting with Adrian." He said, his voice was raising slightly.

I started laughing. "Flirting with Adrian? Seriously?" I laughed harder.

He continued to stare at me with that angry expression.

"Look, Adrian and I were just talking, that's it. Nothing else." I said all seriousness now.

"You call that talking? You were all over him, I saw you on the porch." He said accusingly. We were now face to face.

I could feel my anger rising slightly, but I tried to control it.

"We're just friends Dominic, and if you don't believe that, than you obviously don't know me very well." I said.

"The way you two were sitting seemed a little too friendly, if you know what I mean." He said.

I felt my anger spike. How dare he?

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?" I yelled. This was so unlike him.

Dominic started to say something but I cut him off in fear of him saying something he would regret. My anger was also raising its ugly head, and I wanted him out of our room before I hit him.

"Get out!" I screamed. He didn't move.

"I said get out!" I tried again. This time I shoved him into the hallway. I saw anger and regret flash across his eyes before I slammed the door in his face.

I guess he's sleeping in the dog house tonight.

I was still so furious with Dominic but after a few breathing exercises I calmed down a bit and lyed down. It felt lonely and cold under the covers without my hubby to snuggle up with. Maybe I was a little harsh on him. But what he implied was hurtful.

Another downside of not having Dominic in my bed, it left me all alone with my thoughts. I was getting more and more agitated as each day passed by. The fact was that I was going to see Dimitri again in less than a week, and that scared the hell out of me.

When I finally fell asleep I dreamed of the last time I talked to Dimitri. Well if you could call it a dream, it was more like a Nightmare.

**_Flashback_**

**_3 Years earlier at Royal Court._**

_I ran out of the church where Dimitri said those four heart wrenching words to me. Love fades, Mine has. __Those four simple words held the power of the world, and when they left his lips, my whole world came crashing down_

_I walked all around court taking in the beautiful buildings, scenery, and different sized waterfalls. One giant waterfall in particular caught my attention. It was absolutley beautiful. It had different colored lights, __statues of people, and the water shot out from all different places._

_I walked over and sat on the ledge and stared out the water balling my eyes out like a baby, I even threw in a few pennines into the fountain. I don't know how long I sat out there, could have been seconds, minutes, even hours when I smelt the familiar scent of aftershave._

_"Rose?" asked a beautiful voice laced with a Russian accent. I didn't say anything and continued to stare at the droplets of water. My mind was a million miles away._

_"Listen Rose, I never meant to hurt you" He was struggling with the right words to say. "After, after being restored" He took a deep breath, and I knew it was difficult for him to talk about this. __"I'm not the same man you once knew, I'm different Rose...so, so much different. More savage I presume." Dimitri's voice was cracking. He sounded so broken._

_He pulled himself together, and once again wore the stoic guardian mask I hated so much._

_"Bottom line Rose, I can't love again, I won't." he said emotionless._

_I felt my heart shatterring into a million pieces. I angrily rubbed my puffy red eyes._

_"My duty is to protect Lissa now, I can't be distracted by your actions." He said. Ouch._

_I noticed when he mentioned Lissa's name he got a look of pure Awe on his face. The same one he used to have with me when he let his guard down. The same look he gave me in the cabin._

_I felt mentally exhausted. I was so sick of this emotional roller coaster. I gathered up all the strength I could and concentrated on not crying._

_"I get it Dimitri, I won't bother you any longer. I'm done. The one thing that really bothers me though, is the fact that I risked my life multiple to save you, and I'd do it again if I had to. The one thing that turly hurts me is you despise me. You can't even look at me without disgust contorting your features. You've made your point crystal clear, I won't chase you anymore, I've finally given up Dimitri." I whispered._

_Dimitri just stood there watching me. I saw something flash across his eyes but it was gone in a heartbeat. It was difficult to figure out the emotion, sadness maybe? Regret?_

_I didn't stay long enough to find out. I stood up and ran off as fast as my legs would take me._


	5. Chapter 5: Complete Bliss

I awoke the next morning with a sore back and a stiff neck. Sleeping without Dominic last night had been a disaster, never have I felt more alone in years. I missed the simple comfort of basking in his body's warmth and having his strong arms wrapped around me in a safe embrace. Dreaming of the ex love of your life didn't help so much either.

My nightmare of Dimitri dug up so many unwanted memories that I planned on keeping buried forever. I guess things don't always go the way you want them to. I tried to shake that awful dream out of my head without success. Knowing Dimitri was coming back soon, _very soon_, was really starting to get to me.

I groaned and got out of bed, well more like fell out of bed.

_Smack._

I hit the hardwood floor knocking the air from my lungs.

"Fuck." I gasped. I guess Karma wanted revenge for purposely tripping Christian the other day. _Bitch._

I stood up and brushed myself off like nothing had ever happened. I peered at my alarm clock and wondered why it hadn't gone off yet.

It was 5AM, three hours before the usual time I awake. Hmmm. I guess I got even less amount of sleep than I thought. Not good. A tired Rose, is a cranky Rose. I was hungry so I decided to go down stairs and get some early morning breakfast.

Groggily, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The house was quiet and dark so I figured everyone was asleep. I was mistaken. Dominic was in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee shirtless with his cotton pajama bottoms. He looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes, I'm guessing he didn't sleep well after our fight last night either.

When he heard me come in his head snapped up. I looked into his charcoal blue eyes and it nearly broke my heart when I saw such sadness and longing in them.

"Good morning." He said with a small smile.

"Morning." I nodded towards him and rummaged through the fridge. I was trying to keep myself busy so I didn't have to look at him.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked concerned.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me either." He replied and looked me in the eyes. They held so much regret in them.

I diverted my eyes and popped three toaster strudels into the toaster oven. Dominic smiled amusingly.

"I was planning on preparing you breakfast this morning, but I assumed you wouldn't be up this early." He said.

I shrugged like it was no big deal and waited patiently for my food. I felt Dominic's eyes on me the whole time. His stare was making me feel uncomfortable.

_Ding._

I jumped, that damn toaster nearly gave me a heart attack. I quickly grabbed my breakfast and threw it on a plate and headed up the stairs. Dominic didn't try to stop me, he knew better than that. He was aware that when I was angry with someone, I usually stayed angry. I would come around when I felt like it.

* * *

I nearly forgot that today was Christian and Lissa's third year wedding anniversary, that's where all that damn excitement was coming from, Lissa_. _Christian had the whole romantic day planned out and Lissa asked me if I could babysit Andrea. I agreed. They were going to some fancy restaurant about thirty miles away from here at St. Basils.

I made sure Cheslav and the rest of her Royal Guards accompanied them. Dominic also went with Christian considering he's his assigned guardian. It wasn't necessary for Lissa to travel with this many guards, but she is Queen and I don't take any risks. Strigoi attacks have been rare ever since beginning the OMP, and Moroi/dhampir numbers are at their greatest they have been in over a century.

Plus Christian is a badass fire user and wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on Lissa's head. And I love him for that.

So I'm sitting here with Andrea pigging out on junk food, watching movies, and playing Candy Land over and over again.

"Aunt Rose?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah Honey?" I asked and stuffed a pretzel into my mouth.

"Who taught you how to fight?" she was now facing me her palms pressed together and an eager look on her face.

_That little monster, using her cuteness to get what she wants and she knows it. It's Awful._

"St. Vladimir's, the school your Mommy and I went to."

"Well yeah, but Daddy said you had a Mentor or something." she said.

I nodded. "Yes I did have a Mentor. He's a guardian too."

She looked even more exited if possible. Her eyes were bulged out of her head.

"Really what's his name? What's he like? Is he a good fighter?" She fired questions off one after another.

"Whoa slow down there firecracker. I'll answer three of your questions and that's it. Deal?" I asked. She eagerly nodded.

This girl loved fighting about as much as I did, and any chance she got to talk about it or get in on the action, she wouldn't pass it up.

"His name's Dimitri Belikov." She clapped her hands excitedly, she'd never heard his name before, but I guess she was excited to hear who taught her aunt her amazing ninja fighting skills.

"Well..." I started. "He's really tall, almost about this big." I said pointing to the ceiling. Andrea covered her gaping mouth with her tiny hand.

"NO WAY." she said slowly.

I nodded. "WAY."

"He's really handsome" she giggled like a teenage girl gossiping. "And he is so brave, nice, and caring. Do you know he saved Mommy and me multiple times?"

Andrea shook her head. "Dimitri sounds like a nice man. Like soooo Nice."

I nodded.

"And he is the best fighter I've ever known, besides you of course." I said and tickled her. she laughed.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" she asked, eyes full of wonder and amazement.

"Maybe you will, you can ask Mommy and Daddy if you can. He works here at St. Basil's." I said.

If I thought she was exited before, I was sadly mistaken. She started jumping up and down waving her chubby little arms in the air. It was adorable. After she calmed down we spent the rest of the night hanging out, I bathed her, put her in her pajamas and into bed. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted.

I was cleaning up the mess in the living room when I was suddenly sucked into Lissa's head. Horror and fear coursed through her body and I took in her surroundings. Her, Christian, and the Royal guards had been walking back after dinner to the SUV when six Strigoi had emerged out of no where. So quickly nobody had time to react, one of the males snatched Cheslav grabbed him by the head and twisted his neck. Lissa heard a sickening cracking noise and it made both our stomachs churn, she watched as his eyes went lifeless and the Strigoi bit into Cheslav's neck.

My heart dropped and I suddenly wondered if Dominic was okay, I was unable to seen him from Lissa's view. I heard grunting noises come from behind her and I silently prayed that he would make it out of that fight.

Finally, Christian's instincts kicked in and one after another he lit Strigoi's head on fire. There was blood curdling screams coming from everywhere, and Lissa was frozen with fear. She was also in shock over what happened to Cheslav.

Cheslav was Lissa's other main guard besides myself and my right hand man. Although he always acted like there was a stick up his ass, he was an amazing fighter and he didn't deserve to die like this.

Faster than the blink of an eye, the Royal guards kicked into action and began staking each Strigoi. I let out a breath of relief when I saw Dominic getting in on the fight, my man was defiantly a bad ass. Soon after all the Strigoi were dealt with, Lissa's guards rushed her and Christian into the SUV and speed off towards St. Basil's to get in the safety of the wards.

Lissa was still so shaken up over what had just happened, I felt her labored breathing and shaking uncontrollably. My heart went out to her. She is seven months pregnant and had just seen one of her guardians get killed, it was incredibly tragic for her. I heard Lissa's thoughts and it broke my heart. _What if had been Rose instead of Cheslav? What if she was the one who died tonight? What would I do without her?_

She had silent tears streaming down her face. Christian had his arms wrapped around her and was whispering soothing. Lissa snuggled further into his chest and concentrated on the sound of his heartbeat. This seemed to calm her down a bit.

Lissa peered at Dominic who was sitting in the front passenger seat and just now realized he had some pretty nasty injuries. His nose was clearly broken, blood covered his face, he had a forming black bruise on his right eye, his clothes were ripped and torn, and through the dark Lissa could see what looked like claw marks up and down his arms. Lissa gasped.

Dominic eyed her through the review mirror.

"I assure you I'm fine your majesty." He said noticing her concern.

Without another word Lissa reached forward and gently places her hand on his nose. Dominic winced a little but remained still. I felt the same Hot and Cold feeling followed by the wonderful feeling of flowing magic. She then healed his black eye and a few of his major scratches. I could feel through the bond that it was tiring her but she kept going.

Dominic gently removed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"That is enough your Majesty, thank you."

"Lissa." She corrected.

"Lissa." He said with a grateful smile.

Dominic's face appeared back to normal, and you could see that the healing had eased most of his pain. Lissa was pleased with her work. A few moments later they pulled up to the huge iron gates of St. Basil's Academy and I pulled back into my own body.

I bit my nails and paced back and forth anxiously waiting for them to arrive. Finally, what seemed like years later the three of them walked into the house.

Once I saw Dominic enter I ran and jumped into his arms and began kissing him furiously. Almost desperately. I almost lost him tonight and I wasn't going to spend my time being angry with him over a stupid fight. He kissed me back just as hungrily. I needed him like I needed the air I breathed.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see Christian and Lissa staring at us. Christian had a smug smile plastered on his face.

I ignored him and turned back to Dominic and rested my forehead against his. I had my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist but I didn't care. I needed this kind of contact with my fiance right now. His lips were swollen and his hair was a tangled mess. He looked perfect.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Shhh, there's nothing to forgive." He said placing a finger to my lips and smiling at me. I smiled back.

I suddenly remembered Lissa and Christian. I jumped down and ran over to give Lissa a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight, maybe some other time. I'm exhausted" she said.

Through the bond I discovered she really was beat, physically and emotionally. She had been through a lot tonight. I nodded, gave her one more squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"And you little son of a bitch..." I ran over and tackled Christian in a bear hug. Then pinned him in a headlock and ruffled his black hair.

"I know this is so unlike me, but I want to thank you." I released him out of his headlock.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked and put a hand to his ear. I rolled my eyes.

"I said thank you Christian." I mumbled. He smiled fangs and all.

"Come on, I think you can do better than that." He said teasingly.

I punched him in the arm. "Don't push your luck buddy boy, that's all you're getting from me." I said.

He raised his hands in surrender and backed up rubbing the arm that I punched. Lissa and Christian said their good nights and headed off to bed.

I turned around and faced my beat and battered future husband.

"Hi." I whispered shyly.

"Hello my Angel." He smiled breathtakingly.

"So..." I pointed to our bedroom up the stairs. "Do you want to sleep in our room tonight? there's plenty of extra space in the bed that I don't need."

He smiled breathtakingly once again and nodded his head. "I'd like that."

I walked over and grabbed his warm hand in mine and lead us to our bedroom. Once I shut the door I tackled him to the bed and began kissing him hungrily again. He seemed surprised at first but soon responded.

When we broke apart for air he placed kisses all over my face, jaw, neck...

"You're so beautiful, meine Liebe." he said.

"I love you." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

I began kissing him again and started un buttoning his shirt. His whole body went riggid and he stopped kissing me.

"What about the punishment?" He whispered.

"Fuck the punishment." I said and continued to unbutton his shirt. We both laughed.

"Really? Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his accent was much more prounouced.

I nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything, I need you Dominic."

He didn't need anymore encouragement and began kissing me, soon all of our clothes came off and were strewn all over our bedroom floor. The rest of the night I showed Dominic just how much he meant to me, and I knew he was most certainly enjoying it. All the worries in the world vanished as I focused completely on the feel of having Dominic close to me. After, we lyed naked together and stared into each others eyes. We didn't say much, but we didn't need to. Our eyes conveyed everything. I was in complete bliss when I fell asleep, and I slept better than I had in along time.

* * *

**AN: meine Liebe means 'My Love' in German, just in case you were wondering.**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't be a sore loser

**AN: I'm glad you all like Dominic! Don't worry, Dimitri will be making his appearance soon so be patient. He's coming. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

It's been three days since Dominic and I had our fight. And every night since then we've been making up for it. After the Strigoi attack Lissa was really shaken up, I talked to her about it the next day and she expressed how sad and guilty she felt about the whole situation.

Cheslav's funeral hadn't been all that big, it only included family members, friends, and fellow colleagues. It was a depressing event, nearly everyone there had tears in their eyes. I began crying when I saw Cheslav's mother Marie get on the stand and speak such loving and kind words about him. The truth is, he really was a great man and once you got to know him, he was a great and loyal friend. He was very dedicated to his job and he loved what he did despite having to sacrifice his time and life to guarding Lissa.

Lissa surprised me when she got on the stand herself, she said good words about her former guardian. She spoke of how much of an amazing fighter he was, how brave it was for him to sacrifice his life protecting her, and finally how lucky and grateful she was to have him as one of her guards. Through the bond I could tell she meant every word she said sincerely. I also felt her letting go of some of the guilt she had been bottling up the past few days, no matter what anyone said, Lissa held herself partially responsible for Cheslav's death.

Dimitri's returning to St. Basil's in two days time, and although I'm nervous and scared about seeing him again, I'm prepared for it. I have my family by my side and that's all I will ever need. Their support. Having Adrian and Eddie around is also a plus. It's been tons of fun hanging with the two of them again. Eddie may have lost some of his fire after Mason's death and becoming a guardian, but he could still crack a joke here and there.

Surprisingly, I was the first one awake this morning and I smiled when I felt Dominic's warmth and strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around in his arms and faced him, I planted kisses all over his warm bare chest. I felt slight movement under me and when I looked up Dominic's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. He looked so handsome and unguarded when he first wakes up. The second he saw me he smiled.

"Good Morning Beautiful."

"Morning." I said and placed a lingering kiss on his soft plump lips.

I pulled away from his face and continued to places kisses along his chest. Dominic closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Angel, as much as I would love to say here in bed with you all day, I believe I hear the outside world calling." he said.

"Then ignore it and don't pick up." I said. He Laughed.

I continued to caress his rock hard body and enjoyed every minute of it.

"What if we went down to the Gym and Sparred?" He asked.

Damn him. He knew I couldn't refuse an offer like that.

I nodded enthusiastically and hopped off the bed and ran to jump in the shower, Dominic hot on my trail.

After our steamy and sensual shower, I was ready to put in some serious workout time in the Gym. I tied my dark hair in a high ponytail, slipped on my red sports bra and yoga pants. Dominic wore track pants and a very fitting black top. He looked incredibly sexy and it was hard to keep my hands off him. He noticed me ogling him and chuckled.

"Come on my love." He extended his large hand towards me and I took it.

Once we arrived at the Gym I was surprised at how busy it was, there was dhampirs and Moroi everywhere. Most of the Moroi here were from the OMP and I was impressed to see them all exercising. I noticed Tasha and Christian near the weight machines, I waved to both of them, Tasha smiled and waved back.

"You ready to get your ass kicked babe? I won't go easy on you this time" I winked.

"Angel, you didn't go easy on me last time and you know it, you're just a sore loser. " He said.

_Oh, it was on._

Dominic stood on one end of the sparring mat, and I stood on the other. Apparently I was on the offense and he was on the defense. I circled him waiting for an opening, finally I found one, lunging forward I drew my fist back and threw all my weight into a punch I landed on his shoulder. He stumbled back a bit but quickly recovered.

_You got lucky_. Dominic mouthed to me.

_Screw you_. I mouthed back.

"Is that an offer?" he said out loud.

"Well from what I've experienced there isn't much to screw." _That was a lie._

He arched and eyebrow at me and I took his moment of distraction to kick him in the stomach. Yep, that definitely hurt. He grabbed a hold of his stomach and was gasping for air.

"Sorry Babe."

"It's okay, every relationship has its problems, ours is violence. " He gasped out and coughed. I laughed.

Once he pulled himself together we circled each other again, this time I was on defense. With speed I wasn't prepared for, Dominic lunged forward throwing a fury of punches and kicks. I blocked most of them pretty well, but he still got in a few good hits. The last punch was thrown to my face and it hit its target. _Ouch. _That was going to leave a pretty nasty bruise on my cheek.

I fell back onto the mats and Dominic didn't waste anytime in straddling me and pinning my wrists. His smacked his left palm over my heart.

"Dead." He whispered.

I heard cheering and clapping, I guess we attracted an audience. Dominic climbed off me and extended his hand for me to take. I did and stood up on my feet.

"It's okay I like my man in control." I said. He laughed.

I rubbed my throbbing cheek. Dominic noticed and quickly became concerned.

"Are you okay Angel? I'm so sorry." He gently brushed his warm fingers across the cut on my cheek and kissed it.

"All better." I said with a smile.

* * *

After working out with my fiance for a couple of hours, I hurried home alone to shower and get dressed. Today was Lissa's ultra sound and last night she asked me If I wanted to accompany her since Christian was busy with an OMP field test. Lissa and I walked into the Doctors office.

"Hello your majesty, how may I help you?" The receptionist bowed. Sometimes I forget Lissa was queen.

The pretty Moroi's name tag read _Lilly_, she had light brown hair and beautiful almond shaped hazel eyes. Although I'm no spirit user and I can't read Auras, this girl had a good friendly vibe about her, I liked her for some reason.

"Uh yes I have an appointment with Dr. Sokolov." Lissa smiled and handed Lilly some paperwork. _Yuck._

Lilly looked of the papers and nodded.

"Of course come in." She ushered us through the door and into a room.

One of the many reasons I hate hospitals is because of the awful white lonely walls. But this room I liked. The walls were painted different colors and it had a jungle them.

"The doctor will be just a minute your majesty." Lilly smiled and closed the door.

Lissa and I sat in silence for a few minutes. I noticed a cute little baby giraffe on the wall and it reminded me of something I learned in Biology.

"Hey Liss" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know a giraffes kick can decapitate a Lion? Pretty cool huh?"

"What?" She asked horrified.

I shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation."

A few moments later Dr. Sokolov came into the room. He asked Lissa a few questions and she lifted her top to expose her bulging belly, I laughed when Dr. Sokolov applied some blue jelly and she yelped. This was the first ultrasound I've ever been to with Lissa and it was amazing seeing the little thing on the screen. Lissa got tears in her eyes when we heard the steady little heartbeat of the baby.

"So Doc, what's the sex?" I asked.

"Rose, no. Not until the baby's born." Lissa smiled.

"Oh please Liss, please." I begged.

She shook her head and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Later that night I was sitting on the couch hanging out with Dominic, Adrian, and Eddie when Christian came running into the living room looking anxious.

"Whats got your panties in a bunch Christian?" I asked.

He ignored me and ran towards the bedroom, he was in there a few moments rustling around before he came rushing out carrying a medium sized cardboard box in his hands. I eyed the three carved holes on the box.

"What's in that?"

Christian gave me a devious smile. "A belated anniversary present for my wife, thanks to the Strigoi attack I was unable to give it to her the other night."

He opened the box and I watched in horror as he pulled out a small white ball of fur.

_Meow_

It was a fucking cat! Doesn't he know that all animals hate dhampirs? Of course he does. The kitten purred and rubbed its cute little head against Christians chest.

"Hey there Road Kill." I greeted the furball.

"Her name is Snowball." he corrected.

What that thing did next scared the hell out of me.

Snowball turned her green eyes on me and let out a monstrous demonic hissing noise mixed with some growling. No animal should ever make that sound.

_"Ahh!_" I screamed and ran out to the porch slamming the sliding glass door just in time. That monster jumped out of his arms and came charging towards me, repeatedly clawing and hissing at the door. _Why wasn't it going after Dominic or Eddie? _It paced back and forth like a bull just waiting for me to come inside so it could attack. I can't believe it, I'm absolutely terrified of a small animal. Christian and the rest of them were laughing their asses off watching me. I glared at Dominic and it silenced him immediately.

"Grab that fucking cat now Christian!" I screamed.

"Why don't you come and make me? Oh wait...you won't because you're too afraid." He taunted. _Fucking bastard._

"I think I like you better out there Rose." He laughed harder.

"I swear to God Christian, if you don't get that cat out of here right now, I will cut your balls off when you are sleeping." I threatened.

He stopped laughing and visibly gulped. He quickly walked over, picked up Snowball and left the room cooing to her like she was some innocent animal. I knew better.

I was snuggling with Dominic under the covers waiting for sleep to take me over when I felt pure happiness flow through the bond. I guess Christian gave Lissa her great anniversary present. Damn him and his ulterior motives.

**AN: OMP means Offensive Magic program, it's just easier for me to write OMP.**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

l was on patrol doing my mandatory rounds here at St. Basil's, as I was walking in the forest near the high school campus I heard some strange sounds. Curiosity getting the best of me, I quietly walked in the direction it was coming from. As I got closer to the sounds I was able to identify them, there was some heavy breathing and maybe some...moaning?

And that's when I spotted them up against a large oak tree hidden in the shadows of the night. Two students making out. Finally, my night just got a little less boring.

As quiet as I possibly could, I tiptoed over to where they were standing. Thankfully they didn't hear me approaching. _Damn hormonal teenagers. _I snuck up right behind them and jumped out from my hiding spot.

"Ah ha! I caught you little bastards!" I shouted.

They sprung apart immediately and looked at me with wide frightened eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Do you know the rules of female and male interaction?" I demanded.

Although I appeared angry, it was my job to, I was laughing internally because this situation reminded me of one back at St. Vladimir's when Dimitri caught me in a similar compromising position.

"Yes Guardian Hathaway." the male said since the female appeared frozen with shock. Ironically, when I got a closer look at this kid, he looked a lot like Jesse Zelkos.

"Alright then, I assume you know the punishment?" He nodded.

"What's you name sir?" I asked. I loved scaring the crap out of these kids.

"Aaron, Aaron Zelkos ma'am." He stumbled out nervously. _A zelkos. figures._ Must be a distant cousin of Jesse or something like that. _Pigs._

"Mr. Zelkos don't let me catch you like this again. Understand? If I do, I will be the one to punish you, and it will hurt, a lot." I used the same exact words Dimitri used on Jesse back at the academy. It was hilarious.

"Yes, of course guardian Hathaway." Aaron said.

"Alright now get out of here. Both of you!"

They both took off as fast as they could.

"And keep it in your pants next time big boy!" I shouted after them.

* * *

I grabbed the keys from my coat pocket inserting them into the hole and unlocking the door. I walked inside the house and I was horrified as I took in the sight in front of me. There underneath the dining room table stood Snowball. _Shit._

I gasped and backed up against the wall.

"Dominic!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _Silence._

"Dominic!" I screamed again, if possible, louder.

Approximately two seconds later he came rushing down the stairs ready for battle. I nearly laughed when he tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the remaining stairs.

With Strigoi speed he was on his feet and in the kitchen in a flash, silver stake in hand. Dominic scanned the area for danger while I remained paralyzed with fear against the wall.

"Rose, what is it?" He asked. He was all business now.

I pointed to the demon lying under the dinner table.

He leaned down searching for the source of the problem. Once he spotted Snowball his head snapped up and he gave me an incredulous look.

I shrugged.

Dominic snatched Snowball up who didn't struggle under his hold. I was flabbergasted. How could she stand Dominic handling her, but when she lyed eyes on me she wanted to shred me to pieces? I didn't get it.

Dominic quickly placed Snowball in Lissa and Christian's room and shut the door.

"Rose, you nearly gave me a heart attack, what was the meaning of that? He asked. I noticed he was slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." I whispered looking down at the ground.

"I just got really scared when I saw her."

I looked up to Dominic, his angry expression vanished and was soon replaced with a sympathetic one. He strode over to where I was standing and wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"No I am the one that should be sorry Angel, I didn't realize how upset you were, it just scared the hell out of me when I heard you scream, I thought you were in danger."

"I was." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I suppose you were meine liebe."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. He smiled and brushed a few pieces of stray hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. I continued to stare in the endless depths of his ocean blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful, it takes my breath away."

Slowly, so slowly he leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips, pulling my body closer to his. We kissed sweetly and softly at first, but it soon turned hungry and deep. I moaned when he captured my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Adrian yelled from somewhere behind us.

I smiled against Dominic's lips and without stopping the kiss I gave Adrian the finger.

I kissed my fiance one, two, three more times before pulling away.

I rolled my eyes at Adrian and Eddie who were making gagging noises.

"Alright so are we all ready to head out?" I asked.

There was a chorus of "yeah's" and "uh huh's" I nodded and together we all headed out towards the SUV's. Once we were all loaded in and secure, I drove out of St. Basil's huge iron gates and towards the nearest mall.

There was a total of seven of us not including Lissa's royal guards. Adrian, Eddie, Dominic, and two royal guards rode in the SUV I was driving. Lissa, Christian, Andrea, and the rest of the guards rode in the other.

Lissa had phoned me while I was at work to inform me that we were all go shopping at the mall. I was reluctant at first considering the Strigoi attack the other night, but Lissa assured me she was bringing extra protection, and Christian promised me he'd be on high alert. Plus were were going during daylight hours and if everything went according to plan, we all would be back in the safety of the wards before nightfall, not to mention how rare Strigoi attacks were.

_Honk, beep, honk, beep._

"Hey, Fuck off asshole!" I screamed to a green car that just cut me off. _How dare that jerkoff honk his horn at me._

"Told you we shouldn't have let her drive." Eddie mumbled from the back seat. I glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, well it would be helpful if she used both hands to drive." Adrian took a sip of his silver flask. He was referring to Dominic and I holding hands.

"Nobody asked your opinion." I retorted.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So Rose have anything planned for your birthday?" Eddie asked.

I squealed and everyone in the car looked at me amused. I couldn't believe I nearly forgot my 22 birthday. "No I almost forgot it was my birthday in two days."

I did a little happy dance as best I could while driving. _I know, not the safest thing to do. _

"So Little dhampir, anything special you want for your birthday?" Adrian asked.

I shook my head. When I was younger I liked materialistic things, but now those kind of things didn't matter to me as much.

"Hmm, maybe some Chinese takeout? I would really love that." I smiled at Adrian in the rear view mirror who smiled back.

"Your wish is my command, Little dhampir." He said with a wink. Dominic shot daggers at him.

About an hour later we arrived at our destination and walking through some giant Russian mall whose name I could not pronounce. It was absolutely beautiful though, I'd never seen anything like it before.

Countless hours of shopping, tons of bags, and one cranky Rose later, we were finally ready to head back home. Luckily it was still sunny outside.

Lissa had gotten loads of nursery stuff, a crib, swing, diapers, paint, and clothes. Most of them were unisex color since we wouldn't know the sex until the baby is born. I admired Lissa's choice of yellow, I really liked it. Lissa had also updated on her wardrobe, buying everything you could think of: pants, shirts, dresses, skirts, shoes etc. She's not the queen for nothing. She also got me a few things, one thing in particular I loved, a silky blood red knee length dress that hugged body perfectly. When I tried it on and modeled it for the gang I laughed at Dominic's gaping mouth.

All in all it was a good mall trip and it felt good to get out of St. Basil's for once. The only problem we had all day is when Adrian bought me a silver rose necklace as an early birthday present. I gave it back to Adrian and demanded he return it because of its price but he refused. So reluctantly I stuffed the velvet box into my purse and thanked him. Dominic looked extremely upset about the whole situation.

Pulling into our driveway and getting out we all said our good nights and went our seperate ways. Adrian and Eddie headed towards guest housing while the rest of us headed home going to our rooms. Thankfully, I didn't have a run in with Snowball.

I kicked off my shoes and jeans and collapsed onto our comfy bed. I heard Dominic come out of the bathroom and I watched as he stripped down to his boxers, he walked over and lyed down on the bed next to me. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Whats wrong babe?" I asked concerned. He shook his head.

"Come on, I know some thing's bothering you." I caressed his cheek.

He leaned into my touch, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"It's nothing really." Dominic said.

"It has to do with Adrian, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"What's with the two of you anyways?" I asked. Dominic took a deep breath.

"We used to be friends. Pretty good friends actually." He said. _Wait what?_

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dominic chuckled at my dumbfounded expression.

"I said we used to be friends. Do you need to get your ears checked?" he joked.

"No, I know what you said. I just don't get it."

"Well, back in high school we used to be good friends, I was actually assigned to be his guardian." He said.

"Well, what happened?"

"What happened is we liked the same girl, A beautiful Moroi named Lilly. Adrian and I both went after her and when she chose me, Adrian's whole demeanor changed, it was jealousy I presume. And once I started dating Lilly we completely stopped hanging out. She was the first girl I fell in love with you know." Dominic had a far away look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but feel that little pang of jealousy.

"Anyway, he's just always had this underlying resentment towards me. And it doesn't help that I'm engaged to you, I guess I've always gotten the girls he wanted." He chuckled. I felt a little sorry for Adrian, he could never seem to find the right girl.

"Why did you and Lilly brake up?" I asked. Even I noticed the bitterness in my voice.

"Well I was graduating and Moroi/Dhampir relationships were frowned upon back then." he shrugged.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Is that what's bothering you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I guess I'm some what envious of Adrian too. When I see you with him you look so happy, and it drives me crazy knowing he can give you things I can't. Money, a family..." I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I know that, it's just that he could give you everything you've ever dreamed of. I can't."

"Listen Dominic, I love you. only you." I said and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He smiled breathtakingly and nodded.

Dominic and I chatted about random things the rest of the night until we both fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning after showering and getting dressed into my usual attire, jeans and a white button up blouse. I headed out the door for work, today we had another OMP field test and I was quite excited to watch all the action go down. I headed towards the administrative building and when I opened the door and stepped inside I saw something that made my heart stop.

Apparently someone had come back from vacation early.

Dimitri.

And he was holding Tasha's hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Old habbits die hard

**AN: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I didn't mean to leave you dying in suspense. Okay, maybe I did. ****And just for a warning, Dimitri will most likely be OOC in my story because he's a tough character to write for. ****Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

I had to rub my eyes several times because I thought I was imagining what I saw in front of me. Nope. Dimitri Belikov himself stood there in the middle of the room holding Tasha's hand. And it wasn't a friendly kind of hold; if there's any such thing like that. Their fingers were interlaced and I glared at their hands thinking I could magically burn them apart. The lovely couple seemed deep in conversation while Tasha made googly eyes at Dimitri, laughing and smiling at everything he said. Seriously, when was Dimitri ever funny? I don't blame Tasha though. Dimitri looked absolutely gorgeous. My memory definitely did not do him justice.

Dimitri stood there in all his 6'7 glory. He was wearing black jeans, a tight fitting black top that showed off his muscles beautifully, leather boots, and of course his brown duster. Honestly, where would Dimitri be without his cowboy duster? His silky shoulder length hair was tied back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. I watched as his luscious lips moved perfectly when he talked, I imagined they were still soft and warm like I remembered. Even from where I was standing across the room I could see how dark his eyes were. The endless pools of chocolate that I had the urge to dive right in. His warm eyes were absolutely beautiful and all I wanted to do was lose myself in them. I felt my mouth watering. If I had to use one word to describe Dimitri right now, it would be: _yummy_. Simple as that.

_Get a hold on it Rose. _I scolded myself.

I'm engaged to Dominic. _He's the one you want! _Dimitri left me and now he's dating Tasha. Ugh, _Tasha_. Now when I thought of her name it came with such disgust. I would still be civilized with her of course. But that doesn't mean I can't fantasize about ripping her pretty hair right out of her head.

I had to get out of here now. I felt like I was suffocating. I'm sure no one will notice I'm not here. Lissa won't mind if I miss a day of work. I love being the queens best friend.

I quickly snatched the closet person next to me an used him as a shield so that Dimitri and Tasha didn't see me exit the building. It happened to be a Moroi I grabbed and he stared at me like I was crazy. _Hey maybe I am_. I gave him specific directions to get me to the door and then I would leave him alone.

I was a few steps away from the door and I could practically taste the freedom. I grabbed a hold the door handle and-

"Rose!"

I spun around to see Tasha waving me over dramatically. _Oh fuck me sideways. _

"Don't you want to say hello to your old mentor?" she shouted.

I plastered a huge fake smile onto my face and reluctantly dragged myself to where Dimitri and Tasha were standing.

"Oh wow, I didn't see the two of you here! I just arrived, I was running a little late." I laughed nervously.

"Guardian Belikov, nice to see you again." I nodded in his direction. I was avoiding looking at him. But when I finally did, it was a mistake.

"Roza." he breathed. He was staring at me so intensely, I felt like a lab rat under his gaze. He appeared to be drinking in my features and I was doing the same to him. As I looked into his eyes so many memories came flooding back to my brain and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. When I looked at Dimitri it was like the whole world floated away and it was just the two of us. I could feel some of the old electricity crackling through the air as I looked into his dark eyes. I've never felt like this way with anyone before, not even with Domi-

_Ahem_. Tasha cleared her throat breaking Dimitri and I out of our trance.

"So Rose your birthday is tomorrow, Lissa and I were planning on having a Dinner party so that we could all be together. It'd be nice for you two to catch up." Tasha had a smile on her face but I could tell it was forced, I even sensed a little jealousy in her tone.

"Oh really? We don't have to, I was just planning on spending some time with Dominic. It's no big deal." I made a dismissive motion with my hand. When I spoke of Dominic I saw something dark flash across Dimitri's eyes but it was gone in an instant.

"Oh yes Dominic, I have yet to meet him. See Rose, this is another reason we must have dinner together. I'm eager to meet him." Tasha clapped her hands together.

I started to object once again but Dimitri cut me off.

"We insist." He said sternly. Hearing his beautiful deep voice laced with that Russian accent was like music to my ears. I was in heaven.

I gulped and nodded. I quickly said my goodbyes to them and took off towards the exit. I felt Dimitri's burning gaze on my back the entire time.

When I arrived home is when the situation really started to sink in and I began to panic.

"Lissa!" I shouted. I searched frantically for her.

I ran into the living room where she and Christian sat on the couch. Her beautiful swollen belly was exposed and Christian was cooing and kissing at it. In any other situation I would have felt bad for intruding on a moment like this. But that was irrelevant right now.

"I just saw Dimitri!" I shouted. Both of their heads snapped up.

"Must be home early." Christian mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped.

"Why did you tell her that I wanted to have dinner?" I asked. Well more like shouted.

"Rose calm down." Lissa said.

I ignored her and ran towards the kitchen like a maniac. I needed food right now. Food always made me feel better in situations like these.

One after another I stuffed Donuts, cookies, ice cream, and pretty much anything else I could find in the fridge into my mouth.

"Rose, stop." Lissa demanded grabbing a bag of chips out of my hand. I didn't fight her.

"Rose I need you to listen to me." Lissa said. Christian was at her side and to my utter shock, he didn't make some snarky remark.

"You can't avoid seeing him forever Rose, he may not be your boss, but he is the head of school guards here. Chances are you're going to be seeing him a lot, might as well get used to it." Lissa said.

She was sending calming and soothing emotions through the bond and it helped me relax somewhat.

"I know." I whispered. I didn't realize until now that I was crying. I guess I believed I was ready to see Dimitri again but I wasn't, this whole situation had me completely overwhelmed and surprisingly exhausted.

"Did you know they were dating?" I asked. Christian and Lissa knew who I was referring to.

Lissa looked down at the ground and nodded. I felt slight guilt flow through the bond.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was. Plus it's not important, you're not with him anymore." Christian said bluntly.

"Remember what you told me? you said that Dimitri was in your past. Rose you need to move on. Dominic is your future, focus on him." Lissa hugged me.

Once we broke apart I wiped my eyes, sniffled and blowed my nose in a very un lady like way.

"Ewww gross Rose, where's your manners?" Christian said. I laughed.

"I'm sorry. You're right Lissa, what Dimitri and I had is gone and I'll never get it back. I need to focus on Dominic." I said.

Lissa smiled and hugged me once again. "You're so brave Rose. I admire your strength and courage. I know you can do this." She whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"I give Dominic props, I don't know how he handles all your physconess. I'd probably go insane if our roles were reversed." Christian smiled deviously showing his fangs.

"That ship has already sailed along time ago Christian."

* * *

Lissa excused me from work the remainder of the day and I went to go lie down. I was so tired from today's roller coaster emotions of seeing Dimitri again. I felt sad, happy, angry, love, hate, jealousy, longing, lust, and so many other emotions towards him. How could one person love and hate someone at the same time?

When I awoke from my nap, I felt warmth and strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled. Dominic. I turned around and peered at him. His charcoal blue eyes were staring straight at me.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Hello sleeping beauty." he smiled.

"I missed you." I gave him a kiss.

"As I missed you meine Liebe."

"How was work?" I asked.

"It was alright. You missed the field test and I know you would have loved it. Lissa informed me you weren't feeling well, how are you now?"

"Much better, just needed some sleep that's all. And I'm a bit hungry..." I hinted. As if on cue, my stomach growled.

Dominic chuckled and stood up. "What would you like Angel?"

"Hamburger and french fries. Oh, and if you could make some of those Kutens." I answered.

"Kuchen." he corrected. Kuchen was a German pastry dessert that I absolutely loved. Dominic had baked some for me when we first started dating and I've been hooked ever since. One of the many great qualities about my fiance, he's a great cook.

I nodded eagerly and he left to go prepare us dinner. I was watching some Russian cartoon when Dominic returned awhile later holding a tray of food in his hands that smelled delicious.

After eating most of the food on the plate and stuffing my belly to the max, I lyed back down and patted my stomach. Now that my hunger was satisfied and I got in a good sleep, I felt really energetic despite it being 10pm.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go for a run?"

"Right now? it's kind of late."

"I know but I have a lot of pent up energy and I need to get it out. I'm like a peacock, I need to spread my wings and fly."

Dominic looked exhausted and I felt bad for bothering him.

"It's okay you stay here, you have to get up early in the morning. I'll be back in thirty minutes, I promise." I said.

"Are you sure?" Dominic asked.

I nodded. "Stake, _check._ Alertness, _check._ Awesome ninja skills, _check._" I smiled. "I'll kick anyone's ass that tries to mess with me." I assured him.

"I have no doubt about that." he mumbled.

After getting my sweats and hoodie on, I headed out the door and into the cool night air. I stared up into the star filled sky and took a deep breath. I pulled my jacket tighter and made my way to the track. It was mostly deserted out here because all Moroi/dhampirs were in their dorms by now.

I noticed one couple in particular sitting on a bench locked in a passionate kiss. I was about to charge over there and tell them to get their asses back to their dorms when I realized who they were. Tasha and Dimitri. I felt my heart breaking all over again. I gasped.

Dimitri heard me and his head snapped up. Once he recognized it was me his eyes filled with such sadness and shame. Tasha looked upset that I had ruined her moment.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." I stumbled out. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Continue on with what you were doing" I made a waving motion with my hand. "Good night you Lovebirds." I said and took off towards the tracks. Dimitri didn't follow me. I didn't expect him too. He moved on with his life and I'm happy for him. It was about time for me to move forward with Dominic.

I ran faster and harder that night than I ever had before. My heart shattered into a million pieces and I felt like I was dead inside. I cried so hard the entire time I ran and I wasn't ashamed of it. It was a way of releasing some of the anger and sadness trapped inside me. Anger because that should have been me kissing Dimitri, and sadness because I know Dimitri will never be mine.

* * *

**AN: Tasha is not suppose to be a villain in my story, so don't think I'm a Tasha hater. I actually quite like the lady.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner party from Hell

**AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them. As long as you readers still enjoy my story, then I will continue to write. My New Life still has a long way to go, so don't settle on any conclusions you might have yet. There's plenty of twists and turns to come!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire academy.**

* * *

I felt slight pressure on my abdomen, I opened my sleepy eyes to peer at Dominic who was placing feather light kisses across my stomach and chest. My skin raised in goosebumps as his large warm hands traveled down the sides of my body.

"Good morning Angel." I felt him smile against my belly button.

"Good morning indeed." I mumbled.

"Happy birthday meine liebe." He said. I loved it when he spoke in his native language.

"Thank you. Now wheres my presents?" I smiled and clapped my hands excitedly.

Dominic laughed and helped me sit up. "No presents until later. And you're going to love mine, I promise. But for now; eat your breakfast." He gestured towards a tray of food, on it lay a large stack of strawberry covered pancakes and orange juice. It smelled amazing.

"Mmmm." I moaned after taking my first bite of warm sugary goodness. Dominic chuckled. When he attempted to steal a bite I smacked his hand away. He raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"It's my birthday." I simply stated.

"You plan on using that excuse all day don't you?"

I nodded and he sighed.

With Strigoi speed I wasn't prepared for, he tackled my body and pinned me to the bed. Dominic quickly stuffed five bites of pancakes into his mouth and chewed, while I lay squished underneath him and repeatedly begging him to stop eating my food.

"Now that's how it's done." He said and released me.

* * *

I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the leather couch. "Okay where's my presents? Come on everyone, hand them over."

"Not yet little dhampir, Lissa would kill me If I gave them to you now. She prefers that you open them tonight at dinner." Adrian said.

My mood went from being ecstatic, to dropping straight down there with depression. I had completely forgotten about dinner with Tasha and Dimitri. After seeing the lovely couple kissing last night..._stop it._ I'm going to be strong and I can handle this. _I wonder if Lissa will let me get away with being a bitch to Tasha because it's my birthday?_ Probably not.

I will admit it hurts me seeing him with Tasha, it sends a stabbing pain straight to my already damaged heart. I couldn't comprehend how Dimitri could say he's unable to love again when he's dating Tasha. _Maybe he doesn't love her. _I should actually be thanking her, she's helping Dimitri heal from his haunted past as a Strigoi. That's what he needs. But I can't help but wonder, Why couldn't I be the one to help him heal? Why couldn't I lend him the strength to carry on? I'm the one Dimitri finds peace with, not _her_. I know I say I want him to be happy, but why can't I be the one he's happy with?

No, I cannot think like that. Of course he loves Tasha, they're perfect together. The two can get married. Have a couple kids. Their children will attend St. Basil's and see their parents every day. Tasha and Dimitri can grow old and wrinkly together and have their happily ever after. Perfect story. And you don't know how much I wish that was me.

But then reality kicks in and I realize that Dimitri's not mine. I can't give him children. And I know that he'll always resent me for it. When we're older he'll regret ever choosing me and wish he had never wasted his life away.

_Wait? What am I talking about? Snap a hold of it Rose! Dimitri's made it crystal clear that he doesn't want you! _

"Hey babe." Dominic said sitting down next to me. I must have been so lost in my thoughts because Adrian was no longer talking to me, he was in the kitchen mixing himself a drink. I felt slightly guilty cuddling up to my fiance knowing that my mind was filled with thoughts of my ex lover.

Dominic and I had been watching TMNT for some time when Andrea came walking into the living room and jumping into my arms.

"Aunt Rose!" She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Hi honey." I greeted.

"You guys forgot to wish me something today." She said mischievously.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Dominic asked. Andrea climbed over and snuggled into his chest.

"Well..." she trailed off. "It's my birthday today, did you forget?" she put one hand on her hip. I gasped.

"Babe, I can't believe we forgot." Dominic said.

"I know, what a horrible Aunt I am." I said. "And you know what's weird?"

"What?" Andrea asked. She looked ecstatic that she had us fooled.

"I could have sworn it was my birthday today...hmm, must have mixed the dates up." I shrugged. Dominic nodded and agreed with me.

Andrea busted up laughing. "I was just kidding Aunt Rose and Uncle Domino!" she exclaimed. Domino was a nick name Andrea had given to Dominic, who she proclaimed was her second favorite uncle; Adrian came in at first. Dominic was happy nonetheless that Andrea had considered him one of her uncles.

"You thought it was my birthday, it's your birthday Aunty Rose! How could you forget?" she shrilled.

"WE KNOW." Dominic and I said in unison and began tickling her.

I was getting ready for the dinner party in my bathroom. After showering and drying off, I slipped on my blood red dress that Lissa had bought from the mall. I turned to look in the mirror and I was pleased with my reflection. The satin dress hugged my body in all the right places, the length of it showed off my legs, and the color did wonders for my skin tone. The dress made me feel very sexy, it wasn't slutty but I knew it would definitely turn some heads. It was the perfect choice for tonight. I did a speedy makeup job and styled my waist length hair into wavy natural curls.

"Wow Angel, you look wonderful. How did I get so lucky?" Dominic asked, admiring me from where he stood in the door frame.

"That's the same thing that crosses my mind every time I lay eyes on you. I guess we're some lucky people." I said.

Dominic looked incredibly sexy himself. He wore a pair of jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. The first two buttons were undone, partially exposing his tanned chest and his shirt matched his charcoal eyes beautifully.

"You look amazing" I said. I walked over and gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

Dominic abruptly pushed me against the wall and began kissing me forcefully, I wouldn't be surprised if my lips were purple and blue tomorrow, I was enjoying every minute of it. When we broke apart for air Dominic began kissing, biting, and sucking on my neck while his hand slipped under my dress rubbing against my bare thigh roughly.

"Dominic, we have to stop." My breathing was ragged, as was his.

"You're driving me crazy Rose. What if we just skip dinner and have our own fun up here? I'll make it worth your while." He winked and I smacked the back of his head playfully.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand.

"Fine." He groaned.

Hand in hand, Dominic and I walked down the steps and into the living room. "Happy Birthday Rose!" everyone cheered.

"Can I open my presents yet?" I asked.

"NO." They all shouted. I laughed.

I heard a wolf whistle. "Looking great Little dhampir!"

"Thank you Adrian."

I didn't see Dimitri or Tasha in the living room and I prayed to the heavens above that they decided not to come. My wishes went unanswered as I turned around the corner and spotted them standing against the wall, staring straight at us. Tasha wore a white, floor length dress and her raven black hair lay stick straight against her back. She looked beautiful, almost like an angel in her white dress. While I was dressed in complete red, I guess that makes me a devil.

"Rose you look absolutely stunning!" Tasha gushed, grabbing Dimitri's hand and rushing over to us. I noticed his eyes travel over my body a bit longer than necessary.

"Thank you Tasha, so do you." I complemented.

"So who is this?" She asked looking over towards Dominic.

"This is my fiance Dominic Alder. Or more formally known, Guardian Alder. Babe this is Dimitri Belikov my old mentor, and his girlfriend Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt." I introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Dominic shook Dimitri's hand and gave Tasha a kiss on her knuckles. I wanted to rip his lips off right then and there, but I knew he only had polite intentions.

"Same to you." Dimitri said. Though, It didn't exactly sound sincere.

Tasha was called by Lissa into the kitchen to help prepare dinner, and Dominic, being the gentleman that he is, offered to help set the table. Leaving Dimitri and I alone.

I gazed over at Dimitri who was leaning against the wall. His silky brown hair hung beautifully around his face and I had the urge to run my fingers through it. He smelled heavenly, his after shave surrounded me likea blanket in a clean, crisp scent. Dimitri smelled like home, it was intoxicating. His very own presence was intoxicating. This man looked gorgeous. Well, he always does. Dimitri must have noticed me checking him out because the corner of his mouth turned into a smirk.

"Happy Birthday Roza, you look beautiful tonight." he said. _'Roza' _the sound of him using my nickname made my heart skip a beat.

"It's Rose." I corrected sternly.

"Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue. I suppose old habits die hard." He said. I had to stop my mind from fantasizing about what type of magic he could do with his tongue, or what he used to do to me...or what he now does to Tasha. _Eww! Stop it Rose!_

"It's fine. I'm going to go grab a glass of wine." I said. I started to walk towards the kitchen but Dimitri stopped me by putting a firm hand on my forearm. I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through my body, his hand felt so warm on my body, _so right..._

"Rose stop."

I turned around to face him. His dark brown eyes stared right into mine. His gaze was so deep, so piercing, and so powerful that I had the feeling he was reading my soul. I was completely lost in his eyes. It was as if he had his own form of compulsion, I couldn't look away.

"I want to apologize about what happened between Tasha and myself last night. We shouldn't have done that out there." Dimitri said.

"Listen, it's fine okay. You two are dating, it's natural for you guys to do stuff like that. Let's just forget about it okay?"

"No it's not okay, it was inappropriate and I'm sorry that you had to witness that. I assure you it won't happen again." he said.

"Dimitri what you do with your time is none of my business, it doesn't concern me. So please let go of my arm." I eyed his hand that still held a tight grip on me. He immediately dropped it to his side and I felt the loss of his body's warmth.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Does he make you happy?" He repeated jerking his head towards Dominic who was placing wine glasses out on the table.

"That is none your business. You lost that right to know along time ago when you left me." I snapped. Of course, it didn't faze Dimitri.

"Rose please, I'm asking this simple question as a caring and concerned friend. Does he make you happy?"

In hopes of possibly conflicting a shred of the pain he inflicted on me, and just to rub it in his face, I answered his question. "Yes, he makes me happy. Very happy. He's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, and one thing I admire about Dominic is that I'm certain he won't up and walk out of my life, such as you did." I answered crisply.

Dimitri stared at me for what seemed like hours. His eyes burned through mine like he was searching for answers. Finally, when he found what he was looking for he nodded sadly. "Alright." Something in his tone sounded like he was giving up.

Andrea came walking into the hallway, once she spotted me she ran over and hugged my legs. "Happy Birthday Aunt Rose!"

"Thank you honey." I smiled sweetly and ruffled her black hair.

"Who's that man?" She asked pointing towards Dimitri, who was staring at the both of us with a twinkle in his eye. I'm pretty sure she's going to flip when she learns who it is.

"Dimitri..." I started. She gasped and put her tiny hand over her open mouth.

"Belikov." I finished.

"Looks like you have a new worshiper Dimitri. Congratulations." I said. He looked at me like I'd just grown a third eye. I gestured with my hand towards Andrea who was frozen on the spot staring at him.

"You're lying." She said.

"No I'm not. Ask him if you don't believe me."

"Are you Dimitri Belikov?" she asked. Dimitri nodded and smiled fondly at his new admirer.

"Are you Rose's old mentor?"

"Yes."

"Back at St. Vladamir's?"

"Yes."

"Are you the one who taught Aunt Rose her awesome ninja skills?"

Dimitri looked up to me and raised and eyebrow, I simply shrugged. He nodded at Andrea who had subconsciously taken steps forward until she was right in front of his legs. Dimitri stared down at her adoringly.

"Wow."

"Come down here." she used one finger to direct him. Dimitri leaned down to her height and faced her. Andrea suddenly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck in a bear hug, he looked stunned at first but eventually hugged the tiny three year old back.

"Aunty Rose said you were really handsome. I agree with her." Andrea said pulling back and grabbing his face. I blushed furiously. Dimitri's eyes flickered up to me and he laughed outright.

"She did, did she?" He asked staring straight at me. I quickly averted my eyes.

Andrea nodded eagerly and leaned forward to whisper something in his hear. Dimitri looked directly at me the whole time she spoke and at one point he smiled widely. It took my breath away.

"Well, do you think I'm as tall as the ceiling Andrea?" He asked. _Oh great._

Andrea looked over to me for a second, then turned towards him and shook her head. "No."

They laughed in unison and I was captivated by it. It was something you'd watch in a movie, a real father/daughter moment. I always knew Dimitri would be a wonderful father and I was devastated that I was unable to give him that gift. Tasha's ability to have his children is the reason why I'm happy the two are dating.

"Food is ready!" Lissa shouted.

* * *

"So Lissa, how far along are you?" Dimitri asked. We were all sorted around the dining table eating our dinner.

"About 7 months." She answered rubbing her swollen belly.

Tasha squealed. "I can't wait until I get pregnant. I bet it's the most wonderful feeling in the world." She grabbed Dimitri's hand and gave him a meaningful look. Dimitri appeared uncomfortable and quickly took a sip of his red wine. I noticed when Tasha spoke that Andrea's face scrunched up in disgust, I guess she liked her aunt about as much as I did.

All through out dinner we talked about various things. Life, queen business, OMP field tests, the unborn baby, wedding plans. I showcased my ring for Tasha squeled and complimented me repeatedly. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was hitting for Dimitri to pop the question. Dominic told the story of how he proposed, and explained how we wanted to have our wedding in Germany. Dimitri didn't talk much during dinner, he mostly just watched me, and I had no clue why.

I was infuriated when Tasha began feeding Dimitri. _Yes. Feeding him. _She'd pick up her fork, place some food on it, claim it was so delicious and that he had to try it. Dimitri refused at first but eventually took a bite after she kept insisting. After the second bite I couldn't handle it anymore, so I did something that I know would be effective in stopping the situation.

"Hey Tasha can you pass the rolls?" I asked.

"Wait never mind." I made a dismissive motion with my hand and stood up. "They're in the middle of the table, I got 'em." I reached for the basket of rolls and 'accidentally' knocked over Tasha's glass of red wine. It spilled all over the table and leaked into Tasha's lap, right onto her white dress. She screamed. _Oops, that's not going to come out in the washer._

"I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh Tasha, I didn't mean to." I exclaimed running over to help her. I surprised myself at how sincere I sounded.

Dimitri and I helped clean her up as best we could with paper towels. She looked extremely upset that I had ruined her dress, but when I apologized repeatedly Tasha seemed to believe I was genuine and ended up forgiving me. When I peered at Dimitri who was washing the stickiness off her legs, he looked back at me and smiled knowingly. _Damn him._ He could still read me like an open book. Why couldn't he believe it was an accident like everyone else did?

So I'm sitting here on the couch, waiting to open my presents. "Let's get the ball rolling! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" I chanted over and over again until Christian gave me his present. Which I really happened to like, but I didn't let the smart ass know.

"A beer hat, really Christian?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I figured it be useful since you drink so much soda. Just make sure you hide it from Adrian, he might steal it."

"Hey!" Adrian shouted. "I only drink the finest of wines and or hard alcohol. Depends on what my mood is."

I opened the rest of my presents and enjoyed each and everyone individually. But three of them stood out amongst the rest.

The first one was from Dimitri. He walked over and handed me a small white gift bag. "Happy Birthday Roza" I stared at him for a moment before opening the bag and reaching inside. Smiling, I held up my favorite lip gloss, the same kind he'd bought me on that shopping trip right before I'd fallen into that wooden bench. It wouldn't seem like much to others, but for me it held sentimental value. "Thank you Dimitri." I said smiling at him. He returned it with his own half smile and nodded.

My next gift came from Dominic and I was excited to see what it was. I ripped open the silver gift wrap and held the flimsy red box that was inside. I quickly opened it up and what was inside took my breath away. A polished gold stake. The weapon shined and had a beautifully carved rose trailing up one side. The words 'forever in my heart' spelled in German etched neatly in cursive at the top. I brushed the cool metal of the sharp tip with my fingers.

"It's perfect." I whispered. I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek and Dominic quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. It's absolutely beautiful."

Dominic gave me a sweet and soft lingering kiss on the lips. "Thank you." I said against his lips.

_Ahem_. Dimitri cleared his throat. I snapped my head up to glare at him, to which he glared right back. His eyes were entirely black with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on. His eyes actually frightened me.

"Okay, I saved the best for last." Adrian ran into the kitchen to retrieve his gift.

"Really? The necklace wasn't enough?" I asked once he returned. He held a large square shaped object obscured by a white sheet.

Adrian snorted and made a dismissive motion with his hand.

"That was just a necklace little dhampir, I wanted to get you something unique. One of a kind, just like you." He winked.

Dominic glared at him and I knew Adrian was having too much fun with this.

"Go on little dhampir, you can open it now. I can tell you're eager to."

I walked over and snatched off the sheet. I couldn't believe my eyes. HE. DID. NOT.

It was a huge framed picture of Adrian. The frame was was thick and painted gold; it looked expensive. But that's not what caught my attention. It was the photo that caught my attention. It was a picture of Adrian Naked. Well not naked, he had a huge red bow covering his most private part. He clearly had oil rubbed all over his body, and he lyed on a white fur rug by the roaring fire place. I recognized the rug and fireplace from his home back in New Orleans.

Suddenly, I busted up laughing and I couldn't stop. I laughed so hard and clutched my aching stomach, it was difficult for me to breath and I had tears coming out of my eyes. The picture was absolutey hilarious, and Adrian would be the only man on earth to do something like this.

"Man that's Epic!" Eddie howled with laughter.

"Happy Birthday dhampir, I knew you'd love it. I had a photographer capture it before I left home in the states." Adrian said.

Dominic and Dimitri glared at him with disgust while the rest of us were laughing our asses off.

"You're not embarrassed by practically exposing yourself to everyone here?" I asked pointing to the framed photo.

"I'm a man and I have nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, look at this body. Would you be embarrassed?" He gesture to himself up and down.

"You can hang it over your bed if you like, it'll give you something to think about before you go to sleep every night an-"

"That's enough." Dominic cut him off.

"Okay okay, relax man. Let me just ask Rose one question." Adrian put his hands up in surrender.

"Do you like it Little dhampir?"

"It's very uh, what's the right word?...YOU." I stated.**  
**

Christian, Eddie, and Adrian all busted up laughing.

I stayed with everyone and chatted until I felt completely exhausted. After saying our good nights, Dominic and I headed up to our bedroom to get some rest. All I wanted to do was snuggle under the covers with him and fall into the blissfulness of sleep. My birthday had been good, about as good as it could get with the ex love of your life, ex boyfriend, and fiance all in the same house. I felt Dominic wrap his strong arms around me in a protective embrace. I truly did love my fiance, with him here next to me, I felt like I could take on the world.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too."

**

* * *

AN: Meine liebe- German for 'My love'.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Here we come Germany

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful feed back, it's amazing! Never did I think I would get this kind of response, hell, I didn't even think you readers would like my story. Anywhoo, here's the next chapter of My New Life, and just for a warning, Dimitri is OOC in this chapter...much like he will be in future chapters. But everything happens for a reason.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**It was seven in the morning. I'm aware that this is not the usual time I awaken in the morning, but I've been working on becoming an early riser. It's easier said than done believe me, I've already downed four cups of coffee this morning, and I've only been up for two hours. I figured I'd gradually slide into being a morning person. That thought makes me laugh. me? Rose Hathaway? happy in the morning? No way! The whole '_Good Morning!_' saying annoys the hell out of me. The only time a morning is good, is when my fiance is lying in bed with me naked and brings chocolate donuts. Now that's a morning to look forward to.

The crisp, cool air whirled around me and bit at my skin, in a good way. Though the season was spring, the temperature was not. I could feel my eyes watering and my nose burned, I was unable to see myself, but I imagined I looked like Rudolph. I ignored the negative things in this freezing morning air and focused on the good. The birds chirped, the forest trees looked so much greener in the sun, I watched an adorably cute bunny sprint across the wet grass and into the dark depths of the forest. It truly was a beautiful morning.

I'd just finished my seventeenth lap on the tracks when I felt someones presence, it was a familiar one, and I had a pretty good idea who it was. I heard the sound of feet crunching against the gravel and the person quickly caught up beside me. I had to relax and keep my breathing at healthy level, my increased oxygen intake had absolutely nothing to do with exercising.

"Good morning Rose, you're up early." Dimitri said.

"Early bird catches the worm." I shrugged.

"Very true, Rose." he laughed.

"What are you doing out here, Guardian Belikov?" I asked sharply.

"Exercising, what does it appear like?" he replied. _Smartass._

"No I mean what are you doing here, besides me. There's an entire empty track, why run next to me?" I panted.

"That would be entirely lonely, for both of us actually, so I'm doing us a favor and jogging with you instead." Dimitri answered smugly.

I peered over at him for the first time, which instantly made my insides turn to goo and my legs felt like jelly. Dimitri had a pair of track pants on and a tight black tang top. He was all sweat and ripply muscles. I watched his strong arms flex with every step he took, sweat dripped down his face and body, making a few strands of hair cling to his forehead. Dimitri's sweat mixed with his natural rich scent made my vision go hazy, I was practically putty in his hands. This man was a God.

"Aren't you cold? It's around thirty degrees out here." I gestured to the outside area around us. In reality, I was trying to distract myself from jumping in his arms and making sweet passionate love to him right on the field. _That will teach the students a lesson or two._

"I'm from Siberia remember? We have a super high cold resistance, you said so yourself." He grinned at me, perfect white teeth and all.

I laughed and nodded. We finished the rest of our laps in silence, and once I hit the finish line, I took off towards the water fountain to get a drink. Surprisingly, Dimitri followed me. Gahh, I wish he'd just take the hint and leave me alone, but this is Dimitri we're talking about, he likes to push uncomfortable matters. He leaned against the brick wall and crossed his arms over his chest watching me.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Rose?" he asked.

"Yes I did, thank you." I answered once I was done sipping water. I retrieved the lip gloss out of my jacket pocket and held it up for him to see. "Thank you" I murmured applying some onto my lips.

"You have such beautiful lips." he stated watching me. I gave him a questioning look.

Dimitri cleared his throat and seemed to snap out of his haze. "Let me buy you breakfast."

"Huh? No. That's fine, I'll eat at home." I said.

"Just this one time Rose."

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back." he gestured towards a bench in the middle of the commons. I remembered it was the same one I caught him and Tasha sucking face.

"Ugh, definitely no." I shook my head vigorously and eyed the bench as if it carried a disease. Dimitri chuckled taking in my disgusted expression.

"Alright. What about here? Is this fine with you?" he asked, leading me to a small grassy hill with a perfect view of the sun setting. I nodded.

Dimitri fanned his long duster onto the ground and motioned for me to sit down. I plopped down on my butt and lyed down onto his jacket. I closed my eyes and simply indulged in this perfect moment, Dimitri's coat was warm and smelled just like him. I tugged it closer to my body and sighed dreamily.

Dimitri returned a few moments later, carrying two large brown paper bags that smelled delicious.

"Here." he handed me of the bags and sat down directly in front of me. I snatched it up and the contents inside helped to warm my ice cold hands.

"Thanks Comrade." I smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome, Roza."

I didn't bother correcting him, in this moment I didn't care, I actually enjoyed Dimitri calling me by my old nickname.

I quickly opened the bag and dropped all it's belongings onto his leather duster. Dimitri had bought me a sausage muffin, two chocolate donuts, a bag of Fritos, a chocolate bar, and two bottles of orange juice. I smiled. I loved how he remembered such little details about me, such as my favorite breakfast.

"you really believe I'll be able to eat all of this?" I asked.

"I have no doubt that you'll be able to." he confirmed, pulling out his own breakfast: two protein bars, a fruit bowl, and a bottle of water. _Oh Lord._

"Do you realize how unhealthy you make me look by eating that?"

Dimitri laughed and shrugged. "I have a desire to be healthy Rose."

"Hey!" I shouted to which he smiled widely.

I really liked this Dimitri. He was so care free and unguarded. The two of us ate in a comfortable silence until I decided to brake it.

"So...How long have you, you know, been dating Tasha?" I asked casually.

Dimitri's lips turned into a tight line. "About three months." he said, voice tight.

"Oh, and how'd that happen?" I asked like it was no big deal.

Dimitri cleared his throat loudly. "Well, um...about a year ago Tasha transferred here to fill the position of fire instructor for the OMP. She was unaware that I worked here, one day I ran into her and we began talking...one thing lead to another, and I suppose we just started dating." he shrugged. I noticed when he spoke of Tasha, it was in monotone, as if he was talking about the weather, there was nothing there, no fond smile..._nothing._

I must have imagined it.

"That's nice." I commented. Dimitri's deep brown eyes stared right into mine, I was captivated by his beauty, and unable to look away.

"Rose?" that pronounced German accent rang through my ears, snapping me out of the little trance I was in.

I looked back to Dominic, who was climbing up the hill towards us with a confused expression etched on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned, eying Dimitri accusingly.

"Uh, nothing. Just catching up here with my old mentor." I said standing up, and brushing the crumbs off my pants.

I wasn't technically cheating on my fiance, but I did share a few 'friendlier than they should have been' moments with Dimitri.

"Let's go." I grabbed Dominic's hand and tugged.

"Goodbye, Dimitri. And thanks again for the food." I nodded. Dominic and Dimitri were having an intense stare down.

I jerked Dominic's hand roughly. "Come on."

Finally, he complied and together we walked down the hill, leaving Dimitri behind.

* * *

"Hi Babe." I greeted handing him a cup of hot cocoa with mini marshmallows; his all time favorite.

Dominic smiled a little and took the treat I offered him."Mind if I sit down with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, come here meine liebe."

I gently sat down and into his awaiting arms. I felt safe, so at home when I'm wrapped in his embrace. I layed my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his soothing heartbeat. Dominic quickly covered us with the quilt while we swung back and forth on the swing, and watched the star filled sky.

"How are you handling things?" I asked concerned.

Dominic peered down at me for a moment thinking hard, I stroked his cheek with my palm and he leaned into my touch, savoring the moment. Dominic took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm handling the news as best I possibly can, but it's still hard. You have no idea how bad I want to go to Germany and visit her."

Dominic's father, Abel, had informed us by phone earlier this afternoon that Dominic's mother Michelle had been emitted to the hospital with heart failure. Apparently, she'd been in pretty bad condition when she arrived. Dominic had told me along time ago that his mother liked hospitals about as much as I did, and she'd wait to the last possible minute to go in. She was in stable condition but the doctors still kept her in the intensive care unit. Michelle had a scheduled heart transplant in one week time, and I knew Dominic was extremely worried about his mother. Especially since he's a die hard mama's boy and loves her dearly, he hadn't seen Michelle in years and I knew he was drowning in guilt.

"Let's go." I whispered.

"What?" His eyes snapped open and he looked at me incredulously.

"I said let's go to Germany and visit her. Do you need your ears checked?" I stuck my fore finger in my mouth and then shoved it lightly into Domincs ear twisting it around, shouting "WET WILLY!" I think that brought my maturity level down even further.

"Do you mean it?" he asked with the widest smile.

"Yes."

Dominic jumped off the swing and scooped me up hugging tightly and spinning me around in the air. I giggled and gripped his neck for dear life. Dominic placed me on the floor and leaned his head back.

"I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" he shouted to the sky, which echoed off the academy buildings and made it even louder.

"Dominic shh. People are looking at you." A few students had just scurried by in order to get to their dorms by curfew, they stared at Dominic like he needed to be put into a mental facility.

"I don't give a damn, I love you." he whispered burying his face into my neck and kissing there. I smiled.

"I love you too. When do you want to leave for Germany?" I asked.

"Within the next couple days before her surgery. You're unbelievable Rose, you know that? you blow my mind sometimes." he murmured kissing my bare shoulder blade. I giggled.

"Lets go to our room. Come on." I said running to the sliding glass door.

Dominic stayed where he was standing. "Why? it's beautiful out here tonight, let us enjoy the view Angel."

"Because Lissa's pregnancy hormones are really starting to get to me. Christian and her are at it like rabbits and I have a lot of pent up sexual frustration, that I plan to take out on you in some angry sex. Would you like that?"

Dominic's eyes widened slightly and he quickly scooped me up in his arms and ran up the stairs as fast he could, I laughed and giggled at his speed and eagerness. Needless to say, I got rid of allot of that frustration and slept like a baby, I don't even think a tornado could have wakened me.


	11. Chapter 11: Overwhelmed

"Babe, you're staring and it's creeping me out." Dominic said with his eyes closed.

"But you're so beautiful when you sleep, like an Angel, I can't help myself." I stated.

"Well, that may be true, I am very good looking, but it's still weird for you to watch me when I'm asleep." he replied.

"You love it."

"I hate it."

"It turns you on."

"No it doesn't."

We laughed in unison.

I straddled his naked body over the sheets and slowly ran my hands over his bare muscled chest. "What about this?...Do you like this?" I asked placing open mouthed kisses on each one of his abs.

"Yes." Dominic hummed with his eyes closed in pleasure.

I trailed kisses from his waist line to neck, grazing his Adams apple with my teeth lightly, earning a moan from him in reward. I pressed gentle kisses along his chiseled jaw, and ran my hands through his messy bed-sex hair, which made him look incredibly sexy. My lips found his and I kissed him forcefully, surprising myself at how badly I wanted him after a whole night of love making, it must be Lissa's hormones.

Dominic gripped my hips roughly and flipped me over so I lyed underneath him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his warm body closer to mine. I snaked my hands around his neck grabbing a fist full of hair and bringing his lips to mine again, kissing him urgently. Dominic broke away for air, leaving my swollen lips burning, he trailed fiery kisses along my exposed chest all the way to my belly button. I had to stop this now or I wouldn't be able to get out of bed.

"Dominic stop." I breathed, pushing him off me.

He smiled at me breathtakingly. His lips were swollen, face flushed, and eyes completely dilated with hunger, he looked irresistible.

"Let's go to the Gym." I whispered.

"Don't you think we got in a good workout last night? Babe, I'm sore." he said smugly.

"No we didn't. Besides, you shouldn't be sore...I did most of the work." I winked and jumped out of bed.

"Ouch, that was harsh. Forget it Rose, you're not touching this body for a whole week." he laughed. I smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot." I muttered.

* * *

"Come on Babe, I want to get in some spar time...I feel like I'm getting rusty." Dominic said grabbing my hand and leading us over to the mats, where a few guardians were fighting.

"That's because you are, you proved that in bed last night." I teased.

Dominic's eyes widen and he stared at me opened mouth. "Really you think that? because It didn't seem like it in bed last night, the sound of you screaming my name and frequent moans were pretty encouraging."

"Faster, harder, I'm almost there...oh DOMINICCCC!" he screamed mimicking a moaning high pitched voice. Effectively getting the attention of surrounding guardians, one in particular caught my eye, Dimitri. _Oh god._

"DOMINIC!" I screeched shoving him and looking down at the ground in embarrassment, he stood there laughing his ass off.

"Just wanted to remind you that I am most definitely not rusty in bed." he shrugged.

"Alright let's fight! Who wants to volunteer to be my partner?" Dominic clapped his hands together.

He was obviously in a great mood today. Upon learning he was heading home to Germany Dominic has been ecstatic, I'd never seen him so happy before. I'd already spoken to Lissa and Christian about our departure, they both understood completely, and they knew how important it was for Dominic and I. Lissa had arranged for replacement guardians to come in and fill our absence. After hearing of Dominic's ill mother, Lissa offered to accompany us to Germany and heal his mother. Dominic politely declined and assured her everything would be fine.

"I will." Dimitri raised his hand and stepped forward.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said firmly.

"Nonsense, of course it is meine liebe. Now go stand over there and watch me fight." Dominic cupped my face and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips. He was trying to prove a point to Dimitri and I knew it, he'd noticed Dimitri watching me all throughout dinner and was unhappy about it.

I stared at the two for a moment, telling them with my eyes to behave. Once they nodded I reluctantly walked to the edge of the mats where guardians stood making bets on who would win.

"Go!" Guardian Ianov aka referee announced.

Dominic and Dimitri circled each other waiting for an opening, both held the look of battle lust in their eyes. As quick as lightning, Dominic raised his fist and shot out hitting Dimitri on his left shoulder, he stumbled back a few steps but quickly recovered. Anger emanated from Dimitri's dark eyes, using it to his advantage, he lunged forward and elbowed Dominic in the jaw. Blood dribbled from the side of his mouth and he quickly spat it onto the mat.

Dominic crouched down and whipped forward aiming a round house kick to Dimitri's head, which he effortlessly blocked. It was frightening seeing these two men fight, both were lethal and unnaturally fast. With Strigoi speed, Dominic winded his arm back and released it straight at Dimitri's face. I heard a sickening crack and his nose sputtered blood. I was about to run up there and call it quits, no way Dimitri could fight like this, he was in too much pain. I was also completely furious with Dominic, he knew the consequences of that moved he pulled, he intended to brake Dimitri's nose.

I saw pure hatred, fury, and pain seep into Dimitri's dark eyes and I knew he was beggining to lose control. He swiftly lunged forward, raised his right leg and kneed Dominic in the groin. _Ouch._ It was a low hit, but it took Dominic to his knees. Dimitri then shoved his elbow down the base of his neck and he collapsed. He quickly pinned him to the ground and slammed his palm over Dominic's heart.

"Dead." Dimitri growled.

I ran over to to them absolutely furious. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Hathaway, I'd learned that from my mother many years ago.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at Dominic, who was sitting on the mats with an angry expression. _He calls me a sore loser?_

"you knew exactly what you were doing with that moved you just pulled. How dare you!" I jabbed my finger at his chest hard.

Dominic glared at me with anger and regret kindling in his charcoal blue eyes.

"Dimitri go!" I pointed to the small bathroom inside the school gym. "I'll help get you cleaned up so Lissa can heal you properly."

Surprisingly, he obeyed and strode towards the bathroom with me hot on his trail. I took one last look at Dominic.

"And I'll deal with your ass later, don't think this is over yet."

Dimitri made himself comfortable on the little stool inside the restroom and closed his eyes.

_Damn_, he was in worst shape than I alleged. His usually perfect straight and narrow nose was now crooked, there lyed a nasty gash across it, and blood dripped all the way down his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. Without thinking, I reached forward and grasped a hold of his hand. I loved the feel of his skin on mine, the roughness of his calloused palm scratched against my own, his large warm hand felt so right enclosed in mine.

"I assure you I'm fine Roza." Dimitri answered gazing into my eyes, those deep dark pools of chocolate were so intense, _so inviting..._

"you did pretty good out there, I guess you're still a badass like I remember." I said. Dimitri grinned widely.

"Snap, I forgot to call Lissa. Hold on one second." I said stepping away from him and snatching the phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed her number and explained the situation.

"She's hurrying down here as fast she can in her pregnant state, It takes longer when you wobble like a penguin." I smiled.

"Roza, hold my hand."

"Huh?"

"Please hold my hand, I need to do something." Dimitri replied extending his hand towards me. I hesitantly grabbed it and immediately felt the wholesomeness return to my body. And I hated myself for being so weak.

Dimitri clenched his teeth, squeezed my hand tightly, and I watched in horror as he used his free hand to grip his nose and twist it. I heard the familiar cracking noise again that made my stomach churn, he'd just broken his nose back into place. Dimitri grunted in agony and leaned forward to rest his head against my shoulder.

I was frozen on the spot. I only hoped he wouldn't notice my body's reaction to him being in such close proximity with me. Very slowly, almost nervously, I reached my hand up and stroked his silky brown hair. I ran my fingers through it, simply enjoying the feeling of it.

"Let me get you cleaned up." I whispered.

Dimitri nodded and leaned back. Fresh crimson blood spilled out of his nose and the bruising was visibly more purple and blue since he re-broke it. I felt terrible, it hurt me to see him in so much pain.

I quickly grabbed a handful of paper towels and soaked them in soapy warm water. I gently placed the towels on his jaw, slowly dragging and soaking up a lot of blood in its path.

Several bloodied paper towels later, I had Dimitri cleaned up as best I could.

"Thank you, Roza." his velvet soft voice whispered, his Russian accent much thicker than usual.

Dimitri's eyes locked with mine, so many emotions and memories passed through us. I had to get out of here. Now. It felt as if someone had put a pillow on my face and pressed down, suffocating me.

Dimitri carefully and slowly, lifted his graceful fingers and brushed them across my cheekbone. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, savoring the moment. His four fingers remained cupping my cheek, while his thumb slowly trailed down and dragged across my lips.

"Roza." his deep voice came out strangled, his accent so pronounced, I found it difficult to understand him. _But dear lord, did he sound sexy._

_Rose what the hell is going on? _Lissa chastised through the bond.

My eyes snapped open and I looked over to the pregnant woman standing in the door, hands on hips.

"You're here!" I sang. "Alright you get Dimitri patched up, I'm going to go speak with Dominic an-"

"Dimka!" Tasha shouted shoving herself into the cramped bathroom. "What happened?" she asked frantically grabbing Dimitri's face. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, see you guys later!" I waved and stomped off.

* * *

I searched nearly everywhere in St. Basil's academy. Our house, the gym, cafeteria, dorms, forest...I could not for the life of me find Dominic and it was beginning to tick me off. I only had one more place to look, the pediatricians office where Lissa gets her monthly check ups. Lissa wasn't due for another one for three weeks, so I highly doubted I would find him here.

I whipped open the glass doors and stepped inside the comfortably heated building. I heard a man and woman's voice coming from the office, the mans voice sounded awfully familiar...

Sure enough, when I stepped around the corner, Dominic and the pretty Moroi receptionist stood there chatting away. She was the same one I met at Lissa's ultra sound. _What was her name again? _I noticed when she laughed that she'd reach forward and lightly touch his arm. _Oh hell no..._

"There you are Honey, I've been looking all over for you!" I said loudly. Making both of them jump. I sauntered over and gave Dominic a big smooch on the lips.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway. How is your majesty doing? I assume every thing's going well with her pregnancy?" she asked sweetly. I nodded.

"What are you doing here babe?" I asked glaring at Dominic.

"Just catching up with an old friend in high school. Rose this is Lilly, the woman I told you about." he said politely, begging me with his eyes to be civilized.

_Lilly. _Dominic's first love. I felt incredibly envious towards the woman in front of me. Not only was she beautiful, she had the ability to have children with dhampirs, and my fiance was in love with her at one point of his life.

I felt incredibly guilty not being able to give my future husband a family. Dominic had assured me that he didn't want children if he couldn't have them with me. It was obvious that he was telling half the truth, he craved to have a baby just like I did. Granted, if I was able to give him a family...it wouldn't be for a long time. But it's upsetting knowing the fact that you'll never have any, I hate feeling not in control, especially of my own body. I've dreamed of having little Dominic's and Rose's running around our house...

"Yes, I've met her before when I accompanied Lissa on her ultrasound. Are you ready to go yet?" I asked sharply.

* * *

"Rose, seriously? you're not going to talk to me?" Dominic asked. I refused to look at him and kept walking home.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know what I did in the gym earlier was wrong, my resolve faltered. But you don't have a right to treat me like this."

"Wrong? you call that wrong? that was completely ridiculous. You broke a mans nose because you felt insecure, you're a jealous impulsive idiot!" I snapped.

Dominic stopped and grabbed me roughly by the arms. I struggled to get out of his hold but he tightened his grip, his fingers were biting into my skin painfully.

"Listen Rose, I don't need your shit right now. I have a lot going through my head with my mother's surgery coming up, I don't need to hear your bitching." Dominic yelled and abruptly released me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. It was rare to hear him swear, he was usually so nice and gentle...right now he was being plain cruel. I took a step back and slapped him across the face hard, my palm stung from the blow. Dominic's jaw clenched, his eyes were black, and the sight of him actually frightened me.

I stared at him for a moment longer before taking off in the opposite direction, I could feel his burning gaze on my back the entire time. I ran as fast as I possibly could towards guest housing and pounded my fist against Adrian's door.

"Rose?" Adrian asked groggily.

"Were you sleeping?" I croaked.

Adrian nodded and rubbed his bleary emerald green eyes.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Without another word, Adrian ushered me inside and wrapped his arms me. His body's warmth and familiar scent of cloves mixed with cologne were incredibly comforting right now, I needed it. I cried and sobbed in his arms until my tear ducts went dry, Adrian whispered soothing words into my ear and didn't complain once about holding me.

"Thank you." I croaked, my throat was so dry from crying and I felt as if I swallowed a bucket of sand.

"No need to thank me Little dhampir, I told you I'd always be there for you." he whispered leaning his forehead against mine, there was nothing romantic about the gesture, it was a way of showing me I had his support and friendship.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you Adrian. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too Little dhampir. Here drink this." he said handing me a bottle of water. I downed the whole bottle greedily and Adrian chuckled amusely.

"Thirsty are we?" he asked.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"I think I do." he said, exposing his fangs. I laughed.

Adrian and I talked for awhile, watched some strange movies, and he even went out of his way to order Chinese takeout. When I finally felt exhausted, Adrian covered me with blankets and cuddled on the couch with me, where I fell into a dark dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: I miss you

**AN: Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback**, **here's the next chapter of My New Life. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.  
**

* * *

_Angel,_

_I realize I have been acting irrationally since hearing of my mothers illness, w__ords can't describe how truly sorry I am for acting the way I did the other night. These three days have been miserable without you. I feel so empty without sleeping with you in my arms every night and seeing your beautiful face when I open my eyes in the morning. I love the fact that you love me and are doing me the extraordinary honor of becoming my future wife, I promise to love you every moment I live and beyond that. Please come back home meine liebe, there's so much extra space in our bed that you need to fill, plus Snowball has no one to attack._

_Forever yours,_

_Dominic Alder_

I had already read the note three times, but I decided a fourth time wouldn't hurt. I didn't know how I felt about his letter. I'm certain he meant every word he wrote, but I can' help but think _can I really go running back into his arms? do I kiss and makeup as if nothing ever happened?_

The answer is no. I realized I've always had a week spot for Dominic, but it's not going to happen this time. Granted, he was stressed about his mother Michelle, perhaps he wasn't himself...

There was underlying possessiveness in the way he handled me the other night and I didn't like it one bit. What if that emotion in him was just waiting to be awakened? That thought scared the hell out of me. My biceps still held pretty nasty black bruises in the visible shape of fingers.

I hadn't seen much of either Dominic or Dimitri at work, which was a blessing. I did spot Dominic once in the cafeteria though. Once he recognized me he froze on the spot and stared at me with pure anguish and longing in his charcoal blue eyes. I wanted nothing more than to run over there and take him into my arms, kiss him and show him everything was alright. I wanted to erase his pain. However, I had to stand my ground because I already felt my control slipping through the cracks. I wasn't going to forgive him that easy.

I've had plenty of time to speak with Lissa, the first time we talked I felt her burning curiosity and had to explain the situation between Dimitri and I at the gym bathroom. I simply explained that my emotions were running wild and I was conflicted with past memories and emotions that made me act senseless.

I felt her undenying support and understanding via the bond. Lissa had been through the same situation when she broke up with Christian, she'd made up with him after restoring Dimitri. However, I didn't get so lucky...I was still waiting for my happy ending. I hoped that Dominic could provide me that perfect piece of life.

Lissa and Christian had bought us plane tickets to Germany, which I was grateful for because they're pretty damn expensive. Our plane was due to leave tomorrow night and arrive in Flensburg, Germany; Dominic's birthplace. Dominic had showed me pictures when we first met and the town is absolutely beautiful. The only thing I wasn't excited about is our ten hour flight.

Although Dominic and I are currently not talking right now, I was obligated to go, I owed him that much. No matter what happened between us I would still be there to support him, especially with his current family issues. He's a wonderful man and I wasn't about to turn my back on him.

Dominic did claim there was extra room on our bed, and as much as I love hanging out with Adrian, his couch wasn't nearly as comfortable as our plush king sized bed at home. I've only been away from home for three days and I already began to feel homesick.

* * *

I was painting my toenails a blood red when Lissa sent me a message through the bond.

_Rose, I need your help with the nursery...It's not healthy for me to be in there with the fumes. Can you spare a hand?_

I began to panic, I really didn't have the desire to see Dominic so soon. Damn. Sure, I was prepared to see him tomorrow when we leave for Germany...but not today, Oh god no. As if Lissa could read my mind_, she_ answered:

_Don't worry he's not here, Dominic accompanied Christian and Tasha to the OMP meeting._

One part of me was relieved that I didn't have to see him, but the other part of me was pissed that I had missed the OMP meeting, their field tests are always bad ass.

_There is one thing I'm certain you're not going to be pleased about, Dimitri happens to be my other helping hand..._

What the hell is she thinki-

_And yes I know what you're going to say, 'Are you crazy Lissa? No I'm not. I needed help and Dimitri offered it. Did you think you could paint the whole room yourself?_

Hell yes I can, just give me a-

_No you can't now come over! Chop chop!_

I rolled my eyes at her Royal tone and quickly slipped on my shoes and headed out of Adrian's apartment. Although the bond wasn't two ways, it was pretty amusing hearing Lissa guessing all of my thoughts, I guess she just knew me that well.

"Queen Vasilisa!" I sang, stepping inside the mansion. "Where are you my dear?" I shouted, causing it to echo off the wall in an annoying sound. I loved to irritate Lissa.

"Rosemarie, you're well aware that I can't stand when you do that, please stop and get up here, NOW." Lissa spoke from the second story balcony.

Lissa looked like and angel in her pregnancy. Her heart shaped face was alluring, platinum blond hair cascaded down her back radiantly, pale skin glowed beautifully, and her swollen belly appeared delightful in her pale pink dress. Lissa had gained a few pounds on her pregnancy and it filled her petite body out wonderfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say your majesty!" I bowed while taking the stairs two at a time, making the position awkward and causing me to fall. I bumped my head on the Victorian railing and I was positive there was going to be a mark there tomorrow. _What was up with me getting beat and battered this week?_

"Son of a bit-"

"Rose!" Lissa chastised rubbing her belly protectively. "No swearing in front of the baby."

"Sorry Lissa, I'll try not to fall next time I'm walking up the steps to help you." I responded. "Plus the baby doesn't understand yet, it can't hear me...It's a giant sea monkey."

Lissa sighed exasperated and placed a hand to her forehead. "I don't have the energy to dignify your argument with a response, just get in there."

She pointed towards the nursery, where the crib and the rest of the furniture lay out in the hallway. I swung my hips dramatically and stepped into the room, I could practically hear Lissa roll her eyes mentally.

The sight in front of me made me laugh. News paper covered the hardwood floor, one wall was entirely painted, Dimitri held a paint roller in his hand and he was completely splattered in yellow paint.

"Can't handle a simple paint job?" I snorted.

"Actually, yes I'm capable of handling the simple task. The can happened to slip out of my grasp and onto the floor, therefore covering me in paint." Dimitri said. This made me laugh harder.

"Well that explains it, thank god you weren't wearing your cowboy duster, that situation would have been disastrous."I responded.

"Indeed." he nodded.

I hated to admit it, Dimitri looked absolutely adorable. His shoulder length hair and face covered in yellow, I knew it was going to be difficult removing in the shower. _Maybe I could be of assistance..._

"How is your nose?" I asked clearing my throat and shaking my head, trying to get rid of those naughty thoughts_..._

"Much better." He replied smiling.

"Good."

Dimitri helped dress me in plastic and handed me a paint brush. He attentively showed me how to paint, saying not to get to much product or else it would drip on the floor. He also went over a few more rules repeating them a few times to make sure I understood, I rolled my eyes at his whole Zen attitude. After three years he still took that teacher role when he was around me. Through out painting we didn't speak much, just the occasional comment, this is one of the many things I loved about Dimitri, our compatible silence.

About forty five minutes in I began to get bored and there was this spot up high that I couldn't reach and it was beginning to annoy me. I jumped up and down on the ground attempting to some how get the white spot. I even took a few steps back to get a running head start, but it didn't work. Just when I was about to give up and call it quits, Dimitri pressed his rock hard body against the back of me, he reached up and gently placed his warm hand over mine.

"Here." he whispered, taking the brush out of my grip and covering the spot yellow.

"Thank you." I drew in a ragged breath. Dimitri's crisp after shave was surrounding me and making my head dizzy, it was intoxicating. His warm body pressed against me was doing things to my body I wouldn't admit aloud.

Dimitri stepped back and continued on with what he was doing, my breathing was heavy and my legs felt like jelly from being in his very presence. My legs wobbled and I took a tumble, knocking over the can of paint in its path covering me. I shouldn't have teased Dimitri earlier, Karma's a bitch. Dimitri turned his head to peer at me and outright laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled, taking my brush and flinging some paint at him.

"Hey!" he warned. I giggled and scooped some more up and flung it again.

"Stop it, I'm warning you Rose."

I didn't listen and continued what I was doing. Dimitri had fresh paint covering him head to toe, which I found hilarious. He stared at me for a moment longer before abruptly dropping his roller onto the ground and taking long steps towards me. _Oh shit._ I screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Dimitri snatched up the paint can and effortlessly picked me up into his arms, I screamed bloody murder while he popped open the lid and tipped the bucket upside down dumping the contents onto my head.

"Dimitri!" I screamed.

"You deserve it." he laughed.

I realized I was still in his arms so I shifted to get a better look at him. For one moment, I ignored everything else in the world and focused all my attention on him, my common sense went out the window. Dimitri's dark eyes held so much emotion that they were melting me on the spot. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity and I loved it, the grip he had on the small of my back tightened and he looked like he was about to kiss me. The thought of his soft lips on mine brought me to my own personal heaven, he leaned his face to towards mine so slowly and carefully, giving me the opportunity to stop him if I wanted to.

I didn't want to push him away though, I wanted him to stay in my arms here forever, I wanted to feel his body close to mine and kiss him with all I had. His face was only a few centimeters from my own, I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue and I was intoxicated with desire. Dimitri was about to lean forward and close the practically non-existent distance between our lips when we were interrupted.

"Rose! Dimitri! STOP! they're coming up the stairs!" Lissa whispered yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

Dimitri and I instantly broke apart, I stood on the other side of the room from him. Approximately one second later, Tasha and Dominic appeared in the door way.

"Hey guys, how did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Rose you missed such an awesome meeting, this fire user ugh, what was her name again..." Christian said rubbing his chin.

"Sarah Conta" Tasha answered.

"Yeah, Sarah Contah, you're not going to believe this Rose...lit this other girls hair on fire, it was only a little burn but the girl flipped. You should have seen her, I think the girls going to sue Sarah. The meeting was awesome." Christian finished. _Damn._

"That does sound awesome." I agreed.

"Alright let us get finished up. It's bad to smell the fumes." I made a shooing motion with my hand.

"That's why you shouldn't be in here Rose, you can't afford to lose the brain cells." Christian joked. Tasha smacked the back of his head and I smiled at her.

"Do you need help?" Dominic asked. My head snapped over to look at him for the first time, he was staring at me with such sorrow and longing on his face it made my heart hurt.

"No." I whispered looking away.

Once Dimitri and I were finished painting, we cleaned the newspaper of the ground, washed the paintbrushes, and put the paint away. I didn't dare take speak of our earlier heated moment and neither did Dimitri, he knew it was a private moment between the us...it might as well never happened. _Damn, why did I have to be so weak?_ I was about to kiss Dimitri! And I'm engaged, what a pathetic excuse of a girlfriend I am.

I was walking back to Adrian's when I heard someone run up behind me. I instinctively grabbed my gold stake out of its holster and whipped around to face the threat.

"Whoa there tiger, take it easy it's just me." Dominic raised his hands up in surrender.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." I glared at him.

"I'm glad you like your present." he said ignoring me.

"Eh, it's alright." I shrugged and smiled a tiny bit.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked. I nodded.

"I miss you Rose...I miss you so much it hurts me." Dominic started. "I haven't gotten any sleep these past few days, I feel so alone Rose..."

He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "I need you Rose right now, I can't handle this without you. Please come back home."

I stared into Dominic's pain filled blue eyes for so long before nodding slightly. "I miss you too." I whispered.

Dominic smiled wildly before running over and picking me up in his arms.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that." he said with his face buried in my neck.

I tried to lean in and give him a kiss but he stopped me with a finger to the lips. "Not yet Angel, we're going to take things slow this time." he said pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded.

"Will you allow me to make you dinner?" Dominic asked. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I love you so much." I breathed.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know." he whispered.

Hand in hand, Dominic and I walked back home where we ate Dinner. When I tried to help him cook dinner he refused and insisted that I sit down and rest, Dominic lit candles and made us delicious spaghetti and meatball. We didn't speak much throughout dinner, Dominic was smiling like a fool the whole time and he looked so happy. I felt complete being back with my fiance, my love for him grows more and more everyday. We may have our occasional argument and bicker a lot, but that's part of a healthy relationship and it's brought us closer together because of it. I loved this man and I couldn't wait for the day I call him my husband.

We'd just finished the dishes and were heading up stairs to cuddle and get a good nights rest when the phone rang.

"Just ignore it." I said.

"No it's fine, it'll just take one second." he responded.

"Hello." he said, picking up the cordless house phone.

"Papa?" he asked. I heard the mumbling over the phone but I couldn't make out the words.

Dominic's face fell, and I watched in slow motion as the phone slipped out if his hand and onto the floor shattering. His eyes went blank and he fell to his knees.

My heart dropped.

* * *

**AN: German translations: Meine Liebe- 'My Love'**


	13. Chapter 13: Love and Loss

****

**AN: your feedback is amazing, I feel so blessed to have such wonderful readers. I hope you all enjoy!**

****

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

* * *

**

I stared at Dominic crumpled on the floor. Pure shock and fear coursed through out my veins paralyzing me on the spot. I knew in my gut what had happened, but I refused to believe it...it's impossible, right? It couldn't be happening to us. We're good people. Dominic didn't deserve this. What crime did he commit that was so horrible? How could someone come out of this situation?

I may have never been best friends with my mother Janine Hathaway, but I would never want to lose her, she was still my blood and I couldn't imagine her not existing. I was unable to comprehend how Dominic must be feeling right now. How do you accept the fact that your mother is no longer alive? Do you just come to terms with it and move on? The answer is no.

We always depend on our mothers to be there for us, to be strong, to take care of us, and to never leave until the day we die. But what if the situation was reversed? What if she left you first? No amount of praying, wishing, or healing magic was going to fix this. I could ask God to bring Michelle back a million times but it wasn't going to happen, I needed to stop hoping for that miracle.

"Babe." I croaked, my throat was so dry and my body didn't feel anything, I was completely numb.

Dominic didn't hear me, he was in his own world of shock and denial. Seeing him on his knees appearing so blank, and so lifeless made the situation real for me. I had to escape from this frozen haze I was in.

The blue eyes that were usually so warm and kind held no recognition, they blankly stared at the floor. It was as if his mind couldn't take the news and it decided to pack up and leave his body. Dominic was only a shell of his former self. I had to do something, it was my duty to...I couldn't leave him like this. Dominic was going on a downward spiral and I had to get him out of that deep dark whole he wanted to crawl in and escape reality.

"Honey, can you hear me? I need you to listen to me." I said, taking his hand and giving a reassuring squeeze. Dominic didn't return the gesture. I didn't expect him to, but I had to retain some ray of hope. I stared into his pain filled eyes as I spoke the next few words.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened. What did Abel say on the phone?" _Silence._

"Dominic?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. _Nothing._

"Baby, come on. you're scaring me." my voice was raising slightly and I began to panic at his unresponsiveness.

"Dominic, snap out of it!" I placed my palms on his shoulders and shook him roughly. He was scaring the hell out of me, I felt tears brim in my eyes but I blinked them away, I had to stay strong for my fiance. He hadn't even told me what happened yet and I feared the worse...

"She's gone." Dominic whispered. He had said it so low, I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"What?"

"She's gone, my mother is dead."

My whole body shut down. It felt as if someone had ripped my heart right out of its chest, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. Why Dominic? I realized thinking something had happened, and confirming it were two totally different things.

'_My mother is dead' _I kept repeating those four words in my head and each time I did I felt a whole new wave of despair envelop me. I was entirely hopeless. I couldn't fix this. Nobody could. My world came crashing down and I had no idea what to do. What just occurred would change everything about our lives forever...

"I knew something bad was going to happen Rose, I just knew it." Dominic whispered. Silent tears were streaming down his face and it shattered my heart into a million pieces seeing him so broken.

Dominic was always the strong one in our relationship, he was my rock. When I thought all was lost he would be the one to fix things, I always believed him to be invincible, but the situations were reversed this time. I was going to have to be the strong one, I needed to be his band aid and patch things up.

I think the reality of everything that had happened was finally hitting him, and boy was it hitting him hard. I simply stood there and listened to everything he had to say, logical or not, Dominic needed to get some of this grief out of his system before he drowned in it.

"This isn't happening, it's just a nightmare. I'm going to wake up soon and everything is going to be fine." he was in denial I realized.

"Right Rose?...I'm going to open my eyes and you'll be asleep in my arms. And...and, we're going to Germany...Home." he murmured while I stroked his wet cheeks with my palm. Dominic was rambling incoherently and I simply let him.

"I'm going to see mamma before her surgery and give her a hug...She's so beautiful Rose, you remember the pictures right?" He pleaded. I nodded and felt my own tears gushing uncontrollably out of my eyes.

"She is beautiful." I smiled sadly and brushed his sandy blonde hair with my fingers.

"Yes she is. And I'm going to give her a big kiss on the cheek." Dominic made a kissing sound with his lips and smiled sadly.

"She isn't gone is she?" he asked. I felt myself crying harder.

"She's not dead is she?" he grabbed my hands and shook them, begging me to tell him other wise. I couldn't lie to him though, so I told him the truth.

"Yes." I whispered. It was silent for about thirty seconds while realization settled in.

"No she's not! you're lying. She's fine, the doctors promised me. Mamma promised me..." Dominic let out a strangled cry.

"Baby, she's gone...I'm so, so sorry." I choked. Seeing the look of pure devastation on his face made me want to crumple up and die.

"Why her?...Why her?" he screamed, balling his eyes out.

"They should have taken me, not her!" he raged, thrashing his body against mine. Sobs racked through him, making it difficult for me to understand what he was saying.

Dominic remained on his knees and leaned forward to hug my legs like a frightened child holding onto their mother. He rested his face against my stomach and began crying uncontrollably.

"I'll never get to see her beautiful face again. Never."

"She's gone. I'll never get to see hear her angelic voice again. I'll never get to hug her again...or, or, tell her I love. You have no idea how badly I wish I could tell her that right now." he said.

"Mamma's gone. Forever." he whispered. It was quiet for about twenty minutes until he spoke again.

"It hurts so bad Rose, everything inside of me is dead...I have never felt something so painful." he sobbed, squeezing my legs tighter.

People say emotional pain is much worsethanphysical. I knew for a fact that this assumption was true. I experienced first hand what emotional pain felt like and it's far worse than any bodily harm. When Dimitri walked out of my life, I can't describe how hurtful that part of my life was. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. I would rather face a thousand Strigoi unarmed than live through that heart break again.

"Shh baby. Calm down." I said soothingly. Dominic was beginning to hyperventilate.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_

"Take my strength. You hear my heartbeat? Listen and concentrate on that." I leaned down on my knees and rested Dominic's face onto my chest. He closed his eyes and listened as the song_ fix you_ by _Coldplay_ played in my mind.

_the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

I felt wetness on my bare skin from his tears and sobs continued to convulse throughout his body. Dominic held onto me as if his life depended on it. And right now it probably did.

"I got you baby, we're going to get through this. It may not seem like it now...but I promise you we will." I whispered.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you..._

"I'm here to heal you. I love you so much...I always will." I kissed the top of his head and whispered a lullaby in German which seemed to be soothing him.

"Come on meine liebe, let us go to bed." I said. I lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on the lips, his mouth tasted salty from the combination of tears we shed tonight.

"Okay." Dominic whispered, sounding defeated.

We both stood up off the ground while Dominic stumbled a bit so I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, supporting most of his weight and helping him walk up the stairs.

Once he laid down on the bed, I stripped him down to his boxers while trying so hard not to cry. His body was completely slump, almost like I was undressing a dead person.

I finished and slipped into bed beside my fiance, who snuggled up to me by pressing his face to my chest. I stroked his silky hair while he softly cried and drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

"I love you so much, Dominic." I whispered and kissed his closed eyelids.

I cried until my tear ducts went dry and my eyes hurt from being so puffy. I realized the next few months ahead of us were going to be the toughest we've ever faced. I knew in my heart that Dominic would never overcome this tragedy. The worst was coming and I was ready for it. I was prepared to battle hells Demons if I had to...Fate and Destiny could through anything our way and we could deal with it as long as we had each other. Love makes you do crazy things, and I was ready to do anything for the ones I loved.

I eventually drifted off to a peaceful oblivion listening to Dominic's light snoring and steady breathing.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

"Angel, are you ready to go?" Dominic asked, placing my suitcase into the trunk. I nodded.

"I'm really going to miss it here." I murmured. I gave his childhood home one last wistful glance before jumping into the taxi.

I was sad to leave Germany. The scenery was absolutely breathtaking and the people here were so nice and welcoming. Dominic's home was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The blue and white cottage house sat along the Baltic sea and was in walking distance of the shore. Dominic and I went down there at night to lay blankets on the sand and cuddle watching the ocean waves crash.

I felt so at peace here in his homeland. Sometimes, I'd wish I could just pack up and leave my old life behind, that way I could come and live here in Germany with my fiance. I could imagine us living long and happy lives here. No Moroi to protect, no Strigoi attacks, no rules to follow...just me and Dominic loving one another until the end of time. That was my dream. But it was also a fantasy.

Dominic explained to me that his mother had passed away due to cardiac arrest. Michelle had a heart attack while she was sleeping and Doctors performed everything from CPR to blood transfusions. After seven minutes passed by and no response, they had no choice but to give up because the high risk of brain damage. Dominic told me this the same evening he woke up screaming from his nightmare.

_I stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped the red towel around my dripping wet body. It felt so great to have a nice quite shower, the scorching water relieved the aching muscles in my back and the consistent sound of flowing water helped clear my head. Which I desperately needed after this stressful week._

_I was slowly brushing the tangles out of my dark hair when I heard muffled shrieks echo outside of the door. I tried my best to ignore it and continued on with my tedious task, figuring it was just some German show on the television, but once the noises got louder I knew something was wrong._

_I ripped open the bathroom door and rushed out to see what the threat was. I found Dominic on our bed having what appeared to be a bad dream. He was thrashing and kicking in his sleep while yelling his mothers name repeatedly like a prayer. "Mamma, mamma, mamma, mamma." What was happening in front of me broke my heart. _

_"Dominic!" I tried. I noticed water flowing profusely out of his sleeping eyelids._

_"DOMINIC!" I shouted shaking his shoulders violently. I had to do this four more times before his blue eyes fluttered open and focused on me._

_"Why her?" he asked in a broken voice._

_I pulled his head onto my lap as I felt water prickling my eyes, it hurt me so badly to see him in this pained state._

___"She wouldn't want you to be sad." __I whispered, running my fingers along his cheekbone. __"She'd want you to be happy." _

_"She's gone! Don't you understand that? I'll never see her again. Never." he sobbed._

_"I hate her sometimes Rose." he said. "I'm so angry at her for leaving me, does that make me a bad person?"_

_"No" I shook my head. "you're just confused right now, that's all." _

_I didn't know what to do or say in this type of situation. All my life I'd been taught to protect Moroi from the evil undead...I discovered that healing someone from a tragedy was much harder than any fight I'd ever been in. I realized my responses weren't the best and I was probably making this situation a lot worse. But I had to do something right?_

_"We can't stop living because she's gone...you loved her, she's well aware of that." I trailed off, unsure of where I was going with this._

_"Michelle wouldn't want you to be sad and miserable, the last thing she wants is to see her son hurting. She'd want you to be happy and move on...without her here."_

_"Your mother is a guardian angel now, realize that you'll never be alone. Mamma will always be in your heart...she's watching over you from heaven." I said._

_"Really?...you think that?" Dominic questioned. I nodded. _

_"She told me her self." I stated. Dominic let out a strangled cry as he remembered my shadow kissed abilities._

_"She loves you so, so much. It amazes me." _

_"I know she does." Dominic whispered. I pressed a feather light kiss to his temple._

_"Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do, but to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart...that is what true strength is. Letting go of someone is the hardest thing you can do meine liebe, but it'll also make you so much stronger. " I finished._

_Dominic craned his neck to give me a small, tearful smile. He kissed my bare thigh lightly and continued to cry softly until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. I believed some tiny part of his brain realized I was right, but it decided to ignore me and focus on other bad things._

I'm not really sure how to describe these past few weeks. On one hand, I'd say they were completely hell...because at moments I truly felt like I was living in it. But on the other hand, I'd say it opened so many doors that I never even knew existed.

I believed Dominic and I were close before his mother died but I was so wrong. His mother passing away changed everything we'd ever known and shaped us into stronger people. I discovered that I have never been more in love with my future husband than I am now.

I feel connected with this man in so many ways. This tragedy showed us sadness, grief, devastation, acceptance, love, and finally revelation. I would never want to experience the previous month over again...but I believe everything happens for a reason. I'm finally able to see light at the end of the tunnel.

The truth is Death surrounds us, whether we realize it or not. It affects everybody, waiting to sneak up and strike out on your most vulnerable and unexpected moments. The pain is unbearable and one will never truly be prepared for the tragedy. You may realize a loved one was going to die and you'll accept it convincing yourself that it's inevitable and no one can fight fate, but until the very second it happens to you, you'll never fully understand the loss and pain. you will never be the same again. Everything in life and the world will have a darker outlook. That is what death does to you. Trust me, I know. Death surrounds me and it is one thing I cannot battle.

Once Dominic and I boarded the plane and filled up on some food, I felt exhausted so I laid my head on his broad shoulder and rested my eyes. Dominic ran his long warm fingers through my tangled mess of dark hair and I instantly fell asleep.

When I dreamt, it was of Michelle's funeral. I wouldn't call this dream a nightmare per se. Sure it might be a little creepy...but this is the day that Dominic finally received closure and started to heal. I'd had this dream countless times before and it was very significant to me, my subconscious mind made sure that I didn't forget it.

_I watched Dominic walk onto the podium in his black suit. His mother rested with her eyes closed in the cherry-wood coffin bestowed in front of him. White roses laid next to a picture of Michelle smiling with blond hair curling down her shoulders wildly, reminding everybody__ here what a beautiful person she was. __With great restraint, Dominic managed to keep himself from crying as he spoke his farewell to his mother.**  
**_

_"Everyday when I wake up I think why God? why my mother? your Angels took the wrong one, not her, it can't be her...Regret and guilt is a feeling that overshadows every emotion in my body, regret and guilt for not coming to Germany sooner and saying goodbye to her when I had the chance..._

_My mother was taken away from me abruptly and never again will I get the chance to express my love for her. I can't help but think, God, why couldn't you just let us be? She didn't deserve to die, she didn't deserve to be in pain..._

_But I've come to realize that letting go of all that troubles me is the best thing I can do now. My mother would want that, she wouldn't want me to hold my self responsible for her death..._

_I want you all to remember her as the strong, fierce, loyal, compassionate, loving, and beautiful woman she was; as this is the way I will remember her forever." Dominic finished. His voice cracked numerous times throughout the speech and there wasn't one person in the audience with dry eyes._

_Dominic stepped off the stage and quickly strode over to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist._

_"I've let go Rose." he whispered into the crook of my neck. "I've finally let go."  
_

_"I'm so proud of you baby." I whispered. _

_My grip on him tightened, bringing his warm body closer to mine, I knew he needed this type of contact right now. I held him while he cried and sobbed on my shoulder, these tears were different from the others though...they were tears of acceptance. _

_Dominic was finally releasing all of the guilt boiling inside him, he no longer held himself accountable for what happened to his mother. He was a free man from that horrible prison he was trapped in. We could move on and be happy now._

_"I love you Dominic Alder, forever and always." I rested my forehead against his._

_"As I love you, Mrs. Rosemarie Alder." he whispered and brushed a lock of dark hair behind my ear._

_I smiled as he pressed his silky lips against mine in the sweetest of kisses. I wasn't sure of what the future held for Dominic and I...but I had a feeling it was going to be good._

_One thing I would always be certain of is his love and devotion for me. It was such an honor to be called his future wife, I don't know how I got so lucky to have a man like him in my life, but I did, and I knew in my heart that he was the only one for me._

Dominic and I stepped off the plane and headed towards baggage claim. After retrieving our suitcases and loading them into the SUV Lissa had sent for us, we hopped in and were on our way back to St. Basil's. I was so ready to go home. Germany had been wonderful, but it was nothing compared to being at home with my family.

"I love you." I spoke to Dominic who was driving. His blue eyes flickered over to me and he smiled one of the most sincere smiles I have seen on his face in weeks.

"I love you too Angel." he replied, interlacing our fingers.

"To a new start babe." he lifted our intertwined hands to his lips and kissed my engagement ring softly.

"To a new start." I agreed.

I leaned forward turning up the dial on the radio and switching to some random station, surprisingly one of my favorite songs was playing. _Broken by Seether._

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

This song related to my situation so well. I truly believed the worst was over for Dominic and I, our relationship would never be a walk in the park...but I believed we had a positive future ahead of us. I realized that Dominic will never fully be himself again and I've lent him my strength to carry on, I think a little bit of his trauma heals everyday. I feel as long as we have each other, we could conquer anything fate and destiny had to throw at us. It was so good to be home.


	14. Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home

**AN: Thank you ALL again so much for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Allot of you voted on my poll and the results are killing me. Dominic and Dimitri are head to head, though Dominic does have a few more votes ;) I'm closing the poll tonight, so hurry up and vote if you haven't yet!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stepped into the mansion and closed my eyes inhaling the familiar scent of lilacs and jasmines, Lissa's favorite candles to burn. I was so happy to be home. I felt exhausted from jet lag and all I wanted to do was run up stairs and fall into our comfy bed. But first, I had to say hello to my fami-

_"AHH!"_ I screamed, after opening my eyes and seeing Dimitri sitting comfortably on the couch. Tasha clung to his side by resting her arm around his waist. _That bitch..._Wow. I really needed to get that jealous green eyed monster under control.

I slapped my hand over my heart. "You guys scared the fu-"

"Rosemarie! watch your mouth in this house!" Lissa chastised, waddling into the living room.

"How can I? It's on my face." I winked at her. Dominic chuckled.

"Wow Liss, you look HUGE!" I exclaimed, taking in her appearance.

"Thanks, Rose." She said, slightly sarcastically.

"No I mean it, I thought you were big before...but WOW, look at you." I said, pointing to her swollen belly. Lissa narrowed her jade green eyes at me.

"Hi little sea monkey, I bet you're eager to get out of there." I mumbled rubbing her belly, once I did I felt a hard kick.

"Oh, you love you me don't you?...Aunty Rose loves you too." I spoke in gibberish baby talk. Christian laughed.

"My child is turning you all soft Rose, I guess kids will do that to you...especially mine." he said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't wait to meet you little demon baby. Hey Lissa...you better hope this one doesn't bite its way out of your vagin-"

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed, embarresed. I'd called Andrea by the same nickname when she was born. Having tiny fangs as a newborn was just plain creepy and she really did look like a demon baby.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, jerking my head towards Tasha and Dimitri.

"Rose! don't be so rude...I swear sometimes you're worst than Andrea." Lissa said irritated.

"Hey! I heard that!" Andrea shouted from the hallway.

"Sorry Honey, I wasn't talking about you...I was talking about a different Andrea." she said, struggling for the right words to say.

"uh-huh. Pft." I laughed. Lissa shot me a glare that seemed to say _'shut your mouth before I kill you.' _I got the message loud and clear. Her hormones must be raging because Lissa seemed much crankier than before we left.

"Aunty Rose, Uncle Domino! YOU'RE BACK!" Andrea shrieked, running over and launching herself into Dominic's awaiting arms. He lifted her up and twirled her around in the air while they smiled and laughed together. This sight made my heart warm.

"You look beautiful Andrea." I commented, looking at her lavender spring dress.

"Thank you." she clasped her tiny hands and batted her eyelashes at me. I laughed.

"I missed you guys soooooo much!" she declared, dramatically.

"We missed you too princess." Dominic replied.

"How are you uncle Domino?" Andrea asked concerned, grasping his face with her tiny hands and forcing him to look her in the eye. "I'm so sorry about your Mommy an-"

"Andrea!" Christian scolded.

Dominic raised his hand to silent him. "It's fine, really. So Andrea...Have you been behaving for Mommy and Daddy while we were gone?"

"Yes." Andrea nodded her head vigorously. "Dimitri and Tasha took me to get ice cream, It was a lot of fun." I noticed when she spoke of Dimitri her face got that look of pure awe and wonder. But she practically spat Tasha's name. It was hilarious seeing her face scrunched up in disgust. I don't think anyone else noticed it though.

"Well since you've been such a good girl, Aunty Rose and I brought you something from Germany." Dominic said.

"NO WAY." she gasped, mouth agape.

"WAY." we said in unison. Andreas mood went from excitement to ecstatic in an instant.

"Here." Dominic said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the gold locket. "This was my mothers when she was a little girl, I want you to have it. But you have to promise me that you'll take extra care of it because it is very special to me."

"I pinky promise." she said. Dominic chuckled and wrapped his large finger around Andrea's chubby outstretched pinky.

"Okay." Dominic set her gently on the floor and brushed her black hair out of the way. I thought Andrea's eyes were going to pop out of her head when he clasped it around her neck.

"OH MY GOSH." she said slowly, studying the locket.

"It is so beautiful." Andrea gushed.

The necklace was really beautiful, the intricate designs made it unique and one word I hate to use, exquisite.

"And one more thing." I said grabbing the giant plastic bag on the floor and raiding it. _Not in here._

I snatched up the next bag and did the same thing. _Not there._ Third bag. _Nothing._

"Hold on just one second sugar." I said, frustrated. _Damn, where was that fucking toy!_

"Here, let me see." I grabbed Dominic suitcase out of his hands and laid it on the hardwood floor. Once unzipped, I raided that too. Everyone watched me in amusement.

"I think it's in here, just hold your horses everyone...no need to get impatient." I yelled, stringing Dominic's clothes all over the floor.

"Hey! those are my boxers babe." he whispered yelled. Christian snorted and Dominic quickly shoved them back into the suitcase.

_"AH hah!" _I declared holding up the stuffed animal like a trophy. "I found you little son of a bit-"

"ROSE!" Lissa and Christian chastised. I laughed. "_Whoops, _sorry. I've got the mouth of a sailor."

"Here you go baby." I said, handing Andrea the huge pink unicorn Dominic and I picked up at a souvenir shop in Germany.

She squealed and hugged the unicorn so tight I thought its head was going to pop right off.

"It's sooo fluffly I could die!" she shook it roughly and hugged it tight once more. Everyone in the room laughed.

Although fighting was Andrea's passion, she still had a girlie side to her that loved barbie dolls and princesses. I guess every little girl does. Well, I didn't...maybe that's what is wrong with me.

"Rose can you come here for a second?" Lissa asked from the kitchen. I shrugged and strode over to where she was standing with a cup of tea in her hand.

"How is he doing?" Lissa asked, concern lacing her words. She eyed Dominic who was sitting on the couch with Andrea on his lap.

"As good as he can be. He's dealing." I answered. It had only been four weeks since Dominic's mothers death and it was still extremely difficult for him, but I was there with my hubby every step of the way.

"Good." she nodded and took a sip of her mug. I felt slight relief flow through the bond and then anxiety spiked.

"What's wrong Lissa?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Please tell me." I begged. She shook her head again.

"Fine I'll just find out through the bond." I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on getting into her mind.

Lissa abruptly grabbed me by the forearm and yanked me. "Ouch!...you got a good grip little mamma." I laughed and rubbed the sore spot.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you." she said in a hushed tone. We were out of earshot but it was comical watching Lissa try to be all secretive.

"I also have something to confess." I paused. Lissa looked at me expectantly.

"I have reason to believe our neighbors are ex KGB spies."

_Dead silence._

"That's impossible. What?...How?" she stumbled out.

I slapped her hand. "Ve vill ask ze questions, not you!" I shouted in my best Russian accent. Which was pretty horrible.

"The KGB will wait for no one!" Dimitri finished from behind me. _Oh shit. _I guess I should have waited until he was out of the house to make a Russian joke.

I jumped and spun around to face him, angry that he'd interrupted my talk with Lissa. But once I saw him all my anger immediately faded away.

His silky brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck showing off his molnija marks, his strong jaw line and defined cheek bones, soft plump lips that were turned into a small smirk, his long duster draped over his body. I'd always teased him about his cowboy duster, but I secretly found it extremely hot. It made him look all that more dominant.

I saved the best feature for last. His dark bottomless eyes. There was a small twinkle in them and I couldn't figure out why. As I gazed into Dimitri's brown eyes our almost-kiss flashed into my mind. I was reliving that heated moment all over agai-

_Ahem. _Lissa cleared her throat and crossed her arms disapprovingly. I mumbled an apology and averted my eyes to the ground in shame.

I shouldn't be feeling the way I am towards Dimitri. Especially when my fiance is standing 15 feet away from us unaware. I was a disgrace. But I couldn't help it, when Dimitri is around me I feel like the whole world fades and it's just the two of us.

"What are you doing in here? Lissa and I are talking. Privately." I murmured, looking any where but the sexy Russian God in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but I figured Lissa needed a little help with this." Dimitri said.

"Okay well then explain it to me. What is Lissa hiding? since you seem to know her so much better than I do." I snapped.

"Rose." Lissa warned.

"No. Please go on Dimitri. I'm dying to hear what you have to say." I leaned against the counter top and put a hand on my hip. _Yeah. I was being a real bitch right now._

"I'm leaving to Baia to visit my famil-"

"Didn't you just seem them?" I interrupted him.

"Well yes. I did. But now that I live in Russia, I take every chance I get to visit them." Dimitri said.

"Making up for lost time?" he nodded.

"Anyways" he said staring at me. "I spoke with Lissa while you were away on your _'trip' _and I think it'd be a good idea if you all accompanied me." I nodded. _Wait what? _

"What? you want us to go to Baia? with your family?...why?" I stumbled out. It was hard for my mind to comprehend why Dimitri would want this. Isn't your family time suppose to be private? Dimitri chuckled at my confused expression.

"Well for starters my mother Olena wants to meet the lady who restored her son." Dimitri smiled fondly at Lissa. I wanted to reach forward and smack him. _Hello? right here!...don't I get any credit for helping you? _Of course not.

"And my family is dying to see you too Rose. They all miss you so much and my Mother is not happy with the way you left things." Dimitri said unwaveringly.

"Viktoria also said the two of you have some unfinished business." he added. _Oh yeah. _I wasn't looking forward to that talk.

"You agreed to this Lissa?" I asked.

"Yeah." she nodded and I felt slight guilt come through the bond.

"You're okay with this?"

She nodded.

"Are you positive you want to do this?"

She nodded.

"Alright." I cleared my throat. "I'll agree to go under one condition."

"What is that one condition?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"That you teach me how to bake your mothers black bread." I said triumphantly. Dimitri's grinned widely and nodded his head.

"Deal." he extended his large hand to me.

"Deal." I grabbed his warm calloused palm and shook it.

"So when do we leave?"

"Three days." Lissa confirmed. _Oh boy. This was going to be fun._ Not.

_

* * *

_

**AN: Very short chapter. I know. But it needed to be said. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Belikovs

**AN: Again, thank you all for the amazing reviews. I didn't expect this kind of feedback and I'm just glad that you guys take the time to read my story and enjoy it. As for the poll, DOMINIC WON! I was defiantly surprised by that...I thought Dimitri was going to win by a landslide. **

**Anyways, the results aren't going to effect my decision in the end, so you're all going to have to wait and see who Rose ends up with! Either way, some people are going to be unhappy. But you can't please everyone. **

**And one more thing I'd like to say: the user _BloodWh0re_ pointed out a scene from the movie 'Despicable me' in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. **

* * *

"How are you feeling babe?" I asked.

"Better, much better." Dominic smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good." I whispered. I snaked my arms around his neck grabbing a fistful of sandy blonde hair and bringing his mouth down to mine. Dominic kissed me slowly and passionately, so much love flowed through the kiss that it made my heart ache.

His silky lips moved in perfect sync with mine as if we were made for each other. And I truly believed we were. The taste of him was like sweet manna from Heaven. I couldn't get enough.

_Ahem._ A deep voice echoed through my ears. My eyes snapped open and without moving from my position, I scanned the area with my eyes searching for the source of our interruption. Dimitri. _Oh great._

"One minute please. Thanks." I spoke against Dominic's lips, which muffled my words making me sound like a mental patient.

My grip on Dominic tightened and together we resumed our earlier activities before being rudely disturbed. Dimitri stood there watching our every move. I didn't give a damn though. In this perfect moment it was just me, Dominic, and our lips connecting making magic. Besides, I wanted to inflict as much pain possible on Dimitri for all the hurt he'd caused me over the years.

"We will arrive in Baia after sundown if we don't leave now. Strigoi attacks may be rare but there is still other dangers we have to concern ourselves with. So please, for Queen Vasilisa's sake, get into the car." Dimitri said sharply.

I tilted my head and stared into his anguished brown eyes. They held so much hurt and pain that I nearly felt sorry for him. _Nearly. _Dimitri quickly slipped on his Guardian mask, voiding his face of all emotions. I absolutely hated that damn mask. He hid beneath it when times got too hard. It was an act of cowardliness in my opinion._  
_

"It's Lissa. Call her Lissa." I corrected him. Lissa always hated the use of her formal name, even if she was Queen of the Moroi.

"Come on babe, let's blow this Popsicle stand!" I clapped my hands together and jumped into the drivers seat.

Dominic and three royal guards rode in the SUV I was driving. While Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri, Andrea, and two royal guards shuffled into the second black SUV. There was a total of twelve of us all together and each seat was filled up in each car.

Everyone was reluctant to let me drive at first but I insisted and they eventually gave in. I even sensed a little bit of fear flowing throughout the car and I didn't know why.

It's been great to be home these past three days, I didn't realize how much I missed it until I stepped inside the mansion. I think being home is helping Dominic heal aswell, he's surrounded by people that love him and that's what he needs right now. He puts up a good facade of happiness and calmness but I'm able to see right through it.

Dominic may be happy but he's still hurting deeply inside. I wouldn't know, but it has to be the most painful feeling in the world to lose your mother. Michelle was the only biological family he had left besides his father. But Dominic was never close to Abel and their relationship has been on the rocks since his mothers death.

He lost a lot of his fire after his mother passed away and it makes me sad knowing that he is not the man he once was. On a good note, I feel Dominic gets a little better each day. This tragedy strengthened our bond and it has made Dominic and I so much closer. I connect with him in so many ways I never believed possible. I feel like his love grows for me everyday as mine does the same.

I realized that every relationship is not perfect, no matter how much they may claim to be. My relationship with Dominic is far from perfect and I'm proud to admit that fact. A healthy argument here and then is what makes a good couple. The bond my fiance and I share is unbreakable and I feel our relationship is getting stronger and stronger.

Dimitri may be a bump in our road but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him tear Dominic and I apart. I will admit that I get conflicted with past emotion and feelings when I'm around Dimitri. I needed to stop that now. I needed to stop fantasizing about our short lived romance back at the academy. I was no longer a naive seventeen year old girl that had no experience in love. I knew for a fact that what Dimitri and I shared was not some school girl crush, it was the real deal.

Regardless, Dimitri made his choices and now he had to deal with the consequences. He choose to leave me without considering how it would make me feel and I was never going to let him live it down. Dimitri was in my past and I needed to leave him there. I was drawing a line in the sand. Dominic was my future. He's the most amazing man I have ever met and our love tops anything Dimitri and I ever had.

I just couldn't believe how I got so lucky to have a man like him in my life. I turned my head to gaze at him in the passenger seat. His charcoal blue eyes were glued the road and his hand gripped the handle above the window so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His muscular body look so damn good in the the tight white shirt he was wearing and his jeans made his long lean body look incredibly sexy. All I wanted to do was reach over and run my hands along his abs. I leaned over in my seat to give him a kiss-

"Babe, eyes on the road!" Dominic shouted.

_Honk, beep, honk, beep. _

The red car honked repeatedly as I quickly swerved back into the right lane.

"Hey fuck you asshole! Learn how to drive before you get on the road!" I screamed, rolling down my window so he could hear me better.

The old man gave me the finger.

"Oh hell no, don't make me get out of this car." I ripped off my seat belt and started to pull the SUV over onto the dirt road.

"Babe, no. Look he's gone already." Dominic pointed to the rear view mirror. The man's headlights were faded away in the distance.

"We could always go after him." I suggested. Dominic's eyes widened as I spun the SUV around in pursuit of the red car.

"NO. Angel we have to get to Baia before sundown. We can't go chasing people down just because they honk at you." he reasoned.

"Alright." I said, defeated. Dominic did have a good point. I turned the car around properly and began driving towards Baia.

"Jeeze. Some people just don't know how to drive. You know what I mean?" I asked Dominic. He visibly gulped and quickly nodded his head.

I wasn't really sure how I felt about seeing Dimitri's family again. A part of me was happy and excited to see the Belikov's, they were so nice and welcoming the last time I ventured here that I felt like part of the family. But the other part of me was scared to death because I didn't know how they would react to seeing me again. The last time I was here Dimitri was Strigoi and I was blindly in love with him.

And that's a pretty big difference from the way things are now. Dimitri's a dhampir, he departed three years ago, and I'm engaged to another man. I didn't feel like I belonged there anymore, my place in their family was revoked. I was just another stranger on the street.

About fourty five minutes later we arrived in the small village of Baia, Russia. I easily navigated through the familiar roads and found the Belikov's home sitting at the corner of one street. I whipped into their driveway and about five seconds later Dimitri pulled up behind me and parked the black SUV.

"Rose, you are a terrible driver." he said.

"I am not." I defended myself.

"Yes you are. Believe me, I was right behind you the whole time. That's why I never let you drive back at St. Vladamir's." he laughed. This actually made me smile.

"You do have some serious road rage Rose." Christian agreed, opening his door. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll get the bags once we say our greetings. Now come on everyone, let's go inside." Dimitri announced. He had the biggest smile on his face and his happiness was contagious. I'd never seen him so care free and laid back before. I guess he really was a family man.

The royal guards stayed outside in the freezing air forming a perimeter around the house while everyone else went inside to get warm.

Dimitri flung open the door and all hell broke loose. There was commotion everywhere and the Belikov family screamed excitedly in Russian. I had to cover my ears because they were so loud.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul jumped into Dimitri's arms and squeezed him tightly.

The two spoke rapidly in Russian and had a few laughs. I may have not understood what they were saying but Dimitri's dark eyes held so much warmth that it made my heart swell. Not to mention it was kind of a turn-on when he spoke in his native tongue. _Stop it, Rose._

"Roza!" Paul screamed, running over and giving me a hug.

"Wow Paul, you've gotten so big. How old are you?" I asked. Paul was already a few inches taller than me and he looked so much like Dimitri it amazed me. He was definitely going to be a knockout when he was older. Hell, he already was.

"Thirteen, almost fourteen." he stated proudly.

"I can't believe it. You've gotten so handsome." I ruffled his long brown hair, which looked very much like Dimitri's.

Olena, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria all took their turns giving Dimitri hugs and hellos. They all spoke in Russian so I didn't have a clue was being said. The Belikova women looked just as wonderful and beautiful as I remembered. Viktoria was the only one who aged and it did her good.

_Where is Yeva? _a voice inside my head asked. _Oh no. _My gut dropped. Please don't tell me that crazy old lady died.

"Roza!" a razor sharp voice spoke from behind me. I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned around to face her. She hadn't aged a day. She still had an eerily creepy demeanor, was frail thin, and held that expression that scared the hell out of anyone. Yeva.

_Wham._

_"Ahh! _What was that for?" I yelled, rubbing my burning cheek where Yeva had just bitch slapped me.

"Babushka!" Dimitri barked.

Yeva raised a hand to silent him. "I will deal with you later grandson."

She then did something that surprised me.

Yeva reached forward and hugged me.

"That was for scaring me to death. You are so, so stupid you know that? But you are also very wise. Don't ever do that to me again."

I was frozen on the spot. First she hit me, then she hugged me, and now she was speaking in English. Her mood swings were giving me whip lash.

"And this" she said, giving me a squeeze in our bone crushing hug. "is for saving my Grandsons soul."

"Rose did not save my soul Queen Vasilisa did, as I have told you many times Babushka." Dimitri said, sharply.

"You idiot!" Yeva yelled, running over and smacking the back of Dimitri's head. I had to stifle a laugh.

"She may have been the one to shove a stake through your heart." she pointed in Lissa's direction. "But Roza did all the work, without her you would be dead. A viscous, lifeless monster." Yeva replied as cold as ice. She then straightened out her sweater and walked out of the room.

Wow, did she know how to make a situation uncomfortable. The whole room filled with such awkward silence that it was making it hard to breath.

Dimitri stood there staring off into the dining room with an outraged expression etched on his face. His dark eyes were on fire. _Yeah. he was defiantly angry._

_"Ahh!" _I screamed. I looked down to see what had pulled at my jeans and startled me. The tension in the room was so thick that I hadn't even noticed two little girls about Andrea's age standing right beside me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Karolina chuckled. "That's Zoya and Kiska, don't you remember?"

"No, I was pregnant with Kiska the last time Roza was here." Sonya corrected.

Zoya and Kiska stared at me with their curious trademark brown eyes. The two girls were absolutely beautiful, much like the rest of their family. I scooped up Zoya in my arms and she giggled. It was the most feminine and innocent sound I'd ever heard and it made me laugh.

"I bet you don't remember me but I held you when you were a tiny baby." I cooed.

Zoya smiled and wrapped her chubby finger around a lock of my dark hair and tugged. I laughed again. She was so damn cute.

"She likes you." Viktoria commented. My head snapped up and surprisingly she was smiling at me. I guess when I walked in here I was expecting her to claw my eyes out. This was an improvement in our relationship.

"Thank you." I whispered, returning the smile.

"And you" I said smiling at Kiska. "are absolutely stunning."

Kiska smiled and stuffed her face into Sonya's thigh shyly.

"Hey Aunty Rose, put her down. I wanna play with them!" Andrea shrilled. I chuckled and gently set Zoya down onto the hardwood floor.

The three girls stared at each other curiously. Almost as if they'd never seen another person their size.

"What's your name?" Zoya spoke for the first time.

"Andrea Rose Ozera Dragomir." she stated proudly.

"How old are you?" Andrea asked.

"Four." Zoya replied.

"I'm three." Kiska added.

It was comical watching them talk like a couple friends out for a lunch date.

"Hey Zoya and Kiska, I got candy land in my backpack. Wanna play?" Andrea asked casually.

"I love Candy Land." Zoya and Kiska sang together, the two looked and acted just like twins.

"Me too. Let's go." The three new best friends ran off into the living room.

* * *

I was helping Dimitri and Olena prepare dinner when Viktoria walked into the kitchen. She was staring straight at me with those piercing brown eyes the whole family seemed to have. _Oh boy._

"Roza? May I speak with you for a moment?" she asked in that heavy accent of hers.

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Talk." I said from the stove.

"I was hoping we could go somewhere more private." she replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Roza." Dimitri warned, giving me a meaningful look.

"Alright fine." I slammed the wooden spoon onto the counter like a two year old.

"You're not my damn mentor anymore, so stop acting like it." I whispered into Dimitri's ear before walking outside in the cool night air.

"So." I stared at Viktoria awkwardly. I couldn't for the life of me think of something to say, and I think she was having the same problem.

"Listen, Roza" Viktoria started, kicking the gravel nervously. "I...I, I'm sorry."

I looked at her incredulously.

"Whaaat?" I asked like an idiot.

"I said I'm sorry...The way I acted before was completely disrespectful, I know I should have listened to you when you said Rolan was an ass." she paused and I nodded for her to continue.

"I asked Sonya if he really is Kiska's Father and she confirmed it."

"Okay." I said.

"What I'm trying to say is that I regret the way I acted towards you. I was so young and stupid back then...I'm glad Abe's guardians ripped me out of that club, no matter how embarrassing it was." she chuckled and kicked a rock.

"Does Rolan still live here in Baia?" I asked curiously.

"No, he uh...willingly turned Strigoi. He was killed after he attempted an attack to a Moroi a few years back."

"Figures. He's an idiot." I mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Please continue." I said.

"I consider you my sister Rose and I want to thank you for saving me from that type of lifestyle." Viktoria touched my forearm. "I was so naive to believe that Rolan was in love with me. You were right. I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

I was too stunned to respond. _Viktoria is apologizing? She's thanking me?...She wants me to forgive her?_ I always believed I'd be the one to say sorry to her. I busted into her personal life and mad her do things unwillingly. Shouldn't I be the one that's sorry here?

"Please." she pleaded. Staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes that began to water. I cracked on the spot.

"Of course it's okay Vikka. That happened almost four years ago, there's nothing to forgive."

"Oh, Roza." she exclaimed before running and jumping into my arms. I wasn't prepared for the impact and it sent us both falling to the ground. Viktoria and I looked at each other once before busting up laughing.

And just like that our friendship was back on. Viktoria and I talked with such ease that I felt like I'd known her all my life. I can't describe how good it felt to make up for our little spat we'd had four years ago. Even though I was no longer dating her brother I still considered her my little sister. And I was so honored that she thought of me as part of the family. I once again had a place to belong in the Belikov home.

"So how do you feel about Tasha?" I asked, walking back to the house.

"I think she's a self righteous bitch. I don't like her." She declared and I laughed.

* * *

"Whatcha cookin' good lookin?" I asked, leaning against the counter top

Olena chuckled. "Black bread. Would you like some?"

My mood instantly perked up and my mouth watered from the smell.

I nodded my head up and down like an idiot making Olena laugh.

"Alright I'll probably have to make a third batch. Considering you and Dimitri are here...you kids are going to eat me out my house and home." she said.

"Most likely." I muttered. "Would you like any help?"

"Oh honey no, go enjoy yourself. Where's that fiance of yours?...uh, what's his name again?" She stumbled out, placing a palm to her forehead.

"Dominic." Dimitri spat. I grimaced. _Why does he always have to sneak up on me? _When Olena turned her back to stir the stew I gave Dimitri the finger.

"Very mature, Rose." he glared at me. I smiled sarcastically.

"Hey Olena, can yell for me when the breads ready?" I called to Olena while keeping eye contact with Dimitri.

"Sure honey." she responded.

_'Fuck you.'_ I mouthed to Dimitri. I took one last look at him before running off to find Dominic. I felt Dimitri's angry gaze on my back and I'm surprised my shirt didn't burst out in flames from the intensity of his stare.

"Hey Gavel, have you seem my hubby anywhere?" I shouted to Cheslav's new replacement.

"It's Guardian Kozlov." he corrected.

"Coleslaw? I'm sorry what did you say?...I didn't hear you very well." I grinned widely. I loved fucking with Lissa's guards.

"Kozlov."

"Huh?"

"Kozlov."

"Huh?"

"KOZ-LOV." He yelled. It was funny getting him so frustrated.

"Okay guardian Kozlov." I saluted him. "Have you seen Dominic?"

"Guardian Alder left about fifteen minutes ago." Gavel replied.

"Where?"

He pointed in the direction of the near by park.

"Thank you Guardian Kozlov."

Gavel nodded sharply before turning his full attention back to guarding.

"Oh, an one more thing." I yelled. His black eyes flickered over to me.

"Get that stick out of your ass."

I searched the park for about several minutes before finding Dominic propped up against a large tree deep in thought.

I jogged over to the tree and gently sat down beside him.

"I missed you." I whispered and pecked his lips once. His tilted his head to look at me and smiled. I stared into the endless depths of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked curiously.

"Just wanted to get away for a second." he shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to leave?" I asked, getting on my feet. Dominic stopped me by gripping my hips tightly and pulling my body down into his lap. I giggled and spread his legs so I could lay my back against his rock hard chest.

"No Angel, I wanted to get out of that crowded house for a minute to catch some fresh air. Not to get away from you." he whispered against my ear and gently placed a kiss there. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and held me tight to his warm body. I loved it. I always felt so safe in his embrace. Like I was at home. This is where I belonged.

"It's beautiful out here." I commented, gazing into the star filled sky.

"It is." he agreed. I traced patterns on his arm while I inhaled his natural heavenly scent.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Dominic paused for a second, most likely surprised by my out of the blue question.

"Of course. Why would I ever doubt that?"

"I don't know. I do a lot of stupid stuff sometimes." I shrugged and look down.

"Like what?"

"Like make inappropriate jokes with Adrian. I get angry at you so easily and I fantasize about the models in Calvin Klein way too much."

Dominic laughed outright. The sound made me smile, his laugh was so rich and sincere.

"Yes that may be true...but that is what makes you, you. I wouldn't want it any other way Rose." I smiled and craned my head to press a soft kiss against his neck.

"I don't make you unhappy?" I asked, my tone sounded so needy and desperate.

"You make me the happiest man on earth Rose. You're the most wonderful woman I have ever met...you're so strong and passionate about everything you do it amazes me. You're there for me at times I need you the most...you lend me strength when I have none and I couldn't imagine existing without you. It may sound corny...but I mean everyword I say." Dominic said with such utter seriousness.

"Thank you." I whispered "I am pretty amazing."

Dominic chuckled and I pressed my lips to his. We'd just gotten into the kiss when we were interuppted. _Again._

"Hey Lovebirds!" Viktoria shouted looking down at us with a smile. "Mamma wants you two home for dinner. Now."

* * *

"Oh my god Olena, this is soooo good." I moaned taking a bite of black bread. We were all seated around the large dining room table eating.

"Thank you Rose." Olena smiled.

"Mmhmm Mamma, this is delicious." Dimitri agreed.

"Idiot." Yeva muttered under her breath. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. Nobody had heard the crazy old lady except me.

_Ding Dong. _

"Are you expecting anyone?" Lissa asked.

"No, not besides all of you." Sonya answered.

Everyone looked at the door curiously as if it held some big huge mystery.

"I'll get it." I sang, running to the door and flinging it open.

"Who are you?" I asked the Moroi man standing on the fronch porch.

He looked about mid forties with shoulder length brown hair and deep green eyes. His forehead was set into a hard line and he looked pissed. Something told me that this man always looked angry. If he didn't look like such an arrogant asshole I would have thought he was kind of hot, in that mature kind of way. He also looked oddly familiar. But his looks were irrelevant now and I immediately snapped into bitch mode.

"Alexandr Drosdov." the man spat in heavy Russian accent, almost too pronounced that I found it difficult to understand him.

"Who are you?" Alexandr asked, eying me up and down making no effort to hide the fact he was checking me out. He looked at me as if I was a cattle he was about to buy. I felt disgusted and belittled under his gaze. _What a_ _Royal asshole._

"I'm a friend of Olena's." I answered sharply, arms crossed over my chest defensively.

"A blood whore addition to the family are we? Don't they have enough already?" Alexandr laughed in a way that made my skin crawl.

_Oh hell no, it's on._

I lunged toward Alexandr looking to strike out with my fist but two strong arms wrapped around my waist keeping me from doing any damage. I looked back to see Dimitri was the one restraining me. _Damn him._

"Father?" he growled.

I felt the blood drain from my face.


	16. Chapter 16: Predator and Prey

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they never fail to put a smile on my face! I made this chapter extra long for you guys, it's over 8,000 words. Sheesh!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri demanded, tone cold and menacing. The sound of his voice actually frightened me, he sounded deadly, like the true fighter he was.

Dimitri was so caught off guard by his father's appearance I don't think he realized he was still restraining me. The grip he had on my wrists tightened, causing Dimitri's fingers to bite into my skin painfully and it took everything I had not to yelp out in pain.

"To see my family of course. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Alexandr replied casually, tilting his head to the side mockingly.

"I told you not to come around here anymore." Dimitri said through gritted teeth. I was unable to see him from my line of sight but I imagined he was absolutely livid.

"Now, that is no way to greet your father. Excuse me son." Alexandr smiled, stepping inside the house. I didn't like this arrogant asshole one bit and if I wasn't currently held down by Dimitri I would've shoved that bastard right out of here.

"Please let go of me." I whispered, tugging at my hands.

"Comrade."

"You're hurting me, Dimitri."

He wasn't responding and it began to worry me. So I did something I was positive would get his attention.

I stomped on his foot, pretty damn hard. I knew it would only hurt for a few minutes, plus it was payback for bruising my wrists.

Dimitri swore loudly in Russian and immediately dropped his hands to hold his foot. _Bingo._

"What was that for?" he yelled.

I quickly rolled up the sleeves of my thermal shirt and showed-cased my swollen wrists that were now throbbing painfully.

Dimitri swore again and gently grabbed my hands, letting his graceful fingers rub soothing circles over the sore spots.

"I'm so sorry, Roza." Dimitri whispered.

While never breaking eye contact, he very carefully lifted my hand to his lips and placed a lingering kiss to my wrist. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about how wonderful his mouth felt against my skin.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go check on father, I don't trust that man." I urged.

Dimitri seemed to remember that his father was indeed here and together we ran into the kitchen as fast as we possibly could. I gulped when I saw Olena, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria all staring at Alexandr with fear and anger etched on their faces. Yeva...well, she just looked ready to kick Alexandr's ass. I was so proud of her.

"Olena, do you want this man here?" I asked, nodding towards Alexandr. "I can have the guards escort him off the property if you'd like."

"No honey it's fine. I'm sure he just came here to talk. Nothing else." she replied, staring down at her food.

I noticed that Olena refused to make eye contact with Alexandr even though he was staring straight at her. I don't know if she wasn't looking at him in fear, or she didn't feel worthy. Probably a mix between both. The interaction between Olena and Alexandr reminded me that of a Cheetah and Gazelle. Predator and prey. Alexandr was toying with her mind and it made me sick to my stomach having to witness it.

It wasn't really my place to speak up in this situation, it was family business and I was meant to stay out of it. So I did. I cautiously walked over to my seat at the dinner table and sat down next to Dominic. He seemed to sense my uneasiness and grabbed my hand giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, I just don't like this guy." I said, eying Alexandr up and down.

"Yes. There is defiantly something off about him."

"You got that right." I mumbled.

I leaned over to give him a small kiss, while sneakily reaching over and snatching the piece of black bread from his plate.

"I saw that." Dominic mumbled against my lips, which made our lips vibrate causing me to giggle.

"Too bad." I stuffed the whole piece into my mouth.

Dominic chuckled.

I turned in my chair to see Dimitri and Alexandr in a heated argument, both speaking rapidly in Russian.

"What are they saying?" I asked Dominic.

"My Russian is not the best, so I'm only able to catch a few words. They're mostly a lot of threats, on Dimitri's part. However, that guy..." he pointed to Dimitri's father. "Only gives short word answers. Mostly 'Yes' and 'okays'...his words seem as if he's agreeing, but the way he says them is almost daring, as if he's challenging Dimitri to act on something." I nodded.

I watched Dimitri's argument with his father for about forty-five minutes. Olena seemed to be the focus of Alexandr's attention and at times he'd grab her by the arm or touch her causing Dimitri to flip. He'd never resort to using physical violence besides the occasional shove here and there. A lot of shouting went on and I only had the urge to intervene a few times when Dimitri would get right up in his fathers face. I was afraid of his control snapping and something disastrous happening. I didn't want anyone witnessing that, especially the children.

At one point in time, Zoya walked over to her Uncle balling her eyes out and tugged at his leg. It didn't seem to faze Dimitri and I quickly walked over to grab her because I had a gut feeling something bad was about to go down.

"Come on baby, It's okay. Your Uncle is just having a talk with your Grandpa here." I said gently, trying to calm the hysterical four year old.

"He's not my grandpa." she snapped.

"Oh." was my genius response.

"He's not going to hurt Uncle Dimka again, is he?" Zoya asked, bottom lip trembling.

"Alexandr hurt Dimitri before?" I asked curiously. Her face scrunched up and she began crying harder. _Damn it._ That probably wasn't the best response.

"He burned him with his fire." she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alexandr burned Dimitri with his fire. He's a fire user." Zoya answered. Well that makes sense. I quickly set her down and ran over to Tasha. I would have asked Christian but being the over protective father and husband he is, left the table awhile ago with Lissa and Andrea in tow saying that he didn't want his family in danger. Dominic followed the family upstairs to guard the outside of their door.

"Hey Tasha." I jabbed my finger at her forearm roughly to get her attention. Her piercing blue eyes snapped over to me.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Alexandr Drosdov is a fire user." I urged.

"Okay?" she asked, confused.

"I need you to keep an eye on him just in case he tries anything funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you're a fire user, so I figured that you'd be the first one to know if he was going to use his magic." I paused.

Tasha nodded for me to continue.

"Don't fire users sense another fire user is going to use their magic right before it happens?"

"Yes."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

"How can you tell?" I felt like I was interrogating her.

"There's and electric current that flows through the air. You can catch it if you're paying close attention." Tasha answered.

"Anything else?" I asked, waving my arm in the air motioning for her to hurry up.

"I could warn you approximately five seconds before he tries anything...that is if, he does try anything. I honestly don't think Alexandr's stupid enough to do it in front of this many people." Tasha glared at me.

"Perfect."

To some people five seconds might not seem like much time, but to Guardians it was the difference between life and death. If Tasha were to warn me five seconds before Alexandr used his magic I could get a hold of that bastard and restrain his hands, keeping him from using his fire. As much as I don't like Dimitri at times, I would never want him to get hurt.

Lissa's royals guard had come into the house some time ago because of all the commotion going on. They circled the kitchen and watched the argument happening between Dimitri and Alexandr. Poise and ready to strike out if anything dangerous went down. I stared at my fellow colleagues with a proud smile on my face, I felt like a mother who had just sent their child off for their first day of school.

"You guys are doing great!" I whispered yelled, giving them a thumbs up. I wanted to give the men some encouragement for all their hard work. They eyed me strangely before snapping their attention back to guarding the issue at hand.

"Alright guys, this has gone on long enough." I cleared my throat and stepped in between the two men slapping a firm palm over each of their chests. "Alexandr I'm going to ask you politely to leave. Now."

The truth was, I was getting pretty damn tired of hearing them shout. They'd been going at it for about an hour and it was time to put a stop to this. The Belikov's looked absolutely terrified of what Alexandr might do and the children were hysterical, screaming and crying whenever Dimitri and Alexandr raised their voices.

I wanted Dimitri's father out of this house and off of this property so we could go back to having fun an joking the way we did before he arrived. The environment without him here was so care free and loving, but with him here the tension and fear were so thick I found it difficult to breath. Yeva tried to take a couple swings at Alexandr and had to be escorted out of the room by the guards. Things were getting out of control.

"Come on Dimitri, be the bigger man and walk away." I gave a small shove. Dimitri's jaw was clenched so tightly I'm surprised he hadn't shattered all of his teeth by the amount of pressure he pressed on them.

"Honey come on, you need to get out of here before you get hurt." Olena whispered, tugging my arm gently.

Alexandr's dark green eyes flickered over to Olena and as fast as lightning, he reached forward and snatched her up by the arm pulling her to his body. Olena screamed in fear.

That's when all hell broke lose.

Dimitri let out a monstrous growl and lunged forward shoving his mother out of the way. He whipped his arm back and stuck out with his fist connecting it with Alexandr's nose. Fear boiled up in the pit of my stomach paralyzing me to the spot. I watched in slow motion as Dimitri's control shattered and one after another he realeased death blows to his fathers head. Blood sprayed all over the floor causing the women and children to scream in horror. I couldn't believe the bodily harm Dimitri was inflicting to his father. He looked like a monster. The way he was acting now reminded me of what he did to Nathan back at Galina's estate years back. It was blood lust. Dimitri was protecting his family but he wanted to cause his father as much pain as possible in doing so. It was times like these that I wondered if a part of Strigoi still remained in Dimitri.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Lissa's guards tackled Dimitri to the ground. It took four of them to restrain him and they were still having a hell of a time doing it. Dimitri trashed against the men and snarled like some sort animal, trying to get loose so he could damage Alexandr further more.

His black eyes were on fire and he glared at his father with such hate. I stared at Dimitri bewilderment, the very site of him scared the hell out of me. He wasn't the wonderful caring man I once knew, he was a monster. I was seeing Strigoi Dimitri right now and it disgusted me.

"Stay away from him!" I screamed to Tasha, who was running over to his side.

"Do you want to get that pretty skin ripped right off your face?" I growled. She froze mid step.

"Yeah I didn't think so, now get out of here!" I exclaimed, Tasha ran over to the corner and cowered in fear.

Olena stood by Alexandr's side nursing his wounds with a wet towel and for the first time I really took a look at Alexandr's injuries. His nose was clearly broken, he had two huge black eyes, there was a massive gash across his left eyebrow, and his jaw was extremely swollen so I'm betting that it was broken as well. Blood dripped down his face and covered his shirt. Alexandr was in pretty bad condition and I couldn't help but feel a little pity for him.

"Olena, please get away from him." I whispered, walking towards the two of them. She quickly handed me the towel and exited the room.

I threw the towel down in the trash can.

"You don't deserve to be cleaned up, you disgust me."

Alexandr laughed and tried to spit in my face. The glob of saliva and blood landed on my shoe.

I lifted my arm and back handed Alexandr across the face with as much force I could muster. I heard him groan in pain.

"How dare you." I glared at him.

I stood up to check on Dimitri who was still being held down by Lissa's guards. He still held a look of pure fury but seemed to have calmed down tremendously. He no longer snarled and his eyes held the same warm brown color I'd always longed for. Much of the tension in his body was gone and he lay slump against the tile floor looking exhausted. I also noticed that his hands were swollen and bloody from hitting his father, with the amount of force he put into his blows I wouldn't be surprised if all his knuckles were broken.

"You can release him." I whispered, putting a hand to my forehead.

I had such a migraine from all the drama that had went down today. I wanted nothing more than to go snuggle up with my fiance and rest. But duty comes first, and I had to deal with all these problems before I headed upstairs to bed. Guardian Kozlov began to protest but I silenced him.

"Release him." I demanded.

I wasn't head of Lissa's guards for nothing, the men were aware that they couldn't disobey a direct order from myself so they did as I commanded and let Dimitri free. He shot me a thankful nod and I smiled.

"Koslov, I'm going to need your help escorting Lord Drosdov to the hospital. Dimitri please go in the other room an-"

I felt an unusually hot sensation on my upper thigh that startled me. For a moment I thought I had imagined it but as the seconds went by the temperature increased until the pain became unbearable and I screamed out in agony. I felt something burning through my skin and I looked down to see a growing hole in my pants surrounded by red flames. That bastard was burning me.

"Get him, he's using magic!" I shouted. The burn on my leg was getting increasingly worse and the feel of fire against my skin was excruciating. I tried to swat the flames away but they kept returning in bigger masses.

Despite my orders, Dimitri came running back into the kitchen tense and ready for anything. He took one look at me and helped Gavel restrain his fathers hands from doing anymore more damage. I wanted to bash that fucker to a pulp for what he did to me. There was something weird about the way Alexandr burned me, almost as if there was something underlying sexual about it. I could see in his face that he took pleasure from seeing me in pain. This man was a monster and he needed to be stopped.

Once they had his hands pinned behind his back they escorted him out of the room and the flames around my leg went away, though the agonizing pain did not. I wanted to jump in a bath filled with ice water to ease some of the burning.

"Dominic!" I croaked, I tried so hard to keep the tears from streaming down my face but this was the worst pain I've ever experienced in my life.

"I'm coming babe, I'm coming don't worry." he shouted, I heard his rapid footsteps down the stairs.

"Don't fall!" I made a noise between a laugh and a cry that sounded really funny. I didn't know how I manged to make a joke at a time like this but I did. I heard Dominic's soft chuckle and it made me smile.

I looked up for a split second and noticed Tasha standing in the corner. Once she noticed me looking she flashed me one of those devious smiles. _That bitch. _She hadn't warned me on purpose. She knew Alexandr was planning on using his magic and she allowed it to happen. If she would have told me I could have stopped him and this would have never happened.

I had no doubt in my mind that Tasha would have warned me if Dimitri was the one in trouble. But he wasn't. It was me. Rose Hathaway. The one that stole Dimitri away from Tasha so many years ago and she held me personally responsible for Dimitri refusing her offer. I could see the grudge she had against me in her eyes. What I didn't get is why she would still be angry with me if she was the one dating Dimitri.

"You did this." I lowered my voice until it was cold and deadly. Tasha continued to stare at me with that same triumphant smile that I wanted to wipe right off her face.

"Babe, get me a bag of frozen peas!" I shouted to Dominic.

"Got it!"

"He's yours Tasha." I whispered, defeated. "I don't want him anymore...I gave up on that hope along time ago-"

"Babe? Is everything okay in here?" Dominic asked, walking up behind me. I turned in my chair giving him a full view of the third degree burn on my leg. His face remained calmed and composed but I didn't miss the sharp in take of breath.

"What happened?" he demanded. His blue eyes that usually held so much warmth were now furious. Dominic quickly kneeled down on his knees so that he was at eye level with me.

"Alexandr burned me."

"No please stay." I shouted, once he started to get on his feet. "Gavel and Dimitri are taking care of him. I need you here with me."

Dominic nodded reluctantly.

"Is it bad?" I asked in a small voice, motioning to the injury on my leg that had gotten more painful as the moments went by.

"Why don't you look at it?" he asked in a strained voice.

I shook my head.

"Does it hurt?"

I nodded as I felt more tears gushing out of my eyes.

"Oh, Angel." he whispered, hugging me tightly. I laid my head against his shoulder and cried until I heard light footsteps enter the room. My head snapped up to see Dimitri standing there. He took one look at my burn and his eyes filled with complete sorrow.

"I'm so sorry about that Roza." he said in a pained voice.

"I'm fine."

"They have him handcuffed so you're all safe now."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm going to get Lissa so she can heal you." Dominic said.

"Queen Vasilisa is dealing with Alexandr." Dimitri informed us.

"What?" I shrieked standing up. "You guys shouldn't let her anywhere near that lunatic!"

"She's fine Rose, the guards are protecting her." Dimitri replied calmly.

"Fuck, this were my best jeans." I mumbled, looking at the massive hole in my pants. The burn on my thigh was pretty nasty, it was swollen and covered in severe red blisters.

I limped my way into the living room where Kozlov and the other guardians circled Alexandr. Lissa was in the middle of giving him his punishment.

"-Lord Drosdov, you're under arrest for illegally using offensive magic in a way that does not involve killing Strigoi. Using your element today caused an innocent person to get injured and therefore you will be brought to the holding cell here in Baia until Guardian Koslov and Guadrian Ivanski can make arrangements for you to be escorted to Tarasov." she said in her famous royal tone than no one dared to defy. I was so proud of her in this moment, she looked like the true queen she was.

"Take him away pleas-"

"Hold up Liss." I put up my hand.

Everyone in the room turned to give me an _'are you serious?'_ look.

"I have something very important to say." I defended my self, shooting everyone a death glare.

"Make it quick." Lissa said sharply and I felt her mentally roll those jade green eyes. I walked straight up to Dimitri's father before speaking my next words.

"You're a disgusting old lonely man. You have no morals and no sense between right and wrong." I began pacing back and forth like a principal ready to deliver a punishment to a student. "How dare you put your hands on a woman. You're a coward. Nothing. You are so beneath me that I don't even like being in the same room as you."

"Ouch, you have a feisty one." he smirked at me through his beat and battered face. I ignored his comment.

"I don't know how something like you..." I eyed him disgustingly. "Could create a wonderful man like that." I jabbed my finger in Dimitri's direction.

I was the hunter now. The predator. And Alexandr was my prey. I had him right between my fingertips. _He was my bitch now._

"I hope you go to hell where you belong." I lifted my arm back an struck out with my fist hitting his face as hard as I possibly could. I heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking all over again. My knuckles whined in protest from the force of my blow, but boy, did it feel good to hit that bastard. I looked into his enraged green eyes before smiling the same predatory smile he gave Olena.

"Goodbye." I waved to Alexandr Drosdov as Gavel and Lissa's other guards hauled him away to Tarasov prison, or where ever they keep these damn law-breaking Moroi._

* * *

_It'd been a few hours since Dimitri's father had been escorted to prison. I was so happy to get that bastard out of their house. The Belikov's could rest easy now that Alexandr was going to be in prison for quite some time. The council did not take using offensive magic in the wrong way easily. Alexandr would be an old man before he ever got his freedom back and I couldn't be happier about that. The chaos in the house relaxed a bit and I couldn't help but smile as everyone was ecstatic that they wouldn't have to deal with Alexandr any longer. Well, almost everyone.

I heard soft cry's coming from Olenas bedroom. I curiously walked over and knocked on the door lightly.

"Olena?" I whispered.

She didn't respond so I slowly turned the doorknob and watched it creak open revealing Dimitri's mother sitting on the bed, tissues in hand. Her usually smooth brown hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were blood shot from crying.

"Olena? are you okay?" I asked concerned. I walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm fine honey, please don't worry about me." she said, roughly wiping her puffy eyes smearing her mascara even further.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying. Please tell me what's wrong." I said, rubbing her shoulder gently. I didn't know if I was making the situation better or worse by intervening in Olena's private moment. I only hoped that I was helping. I didn't like to see a woman like her look so broken.

"I'm scared." she whispered. Olena stared at me in the eyes before a whole new round of silent tears came streaming down her face.

"Why are you scared?" I asked, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around her. Surprisingly, she hugged back and leaned her face against my shoulder while she sobbed and cried.

"What if he comes back?" she asked, squeezing me tighter. "What if he gets out early and comes back even angrier than before?"

"I can promise you that is not going to happen." I assured her.

"He's royal Rose, he's got so much more power and control over my family than I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to get help from the council many years back but Alexandr found out. You should have seen him, he was so angry once he realized that I was the cause of the problem. He spoke with the council and they took his word over mine because he was royal. What if that happens again Rose? I don't think I could handle it." she sobbed.

It broke my heart to see a wonderful amazing woman like Olena feeling unworthy.

"That was years ago Olena, many things have changed since Lissa became Queen including the council. I can assure you that he will not be getting out of prison anytime soon. If there was any glitch in the system or if something went wrong to where he wouldn't be getting the punishment he deserves...Lissa and I would do whatever it takes to make sure he stayed were he belongs. And you know...what the Queen wants, the queen gets." I chuckled.

"Is it really that easy?" she asked, tone hopeful.

"He's gone Olena, he can't bother you anymore."

She cried harder.

"Don't think so low of yourself Olena, you're so beautiful on the inside and out. Alexandr does not control your life anymore and you need to realize that." I stroked her tangled brown locks.

"Thank you so, so much Rose. I want you to know that I consider you my daughter. You have done tremendous things for my family, including bringing my son back to life." Olena said.

"What?" I stiffened.

"Thank you for restoring my son." she said, staring at me with those caring brown eyes.

"What?...I thought you believed Lissa did it." I said bewildered. Dimitri's mother reached forward and gently grabbed my hands in a comforting gesture.

"Rose, Lissa may have been the one to restore his soul, but if you didn't do the things you did...I would not have my son back. He would be dead, a Strigoi. I cannot thank you enough. My mother has dreams about you, she calls you a true warrior." she smiled kindly.

I let out a strangled cry and hugged Olena once again.

"Thank you Olena, thank you so much. You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

Olena held me and whispered soothing words in Russian. This embrace was so comforting and just what I needed right now.

"I really did love him, you know that?" I asked, my face pressed against her shoulder.

"You still do." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"You still love my son, I can see it in your eyes."

It was around midnight as I walked up the stairs to bed. The sleeping arrangements had already been made without my consent and ironically Dominic and I received Dimitri's bedroom. My mind was still reeling from what Olena had said. How could she believe I still loved Dimitri? I guess in a way I did, a part of me would always love Dimitri. But I wasn't in love with him. Right?

Once I stepped inside Dimitri's bedroom I was attacked.

Dominic slammed the door shut and smashed his lips against mine.

"What are you doing?" I laughed against his lips, trying to ignore my growing sexual urge for him.

"I'm going to make love to my beautiful wife to be." he murmured.

"But...you're not ready yet." I whispered, kissing him back. Dominic's breathing was as heavy as mine.

"I need you, Rose." he breathed against the soft skin of my neck, causing my body to shiver and raise in goosebumps. And boy did I need him, I needed him like the oxygen I breathed. I kissed him urgently for a few moments before agreeing.

"Okay." I gasped. Dominic smiled breathtakingly and gently picked me up in his arms before taking me to the bed.

For the first time in over a month we made love. It was filled with such passion and love that I found it hard to breath without his constant touch. The feel of his over heated skin against mine was indescribable. I signed all of my senses over to Dominic and gave him my full body, mind, and soul. The aroma of his rich spicy scent mingled with his sweat surrounded me like a blanket and I was intoxicated with desire. I felt like I was in Heaven, and in a way I was. Dominic and I took things slow this time, learning and getting familiar with each others body again. It felt like an eternity since the last time I had been with my fiance like this and I was in complete bliss.

After, we laid together naked in a tangled mess of limbs smiling at each other like idiots.

"See? That says: I LOVE YOU." I giggled, tracing the words over Dominic's abs once again.

"Oh, okay...I got it this time." he smiled widely, tugging my body closer to his.

"So you didn't get it the first seven times? You just like me touching you." I winked.

"No, I think you just like touching this body." He joked, gesturing up and down his bare skin making me laugh.

"Cocky bastard." I mumbled.

"How's your thigh?" he asked, rubbing his thumb gently over the sore spot.

"Much better since Lissa healed me, I can barely feel anything." I replied.

"You can't feel anything? really?" Dominic waggled his eyebrows suggestively, I smacked his his chest playfully.

I'd never seen him so relaxed since his mother's death. He was practicality glowing with happiness and he couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face. Not that I minded.

"I am devastated that I had to throw away my favorite pair of jeans though." I pouted.

"I'll just buy you a new pair babe, it's fine." Dominic rested his eyes.

"A new pair? Those jeans are ones that you come around once in a lifetime." I said, poking his arm. "They are no ordinary jeans, and you can't just buy a new pair and replace them. They are irreplaceable."

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought to this argument." he mumbled half coherently, dosing off exhausted from our love making.

"I have." I kissed his lips softly. "I'll be right back I'm going to get something to drink, I'm thirsty."

"I bet you are." he said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

I quickly slipped on my underwear and Dominic's shirt, which was more like a dress because it came to my knees. I quietly walked down the stairs, wincing every time each step made a loud creak.

Once I got to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water I sat down at the Dining table. I took a couple sips of water, loving the way it sizzled down my throat and relieved my quench. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples simply relaxing.

I heard a light creek come from the corner of the pitch black living room and I immediately snapped into action mode. I quietly walked over and retrieved a knife from the kitchen drawer, grasping the handle tightly I tip toed into the living room cautious of my threat.

"Roza relax, it's just me." Dimitri came out of hiding with his hands up in surrender. I dropped the knife and it hit the floor with a loud clattering sound.

"You scared the fuck out of me Dimitri." I whispered yelled, in fear of waking everyone in the house. I snatched up the knife and quickly shoved it back into the drawer.

"What the hell are you doing up this late?" I asked, just as Dimitri walked in and took a seat beside me.

"I could ask you the same thing but it's pretty obvious, you smell of roses and sex." Dimitri spat with disgust.

"I know." I replied, flashing him a devilish smile.

Dimitri's eyes widen in shock and then narrowed in anger.

"In my room?" he growled.

"In your bed." I confirmed, taking a swig of water."Isn't it wonderful?"

Dimitri glared at me.

"Yeah, well...you don't smell like sex. So I'm assuming you didn't get lucky tonight." I taunted.

"I had the opportunity, I just didn't have the desire to." He defended himself.

"Don't have enough stamina? Tasha doesn't satisfy your needs? Can't keep it going for long enou-"

"Enough." Dimitri cut me off, slamming his palm loudly against the wooden table.

"Why did you leave?"

"What?" Dimitri's head snapped over, caught off guard by my question.

"Why did you leave three years ago?" I repeated myself. We sat there for a few minutes in silence until I thought I wasn't going to get an answer. I grabbed my glass of water and walked to the stairs. I was half way up them when Dimitri spoke again.

"Because of guilt."

I stopped mid step and spun around to face him.

"Guilt for what?" I questioned.

"For what I did as a Strigoi." he answered.

"That wasn't you, you had no control over what you did in that state." Dimitri shook his head.

"It isn't that simple Rose."

"Yes it is." I walked over and stood right in front of him.

"No it's not. No matter how many times you say that, or anyone else says that it wasn't my fault...it still was. Don't you get it? I hold myself responsible for all of the deaths I have caused. If it wasn't for me those people would still be alive."

"It wasn't you." I whispered. Unthinkingly, I reached forward and took a hold of his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't pull back.

"Yes it was." he replied staring into my eyes, pleading with my to believe what he was saying.

"A part of me was in there as a Strigoi, and a part of the Strigoi is in me now. I can feel it Rose, it courses through my veins...I still remember the exact way your blood tastes, even after all of these years. And a tiny part of me, no matter how small that part is...yearns for another taste of it, even though I am a dhampir now. I don't crave anyone elses blood Rose, just yours and I feel like a monster because of it." Dimitri whispered, lowering his head in shame.

A lone tear slipped out of his eye, I slowly reached my hand up to wipe it away with my thumb. I allowed my hand to linger against his smooth face while my fingers gently brushed against his defined cheekbone. Dimitri's warm skin felt so right against my own, sending electric shocks all throughout my body. I hated myself for reacting to his touch like this, it was a weakness of mine and I wanted more.

"What I did as a Strigoi" Dimitri started, his whole body went rigid and I knew it was difficult for him to talk about this this topic. "It haunted me, it still does...but I've managed to deal with it and move on with my life. Everything I did back in Novosibirsk is in the past and I can't go back and change it. What's done is done." Dimitri took a deep breath.

"I left court three years ago to get away for _you_. Every time I looked at you all the memories from what I did as a Strigoi came flooding back into my mind. I was so guilt ridden. When I saw you I was so ashamed and disgusted with myself that I couldn't stand the thought of being near you."

"Does it still bother you?" I whispered.

"Does what bother me?" Dimitri asked confused, staring at our interlaced fingers.

"Does is still bother you to look at me?"

Dimitri's head snapped up and I met his smoldering brown eyes, his gaze held so much love and compassion that I wanted to cry.

"Not at all." he answered with uttered seriousness.

"So did leaving...you know, help you heal?"

"Yes, very much so." Dimitri's brows furrowed and he looked deep in thought.

"I left America and came here so I could live with my family. You should have seen the way they reacted the first time they saw me." he laughed, but it held no humor...it was almost a sad kind of a laugh.

"Viktoria went after me with a stake, while the rest of my family screamed in horror trying to get away from me. When I grabbed Paul he started crying and begged me not to kill him." Dimitri's eyes were pure anguished.

"Yeva knew though, she sat in her rocking chair and knitted like it was just another ordinary day. Which it was far from it. She even yelled at my family calling them morons for not realizing I was a dhampir."

"That sounds like Yeva." I laughed.

"Indeed." he agreed.

"How did you convince them you were no longer Strigoi? I mean apart from the obvious."

"I went out into the sun." he answered. "And once they realized I truly was a dhampir, my mother and sisters ran over balling their eyes out and hugged me...I've never felt so loved."

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Anyways, back on track." Dimitri cleared his throat. "When I came to live here, I was surrounded by the people that loved me unconditionally. Which is what I needed at the time."

"I loved you." I whispered in a strangled voice.

"I know." he said, face contorting in pain.

"Why didn't you come back?" I realized that I was asking a lot of questions, but I needed to, I needed answers and Dimitri was giving them to me.

"I'm not sure." he shrugged. "I guess I was a coward, I didn't want to face my past and the people in it."

"So, you wish that I never moved to Russia?" I snapped.

"No, no, no, no. Of course not...well yes, maybe so. But that was before you moved here and I saw you." Dimitri said, a faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"And?"

"And everything changed, it was like I was seeing a whole new light. Seeing your face again changed everything I'd ever thought or believe these past three years."

"That doesn't make sense." I reasoned.

"To you...maybe not. But to me it does."

I ripped my hand away from his.

"I've missed you Rose, so much, and I didn't realize that until two months ago." he whispered. I gulped and ignored his comment.

"Do you ever regret leaving?"

"Never. It made me the man I am and I don't regret anything I do." he responded, reaching forward and grabbing my hip. I gasped.

"What? what's wrong?...did I touch your burn?" Dimitri asked frantically. I shook my head and bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

"Okay, so you don't regret anything you did." I took a deep breath and nodded sadly. "That's fine, that was all I needed to hear."

I stepped away from him and took slow pain-filled steps to the stair case. With Strigoi speed, Dimitri shot out of his chair and grabbed me by the arm forcing me to look at him.

"No you didn't let me finish Rose. Just listen, for once just listen." he whispered, brushing his graceful fingers along my cheek. I closed my eyes and savored the touch.

"I may not regret what I did three years ago, but that's because it's done and over with. I don't like to dwell on the past-" I snorted.

"Please, just listen." he pleaded. I stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Just because I don't regret my pass decision's doesn't mean I'm not sad about the choices I made." Dimitri whispered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned. Dimitri reached forward and placed a hand to the small of my back.

"The one thing I'm upset about is making the decision to let you go." he whispered, eyes filled with such pain and agony that it made my heart clench. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing.

"That's the one thing you regret?" I asked, feeling stray tears fall out of my eyes. He nodded and leaned down to rest his forehead against mine.

"Why?" I breathed.

"Why did you leave me?...I needed you so badly back then and you left me." I sobbed quietly, reaching forward and placing my palms against his bare chest.

"I know." Dimitri's voice cracked.

"I loved you damn it, and you threw that all away like it meant nothing to you." My voice was near hysteria. I was so angry at Dimitri for digging up all these past feelings I had for him.

"I love you Roza. I love you so much it hurts me sometimes." he whispered. I shoved his chest.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that? I hate you so much that all I want to do is hit you and cause you all the pain you've caused me." I cried.

"I don't blame you. I deserve all the pain you can inflict on me for what I did to you." his voice sounded so broken.

I ripped out of his embrace and stared at him for a moment before pulling my fist back and striking Dimitri square in the jaw. He could have easily blocked it, he knew what I was about to do, but he allowed me to hit him and took it like like the man he is. His squeezed his eyes shut in pain as a few droplets of blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

I then did something that shocked us both.

I grabbed Dimitri's face and kissed him.

I was surprised at how eager I threw myself at him. After a few frozen seconds Dimitri responded urgently, throwing me against the wall and pressing his warm body against mine. It was an angry kiss but boy did it hold so much passion and release. I tasted Dimitri's blood and our tears in the kiss but it made it all that more real. I snaked my hands around his neck tangling my hands in his silky brown hair, bringing his face closer to mine if possible. His lips tasted as sweet as I'd remembered and I loved the way they felt smashed against my own. Dimitri wrapped his large calloused hands in my hair, murmuring _'Roza'_ against my lips repeatedly. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as our tongues met and wrestled for dominance. I slid my hands down to his waist yanking his body closer to mine, if possible. I was completely lost in our kiss and the feel of Dimitri's warm lips against mine. It felt so right, like I was home again after so many years. This is where I belonged.

"Rose?" That deep accented voice questioned. I felt my heart stop. Oh no, no, no...Please God, don't let this be happening to me.

I ripped my swollen lips away from Dimitri's and slowly turned my head to see him standing there.

Dominic.

And he looked pissed.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the late update, I have finals this week therefore all of my time has been spent studying. I plan on having my next update within the upcoming two days. Also, I have re-opened the poll on my profile because I got a few e-mails expressing that I should re-open it because some people didn't have a chance to vote. So for those of you who have not voted, you now have the chance to do so if you'd like because I'm going to leave it open from now on. :-)  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Falling Apart

**AN: I usually don't reply to my reviewers but I want you all to know that I appreciate EACH AND EVERY ONE of them. I shortened this chapter to under 6,000 words and that's the number I'm going to be aiming for in the future, my last chapter was extremely long and I found it too time consuming. This way I'll be able to update faster. :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 17: Falling Apart**

* * *

"Aim for my mouth Christian!" I screamed.

"Open it wider then." he said.

I did as he said and opened it as wide as I possibly could, making a perfect O shape. This position was sort of uncomfortable.

"Wider!" he shouted.

"This is as far as it will go!" I mumbled, the way my lips were open made it a very difficult task to speak.

"Ouch, you hit me in the eye. Fucker." I flinched.

"It's surprising how big your mouth is and I still can't fit my balls in there." Christian laughed. I snorted.

"Your just a horrible aim. Here, see." I hopped off the couch and ran over to where Christian casually rested against the wall.

I snatched the bag of Cheese Balls out of his grasp and took a few steps back.

"Open wide, Honey." I smiled devilishly. I quickly scooped up four poofs into the palm of my hand.

"I really don't like that mischievous look." Christian observed.

"Oh, come on Fire boy. What could I possibly do with a few chips?" I asked, exasperated.

Christian thought about this for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

"Open your damn mouth!" I exclaimed.

Christian did as I said.

I aimed the cheese balls for his mouth and threw them. The chips hit their target.

"Whoo hoo!" I jumped up and down in the air as Christian chewed his food.

"Told you, you're horrible at aiming." I taunted, yelling silly insults at him like a five year old. But hey, I was bored and searching for some entertainment and if this is it, then so be it.

"I can't believe you've resorted to hanging out with me." Christian laughed. "Well, who am I kidding? I'm awesome. Consider yourself lucky to be in my presence." I snorted.

"Christian let's set some rules straight here, I wouldn't want you to get carried away. The only reason would ever...I mean EVER EVER hang out with you is because Adrian is at court and will not be back for two days. Lissa is on bed rest because of her pregnancy, and my fiance dumped me five weeks ago. That happens to be my situation right now, so...that is the only reason I'm spending time with you. I have nothing else to do."

"That's a lie and we all know it Rosemarie. We just have to keep up with appearances I understand-"

"No. Shh. Shh." Christian put up a finger to silence me when I began to interrupt him.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"Just let me finish. See, I told you that your mouth was too big for your own good. All these years that we have known each other I believed that you simply disliked me very much and I've come to accept that. But that's not the case here at all. You have to keep up this facade of hating me so people won't see your true feelings. You see Rose..." Christian paced back and forth across the living room, palms pressed together with his fingertips touching his chin. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm able to see through that mask and tough female exterior. I know how you truly feel deep down inside. Yes. You love me. I'm like the big brother you've never had. You care for me but you're too damn stubborn to admit that."

"Uh-huh." I snickered.

"I don't blame you though. I'm charming, have a wonderful personality, and most of all I'm handsome. Rose, I want you to know that I'm proud to be a Role model for you. Someone you look up to. A big brother. I'm glad that you're my psycho little sister-in-law. This may be hard to believe but..." he took a deep breath from his ramble and exhaled.

"I love you Rose."

Christian and I stared at each other in a moment of silence before I busted up in hysterics. After a few minutes my eyes watered profusely and my ribs hurt from laughing so hard.

"Did you forget to take your meds today Christian?" I asked once I caught my breath. I glanced at him another time before it set me into a whole new fit of giggles.

"You know what? I do think you and I share a special bond." I said, attempting to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

I reached my hand into the bag of cheese balls and grabbed a few.

"What are you doing?" Christian questioned, eying my hand cautiously.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

I started creeping towards where he sat in the dining room. As I got closer he stood up from his chair and booked it. It only took me several seconds before I caught up with him and tackled his body to the ground.

"Say Uncle!" I screamed, grabbing a fistful of raven black hair and smashing his face into the hardwood floor.

"NEVER!" Christian shouted.

"Fine. Have it your way." I laughed like a mad scientist.

Lifting his face up, I crushed the cheese poofs to dust in my hand and shoved the contents up his nose.

"You're right. I do love you like a brother Christian, it just took me all this time to realize it." I hopped off his back.

I was unable to contain my laughter as he stood up and began sneezing and coughing like a maniac.

"I bet you wish that you were a Air user now huh? Then you could blow all that shit out of your nose. BITCH!" I roared, clutching my stomach and gasping from my uncontrollable laughter.

That's when I felt pure panic shoot through me, my blood ran cold and I froze on the spot. The feelings of fear weren't mine though, they belonged to Lissa.

"ROSE! CHRISTIAN! I think my water just broke."

"Oh, shit." I snapped into action mode and sprinted up the stairs three at a time to get to Lissa. I was distantly aware of Christian following me at his slow-filled pace. I tried not to laugh when he attempted to jump the last four stairs and fell flat on his face.

I spotted Lissa standing out of bed in her silk peach night gown surrounded in a puddle of liquid.

"Uh, yeah. Lissa you definitely busted your water." I stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, Ahh!" Lissa screamed.

"Ouch that contraction hurt like a bitch." I bit my lip to keep the whimper from escaping.

"Hey Liss? Do you think it's possible to set up your mental blocks? I'm having a little trouble staying out of your head and I'm feeling some pain. And believe me it's not sympathy pains." I murmured.

"I'm in labor and you want me to worry about putting up my mental barriers. I'M GIVING BIRTH!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay first of all...why don't you cool the attitude!" I snapped. That probably wasn't the best thing to say to a pregnant woman in labor.

"Rose, shut up. Go run the bath water Luke warm temperature while I call Dr. Sokolov." Christian said.

"Got it." I ran to the bathroom and quickly began filling the bath with water.

Lissa and Christian decided on a all-natural birth right after this baby was conceived. Lissa explained to me that she'd always wanted a water birth and claimed it was better for the baby to ease into the world this way. She had spent much time researching and reading about the topic and finally decided to do it. Supposedly, it was a beautiful natural experience to remember.

A yelp escaped my mouth as a whole new wave of contractions hit Lissa. She cried out in pain and clutched her stomach as Christian held his hysterical wife trying to calm her. One major thing about dhampirs, they have a much higher pain tolerance than their Moroi.

"Hey Liss, would you like Lavendar or Cherry bubble bath? We can get a little wild tonight and mix the both of them together-"

"NO BUBBLES!" she growled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"NOOOOO!" Lissa roared. Yeah, she sounded pretty damn scary right now.

"Jeeze. Just because you're in labor doesn't give you the right to be a bitch." I yelled.

"Help me get her into the bath." Christian said frantically, beginning to panic.

After stripping Lissa of her nighties and underwear, we gently set her into the bath. I grabbed a white wash cloth from under the sink and dabbed the sweat from her clammy forehead. I stroked her tangled platinum blonde hair as another muscle spasm hit us both. Lissa gasped as I bit my cheek hard to ignore the stabbing pain in my abdomen.

"Where's that fucking doctor?" I demanded.

"He said he'll be here as soon as he can. Be patient." Christian informed. I watched in horror as he stripped all the way down to his black boxers and jumped into the bath with Lissa. He slowly eased behind her so that his chest was pressed against her bare back. This gesture seemed to calm Lissa down tremendously.

"Eww, Christian. Definitely did not need to see that." I covered my eyes. He ignored my comment.

"Breath, baby, breath." Christian cooed, rubbing Lissa's naked belly soothingly.

"How many centimeters dilated is she?"

"What?" he asked bewildered. "I, I...don't know"

"God, Christian. I have to do everything around here don't I? Hold on, Liss. Let me grab the measuring tape." I started to get up.

"Rose no, just wait until the doctor arrives-"

"Your Majesty." Dr. Sokolov appeared in the bathroom looking flustered with rosy red cheeks. He did a small bow then got to work with his nurse setting up equipment.

"I apologize if I'm late. I had trouble getting into your house, I knocked on your door repeatedly and called your cell phone but I didn't receive a response...until your daughter kindly opened the door for me." he chuckled, gracefully whipping on a pair of blue latex gloves.

"I see you little stinker, get back to bed!" I shouted, noticing Andrea peeking around the corner in her purple feety pajamas.

"Is Mommy alright?" she asked concerned.

"Mommy is fine honey, she's just giving birth to your little brother or sister." Christian answered since Lissa was currently unable to.

Andrea clapped her hands and squealed excitedly and ran off to her room.

"Alright, I need you to sit her up some more so I'll be able to get better access if something should occur." Dr. Sokolov said in that heavily accented voice.

"Listen to me okay honey?" he said staring into Lissa's jade green eyes, she swallowed and nodded.

"I need you to breath in and out, that's the most important thing right now." Dr. Sokolov instructed.

"Okay." she whispered, closing her eyes as another painful contraction hit.

I did my best to block her but it still hurt like a bitch. Especially since she didn't have and upidural like she had with Andrea. This birth was all natural and I was feeling everything along with her. Now that's what best friends are for.

Dr. Sokolov instructed the nurse named Nancy to get the blankets ready.

"Alright, I want you to start pushing NOW. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." he chanted. Lissa screamed as I rolled on the tile floor and groaned in pain.

"Again, push. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good, stop, breath."

"Christian YOU. DID. THIS. TO. ME." Lissa growled menacingly. "We're never having sex again. NEVER."

Lissa dug her nails into his forearm causing small red gashes to appear, Christian gulped and did a good show of not being in pain.

Nancy smiled knowingly like she'd heard this threat many times before.

"Again, push. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. you're doing a wonderful job." Dr. Sokolov encouraged.

God, I was really beginning to hate this whole natural birth thing. There was nothing to numb the pain, you just scream and go through with it. It literally felt like a diesel truck had run over the lower part of my body. I hoped it would go away soon when Lissa could control her emotions and block me. Ahh, that sounded like heaven right now.

"I can't push anymore. It hurts too much, let me go to sleep." Tears gushed uncontrollably out of her eyes.

"Please Christian, make it stop!" Lissa screamed. He squeezed her arm lightly.

"You're doing great baby, I know you can do this. We can do this together. Just think when all of this is over we get to finally see our beautiful baby boy or girl." Christian cooed. I knew it hurt him to see his wife in pain. I saw the look of utter helplessness in his ice blue eyes. If I wasn't currently rolling around on the ground this sight would have made my heart smile.

After Christian's encouragement Lissa seemed to have a new burst of energy. Which is exactly what the doctor and nurse needed. She gripped tightly onto the sides of the tub and pushed with all her might.

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful." Dr. Sokolov chanted. "I can see the head. Breath and push one last time sweetie...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

Approximately 30 seconds later I heard the most beautiful music to my ears. The sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy." Dr. Sokolov smiled widely.

"A boy." Lissa cried tears of happiness. I noticed Christian had a few silent tears streaming down his face as he cut the umbilical cord.

"He's beautiful." he whispered.

This moment was so precious and beautiful that I felt tears well up in my eyes. It hurt to know that I would never be able to share something like this with Dominic. Having children bonded Christian and Lissa in a special way, you could see the love they had for each other in their eyes and I couldn't help but feel a little envious towards them. They were a beautiful family. I just wish I could have my own.

Dominic had moved to another apartment in guess housing right after we got back home from the Belikovs. It was heartbreaking watching him pack up all his stuff and leave me, what hurt the most was that he wouldn't even look at me. Most of the time he stayed guarded behind his emotionless mask, but sometimes that facade would slip ever so slightly and I was able to see the hurt behind his blue eyes. It pained me to know that I was the cause of it too.

I'm happy that I'm back home and around my family but I still have this empty feeling in my chest and body. I feel so alone. I haven't been able to sleep much these past few weeks and have been relying entirely on coffee to keep me awake. I've never felt so guilty for something I did wrong in my whole twenty-two years on this earth.

Dominic didn't trust me anymore and I didn't blame him. If I was in his shoes I would have done the same thing. I gave up everything Dominic and I shared for a damn kiss. A moment of weakness and I gave into temptation. You don't know how much I wish I could go back and alter time. The kiss Dimitri and I shared had been wonderful, hell it had been extraordinary, but it wasn't worth the price I payed.

I missed the way I woke up in his warm embrace every morning. I missed talking to him whenever I needed to. I missed the way I could go to him for anything. I missed everything about him. He was my best friend, lover, and fiance...he is my everything. The relationship between us now is pretty much non-existent. When we pass by each other on patrol or in the cafeteria Dominic wouldn't even spare me a second glance. It's like we didn't know each other anymore, we were strangers.

As my thoughts filled with Dominic I couldn't help but think of that one night that turned my world upside down.

_I stared into Dominic's furious black eyes __and stood there frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. Busted. I realized my hands were still around Dimitri's neck and I quickly ripped them away._

_"I came down here to check on you because you were taking so long. I heard moaning and groaning from upstairs and figured you may have been hurt, but I can see now that you're just fine." Dominic spat with venom. I flinched._

_"It's not what it looks like." I pleaded._

_"It's not what it looks like?...It's not what it looks like!" Dominic roared. "Then enlighten me Rose, because it appeared to me that you were kissing him. Maybe I'm just delusional and am imaging what I just saw."_

_"Um." I stuttered out, searching for the right words to say._

_"Um." Dominic mimicked in a high-pitched voice, making me sound incredibly stupid._

_"Okay, it is what it looks like. I kissed Dimitri." I whispered, lowering my head in shame. _

_"No shit." Dominic snorted. It was so rare to hear him swear, and when he did...it was obvious that he was pissed._

_"I can't believe you Rose, I would expect this from any other woman but not you. Not you..." he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt a lump in my throat and tears sting my eyes, I made no effort to fight them away._

_"Sorry is not going to fix it!" he boomed. "I wish it would."_

_I'd never saw so much hurt and betrayal in one persons eyes before. It was like Dominic's whole world came crashing down. I only hoped that I never see that same look of devastation etched on his face again. It was similar to the way he look when he discovered his mother had passed away, but it was different...in a way it was almost worse. That expression made me feel empty, like I had nothing and no one to live for. _

_I dropped to my knees and screamed. It felt like Dimitri's heartbreak all over again, but a hundred times worse. My eyes began gushing water uncontrollably and sobs racked viciously through my body._

_"I don't know what to say." I whimpered._

_"NOTHING. Absolutely nothing you can say or do is going to fix this."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"It's over." Dominic whispered._

_"You don't mean that." I protested. "You're talking out of anger, these are just words of hurt. You wouldn't do that to me." _

_"I wouldn't do that to you?" Dominic laughed humorlessly. "And I thought you wouldn't do what you did to me. You kissed another man while your fiance was sleeping in the same house!"_

_I felt myself crying harder._

_"How long has this been going on?" he demanded._

_"This is the first time anything has ever happened. I promise." Dimitri answered. I hadn't even noticed him the entire time Dominic and I were fighting. I'm not sure if Dominic found what Dimitri said to be believable, but if he hadn't, he didn't show it because he directed his hatred and anger towards me._

_"I thought you were different Rose. I've heard what people say about you and I didn't believe a word they said before. Now I'm not so sure." Dominic eyed me up and down with disgust. I felt so dirty and unworthy under his piercing gaze. I wanted to go crawl in a hole and die. "I cant believe you." _

_"How could you do this to me?" he asked. __"Does what we have mean nothing to you?"_

_"No, no, no, no. It was nothing I swear, please...you have to believe me." I begged, hugging my legs tighter to my body._

_"I wish I could." _

_"YOU CAN!"_

_"I'm done, Rose. I'm done." Dominic whispered defeated. __"I'm going to take a walk to clear my head." Without another look my way he turned on his heel and headed towards the front door. _

_"You're willing to give it all up for a kiss? a damn kiss!" I screamed._

_"I could ask you the same thing." he looked at me sadly for a second longer before slamming the front door shut._

_How could I do this to him? After all that Dominic had been through. After all that we'd been through. __What a hypocrite I was. I'd just yelled at Dimitri for his stupidity to throw true love away when I'd just stomped on everything Dominic and I ever built for us. I was willing to waste the pure love Dominic and I shared over the past three year for a kiss. A damn thirty second kiss._

_I was a disgrace._

_"Rose-" Dimitri started. _

_"Stop." I cut him off, rubbing my puffy eyes roughly._

_Dimitri kneeled down and rubbed my arm in what was suppose to be a comforting gesture._

_"Stay away from me." I growled. "Because of what I just did, because of what we just did...I've ruined everything I've worked so hard for."_

Dimitri and I originally agreed to baking black bread together, but after our little incident that caused my fiance and I to fall apart I decided it was best to keep my distance from him. Olena had showed me her recipe on how to make mouth watering black bread and after four burnt loaves and setting her kitchen into flames, I finally caught the hang of it. I, of course, didn't prepare it as wonderful and perfect as she did, but I came pretty damn close.

I was saddened by the thought of not baking a batch for Dominic. I was famous for my horrible cooking skills and the one time I learn how to make something decent, I happened to be separated from my fiance. I could just imagine his breathtaking smile when I set a plate of fresh-baked black bread in front of him. Dominic would be so proud of me.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Lissa calling out my name repeatedly.

"Uh, sorry. I was thinking about something." I stammered. Lissa smiled knowingly and stared at the bundle in her arms.

Dr. Sokolov and his nurse were no where in sight. Lissa had a robe wrapped around her body and Christian was fully dressed. Hmm. I must have spaced out longer than I thought.

"Hey the pain is gone." I realized. Lissa chuckled.

"I put up my blocks." Lissa chuckled. Her and Christian were glowing with happiness and couldn't seem to keep the smile off their faces.

"Thank you." I whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts, but I feel much better...he makes it all worth it." Lissa said, gazing at the baby in her arms lovingly.

"Can I hold it?" I asked.

"Him." Christian corrected. I nodded.

"Of course you can Rose, he's your godson." Lissa said, carefully handing me the baby. I made sure to hold the neck properly.

"He's gorgeous." I whispered. The baby had a head full of platinum blonde hair identical to Lissa's. His big curious eyes held the same gray color all newborns have, but I'm assuming he'll have the same ice blue eyes his father and big sister have.

"His name is Eric Ian." Lissa informed me.

Eric Ian Ozera Dragomir. The names of Lissa and Christian's deceased fathers. It was sort of a mouthful but I liked it none the less.

"Eric." I said, trying it out on my tongue. "It fits him perfectly."

"Thank you." Christian and Lissa said in unison. They smiled at each other and Christian leaned down to give her a loving kiss on the lips. I had to look away because it hurt to see such a perfect relationship in front of my eyes. It made me long for Dominic all that much more.

"Hi, demon baby." I cooed, staring at the tiny fangs in Eric's gums.

"Rose!" Lissa chastised, rolling her eyes. Her tone seemed disapproving but through the bond I could tell she found it humorous. Christian laughed.

I gently handed Eric back to Lissa.

"I'm going to let you guys have some alone time." I whispered, aware of the sleeping newborn.

"Thank you." Christian said gratefully. Surprisingly, I smiled sincerely at him and nodded.

"Get some rest, you two look like you need some. I'm going out for a walk."

I said my goodbyes and went out into the freezing night air. The blistering wind whipped my hair around and stung at my face, the temperature was slightly uncomfortable but I welcomed it. The air helped clear my head which I desperately needed right now. I tugged my jacket closer and began walking around the forest grounds of St. Basils. I payed special attention to the lush greenery of the grass and the crisp scent emanating from the pine trees. I loved their smell.

I hadn't realized it until after Dimitri and I shared our heated kiss that it was a way of saying goodbye. A farewell kiss. At least it was on my part, I wasn't sure how Dimitri felt about it. I released so many bottled up emotions that night and it felt good. I had foolishly believed I still had feelings for Dimitri when I didn't. I realized that fact a few days after we shared our remembrance kiss. I was feeding off past memories and feelings when I was in Dimitri's presence, I turned back into the seventeen year old girl I was back at St. Vladimir's.

Kissing Dimitri that night was the best and worst thing I've ever done. The good that came out of it was I was able to finally realize my true feelings for him. I loved Dimitri unconditionally, a huge part of me always would love him. He was a part of me, forever etched in my heart and you couldn't remove him if you tried. But the love I held for him was no longer romantic, it was the same kind of love you share with a close friend. Very similar to the love and friendship I shared with Lissa.

Dimitri and I may be soul mates but things didn't always work in our favor, as history has shown us time and time again. I no longer held this massive grudge against Dimitri for leaving me so many years ago, in a way I thanked him because it opened my eyes to Dominic.

I thought to those four words that devastated me four years ago: _Love fades, Mine has. _Maybe that statement was true. My romantic love for Dimitri was fading, it felt like a distant memory. One that I would never forget and cherish forever. I was finally closing the chapter on that part of my life and moving on for good.

The only thing I had to do now was prove that fact to Dominic. That he was the only one I wanted, the one I belonged to, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Yeah, it was easier said than done.

I felt happiness and joy through the bond, I quickly slipped in for a split second to see what was happening. I discovered that Lissa and Christian had just introduced Eric to Andrea. Andrea was absolutely ecstatic about having a new addition to the family. Lissa sat her daughter into the recliner and carefully set the baby into her arms. Andrea cooed and stared at the baby adoringly, gently brushing Eric's blond hair with her chubby fingertips-

_Oomph._

I gasped for oxygen and snapped out of Lissa's head to discover I had the air knocked out of me. At first I thought I'd ran into a tree but I was sadly mistaken. I hadn't seen him in weeks and his beauty still took my breath away. His dirty blonde hair, charcoal blue eyes, tanned skin, strong jawline, tall muscled body that looked amazing in his casual jeans and tight white thermal.

Dominic.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"It's fine, really. It was my fault I should have been paying attention" he said.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, staring into his eyes longingly.

"I come out here every night to clear my head." Dominic answered. I could tell from his tone he wasn't exactly pleased with having to talk with me.

"Oh." Things between us had became incredibly awkward and I hated it. We used to be so comfortable and care free around each other.

"Lissa and Christian had their baby tonight. It's a boy, they named him Eric and he's beautiful. Everything went great, the only problem is I had to experience all the pain along with her." I laughed nervously, my voice sounded so off and I was struggling for words to say.

"Oh, well...I'm sorry to hear about that. Tell Christian and Lissa I said congratulations." he replied. I nodded.

"Yes, well if you will excuse me I'll be on my way." Dominic said, turning on his heel.

"Wait!" I shouted, blocking his path when he tried to make a run for it.

"Rose, get out of my way." Dominic said through gritted teeth.

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest. Dominic mimicked my stance.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"For you to listen and hear me out." I answered.

"And why would I do something you want?" He snickered.

"Because I love you." I pleaded. Dominic let out a humorless laugh.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did. How can I be sure there's not other men you're involved with? I trusted you."

"There's not. I promise."

"An I'm suppose to believe you?"

"Yes." I whispered. I went to grab his hand but he flinched back as if I was some venomous snake.

"Just move, Rose." he snapped, attempting to pass by without actually touching me.

"You can't avoid me forever." I stated. I let Dominic pass me and he turned to give me one last look.

"That's true. I can't, no matter how much I wish I could. But I can do a hell of a good job spending as little time with you possible."

"You're going to give up on us just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that. I gave up on you along time ago when you betrayed me. What you and I shared is gone. Forever. And you need to get that through your head so we can move on and go our separate ways. We are colleagues. Absolutely nothing else." Dominic spoke in an emotionless voice.

His words were cruel and he was aware of that. I stared into his cold and hard blue eyes a moment longer before he turned his back on me and walked out of my life once again.


	18. Chapter 18: Out of arms reach

****

A/N: I had a minor case of writers block in this chapter, the words just didn't seem to want to come out, but I finally forced them to. Here is the next chapter, I hope you Enjoy!

:-)

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.

**Chapter 18: Out of arms reach

* * *

**

"Little dhampir, what is wrong with you? Your aura is so over-powering and distracting that it's making me depressed." Adrian murmured, taking a swig of Russian Vodka.

"I'm broken hearted." I mumbled, burying my face into the couch pillow.

"Rose Hathaway, broken hearted? I'd never thought my liver would pull through and I'd live to see the day." Adrian let out a throaty chuckle.

The sound was rich. It reminded me of hot gooey chocolate drizzling onto a fresh cut strawberry. Which I realized was a strange comparison, but that was the image burned into my brain each time I heard his laugh.

"I love your laugh." I stated, snatching the bottle out of his hand and taking a long swig. The alcohol was so strong it felt like acid pouring down my throat. I welcomed the pain. It was an escape from the problems in my life.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink little dhampir, that's enough." Adrian said sternly.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink." I slurred.

"I can handle my liquor Rose. Besides, this stuff is the real deal...couple shots of this and you're knocked out. It's just what I need to block out your darkness, it's really starting to give me a headache." he said, rubbing his temples.

I groaned, desperately gulping down as much vodka possible as Adrian wrestled me for the bottle. Adrian grunted, while I screamed and swatted at his face. Once pried away from my hands he stood up and straightened out his shirt.

"Damn little dhampir, you've got a death grip on you."

"Ugh." I groaned. "My head hurts."

"That's what happens when you raid my cupboard while I'm taking a shower, and drink half of my alcohol stash."

"It was only half a bottle."

"Like I've said." Adrian displayed the bottle in the air. "This stuff is strong. No more for you."

"Bastard." I mumbled once Adrian dashed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Hey, I heard that!" he shouted.

"Good!"

A few moments later he returned carrying a tray full of food.

"Here," he said handing me a cup of coffee, orange juice, and two pieces of toast. "This will help with your hangover."

"Thanks sugar plum." I smiled, taking a bite of toast. He rolled his emerald green eyes.

I ate my breakfast in silence while Adrian watched me curiously sipping his coffee.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"Yes a pair of brown eyes, a nose, lips-"

"Alright, alright. I got it."

"No, I just love to watch you eat. It really tickles my fancy."

"I'm sure it does." I mumbled, stuffing Adrian's blueberry muffin into my mouth.

"I was going to eat that."

"You'll be fine, besides...it looks like you're gaining a few pounds, no need for these extra carbs." I winked teasingly.

Adrian gasped, placing his palm over his chest in mock hurt. "How dare you. You know how conscious I am about my figure."

I laughed outright. It felt so good to be around the devil may care, fun-loving Adrian and away from my problems at home.

"You know what though? I think you like the extra weight. Yes. It makes my ass look better." he got that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't you dare! don't you dare!" I shouted. Adrian stood up from his chair and came towards me with his back first.

"Oh come on, little dhampir. I bet you want to grab my huge ass don't you? Touch it, touch it." He chanted, rocking his behind at my face.

"Adrian, gross!" I shoved him. "Alright, alright. You didn't gain any weight I just wanted to eat your food."

"Now that's more like it." he said, sitting down on his chair properly and sipping his coffee, as if nothing ever happened.

"Today's the one year anniversary of our engagement." I said out of the blue. Adrian eyed me peculiarly.

"I haven't received any roses, or chocolates, or a phone call...or hell, even a note would be great. I would really appreciate a note." I realized I was rambling.

"Why doesn't he want me anymore?" I asked. I hated how desperate and pathetic I sounded.

"He's just hurt that's all, give him some time to come around." Adrian answered.

"Is it really that easy?"

"No."

"Thanks, that really makes me feel _a lot_ better."

"What do you want me to say Rose? That he'd forgive you so easily after you cheated on him? That he would go running back into your arms after he caught you kissing the Russian?...I still cannot believe you would do something that low." Adrian shook his head disapprovingly.

"I don't know, but I wish you'd say something more comforting than the nasty truth. I gave into my true feelings for half a moment and it ruined my entire life. I wish I could go back in time and change things. Hey Adrian, wanna buy me a time machine?" I asked.

"No I will not. You have to own up to your actions. Besides, only cowards go back and alter time." He chuckled. I groaned.

"I hate my life."

"Pity."

"Fuck you." I sang. He ignored my commentary.

"Let me ask you this simple question little dhampir. How would you feel if you caught him kissing another woman?"

I imagined Lilly and Dominic kissing. The thought made rage boil up inside me and all I wanted was to strangle her with my shoe lace. But it also drove me crazy thinking about my ex-fiance being with another woman. I felt sick to my stomach and I fought back the bile rising in my throat.

"Uh huh," Adrian was obviously observing my aura. "You would be jealous, and angry...but most of all hurt."

"Yep."

"And that is exactly how Dominic feels right now, but a hundred times worse because he saw it with his own eyes. He didn't have the luxury of imagining it, it actually happened to him." he said dryly.

I thought about his words. Although I hate to admit it, Adrian might have a point. Dominic was being an asshole to me because he was hurt. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in his position. Well no, maybe not. I probably would have stomped down to the clinic jumped behind the receptionists desk and dragged Lilly down by her pretty hair and kicked her ass to a pulp. Adrian's voice brought me out of my sickening fantasies of beating any woman's ass that dared to lay a finger on my fiance. Ex fiance.

"How could you do that to him Rose?...His mother just died and you pull this stunt on him? That's something I would not expect, even from you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's down in the administrative building right now talking to the shrink."

"I get it Adrian." I snapped bitterly. "I'm a horrible girlfriend, fiance, friend, person...Call me whatever you want, I deserve it."

"This is no time for a pity party Rose, quit feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself-"

"Yes you are. Now shut up and listen. I may not be the best person to give relationship advice but...If you truly love Dominic, you will fight your hardest for him until he's yours again."

"I have fought for him Adrian." I whined.

"Obviously not hard enough." he said.

"He's made it crystal clear that he doesn't want me anymore. I'm not going to be that needy girlfriend that chases her boyfriend around until he gives in. I've done that before." I murmured.

"Like I've said little dhampir, give him time...give him time." Adrian hummed.

"You're a real dick head when you're all serious, you know that? I hate it." I picked up the couch pillow and launched it at his face.

"You love it. I'm like your own personal match maker, I should be getting payed for this. By the way, I offer extra services if you'd like." he waggled his eyebrows. I laughed.

* * *

"Where are we going Aunty Rose?" Andrea asked eagerly. I'd taken her off of Lissa and Christian's hands for awhile so they could have a break and take care of Eric.

"We're going to feed the ducks at the park." I answered, holding up the loaf of bread. "And then I'm going to take you to get some ice cream."

Andrea squealed excitedly clapping her hands together furiously.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked, noticing the sudden appearance of a frown displayed across her face.

"I miss uncle Domino." I felt a sharp pain pierce my heart at the thought of Dominic.

"Me too sweetie, me too." I hummed sadly, reaching into my holster and running my fingertips along the cool metal of the gold stake he made for my birthday.

I kept repeating the German engraved words over and over in my head, _Immer in meinem herzen (Forever in my heart.)..._I burned those four words into my brain, searching for some ounce of hope.

"He never comes to visit me anymore." Andrea dragged her feet across the grass dramatically, adding affect to her already darkened mood. I didn't like seeing my niece so distraught, so I did something I was positive would brighten up her mood.

"What if I asked Dimitri to come along with us to the park?" Andrea's head snapped over, narrowing her ice blue eyes at me.

"Are you serious?" she questioned, not wanting to get her hopes high. Andrea practically worshiped Dimitri ever since she discovered he was the one who taught me how to fight. He was like her own personal hero. A Russian God in my eyes.

I nodded.

"YES, yes, yes!" She jumped up and down in the air. I laughed.

"Piggy back ride?"

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Andrea roared, running and launching herself onto my back.

"You're choking me sweetie." I gasped, grabbing at her arms.

"Oh, sorry Aunty Rose. I didn't mean to." she sang, entangling herself from my neck.

I asked a few students where Dimitri lived, since he was captain of school guardians, it was pretty easy to find his apartment.

"Andrea, sweetie...Tasha may accompany us to the park. So, no faces or rude comments." I warned, raising my fist and banging it against the door.

"Roseeee!" she whined. "Tasha's more annoying than the chewing gum stuck under my shoe."

"Andrea!" I scolded, biting my lip to keep from laughing. Just then Dimitri opened the door, shirtless.

"Um." I stuttered, ogling his bare chest. He seemed surprised to see Andrea and I standing at his doorstep.

"Dimitri!" Andrea sang, launching herself into his arms.

"Hello sweetie." He smiled fondly and hugged the three year old back. Dimitri gently set her onto the floor and quickly pulled on his shirt, I watched as his defined muscles rippled with each graceful movement.

"Aunty Rose and I want you at the park with us." Andrea shrilled, causing Dimitri and I to laugh.

"That is if you have nothing else planned?" I asked hesitantly, focusing my attention on his face. Dimitri's hair was damp and the aroma of wet skin surrounded me, I figured he'd probably just stepped out of the shower.

"Of course, I would love to." he smiled widely. "Today is my day off."

After buying ice cream for the three of us, Dimitri carried Andrea to the park located on the elementary school campus. Dimitri and I sat on a nearby bench eating our ice cream, while Andrea played with her friends from preschool on the jungle gym.

"What flavor do you have?" I asked curiously.

"Rainbow Sherbet. Andrea's choice." he chuckled.

"Mmm." I moaned, eying the tub of sugary goodness in his hand longingly.

"Would you like a bite?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What?...Oh no, no." I laughed nervously. My laugh sounded so off.

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring into my eyes. Dimitri knew how bad I wanted a scoop.

"Saliva swapping with you?...Eww, no thanks." I lied.

"Rose, I've kissed you many times before. I'm sure eating some of my ice cream will not hurt you." he said. I blushed.

"Fine, fine...just one bite." I whispered, grabbing his spoon and taking a big bite of Rainbow sherbet. Dimitri chuckled smugly.

"Thanks." I murmured embarrassed, wiping the stickiness away with the back of my hand.

A few hours later, the three of us stood around the pond feeding ducks. Well, Andrea was...the birds wouldn't come anywhere near us. Animals absolutely hated dhampirs.

"Listen, I'm sorry." I said out of the blue. Andrea was preoccupied by the ducks, completely oblivious to our dangerous conversation.

"For what?" Dimitri asked confused.

"For instigating the kiss. That was way out of line, I promise it won't happen again."

"Roza," he reached down and cupped my face with his hands. "Don't ever be sorry, I could have pulled away from it at any moment. But I didn't. I'm as guilty as you are in this situation."

"You don't regret it?" I asked.

"Of course not. Why?"

"It could have ruined your relationship with Tasha. Just like it has with Dominic and I." I shrugged.

"Roza, I can't begin to describe how sorry I am about that."

"It's fine." I took a deep breath. "I realized something that night."

"What would that be?"

"That I don't feel the same way about you anymore." I confessed. Dimitri froze, his body stiffened with shock.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"After you left me three years ago," I started. I heard his breathing hitch. "I tried so hard to tell myself that you were gone. That you were never coming back...all these years, even after Dominic entered my life I've felt so alone...but you're the one thing that has kept me going, you've always had a special place reserved in my heart."

"And?" Dimitri asked, voice tight.

"Everything has changed...I don't know, it's like I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. I've realized so much these past few weeks, things that I've always had my eyes closed to."

It felt so good to get these words off my chest, it felt like this huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I could finally breath again.

Dimitri sat down on the grass and I joined him. He craned his neck to give me what was suppose to be a reassuring smile. It wasn't though. It emanated sadness and loss.

"Roza, I want you to be happy...out of all the people in this world, you deserve it the most." Dimitri whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "And no matter how much I wish I was the one to make you happy, it's just not going to work.

"Thank you." I croaked, feeling a stray tear trickle out of my eye and travel down my cheek. "You deserve to be happy too, Dimitri."

"No I don't. Not yet. It may not seem like it Roza...but I'm still battling a lot of my inner demons."

My face scrunched in my confusion.

"I need time...I'm not ready for that type of love yet." he explained.

"Oh."

"As much as it pains me to say, I'm glad you found your soul mate. I'll be out here searching for mine."

"Wait, what?...What about Tasha?"

"It's over between us two."

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't get. You two seemed into each other...wait, no. Perfect for each other. And you know, she can give you kids."

"Rose, there's more to it than just getting married and having children." Dimitri said wistfully, lips pursed in a tight line.

"What Tasha and I share is not love, it never will be. What I have with her is lust at its best...well on her part it is, I don't see her in that way. I've tried to be romantic with her, but no matter what I do, all I feel for her is friendship. She's like a sister to me-"

"Do you always have sex with your sisters?" I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest in a real bitchy way.

"Rose." Dimitri sighed exasperated. "Just hear me out okay? No interruptions."

"Fine."

"Things are different now, I discovered that when I kissed you. I saw how devastated you were at the thought of losing Dominic...what you two share is pure, real, innocent love. I saw how much he meant to you."

"Thank you."

"I really do love you, that is why I'm doing this. I'm not going to fight it, it's Fate. I'm letting you go Rose."

I stared into Dimitri's sorrowful brown eyes before resting my head against his shoulder and inhaling his familiar crisp scent. He wrapped his strong arms around me hugging me tightly and pulling me into his warm body. There was nothing romantic about the gesture, it was being in the comfort of another person you care about deeply presence.

"We can still be friends, right?" I asked hopeful. Dimitri tilted his head to gaze down at me.

"I would like that." he smiled widely, perfect white teeth and all.

"I love you, Comrade." I whispered truthfully. He chuckled at my old nickname for him.

"I love you too, Roza."

* * *

I was on my last few rounds of mandatory night patrol. My back hurt and my feet were killing me, I was so ready to head home and take a nice long hot shower. Work tonight had been yawn-worthy, I hadn't come across anything exciting the entire time I was patrolling. I really wish I could have caught some students making out, or at least someone sneaking out of their dorm. Catching those bastards were the high light of my day since Dominic and I separated. I knew all of their tricks and it was extremely fun catching them in the act and scaring the shit out of them.

On my last round of circling the forest, I noticed Coleslaw standing at the edge of the trees, his body completely rigid with tension.

"Hey Guardian Koslov." I saluted him. "Whatcha' doing out here? This is _my_ watch."

Gavel jumped slightly at my words as if I'd startled him. _Tisk tisk._ Not good guardian skills. We're trained to be on high alert and watchful of our surroundings 24/7. Kozlov spun around, giving me full view of the silver stake gripped tightly in his palm.

"Whoa, put that thing away big boy. Wouldn't want someone to get hurt."

"The wards have been broken." he whispered. It took my brain a few seconds to register what he was actually saying. _'The wards have been broken.'_

I felt my gut drop and pure adrenaline pump through my veins.

"Buria." I breathed.

* * *

**A/N: I want to make this clear since a few people seem to think other wise. Dominic is UNAWARE of Rose's past w/ Dimitri, he has NO idea that Rose was in love with him. The ONLY thing Rose has told Dominic is that Dimitri used to mentor her. NOTHING ELSE. So in his eyes, she was just kissing some random guy. **

**Anywhoo, thank you all for taking the time to read and enjoy my story! :-)**


	19. Chapter 19: Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 19: Storm**

* * *

"I have to get to Lissa." I urged. The instant those words left my lips I spun around and took off towards the mansion.

"Wait!" Koslov commanded, his deep voice ringing throughout the entire forest with authority. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Queen Vasilisa is highly protected, I assure you she will be fine." he said, voice gentle like silk. I'd never him sound so calm and compassionate before, he was usually so uptight and serious.

"We need to stick together, you are very important to your Majesty."

Right now hearing his words so careful and soft...he actually seemed concerned for my safety. Which I found strange, considering he always acted like he wanted to smash a pillow over my face and hold it there for a while until I fell asleep, permanently.

I shifted my body to face him. His black eyes bore into mine with such an intensity it made me want to obey any words that left his mouth. Koslov looked fierce and ready for battle, in this very moment I knew why he was chosen as one of Lissa's Royal guards. This man was the best of the best, a true warrior.

"Your help is needed on the school grounds, which is where most of the danger will occur."

"Well Coleslaw, like I always say, there is no _I_ in TEAM. Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" I roared. To my utter surprise, he offered a small smile.

Together, Gavel and I took off sprinting towards the high school campus. Pushing my legs to the maximum, I picked up my pace to match Gavels. My muscles whined in protest but I ordered them to quit their bitching and ignored the burning sensation in my calves.

Koslov and I ran hard. And ran, and ran, and ran, and ran...

Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, we arrived at the high school campus. It was an hour before curfew so there was still plenty of Moroi and dhampirs out and about, mingling about whatever gossip currently held St. Basil's attention.

"Get out of here now! Go back to your dorms!" I screamed, flailing my arms wildly. The students eyed me strangely and didn't move an inch.

"What are you all fucking stupid? GO NOW, unless you want to be dinner!" I shrieked.

"Hathaway, they don't speak English." Gavel informed, coming up behind me.

Oh, well that explains it. This place felt like home to me, half the time I forgot I was in Russia.

Koslov started barking out orders in Russian; each student held the same look of fear in their eyes and began retreating. Fast. They all ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. I laughed. It was kind of funny seeing them so panicked.

Gavel went off to warn the guardians on duty while I ran to inform Dimitri. His apartment was close by so I found it with ease. I banged on that door so damn hard it was a surprise it didn't collapse. A few seconds later Dimitri whipped it open with wide eyes. He was wearing his usual guardian attire and looked ready for anything. It was a wonder he ever got any sleep with how much he worked.

"What's wrong Rose?" he asked concerned, grabbing my bicep firmly.

"The wards...the wards have been broken." I gasped, out of breath from the mini marathon I'd just run. Bending over, I rested my palms against my knees to regulate my oxygen intake.

Before I finished my sentence Dimitri was out the door and off to the guardian tower. I smiled. That man was a bad ass.

Suddenly, sirens blared throughout the speakers alerting the entire school that St. Basil's was under attack. The sound echoed off the walls so loudly it hurt my ears.

Strigoi were surrounding us. Like a rattle snake closing in on a rat. We were trapped with no where to go. I could feel the slight nausea churning in my stomach, confirming the undead monsters were lurking in the forest, hidden by shadows of the night, watching our every move ready to strike out at our most vulnerable moment.

I wasn't about to let that happen. I was prepared to do everything in my power to keep the ones I loved safe. Something in my gut told me I was about to fight the hardest battle I've ever faced. Sure, I loved the sting of battle, but I didn't like the price it came with. Many lives were about to be lost, I could feel it in the air. Fear and death hovered over us, yet...the Strigoi hadn't lashed out.

A deep accented voiced boomed through the speakers. I recognized it immediately. Dimitri. He spoke rapidly in Russian, giving me no clue of what was going on. He voice screamed authority, making everybody want to follow him. Thankfully, after a few seconds pause, he decided to speak in English.

"Initiating Protocol: All willing participants of the Offensive Magic Program please take position around the grounds of each campus. WARNING: Be on high alert, there is an estimate of two hundred and fifty Strigoi on the property."

_Holy fucking shit._ That was the only thought my mind could conjure up. Two hundred and fifty Strigoi. That's impossible, _right?_

I slipped into Lissa's head for a split second. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed her surrounded by ten Royal guards, Christian on the outside ready to incinerate any Strigoi that dared to get near his wife and children. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed Dominic among them.

He looked as fierce and as dangerous as I remembered. Body tense and ready for the fight ahead of us. I couldn't help but smile proudly; the love of my life was a badass. If I was granted one wish right now, I would take the chance to tell Dominic that I loved him with all of my being, and that I was sorry for all the pain I've caused him.

"Rose!, Rose!, Rose, ROSE!" Something, or someone was shaking me violently. I snapped out of Lissa's subconscious mind and into my own conscious one. I opened my eyes and stared into pair of fear-filled brown ones. Dimitri.

"Is Lissa okay?" he asked concerned, gripping my shoulders tightly, causing his fingers to bite in my skin painfully. For all the years I've known Dimitri, I'd never seen him more frantic than the way he was right now.

"She's fine, she's fine." I assured him. He let out a ragged breath of relief, but the tension in his body didn't leave. "What is going on out there?"

"See for yourself. We must go." he answered, running towards the grassy fields and joining in on the battle. I hesitantly walked a few steps, scared of what I might find and poked my head around the corner of the building. What I saw took my breath away, and not in a good way.

There was Strigoi everywhere, Dimitri wasn't kidding when he said there was hundreds out there. I'd never even seen or heard of so many gathering in the same spot.

The Moroi were holding their own. Each element of magic doing whatever they possibly could. From suffocating the Strigoi with air to drowning them with water. The Guardians quickly staked each monster faster than the blink of an eye. It was pretty awesome watching them in action. The only thing that was concerning me is that as soon as they'd kill one, there would be a new Strigoi to replace them. Luckily, using their magic didn't seem to be wearing their energy down.

Why would so many Strigoi come together to take down one school? Sure, St. Basil's held plenty of royal Moroi...but that still wasn't good enough for them to go through all of this trouble.

They were after something and they weren't going to leave until they got it. I gasped when I discovered exactly what is was. The Queen. Lissa. If they got to her they'd kill her and wipe out the whole Dragomir line.

Oh hell no, they had another thing coming. I was ready to battle. Something in my guy told me that something bad was going to happen tonight. Very, very bad. I tried to ignore that negative thought and focus all of my attention on the fight ahead of us.

_Wham._

Something rock hard slammed into my back, knocking me to the concrete floor. I hit my mouth against it, hard. I stood on my feet and spit the mouthful of blood onto the floor as I noticed what had pushed me.

A Strigoi.

The woman appeared to be a Moroi before she was turned; she looked a couple years older than me with blazing red hair and evil cat eyes. _Yeah, she looked like a real bitch._

My hands sweat in anticipation and pure adrenaline coursed through my veins, making it impossible to feel pain. It was the perfect high, better than any drugs I've ever used. I loved it.

"I think ill call you Red." I smirked.

I shot my leg out and hit her shoulder. The female Strigoi snarled, throwing herself at me, sending us both tumbling to the ground. My back smacked against the ground, and I felt the air leave my body. I grunted from the impact.

The woman was on top of me, giving her the upper advantage. Not good. Her long finger nails clawed at my face, greedily reaching for my neck so she could end me instantly. The gashes in my face stung from the dirt and bacteria accumulated under her nails. If she was playing dirty, then so was I.

Grabbing a handful of red hair, I steadied her face. Pulling my arm back, I launched it full force and struck her in the jaw. Effectively knocking her off me.

The adrenaline was begging to wear off and I cried at in pain from my beat and battered knuckles. I was sure they were broken.

My blow would have been deadly to any human, but for a Strigoi it was nothing. Red groaned in pain but otherwise shrugged it off.

She bared her sharp teeth into an ugly grin and ran after me once again. This time I was more prepared. I wanted to end this, fast.

I lifted my foot and delivered a roundhouse kick to her head. Red stumbled dizzily from the blow and clutched her bleeding gash plastered on her forehead. I didn't waste in time in using her moment of weakness to my advantage. I shoved my elbow into her kidneys, bringing her to her knees. I placed my palms on her shoulders and smashed her face into the dirt; hopping onto her back I restrained her. She trashed and kicked under me but her attempts were useless.

"Please, don't kill me." she pleaded.

"Aww, honey. But you're already dead." I whispered. And then I shoved the stake into her back.

I stood on my feet and took a few steps back. I watched Red's body convulse as she took her last few breaths of air and lay slump. Mission accomplished.

"Say hello to the Devil for me, Bitch." I growled menacingly.

I booked as fast as I possibly could to the mansion. I noticed the majority of the of Strigoi were at our home. The Royals guards circled the house while Christian lit heads on fire one after another. His endurance was incredible. I had the urge to jump up and down and cheer his name.

Dominic was tangled in a fight. He grunted with sweat pouring down his whole body, making his white t-shirt cling to his muscular body. Battle lust clouded his vision, making him if possible, more lethal. He fought with such graceful and precise movements, dancing a deadly dance with the male Strigoi he was up against, both giving and receiving a fury of hits and kicks. He looked absolutely beautiful.

If it wasn't for the fact that St. Basilis was under attack, and Dominic and I were still together, I would have tackled his body to the ground and made sweet passionate love to him. To hell with whoever watched. If anything, it would teach the students a trick or two. But damn, that was besides the point.

I snapped into action mode, grabbing the gold stake out of its holster and placing a soft kiss to the cold metal. Dominic used to do this for me every morning, claiming his family always did it for good luck. It was a tradition in Germany among dhampir villages.

I tip toed over and snatched the closest unaware Strigoi by his collar and flipping him to face me. Rage and fury churned in the depths of his blood red eyes, giving me the urge to cringe. I felt a wave of heat rush over my body as the adrenaline in my blood shot up another dose.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" I yelled in my best accent, which no doubt was pretty horrible.

I offered a small wave and mocking smile before using all strength I could muster, pushing my entire body weight into plunging the stake into his rib cage.

The sound of his high pitched scream reminded me of a teacher dragging a stick of chalk along the chalk board. It was piercing and caused an annoying ring in my ears.

"You scream like a bitch!" Ah, classic Rose Hathaway remarks. Where would I be without them?

One after another I killed Strigoi. I wasn't concerned with appearances. Former Moroi, dhampir, or human...It was all the same to me. I continued to shove my beautiful stake into icy hearts. One after another they dropped to the ground faster than hot potatoes. It was all about the kill. Kill, kill, kill, kill...

Blood curdling screams surrounded me like a blanket. Reminding that this attack was indeed real, not just some horrible night mare I was ought to wake up from soon sweating and crying.

The battle went on, and on, and on, and on for what seemed like hours. Strigoi numbers dropped rapidly until they realized they were losing this fight and began retreating. Every in my body ached and all I wanted to do was fall flat on my face and give up. I was exhausted.

But that wasn't me. I'm Rose Hathaway, a bad ass, not a quitter. I'd go until the bones in my body collapsed. The adrenaline pumping through my veins made me feel invincible. I knew no one could beat me.

All the Strigoi were almost entirely gone, most of them were either dead or leaving. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was over…

That's when I realized killing doesn't come without a price.

"No!" I heard a heart stopping scream, Dominic. I looked over to see a Strigoi heading straight for me. It all happened in slow motion, I wasn't prepared for it.

That's when I felt it…

A stabbing pain as he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the sensitive skin of my shoulder, ripping a huge chunk of flesh in the process. I cried out in agony as blood squirted rapidly from my body.

This was it…I could feel it.

No one could stop him before he got his hands around my neck. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker from the blood loss where he sliced a main artery.

I was in no condition to fight back.

I gazed over at my family and smiled…As long as the people I loved most in this world were alive, I could leave this world behind and die a happy woman.

Only I didn't, something or someone ripped the Strigoi away from me. A tiny bit of the pain left with the Strigoi, but the feeling remained excruciating.

I looked up into the familiar blue eyes of the man that owned my heart. Dominic.

He was the one who saved me. Throwing his body between me and the monster, shielding me from danger.

Dominic sacrificed himself for me.

Oh no, no, no, no…

I laid on the ground clutching my bloodied shoulder. I was entirely powerless.

"Christian!" I let out the most ear piercing scream. Hoping he could somehow burn this Strigoi before anything happened.

But it was already too late.

The black haired Strigoi reached out and wrapped his fingers around Dominic's neck. He gripped tighter, and twisted.

I heard the familiar sickening crack of a bone snapping, the same sound I'd heard with Mason and Cheslav.

This was different though. It wasn't a close friend or colleague I was watching get killed. It was the other half of me. My best friend, lover, and soul mate.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, For the break that will make it ok, There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

I had no reason to live for. The person I loved most on this earth was gone. What was the purpose of this life without him? He was my reason for existence. I didn't belong in this world anymore. Death could finally have me. I welcomed it.

_And it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction oh beautiful release, Memories seep from my veins_, _they may be empty and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight_

In that second before the Strigoi snapped Dominic's neck, I stared into his beautiful sorrowful blue eyes for the very last time. They conveyed everything he was unable to say. Dominic pleaded with me to believe that he truly did love me with all of his heart. He was sorry that he had to leave me behind on this earth, alone.

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here, From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear, You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

He was sad that we couldn't spend the rest of our lives together. Our time was cut short. Dominic was coming up on his exit soon and had to say goodbye now.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, There's vultures and thieves at your back, The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies._

He smiled apologetically before his eyes went blank and he fell to the ground lifeless. Dominic was dead. I dropped to my knees and screamed out in agony.

_That you make up for all that you lack, It don't make no difference, escaping one last time, It's easier to believe, In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness, That brings me to my knees._

The black haired Strigoi suddenly burst into flames.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear, You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here._

I crawled over to his body and cradled him in my arms. The feel of his skin was unnaturally cold, confirming he really was gone. His wide blue eyes stared at me blackly, haunting me with their look of pain. I closed both lids gently where they would remain shut forever and kissed each of them lightly.

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here._

I only hoped that he could soar up there to heaven with his mother. Dominic always said that he couldn't wait for the day when he met her again. Maybe that's where he belongs.

My biggest regret that will haunt me for the rest of my life is that I didn't reveal to him sooner the little part of him growing inside me.

* * *

**Song: _In the arms of an Angel- _Sarah Mclachlan**


	20. Chapter 20: Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: I want to thank my awesome Beta, Nicia! You rock girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 20: Your Guardian Angel**

* * *

_Life is eternal, and love is immortal,_  
_and death is only a horizon;_  
_and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight._

_—Rossiter Worthington Raymond_

* * *

If I am actually breathing right now it's not because I care about living. I feel numb—everything around me swirls by in slow motion. I see bright yellow and red bursts of light. Fire, I realized. I'm surrounded by heat and droplets of sweat trickle all the way down my back until they reach my bottom. I stare at Dominic frozen in my arms. His body doesn't move, shake, or even twitch slightly—confirming he really was gone.

I lean down to press a kiss against his cold and clammy forehead. His perspiration tastes salty and bitter against my lips. The scent of his skin doesn't smell bad per se, but it doesn't smell right either. The usual rich and spicy aroma of bodyhas vanished, only to be replaced by a sickly sweet smell that I will never forget. The color of his skin is no longer tan but pale, a deathly shade of pale. I reach down and trace my thumb pad across the bluish stain of his lips; the color remindes me of smashed blueberries.

How much longer can I stay here with him? I ask myself. I want it to be forever, but I know my time is limited—and it's a horrible feeling. As soon as the sun rises they'll pry him away from my hands and drag him away. I don't want him to go. I silently begged God to allow me more time with Dominic but I knew it was useless.

I lay down on the wet grass beside him and cuddle up to his cold unresponsive body. Being here beside the love of my life causes me to relive all the good times we had together. It was as if my life was flashing before my eyes, but it wasn't my life—It was Dominic's.

_"A park, Really? How Cliché." I said flatly, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"You agreed to one date, Love. Just please, sit down and give me a chance." Dominic responded, carefully placing a purple quilt across the grass._

_"Fine— only because I want to get tan." I said, tugging my shorts down a bit so they wouldn't ride up and give this stranger a full view of my ass. I plopped down on the blanket and enjoyed the warm feeling of the sun caressing my skin. I made sure to treasure precious moments like this—since I rarely went out into the sunlight. _

_"That's it Angel, relax and soak up the sun." I ripped off my sunglasses and opened one eye to peer at the man in front of me. Sure he was easy on the eyes, but dhampir relationships were never accepted in our society and I secretly wondered why he wasted his time asking me out on a date. _

_I watched as he emptied the contents of our picnic basket and carefully set out the Pizza, a bottle of Whine, sliced cheese, crackers, and..._

_"Are those chocolate covered strawberries?" I asked. Dominic turned around giving me a full view of his breathtaking hundred watt smile. _

_"Yes it is. Do you like?" he held up the tub._

_"Maybe," I answered, my mouth watered and I wouldn't be surprised if drool dripped out. "But you know what I really don't like? You are calling me Angel—it's Rose to you, buddy boy."_

_Dominic threw he head back and outright laughed. The sound was rich and sincere—It was that type of laugh that made you smile all by its self. _

_He seemed to have a big tolerance for my bitchy attitude and snarky remarks—unlike allot of other people. I smiled and looked at him. Dominic was nice, charming, and had a great senseof humor— I kind of liked him. Wait, what? Rose what are you talking about! Of course you don't._

_"Really you don't like it?...I think it suits you." he shrugged casually and began scooping lunch onto our plates. "Well, you might as well get used to it, because it's my new nickname for you."_

_I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Just give me my food."_

_"Say please,"_

_"No." I laughed sarcastically, trying to snatch the plate out of his hand._

_"Be polite and say please." Dominic held the plate above his head._

_"Not a chance. How tall are you?"_

_"Six foot four,"_

_"Perfect." I whispered, lifting my leg and stomping on his foot, pretty damn hard._

_Dominic let out a string of what I presumed were obscenities' in German._

_"What was that for?"_

_"For this," I stomped on his foot again, right over the sore spot. He gritted his teeth._

_"Okay, fine." He growled. "I'll give you your food." _

_"Really?" I asked surprised._

_"Yes, of course. I am a man of my word."_

_"Hand it over then, Kraut."_

_"What did you just call me?" Dominic raised an eyebrow._

_"Kraut, don't all you Germans love your sauerkraut? Plus its bitter and I don't know— you're being an asshole so I called you sauerkraut. Comprehend?" I sat down on the ground._

_I felt a sudden cold liquid hit my head and travel down my body. The liquid was red and sticky and for a split second I believed it to be blood. I tilted to my head up to see Dominic smirking while holding the wine bottle in his hand and spilling its contents all over me. That bastard._

_"What the hell did you do that for?" I shrieked, jumping on my feet._

_"It was an accident." He smiled smugly. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk right of his pretty face._

_Instead, I opted for picking up a slice of cheese and threw it right smack dab in his face, making it stick to his forehead. I laughed._

_"That was for not saying please, also, calling me 'Sauer kraut' is offensive and disrespectful." He chuckled._

_"Oh, now you're all sensitive? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend the big bad German." I huffed, dropping to the ground and bowing for him._

_"That's more like it. Now, get off your knees—I usually don't get to third base until the second date."_

_I gasped. "You sicko!" I crushed a cracker to dust in my hand and blew the contents of it into Dominic's face, causing him to cough and sneeze like a maniac._

_"You asked for it, Angel!" he snatched me by the waist and pulled me into his rock hard chest. I desperately tried expelling the lustful thoughts running through my brain. _

_I screamed and thrashed in his arms, causing bystanders to look our way._

_"I'm like an Anaconda, the more you struggle the more I squeeze." Dominic whispered in my ear. I shivered from the pleasure of his body being so close to mine._

_"You deserve it and more Sauerkraut!" I yelled, kicking him in the shin, the grip he had on my hips tightened._

_"Help, help!" I shrieked, flailing my arms in the air wildly. "This man is trying to rape me—"_

_I stopped talking when he grabbed the plastic container holding delicious chocolate strawberries._

_"What are you doing with those? Don't you dare even think about it! I want to eat some!" I threatened._

_"Well, eat one then." Dominic forcefully shoved one into my mouth, running his fingers along my face he smeared the stickiness all over. He laughed._

_I shouted out some word he used frequently used in German when guarding Christian or when he was highly frustrated—the two go hand in hand. I didn't have a clue what it meant—considering I only spoke English—but the word rolled off your tongue and was funny to say._

_Well, only funny when I did it. Dominic sounded incredibly sexy when he said it. Not that I'd tell him that._

_He went stiff and his breathing hitched._

_"Do you know what that means?" he asked, voice tight._

_"No, I just hear you say it ALLOT."_

_"Good," he nodded. "Let's keep it that way."_

_After our mini food fight, we lay next to each other, our arms touching and covered in food—I enjoyed it nonetheless. I asked Dominic random questions about himself._

_"When did you move to America?"_

_"Two years ago."_

_"Do you miss it Germany?"_

_He eyes filled with longing and joy—mixed with a tinge of sadness and what I suspected was home sickness._

_"All the time,"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Twenty five,"_

_"I'm only nineteen."_

_"Yes, I am aware of that—obviously." Damn, what was with me and older guys?_

_"What's your favorite color?"_

_"Brown,"_

_"Brown?" I gave him a strange look._

_"What?" he asked curiously._

_"Just a weird choice, that's all." I shrugged._

_"I think it's beautiful, it matches your eyes."_

_We took one look at each other and busted up laughing. I loved his playful and sarcastic personality—Dominic was defiantly someone I could get along with._

_"Very original," I commented. "What's your favorite food?"_

_"Chinese." He answered. I raised both of my eyebrows in questioning. _

_"You're German, aren't you suppose to only like sausages and food like that?"_

_Dominic rolled his eyes sighed._ _"Ah, Angel. You run off of stereotypes."_

_I turned on my side to get a better peek at him. It was a mistake—I nearly melted into a puddle of goo from mesmerizing his good looks._

_His tousled sandy blond hair that radiated in the suns light, the shade of golden skin that seemed to match his body perfectly. The define bone structure of Dominic's strong jaw line and high cheekbones. His perfect shape of flat white teeth, and luscious lips that looked manly yet soft and kissable at the same time. Dominic's face was amazing and his body matched that perfectly. My sight was obstructed by his clothes but I imagined he had chiseled abs—the steel feeling of them pressed against my back earlier was indescribable. _

_The deep shade of his emerald button up shirt brought out the blues and greens of his dark eyes._

_"Has any one ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" I blurted without thinking, I immediately regretted it and wanted to stuff those words back into my mouth_

_Dominic tilted his head to face me and smiled breathtakingly._

_"Yes, one or two have—but it's more valuable coming from you." He murmured._

_I got lost in the depths of his eyes—I wanted to dive right in. The pigment of blue in his eyes matched the color of a Hawaii ocean or the Bahamas—wherever the hell those deep blue oceans are._

_I noticed an emotion swimming around in his gaze that I couldn't put a finger on. Staring into Dominic's eyes frightened and excited me at the same time—lighting my insides on fire and awakening feelings I thought were going to stay dormant forever collecting dust_

_Dominic stared at me so intensely I felt like he could see through my soul and read all of my deepest and darkest secrets—which scared the hell out of me._

_I cleared my throat and sat up, breaking out of the hypnotizing trance I was in._

_Dominic and I laughed and talked about random things the rest of the afternoon. It felt strangely good to be around him. I was comfortable being around him like I'd known him my entire life—some inner voice told me that I could trust him and I did. _

_Besides Dominic's blinding presence, I ended devouring the German pastry filled with kiwis and strawberries that he baked called kuten...or was it kuchen? Hell, I'd forgotten the name as soon as it left his lips. But one thing was for sure—this man could cook and his dessert was amazingly delicious. Dominic chuckled as I licked my plate clean of it. When I questioned him on it, he simply expressed that he loved a woman who could eat without shame. _

_This man was impossible—yet some part of me thought he was perfect for me. This definitely wouldn't be a first date I'd forget._

I pressed Dominic's palm to my stomach where our unborn baby was growing. The day I was burned by Dimitri's father Alexandr, Lissa healed me right before Dominic and I made love, my theory—though it may sound a little nuts—is the Spirit flowing from Lissa and into me caused her to temporarily heal my infertility and therefore I was able to get pregnant. Planned pregnancy? _No._ A miracle and a blessing? _Yes._

It was Dominic's baby, unless I some how got pregnant by myself—which I don't think is humanly possible.

I had tried to deny for the first few weeks, playing it off as an upset stomach. But all the signs were there: the morning sickness, increased appetite, mood swings, and the constant urge to take a nap. My intuition wouldn't zip her big fat mouth either. She kept screaming: You're pregnant, Idiot! You're pregnant!

I was ecstatic that Dominic and I conceived life together; it was an amazing feeling having his baby grow inside me. Although I know you're not supposed to choose sides, I silently begged Destiny to give me a miniature Dominic.

I selfishly hadn't told him because I didn't want him coming back just for that reason. I wanted him to come back for me, and not because he felt obligated to. I smiled through my tears. I was positive Dominic would have been a wonderful father. I could just imagine his face radiating with happiness and joy when I broke the news to him.

Maybe he wasn't gone completely; a part of him lived on inside me. I promised my self in that moment that I would do whatever it took to keep our baby safe. I'd leave my guardian ship if I had to, I'd pack up my bags and move to his home in Germany—that's what Dominic would have wanted.

As I clutched his dead body for dear life, I went to my happy place of memories where I was free of pain and heart ache.

_"Just teach me how to say a swear words, that's all I want to know." I lay between his legs, pressing my face against his rock hard stomach._

_Dominic and I had been only been dating for several months but everything seemed to be going wonderful._

_"No." Dominic answered. "It doesn't please me to hear you swear; even if it is in another language you don't understand._

_"Okay, Okay." I pouted my lips and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Can you just teach me one? That's all, I promise."_

_"Fine, only one." He sighed exasperated. "Ficken."_

_"Ficken?" I started laughing, it sounded funny when it rolled off my tongue—of course when Dominic said it, he made it sounded incredibly sexy and it totally completely me on._

_"Yes."_

_"What does it mean?" I giggled._

_"It's the English equivalent for the 'F' word." He answered, voice tight. Dominic really hated to swear—even though he should be used to it considering the fact that he was constantly around me and I had the mouth of a dirty sailor. _

_"The F word?" I boomed with laughter. "That's a bit childish. You seriously can't say fuck?"_

_"Rose!" Dominic chastised. I swear sometimes he acted like my father._

_"Ficken, ficken, ficken, ficken." I chanted over and over, annoyingthe hell out of him and enjoying every minute of it. When he tried to cover my mouth with his hand I licked his palm._

_"Stop it." He warned._

_"Say fuck and I will."_

_"No." he replied sternly, I knew I had to break him._

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Say this one cuss word in English and I will vow to you that I will try my hardest not to swear ever again—and if I do break that promise, you can spank me hard and call me a naughty girl." I winked. Dominic seemed tempted by my offer._

_"Just one time?" he asked hesitantly._

_"Just one time." I confirmed._

_Dominic inhaled and exhaled loudly. _

_"Come on big boy, I know you can do it. I don't mean put you through so much torture."_

_"Yes, you do—"_

_"JUST SAY IT!" I yelled._

_He mumbled a word so low I could barely hear him._

_"What was that Sugar plum?" I smiled widely, resting a hand to my ear._

_"I said..." _

_"You're going to have to speak louder, not all of us have big ears like you." I giggled._

_"I don't have big ears." He defended himself, narrowing his eyes into tiny slits. Dominic really didn't have abnormally large ears, I just enjoyed teasing him about every little thing I possible could._

_"Please, just say it already…or else I'm letting out a string of obscenities' that no one can stop me from—"_

_"Fuck." He murmured. Dominic inhaled a deep breath as of it took allot in him to say that one syllable._

_"I'm so proud of you, baby!" I cupped his face and planted a sweet lingering kiss to his silky lips. "You did it!"_

_He shook his head disapprovingly. "And just think now, I'll never swear again!" I clapped my hands together._

_Yeah, that never worked out._

This can't be happening. Dominic isn't dead. We have to create more memories that take our breath away. I want to marry him. I want to squeeze his hand when I'm giving birth to our child. I want him to help raise our little baby girl or boy, I can't do it by myself…I'm scared, so, so scared.

I lowered my head to stare at him. I didn't know how long I'd been holding onto his ice cold body, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days—it was all the same to me. I just didn't want to let go. I couldn't. Dominic was my life line and the only thing to keep my heart beating in its chest. If he left me now I didn't know what I'd do, I couldn't even comprehend that very thought.

I ran my finger along the gold metal of his engagement ring fitted on his left hand. Seeing it caused a spark in my brain to ignite and relive the day Dominic made me the happiest woman on earth by proposing.

_I had the crappiest day at work. Watching twelve hours of Lissa's boring meeting made me want to go jump off a cliff. Sure I was proud of her being a successful queen but that meant a hell of allot of stress and work for me. _

_Dominic head it easy though, he was able to stay home and sit on his heinywhile playing video games with Christian. I was stuck out in the real word trying hard to make a dime and bring home the bread. _

_Okay, that was a tad bit over exaggerated. Since Dominic was Christians sanctioned guardian, he practically earned the same amount of income as I did. I just liked to complain allot and make his life a living hell—sometimes._

_"Dominic?" I called out making the sound ricochet off the walls of our small apartment. I was met by silence. _

_"Dominic?" I repeated. Nothing._

_With a shrug I walked up stairs to our bedroom and peeled off my work clothes. After taking a much needed hot shower, I dressed in my favorite silky black night gown and brushed the tangles out of my dark mane._

_When I stepped out of the foggy bathroom and into our bedroom the sight stole my breath away._

_Red and white rose petals scattered everywhere you could think possible. The lights were shut off with candles placed on every piece of furniture, giving the room a romantic dimly lit glow. It was beautiful and the air filled with the scent of vanilla and lavender._

_I smiled when I noticed Chinese take out and chocolate covered strawberries placed neatly on our bed—my favorite._

_"Hello Angel." Dominic whispered, sneaking up behind me and placing a large warm hand to the bare skin of my back. I gasped from the electric current bolting throughout my body._

_"You did all of this?" I asked, gesturing around our bedroom._

_"No, Christian did…he was hoping the two of you could have a romantic evening together." He winked at me._

_"Smartass," I punched him in the arm. "I'm going to throw up from the very thought of even being around Christian."_

_"I set this entire occasion up tonight and you repay me by assaulting me?" Dominic asked, feigning hurt. I shrugged._

_He gently wrapped his arms aroundmy body from behind. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Something about Dominic's presence made me feel whole and loved. It was relaxing be around him— we were like ying and yang, two haves completely opposite from the other, yet we balanced each other out.  
_

_"It is beautiful." I commented, giving his arm a light squeeze.  
_

_"I'm glad you like it." He hummed, placing feather light kisses across the tender skin of my shoulder blade. I closed my eyes; he was making it extremely difficult to conjure up any coherent thought._

_"I, I…I," I stumbled over my words because of the magic his mouth was doing to my body. He chuckled satisfied at my reaction, making his chest rumble from laughter and slam against my body. The softness of his lips buzzed against my neck causing to it to rise in goose bumps_

_After our little kissing session, we snuggled in bed together and ate our food in a compatible silence. There was something therapeutic about being around Dominic, almost as if he tamed my wild soul._

_I sensed a little bit of uneasiness emanating from his demeanor and I couldn't figure out why, I decided to ignore it and enjoy this perfect night.  
_

_Dominic and I were stuck like magnets the rest of the evening, it pained me to be away from him for very long_—_Not that he minded.  
_

_Later the night, we were laying down ready for bed. I was snuggled up to his warm bare chest, my face stuffed in the crook of his neck breathing in his natural heavenly scent. I felt so safe in his embrace, like I was home and no one could harm me._

_When Dominic maneuvered out of my greedy arms and walked over to get retrieve something out of the closet I pouted._

_"What are you doing? Come back here…" I whined. He decided to ignore me._

_"We've been dating two years." Dominic stated, sitting down on the bed beside me. I placed my feet in his lap while he traced patterns across the smooth skin of my leg._

_"Yes." I nodded half coherently, exhausted._

_"And you know that I love you, right?"_

_"Of course," I murmured, unsure of where he was going with this._

_"You love me, correct?" He asked. My eyes snapped open and I propped my head up on my elbow._

_"With all of my heart." I answered unwaveringly. "Why what's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?"_

_Dominic's eyes widened in shock. "What? No, no. Of course not—"_

_"No." I sat up, trying to hide how scared I was on the inside. "Don't sugar coat it, you don't have to let me off easy. It's like a Band-Aid, just rip it off quickly and it will hurt less."_

_I didn't realize until now how frantic and desperate I sounded. I was so afraid of him leaving me, we were at the point of our relationship where I needed him.  
_

_"Angel, shh." Dominic placed a finger to my lips. "Close your eyes."_

_"Close my eyes?" I asked bewildered. He nodded. I hesitantly did as he commanded._

_I heard slight rustling and I opened one eye to see what was happening._

_"No peaking." Dominic urged. Of course he would catch me, he was that observant. I quickly snapped them shut._

_After a few moments I heard silence. "Are you still there?"_

_"Open your eyes." Dominic whispered._

_I gasped. My boyfriend was down on one knee._

_"What are you doing?" I gulped, feeling tears sting my eyes._

_"Rosemarie Hathaway," Dominic started grasping my hand in his. "From the first day I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. I have never met a more fierce and loyal woman than you. You amaze me sometimes and make me absolutely furious at others."_

_I made a funny sound between a laugh and cry that sounded really funny._

_"You make me the happiest man on earth and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care that you can't give me children. If I can't have them with you, the woman I love, then I don't want to have any at all. Sure, you may never place dirty your clothes in the hamper where they belong or spill tooth paste all over the counter and never clean it up_—_no matter how many times I remind you. I'm positive you're my soul mate and I want to take the last breaths of my life with you standing by my side." He smiled widely and my heart skipped a beat. I felt myself crying harder._

_He reached behind and retrieved a small black velvet box. He kissed my left hand once before opening it and revealing the most beautiful ring. A gold band with an perfect cut diamond in the middle. The ring was simple yet elegant; just my style._

_"Will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife?" he whispered, gazing into my eyes with such love and devotion.  
_

_"Yes, yes. I'll marry you!" I let out a strangled cry. Dominic smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and gently slid the ring onto my fourth finger. He scooped me in his arms and twirled me in the air, I grasped his neck for dear life while I laughed and cried. A very strange combination on me.  
_

_"für immer und ewig." He breathed, smashing his lips to mine._

_"Forever and always." I agreed, kissing him back just as hungrily.  
_

_And then he took me to the bed._

I was rudely awakened from that precious memory when someone dragged Dominic's body away from me.

I kicked and screamed but it was useless. Hands were restraining me from every direction—I could care less who they were—All I remember is a man with emerald green eyes leaning over the love of my life's body.

When they took him away from me, they took my only reason for living away from me. That was my last strand. I couldn't take it anymore, all the bottled up pain and realization came rushing out like a dam when its walls bust open and the water comes gushing out.

It finally hit me, Dominic was dead…and he wasn't coming back.

What an incredible waste of an incredible life. I watched the man I loved die in front of my eyes and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

Have you ever had a dream where you're running, yet you feel stuck and you can't move fast enough? That is exactly how I feel. I see people screaming at me, but I don't know what they're saying. I don't know who they are. All my attention is focused on the lifeless body of Dominic, his body lay slump against the grass with his head twisted at an unnatural angle. My fiancé, my best friend, lover, and the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with is dead.

I gasped for air, I found it hard to breath and began to hyperventilate.

I felt like I was sinking to the bottom of a dark ocean and couldn't reach the surface.

I'm suffocating in grief.

I'm drowning...and I just want to let go.

I wish I could lay down and die along with him. I'd take that option and be a happy woman.

Maybe I was meant for a life filled with pain and hurt. I hated it and I wanted it to end.

I try to cry but my tear ducts are run dry, I kick and scream, and then my body completely shuts off. I feel nothing at all. I am numb. My brain doesn't perceive anything and my heart does the same. This feeling is so much better than the way I was five minutes ago. It's as I'm detached from my body and it decides to take control of all my actions—I watch the scene play out in front of me like a movie portrayed on a Hollywood screen.

My petite body lies itself onto the wet grass as my mind floats on the perfect cloud of oblivion.

The world around me spins by in slow motion. Commotion occurs everywhere while people scream in my face and shake my body violently. I don't have a clue what they are saying and I honestly don't care. My world is silent except for the steady ringing noise buzzing in my ear. I welcome that humming noise, its beautiful and soothing; I find piece in it. Why is that woman with blonde hair looking at me with tear filled eyes? What is wrong with her?...she looks so sad. People are staring at me with that same grief stricken expression etched across their faces. I only wished these strangers would leave me be. I decide to ignore them.

I love the feel of this state I was in. My body and mind feel nothing, nothing at all. It is the most perfect and wonderful thing in the world. Once again, my body is in command. It concentrates on the details of the grass as my fingers pick at. The sharp needles prick at my skin, causing it to itch and a small annoying red rash appears. A tiny red ant crawls up the lush greenery and I gently pick up the insect.

I stare at the little critter and become so engrossed with its fascinating movements as it travels a long journey across my hand and up my arm.

It's so quite in my world I can hear the steady sound of its faint heartbeat. My finger tip slowly reaches out to touch the bug, running along the smooth skin of its back, causing the fire ant to twist his head back and strike out by biting into my flesh and releasing as much venom possible. The wound stings a little, sure. But I like it. A small dot of blood forms at the swollen bite— I plaster a goofy smile on my face and suck on the sore spot greedily, I nearly gag at bitter unfamiliar taste of rust and salt.

"Rose!, Rose!" Someone is calling my name repeatedly and my head snaps up as I try to focus in on reality.

"Rose, please. Say something! You're scaring me!"

"Lissa?"

She nodded.

I gaze at her for what seems like forever before she wrapped her arms aroud my body, I hugged her back tightly and began balling like a baby.

"He's gone, isn't he?" I wailed. "He's never going to come back!

More tears welled up in Lissa's jade green eyes.

"I wanted to tell him that I love him, and that I'm sorry, and...and I want him back. Dominic didn't deserve to die like this Lissa. He didn't." I screamed. I cried so hard I thought I felt a blood vessel pop in my eye. All my words were mashed together and I honestly don't think she understood what I was saying.

"I want him back Lissa, I want him back so badly." I hiccuped.

"Shh. Listen to me Rose. Look over there." She pointed towards Dominic's body. I hadn't noticed until now that Adrian was kneeling beside him, two hands pressed to his forehead with the look of deep concentration.

"What is he doing?" I croaked, clutching my chest.

"He's healing him." Lissa answered.

"What?" I shrieked. "No, no, no, no. He can't...it will kill him, he's not strong enough."

"Rose, stop." She said, once I stood on my feet. I was determined to put a stop to this immediately.

"Adrian wants to help, let him." she whispered softly. "If you break him out of the spell he is in now it could kill him. He's too deep into the healing, the spirit will injure him."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked, hating myself for how hopeful I sounded. If this went wrong it would crush me. Again. I don't think I could survive another heartbreak.

"I don't know." Lissa answered. From the bond I could tell she was telling the truth.

I watched in agony as Adrian attempted to heal Dominic. The wait was torture and if felt like I was sitting there for years. I bit my nails nervously until they were practically raw and painful.

"Why doesn't my shoulder hurt anymore?"

Lissa smiled. "Because I healed you Rose."

I nodded and offered her a small grateful smile.

"I don't think he's going to make it." I whispered. Adrian had sweat pouring down his face drenching his shirt. He looked like he was having a hell of a time and I wouldn't be surprised if he busted a vein from how hard he was concentrating.

"I have to do something."

Before Lissa could object I bit into my skin, hard. Crimson blood gushed out of my wrist and dripped down my arm. Perfect.

I ignored the stinging pain and strode over to where Adrian kneeled. I tried to avert my eyes anywhere but Dominic's lifeless body, I already felt the lump in my throat forming and I wanted to stay strong.

I carefully lifted my wrist to Adrian's lips—in fear of disturbing him—and let the blood trickle into his mouth. I hadn't wanted him to bite into me because of the endorphins'. His saliva would have made me delusional and practically useless. I'd be moaning like and idiot from the wonderful feeling and embarrass myself.

He gulped down my blood greedily and I immediately saw the color return to his face, I only hoped that it would be enough...

Adrian's power seemed to kick up a notch and he hit the healing process full throttle.

I stared down at Dominic's slump body on the floor for a few moments before the most beautiful thing happened.

His hand twitched slightly and his charcoal blue eyes fluttered open.


	21. Chapter 21: Salvation

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by BreannaNash. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

_"Love isn't about finding someone to spend your life with, It's finding someone you can't spend your life without"._  
_-Unknown_

* * *

I was unable to believe what had just happened. I gasped and froze with shock. Dominic's eyes were open. How was this possible?

Spirit is an amazing element with many dark side effects. No matter how many years I have been around both Lissa and Adrian, I was never fully able to grasp the ability they have to bring people back from the dead.

I just held the love of my lives dead body in my arms. Dominic's skin was unnaturally cold and the color of a ghost, his heartbeat vanished with no trace of it ever beating—he was dead.

You'd figure I'd be used to seeing stuff like this, considering I was once died and was brought back from the other side. But I wasn't. It was still new to me—just like each time Lissa healed a plant or small animal back to life, it left me breathless.

This was something entirely different though. It wasn't a dried up flower or a dead cat ran over by a car. It was Dominic. Less than two minutes ago he lay slump against the ground, yet now his body was shaking violentley, he appeared to be very much alive—unless he was a Zombie, which I don't believe to be possible.

I watched in pure wonder and awe as he blinked his eyes several times and focused in on the black star filled sky. Dominic's chest rose and fell and the usual golden color of his skin returned. Dominic was alive. The love of my life was alive. I let out a strangled cry mixed with a happy laugh that sounded oddly strange on me.

Dominic heard the noise and it caused his head to snap over as he looked at me with pure adoration and shock. He couldn't believe he was alive either.

"Rose?" he croaked, his deep voice raspy as if he swallowed a bucket of sand.

I nodded and smiled through the fountain of tears gushing out of my eyes.

Dominic stared at me in disbeliefe, his blue eyes piercing into me as they began to gloss over with unshed tears. It was like the whole world faded away. I was lost in the warm depth of his crystal blue eyes. They practically glowed with love—I only hoped my gaze held the same look, because I truly did love him with all of my being.

I was distantly aware of Adrian collapsing from exhaustion. But for now, all my attention was focused on Dominic. He was the only thing that mattered.

I never knew until now the significant meaning of _'you don't know what you have until it's gone.' _This saying was so unbelievably true that it scared me. I'd just lost Dominic, and now thankfully he'd come back to me. Those few minutes that he was gone were indescribable; I have never felt such an excruciating pain. I had nothing to live for when Dominic was gone—he was my purpose, my everything.

"You really are like an Angel." He whispered. Slowly, so slowly, he reached out and brushed his long graceful fingers along my cheekbone. I reached up and held his hand there, relishing in the feeling of his warm skin against mine.

Dominic was alive. I could finally breathe again.

"You were the last thing I laid eyes on," Dominic smiled sadly, with silent tears streaming down his face. "The last second before it was over, I stared at you and mesmerized every detail of your beauty for the very last time—I was content with that. I died a happy man."

I sobbed and rubbed my nose with the back of my sleeve in a very un-lady like manner.

"Let me hear your voice," Dominic let out a small cry. "It's music to my ears—like the sound of an Angel singing. Please, say something. I need to hear your voice right now." He pleaded, grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers.

"I want to marry you." I whispered.

"What?"

"I want to marry you."

Dominic drew in a ragged breath. "I don't understand—"

"Let's get married next week."

_Dead silence._

"Shut your mouth Honey, or else you'll let the flies in." I laughed.

Dominic had always wanted to have our wedding right after he proposed. Time after time I refused and shot down all of his offers. I was in love with him the entire time we dated but I was afraid of being tied down.

But everything was different now….After almost losing him I realized what I had. With Dominic, I had everything I could possibly want or need. Love, friendship, companionship, devotion, a family...

He quickly snapped out of his stupor and slammed his agape mouth shut. "Do you mean it?"

I nodded my head eagerly and before I knew what was happening Dominic was on his feet and I was crushed in his arms.

"Babe, your neck, your neck!" I gasped. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held me tighter against his rock hard chest.

"It hurts. But the pain doesn't matter right now, what matters is you—only you." Dominic said, voice soft as silk.

After a few more moments of struggling I gave up, my attempts were useless—Dominic wasn't letting me go anywhere.

I wrapped both of my arms around his shoulders tightly and simply held onto him, I didn't want anything separating the two of us—I needed him so badly right now.

I stuffed my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his spicy rich aroma. The scent of his skin no longer smelled like death. Dominic smelled alive—very much so. And I couldn't get enough of his heavenly scent; I could pick it out in a crowd of a thousand. It was wonderful.

"Little dhampir, don't forget about me…your miracle worker." Adrian spoke from the ground. His words were slurred from exhaustion and he looked like he was having great difficulty keeping his eye lids from closing.

Without moving from my position in Dominic's arms, I tilted my head and for the very first time I saw everyone staring at us—most with glossed over eyes.

"You're crazy Adrian, you know that? INSANE!" I shouted. I ran over and cupped his face with my hands and planted a big wet smooch across his lips—he smirked in smug satisfaction.

"Little dhampir…I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." Adrian chuckled.

"Classic." I winked.

"And," Adrian pointed towards Dominic. "Don't worry; spirit darkness shouldn't be a problem for you like it is for Rose. I delude most of my insanity with good ole Russian Vodka— this whole bond thing should be a piece of cake."

"Oh joy," I said. "Before you know it, the two of you will be best buds."

"Not likely," Dominic snickered. "But all our problems set aside, man to man; I want to thank you for what you did to me. Without it, I wouldn't be here with Rose right now. So…Thank you." He extended a hand towards Adrian who eyed it as if it held some deadly disease.

"Come on buddy boy, I know you can do it." I smiled. Adrian rolled his emerald green eyes and very reluctantly reached forward to shake his hand.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Rose."

"It doesn't matter why you did it—I still owe you a thank you." Dominic stared down at me lovingly; I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down to press the sweetest of kisses against my lips.

_Ahem. _Adrian cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can you two at least wait until you're behind closed doors—"

"That reminds me," Dominic cut him off mid sentence. "We have two whole months to make up for."

"Want to get a start on that tonight?" I suggested, clutching his shirt with my hands and placing a hungry kiss to his neck.

I giggled when Dominic waggled his eyebrows and nodded eagerly.

"Would you like to accompany me back to my apartment—or should I say _our_ apartment?"

"Our apartment," I smiled. "Yes, I would love to."

And just like that the world faded away again until it was just Dominic and I. We stared at each other like love struck teenagers and it hurt me to be away from him for any amount of time.

I said my goodbyes to Lissa, Christian, and Adrian in a blur. I honestly didn't waste my time worrying about them—The Royal guards would sort everything out and make sure they were home safe—all my attention was focused on the love of my life.

On the way home to our apartment, I noticed Dimitri out in the field, his posture and poise seemed to scream authority. He was doing serious damage control, directing guardians and staff workers to clean up all the Strigoi bodies and set then into a pile.

There were already a few other piles roaring in flames. The area reeked with the smell of death and I wanted nothing more than to get far away from it—it reminded me so much of when Dominic died and I didn't want those dark feelings surfacing at a time like this.

Dimitri seemed alerted by my presence—thanks to the strong connection we shared—his eyes flickered over and stared at me stoically. I didn't miss the small smile and nod he gave me before we rounded the corner. I smiled back proudly; my mentor was kick ass.

After walking for about five more minutes, Dominic and I arrived at a small apartment building.

"Welcome home my love," he smiled dryly and stepped on the doorstep of number 704.

"It's…nice."

"Don't lie, it's horrible and you know it."

"Okay, it is pretty awful."

He chuckled while reaching into his back pocket and retrieving the house key. He deftly stuck the key in and turned it to the side. After some jiggling of the door knob—and a few embarrassed shots from Dominic—the old and dingy door creaked open painfully slow, revealing the apartment.

I stepped inside and took a look around. In the living room—if you could even call it that—was a matte brown recliner and small television set propped on a round wooden table.

"I'll be right back." Dominic's warm breath tickled my ear and caused my body to shiver with pleasure.

"Don't go," I whined, pulling on his arm.

"Eager are we?"

"Very much so,"

"I'll be right back mein Engel, I promise." He whispered, placing a kiss to my forehead. "It hurts me to be away from you for very long."

"Okay," I nodded, feeling tears sting my eyes. I was an emotional wreck tonight. You would be too if you witnessed your fiancé die and come back to life in a matter of minutes. It wasn't something you got over so easily.

While Dominic went off to do whatever, I continued my inspection of where he'd lived for the past two months while we were separated.

After looking at most of his place I realized there wasn't much to inspect—at all.

There was a queen sized bed in his bedroom covered in a soft black duvet, a wooden dresser, two dimly lit lamps, and a couple of books written in German placed neatly on the shelf hanging next to his closet.

I picked up the picture frame on his nightstand and smiled when I realized that it was a picture of the two of us. It was taken at some indoor go-kart place we'd gone to. Dominic and I stood by the car while I held up my helmet in victory after having won the race, my hair a tangled mess and mascara smeared from having rubbed my eye, but boy, did I look happy that I had won.

Dominic of course looked amazingly groomed like he always did. He had an arm draped loosely around my waist while smiling at the camera—but his eyes were glued on me, staring at me as if I were the most precious thing in the world.

I laughed at the old memory and gently placed the picture frame back on the table.

I walked into the kitchen and raided the cupboards, fridge, and the freezer. The only food items I found were orange juice, a loaf of wheat bread, and a few frozen T.V. dinners—definitely not something Rose Hathaway would sink her teeth into.

Suddenly, I felt warmth engulf me from behind. I smiled. Dominic.

"I missed you,"

"As I have missed you, Angel," I spun around in his arms to face him.

"I love when you call me that."

Dominic raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Really?...I thought you hated it. When we first began dating you threatened to twist my nipples—"

"Until they popped off like bottle caps," I finished for him, shaking my head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, I got it—it doesn't matter. I like it when you call me Angel…it makes me feel sweet and innocent."

"Well, we all know that you are far from it." Dominic chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

He gently picked me up in his arms and started walking towards the bedroom.

"What are we doing?"

"Taking a bath," He answered simply. "Unless you want to stay dirty…"

"Hmm, maybe," I trailed my fingers up and down his chest.

"Don't tempt me," Dominic growled, placing me on the floor. The smell of lavender and honey flooded my senses. The bath was filled to the rim with water and overloaded with bubbles.

"Bubbles," I smiled.

"Your favorite," Dominic hummed, pressing a warm hand to the small of my back.

"We're burning these clothes." I tugged on his tattered white T-shirt splattered in blood. It reminded me of the battle, the fire, the black haired Strigoi, the sickening bone cracking sound, Dominic's lifeless body falling to the ground—

_Stop it Rose! It's over! You're not there anymore._

I fought back the bile rising in my throat from the thought of what had occurred earlier this evening.

Dominic noticed my disgusted expression and quickly became concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just can't wait to burn these SOB's." I pulled on his shirt once again.

"Whatever you want my love, I'll even let you light the match—though it does concern me, you and fire don't mix." He chuckled whole heartedly.

I giggled and stood on my tip toes to smash my lips against his. Dominic responded eagerly by pressing me hard against the counter, his large warm hands took possession of my body—skimming every ounce of overheated flesh they possibly could.

It felt so good to kiss Dominic after being deprived of him for so long. His lips felt like silk against my own and held the taste of milk and honey. It was wonderful. I nibbled on his swollen lip gently and was rewarded with a deep throaty moan.

"Angel, we have to stop now, or else we'll never make it to the bath." Dominic gasped, hisbreathing as ragged as my own.

"I don't care," I grabbed a fistful of sandy blonde hair and greedily tried to bring his face back to mine. Dominic pecked my lips three times before chuckling and prying my desperate hands away from his body.

"Patience, my love, patience." He chanted, realeasing my squirming arms. My heart actually ached when my body wasn't making constant contact with his.

"Sign all of your senses over to me Angel…just relax." Dominic whispered, his German accent heavy and pronounced—the sound was sultry and almost hypnotizing.

"Okay," I nodded and stilled my trembling body.

While never breaking eye Dominic reached down to pull at the hem of my shirt. He lifted it up carefully—almost teasingly at a painfully slow pace.

"Hurry up damn it." I writhed.

"I like to take my time." He smiled cheekily. I groaned in frustration.

Dominic continued to do his magic. He placed hot open mouthed kisses covering my stomach all the way until he reached my neck where he lifted the blouse over my head.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as he leaned back to stare at my exposed body.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, his hungry gaze clouding over in love mingled with a little bit of lust.

In one swift motion, he tore his shirt and jeans from his body and tossed them into a pile on the floor. I stood there, ogling his nearly naked body. The gold tint to his skin, the perfect contours of his muscles that rippled gracefully with each of his movements. He carried himself in such a beautiful perfect way.

When I tried to run my hands along his broad shoulders he swatted me away. I frowned in confusion.

"Not yet my love," he breathed into my ear, whispering naughty things in German I didn't dare to repeat. "Let me worship your body, every inch of you. I've gone so long without you, I _will_ take my time tonight."

I moaned at his words and the seductive tone to his husky voice.

So, I stood in agony as Dominic peeled off the rest of my clothes. And he wasn't kidding when he said that he liked to take his damn sweet time. His hands and lips were possessive and dominant, yet gentle and sweet as they explored my body and rid it of each article of clothing.

Every time I attempted to touch him he would stop me and continue on with his torture session—and by torture I mean kissing, caressing, massaging, and breathing all over my heated skin.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity later—with my body feeling as if it were a volcano about to errupt—Dominic relieved himself of his boxers and stepped into the bath.

I couldn't help it. I let out a low wolf whistle and smacked his cute bare ass. Dominic chuckled and laid himself into the bath. I gazed at his naked flesh like some pervert in a sex shop.

"Come here; let me hold you, my love." He opened his arms and becokend me towards him.

I eased into the scorching water and gently lowered myself onto his lap. The water felt amazing against my skin and the temperature helped relax the knots kinked in my back. Bubbles surrounded me in the scent of lavender, I scooped some into my palm and toppled them onto Dominic's head.

"I would say '_Is that a gun in your pants, or are you just excited to see me?_'...If it weren't for the fact that you're currently _naked_." I winked. His cheeks burned a bright crimson and I laughed.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, just basking in each others presence. Dominic traced random patterns on my back while we kissed. And kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed…

It was like my lips were glued to his, I couldn't seem to rip them apart. But eventually, I had to.

"I missed you so much." I whispered. "I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"Last night was the last night you'll _ever_ spend alone again." Dominic stated. I looked him in the eyes and knew he was speaking the truth.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm so, so sorry about what I did. I swear to God that it will never happen again—"

"Shh," he silenced me by pressing a finger to my lips. "Let us enjoy tonight, forget about the past—it's done and over with, nothing will change it. I want us to look forward to our future together."

I felt a tear slide out of my eye and travel a long journey down my cheek. Damn emotions, must be the pregnancy hormones.

The two of us remained in the bath until the water became freezing and our skin turned pruny and delicate. Dominic helped wash every inch of my body, being very attentive to load up the poof with strawberry body wash we needed—I was in complete heaven as he kissed every spot that he washed sensually. He massaged my scalp with shampoo and carefully rinsed it out—I even dosed off a few times from the magic his soothing fingers brought me.

I loved how gentle he was with. I could just imagine how he would be with our little baby. I hadn't told him about the pregnancy yet because I didn't feel it was the right time. Dominic was killed and brought back to life—I think that was enough problems to handle for one night. I didn't need to fill his brain with the news of the first impossible dhampir/dhampir pregnancy.

Later that night, after dressing in our pajamas, we laid under the covers of the bed in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Angel?" Dominic whispered.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"I love you."

I whipped my head up in disbeliefe. _Did he just say that he loved me out loud?_ When I stared into his eyes, nothing but love and honesty flowed from them.

"I love you too." I breathed.

I snuggled further into his bare chest and closed my eyes. The rich aroma of his skin was like a sleeping pill for me, I felt my self dozing off and when Dominic began humming my favorite lullaby in German I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you _Nicia_, for being an awesome Beta and correcting this chapter! You rock! Love you girl :-) **

**I also want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I feel so blessed and I'm glad you guys enjoy my story!...well so far. LOL.**


	22. Chapter 22: Hanging by a moment

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Breanna Nash. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.

* * *

**

"Lissa, as I have said the last seven times, no big wedding!" I exclaimed, wiping perspiration from my forehead with the back of my hand.

It was now mid June and hotter than ever here in Russia. It had been four days since that fatal accident with Dominic had occurred. Since then, I have moved all of my belongings over to his crappy one bedroom apartment. Lissa was saddened by the fact I was moving out, but I assured her it would only be temporarily. Of course, Christian being Christian, did a little happy dance when I retrieved the last box and slammed the door shut in my face.

I was over joyed when I discovered I was going to be having a summer wedding. The date was set on June 17, four days from now. Lissa, Christian, Andrea, Eric, Adrian, Eddie, and surprisingly Dimitri, were set to fly out to Germany three days from today. Dominic and I were leaving Russia tomorrow.

I got the surprise of a life time when my father, Abe Mazur, phoned me and explained he and my mother would be attending the wedding. When I tried to object, he insisted that he would be there to walk his only daughter down the aisle. I tried to hide it at first, but I was absolutely ecstatic that he and my mother were actually coming.

Abe also claimed he was anxious to meet Dominic. I gulped when I heard this. Poor Dominic. But it wasn't like I could stop him. What Zmey wanted, Zmey got—just like when he had a gruesome conversation with Adrian many years back.

I imagined this talk with Dominic was going to be much worse; considering he wasn't just dating me, he was marrying me.

My heart went out to him. He was about to face the wrath of my father, Mr. Abe Mazur. Heaven have mercy.

It has been amazing being back with Dominic. These past few days have been wonderful. We've definitely been making up for lost time. It was much more than just sex though. Everything Dominic has been doing for me was passionate and loving and thoughtful. My back and neck massages were the best part of my day.

I felt complete again. Wholesome. Myself. Loved.

Whatever you want to call it, I was back home with my fiancé and that was all that mattered. I felt like a love struck teenager being around him; I couldn't stop smiling and I would blush constantly at his little compliments. I think I'll just blame it on the hormones.

I still hadn't told him about the pregnancy. I had no clue why either, other than the fact that I really didn't know how to break it to him.

What was I suppose to say? _'Hey babe, I'm pregnant and you're the father.'_ I don't think so. It would go against everything Dominic believed in. Hell, I don't know if he'd believe I was telling the truth when I explained that it was his biological daughter or son.

I was a coward. Bottom line.

I was absolutely terrified that Dominic would up and walk out my life again, only to never talk to me again. If our situations were reversed, I would have done the same thing. In the history of all our world, there wasn't one written document of a dhampir/dhampir pregnancy. Well, there was one legend about a shadow kissed woman getting pregnant by another dhampir. But that's all it was. A legend. Fake, over dramatized story. There was no truth behind it.

My appearance had altered a little, and you wouldn't noticed the difference unless you payed close attention.

My skin was visibly more radiant, my boobs were plumper. And I gained about five pounds or so—I loved every single pound, I was baby's fat little whale. I had to admit, I was one hot mama.

"Rose, this is important to me, I owe you this for everything you've done for me. Just please, let me pay for your wedding—anything."

I sighed exasperated. "Fine, you can buy the cake, the dress, and that cool thing made of ice—uh, what's it called again?"

"Ice sculpture," Lissa corrected immediately, clutching the wedding planner in her hands as if it held all the secrets to the world.

"Yeah, yeah, you can do that…but nothing else."

"Can I pay for the Honeymoon?" she asked hopeful.

"Lissa, we're just going to be staying at his mothers house—I assure you that money isn't an issue."

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a bolt of excitement shoot through my body. Dominic and I, alone, for three whole weeks. That was pure heaven, or at least what I imagined it to be. Oh how I couldn't wait to have my way with him—

"I know. It's just, I can make it even better…I'll hire a couple of servants, maids, cooks—"

"Lissa stop," I cut off her ramble. "It's not necessary or wanted, I just want Dominic and I to have some time alone. Just the two of us and not a care in the world." I sighed dreamily at my R rated thoughts. Man I really was a horny cow.

"Well, yes. But—"

"You know what, I've had enough." I ripped the white binder right out of her greedy hands, stomped over to the nearest waterfall and threw it in.

I smiled in satisfaction as I watched the source of all my problems sinks to the bottom and get soaked completely with chlorine water. There was no way Lissa could harass me now.

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked. I watched in amusement and shock as she sprinted in her four inch white heels and dove right into the fountain. She bobbled in the water for a moment before retrieving the binder and stray papers.

Breathing heavily, Lissa stepped out soaked from head to toe—her designer white suit and matted platinum blonde hair, her usual perfect makeup smeared with blackness reaching all the way to her chin. I laughed. She looked so un-queen like.

"Now Rose, you know I absolutely hate to swear, but…DAMN IT!" she boomed.

"Your majesty, your majesty," I heard a frantic girly voice speak. "Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

I swiveled my head to see Lilly standing there. I couldn't help but scowl. The taste in my mouth was bitter as an over whelming feeling of jealousy consumed me.

"Everything is fine, it is none of your concern." I snapped.

"Rose," Lissa shot me a warning glare. I groaned and tried to control my rising anger.

"Yes Lilly, I am fine. Rose and I had a little misunderstanding, that's all."

"Oh, thank God. When I saw you jump in there, I thought you may have been hurt. I'm so glad you're okay. Are you sure you don't want to go to the clinic for a check up just to make sure—"

I rolled my eyes and tuned out the rest of her ramble. Lilly might be pretty and sweet, but boy could she talk. I don't know how Dominic ever put up with her.

Suddenly, I felt a mischievous feeling course through me. It only took me a milli second to discover it hadn't belonged to me.

"Lilly, dear," Lissa spoke softly. "What element do you specialize in?"

"Water," she answered simply.

"Perfect," Lissa flashed me a devious smile. "Would you mind doing a tiny favor for me?"

"Of course, your majesty. It would be an honor." Lilly laughed nervously, shifting from one blinding white sneaker to the other.

"Here," Lissa tossed the pile of soggy paper into her arms. "Remove all water contents from this."

_Please, don't work, please don't work. _I chanted in my head. Maybe I could strike her in the head with my fist and knock her unconscious. That ought to keep her from performing any magic.

My wishes went unanswered as Lilly crouched down on the ground and closed her eyes in deep concentration. Her perfectly manicured hands hovered over the binder as she began sucking the water contents right out of it.

It only took her about a minute or so to finish. Lilly stood up from the ground and released the two globs of water floating over her palms back into the waterfall.

"Here you go, your Majesty." Lilly smiled.

Lissa anxiously snatched the binder and checked to see for damage. As she was rummaging through the papers I peered over her shoulder to get a glance.

I gasped in horror.

"Mother f—"

"Perfect," Lissa cut me off, holding the binder triumphantly in the air.

"There's not even a smear or rip" I glared at Lilly. She smiled innocently back, damn, it was so hard to be mean to someone who was so nice.

"Thank you so much Lilly." Lissa uttered monotonically. "This means allot, is there anything I can do for you….anything you need? Name it and it shall be yours."

"Oh, me? No, wait….I mean _No _thank you, your Majesty. It was no big deal really." Lilly giggled.

"Okay, well thank you again Lilly." Lissa nodded sharply before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

A few moments later she spoke again.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Liss," I whined stomping my foot on the ground like a two year old throwing a tantrum. "I don't wanna tell him."

"Well," she replied, ringing water out of her platinum blonde hair." We all have to do things we don't want to."

I stopped mid step and pouted. Lissa sighed exasperatedly and placed a palm to her forehead. I crossed my arms over my chest. There was no way was I going to break.

"Enlighten me Rose, how are you going to hide it from him when your abdomen is as big as a basketball?" she mimicked my stance.

Her jade green eyes pierced through mine unwaveringly. I hated it when she turned all serious queen-like, it made her pretty damn scary. I averted my eyes to the ground and coughed nervously. Staring Lissa in the eyes at a time like this was intimidating. She looked incredibly dominate, and challenging her was worse than challenging the devil to a staring contest.

"Exactly," she said, tapping her heel against the ground. "How have you kept it from him this long anyway? You're already showing."

I didn't have to look down to know that what she was saying was true. I was two months pregnant and had a small bump.

"I suck it in." I murmured.

"You suck it in?" Lissa laughed sarcastically. "Twenty four hours a day? That has to be somewhat uncomfortable."

"Yeah that…or I tell him I had a really big lunch. Dominic believes it." I shrugged. This caused her to laugh harder.

"Why don't you just tell him already?...When I first told Christian I was pregnant with Andrea, his face lit up so brightly." Lissa smiled with a faraway glint in her eyes. "It was amazing—indescribable. I'll never forget it."

"I'll tell Dominic when I feel the time is right."

"Oh yeah, and when is that going to be?"

I shrugged. "When the time is right,"

Lissa rolled her eyes and sighed. Yeah, it was definitely the end of that conversation.

* * *

"I'm so hungry." I groaned. Dominic chuckled and pulled me closer into the warmth of his body.

"Be patient Angel, dinner is almost ready." He placed a lingering kiss to my exposed shoulder. I released a drawn out moan and clutched his shirt with my hands.

"You have been so responsive lately," he breathed, I stared into his hungry dark eyes. "I think it's because my love making skills have improved greatly."

I couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt pulse through my body. If only he knew.

"That very well could be the reason." I laughed. Dominic smiled smugly like I'd just boosted his ego up a few notches.

"But of course you've always been amazingly talented in the bedroom. I could never deny that." I placed my hands at his waist and slowly trailed my fingers inside his shirt.

The feeling of his warm skin against mine felt wonderful. I clawed my nails over the smooth skin of his stomach and was rewarded with a deep growl.

"Don't tempt me Angel, please…don't." he whispered, biting his bottom lip. Dominic eyes swirled with emotions like he was having some internal battle of self control—hell, he actually looked like he was in pain.

"We could always have a quickie in the bathroom—"

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" asked a sweet high pitched voice.

I yelped in surprise. I looked down to see Andrea staring at us with curious blue eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," I coughed. "Just boring grown up stuff, that's all."

Dominic strode over and sat down on the couch with his legs crossed like he was trying to obscure something. I smiled knowingly. He looked me in the eyes once before visibly gulping and quickly looking away. The way he kept squirming and shifting in his seat made it look like there was defiantly something up. Poor guy.

"Mommy needs some help in the kitchen." Andrea informed, plucking at the fuzzy pink hair of her unicorn Dominic and I bought for her.

That stuff animal and her were practically inseparable. She'd take it everywhere with her and was unable to sleep if it wasn't glued to her side at night. I loved how she was so attached to it.

"Dominic, would you be such a kind gentleman as to go help Lissa out." I jerked my head towards the kitchen.

"No I think it would be better if you did." His eyes flickered down towards that _general area_ like he was trying to convey a message.

And yeah, I knew exactly what he was trying to say, but when an opportunity like this one presents itself, you can't possibly shoot it down.

"I think she wants your help." I smiled mischievously. Dominic glared.

"Andrea honey?" he asked. Her head snapped up.

"Did mommy say who she wanted?" he asked softly, getting that fond expression across his face that he always did when talking to children—especially Andrea.

"No, she just said she needed some help." Andrea shrugged. Dominic swore in German. I giggled.

I could tell that he was about to start arguing with me again so I cut him off.

"What was that Lissa?" I placed a hand to me ear. "Check on the Eric?...okay, will do."

"I didn't hear anything." Dominic said.

"It was through the bond." I made a dismissive motion with my hand.

"Then why did you need to hear it? I thought those messages come from your mind."

"Uh," I stuttered. Dominic narrowed his charcoal blue eyes at me.

I took one step back before shooting up the stairs and into Eric's room.

When I checked the bond I discovered Dominic in the kitchen helping Lissa cut the pot roast while looking particularly uncomfortable. I laughed.

"What's so funny, little dhampir?" A deep voice whispered.

"Damn it Adrian, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I gasped and clutched my heaving chest.

"Yeah, I tend to do that to the ladies." Adrian smirked. "They take one glance at me and see my good looks—"

"Yeah, whatever," I interrupted him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Playing with my nephew," he answered, shaking the plastic pale blue rattle in his hands.

"I didn't think you'd be the type." I laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian snickered. "I'm great with children, just ask Andrea."

"Yeah only because you buy her so many damn gifts."

"How dare you," he gasped. "Andrea loves me for me and not for my money—unlike most of the people I associate myself with."

"You mean women." I corrected.

"Well yes, I suppose you're right." He glared.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that." I pointed to his face.

"What do you mean?"

I walked over and pinched his cheeks roughly. "You keep giving me the evil eye. Don't. Your emerald green eyes are too darn pretty to be glaring."

"You think they're emerald green?...I always thought of them as a forest green, or an olive green, or perhaps even a shamrock green—at least that's what the ladies tell me." Adrian regarded me with complete seriousness—almost as if what we were talking about was a reasonable argument.

I busted out laughing.

"Ah, Adrian….sometimes I just don't get you." I smiled.

"How's baby dhampir?" he cooed, rubbing my belly.

"Adrian!" I scolded, darting my eyes around the nursery to make sure no one had heard—or more precisely, Dominic.

"What?" he puts his hands up in surrender. "Wait—What? You mean to tell me that you haven't broken the news to that idiot yet?"

"He's not an idiot." I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"No," I sighed guilty. "I haven't told him yet."

I gently picked up Eric from his crib and cradled him in my arms. Adrian eyed me disapprovingly.

"I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Lissa: I'll tell him when I feel the time is right."

"Whatever you say, little dhampir," Adrian shrugged solemnly. "But it has to be soon—you're getting bigger by the day."

"Hey! Not cool."

"Has he been pulled into my head yet?" he asked.

"Not thank God…or else he would know."

"Yes, the whites and gold's swirling in your aura are pretty damn noticeable. Lissa had the same thing when she was pregnant with Andrea and Eric—except it wasn't nearly as bright as yours."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Don't know." Adrian shrugged again. "But one thing is for sure...your breasts look amazing."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was so used to his crazy comments that it no longer bothered me when he said such inappropriate things.

Adrian kneeled down so that his face was aligned with my slightly swollen belly.

"Hell baby dhampir," he cooed placing both palms to my abdomen. "Let's hope you come out a knock out like your mother and not your daddy, he's really, really ugly."

"Very mature,"

"Shhh," he whispered placing his ear against my stomach. "What did you say, baby dhampir? You want mommy to tell your daddy that you exist?...I agree. You're a very smart little baby—unlike your parents."

"Shut up Adrian." I smacked the back of his head with my palm. "All you're hearing is Eric farting—someone needs to change his dirty diaper."

He stood up and stared at the bundle in my arms with horror stricken eyes.

"No, no, no, no." he chanted. I handed him the baby.

"Good luck, buddy boy." I smiled and walked out of the nursery.

Approximately five minutes later and a few shouts and cries later, Adrian emerged from the room with Eric in his arms.

"What happened?" I pointed to the wet spot on his shirt.

"It peed on me." He glared at the baby. I laughed and grabbed Eric.

"Look how cute you are." I whispered, he stared at me curiously with wide gray-blue eyes.

"You even changed his clothes." I giggled, noticing the feety pajamas Eric was placed in. The outfit was absolutely adorable, a bright shade of yellow with cute baby giraffes sewed all over it, it event hat a cute little hat attached to it.

"Well yeah," Adrian scratched the back of his neck. "He sort of peed in what he was wearing earlier."

"Rose, Adrian…Food is ready! Come down here before I eat it all myself." Christian's voice rang through the house.

"Alright, alright. Cool it hot stuff, we're coming." I held onto Adrian's hands as I carefully walked down stairs with the baby bundled in my arms.

After dinner was served and I ate like four fully grown hungry men, I laid down on the recliner feeling lethargic. I groaned when Christian placed Eric in my lap, my stomach ached from the amount of food I'd consumed.

"It hurts," I whined to Dominic. "I feel as if I'm about to pop—get a needle hun and poke me. I'll explode."

"You shouldn't have ate so much food." He chuckled.

"But the pot roast was amazing—not to mention the Garlic rolls."

Dominic didn't comment on what I had just said. Instead, I caught him staring at Eric and I cuddled together.

It only took me a moment to realize why he was staring at us so intensely.

Dominic gazed at the two of us longingly for a moment longer before giving a small wistful smile—saddened that he would never be able to have a family with me.

If only he knew.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm blaring.

After eating two chocolate glazed donuts and taking a much needed shower, I decided it was time for me to finish packing for our trip to Germany.

Like a good fiancé, I packed everything Dominic and I would need for the trip. My shorts, tank tops, bikini, a few pairs of cute summer sandals and I was ready to go.

I shoved some of Dominic's t shirts, khakis, boxers, and of course a few of his favorite action movies he couldn't seem to get enough of. I set both of our suitcases by the front door.

Dominic arrived home a bit later to prepare lunch, and like I've said before, he was a damn good cook. I stuffed my belly full of some German potato soup and rye bread, and finished off with two huge slices of delicious Black forest cake.

I felt surprisingly exhausted after lunch and decided to have a power nap so I could be well rested for our plane ride tonight. An annoying part of my brain kept screaming it was because of my pregnancy. It was only a tiny part though—and very easy to ignore.

I begged Dominic to lay down with me on the couch, and after a few minutes he obliged by maneuvering in behind my back and pulling me into his rock hard chest.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" I hummed incoherently.

"I want our relationship to be built around honesty."

"Okay," I drug out the word, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well, I have something to confess."

My eyelids flew open. "Confess?"

"Yes,"

"What did you do? Murder someone?...oh god, please tell me it's not Dimitri."

I fell his chest rumble from laughter. At least he was finding this situation amusing, because I most certainly was not.

"No, no...nothing like that," I heard a the slight uneasiness in his voice, and it was really beginning to make me worry.

"Well, don't beat around the bush. Tell me!"

"I kissed Lilly."

"WHAT!" I shrieked, Dominic's hold on me tightened, effectively keeping me from rocket launching off this couch and beating the shit out of him.

"Shh shh," he cooed, trying to relax me but it wasn't working. I felt pure rage boil through out my body mixed with a bit of spirit darkness. _How could he do this to me?_

"Just listen for a minute and quit thrashing." Dominic groaned in pain as I kicked him in the golden spot.

"Well start explaining kraut, because things aren't looking too good for you right now." I growled, digging my nails into the bare skin of his forearm.

"Stop hitting me and I will explain."

Despite feeling like I was about to explode from anger, I stilled my trembling body and took deep, calming breaths. He better have a damn good explanation or else a swat team wouldn't be able to stop me from doing some serious damage.

"It was when we first separated," Dominic started. "Lilly heard about our breakup and came over to my apartment. She saw how depressed I was and just stayed there and talked to me. It was nice, I had no one else there for me—after my mothers death and then you kissing Dimitri, I felt horrible and alone."

I sat there and listened with guilt coursing through me from the damage I had inflicted on Dominic. I almost felt sorry for him..._almost._

"Lilly and I talked all night, it was nice seeing an old friend. Hell, she even brought cherry pie...you knew I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, I bet you liked her pie." I snorted.

"Angel, stop...you know it's nothing like that."

"Continue on with your love story and hurry up please. The details make me want to vomit." Even though Dominic and I were separated at the time, it still was heartbreaking thinking of him being in the arms of another woman.

"Well, right before she left." he cleared his throat nervously. "She grabbed my face and kissed me—it was surprising to say the least."

"Did you kiss her back?" I croaked, feeling the giant lump in my throat.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, after seeing you and Dimitri kiss, I was so hurt and angry...I guess I wanted to get back at you in a way."

"Do you, do you...have feelings for her?" I whispered, it scared me to death of what his answer might be.

"Of course not, you own my heart Angel. I was just having some fun...and while I was kissing her, a part of me was imagining it was you."

I had to laugh at that. Surprisingly, this little fact made me feel a little better.

"What kind of kiss was it?"

"Hmm?"

"Peck, lingering, opened mouthed...French?"

"Umm," Dominic coughed.

"Tell me," I said through gritted teeth.

"French."

_Dead silence._

"I want to cut her up into tiny pieces and feed her to the sharks." I growled. Dominic chuckled.

"You said that you wanted our relationship to be built around honesty?" I asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I have something to confess as well." I felt his body go completely rigid._  
_

I then proceeded to tell Dominic about my entire past with Dimitri. I was careful not to leave anything out...Our time in the gym, the ski resort, the Cabin, My exhausting trip to Russia, how I helped restore his soul. It felt great to get this massive weight off my chest. I'd kept it from him for so long...and now I was no longer hiding anything from him. Dominic knew all of my deepest and darkest secrets, he could read my soul like an open book and now our relationship was a hundred percent trust worthy. It was scary, yet wonderful at the same time.

I was surprised at Dominic's reaction to learning about my past with Dimitri. He didn't seem angry or upset...he actually seemed content and pleased. He then proceeded to explain that he was relieved about finding out about my relationship with Dimitri. The kiss he and I shared no longer made me so angry...he could understand.

After our long and exhausting talk, I snuggled into his chest and closed my sleepy eyes. A few whiffs of his spicy rich aroma and I was out like a light.

Some time later I felt pressure on my shoulder.

Someone was disturbing my sleep. Lord have mercy.

"Angel." The shaking on my shoulder returned, only much firmer this time.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them sleepily to discover Dominic staring at me with a loving expression. His glorious smile almost made me forget that he had awoken me from a good dream. _Almost._

"You better be waking me up for sex—if not, go away." I groaned. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Not this time—besides I've only done that twice."

"Four times," I corrected.

"Anyways," he cleared his throat. "We're leaving in a few hours and I feel it's good for you to get some exercise and release some of that pent up energy. Remember last time? You were bouncing around in your seat."

"I don't wanna go." I whined, grabbing onto the side of the couched as Dominic pulled at my legs.

"Come one Angel, Please." He placed kisses along my shoulder and gently raked his teeth across the sensitive spot. Damn him, he knew that was my weakness—he was playing his cards right and using it to his advantage to get what he wanted.

"Your neck," I stated simply. It took everything I had not to cringe from the vivid memory flashing through my mind.

"I'm fine angel, really. Besides I need to get out and fight, I feel like I've been doing nothing but sit around on the couch all day—I hate it."

"Are you sure?" I trailed my fingers along the nape of his neck. "Isn't it too soon for sparring? You said that your neck is still sore."

"Yes, it still aches a bit. Rest assure though, I will be fine—your amazing sensual massages have worked wonders for me." Dominic waggled his eyebrows.

I punched his arm roughly. "It's still too dangerous; I don't want to hurt you."

Dominic raised an eyebrow. "Hurt me?...you could never hurt me—at least not intentionally."

I felt a spark of guilt as the kiss Dimitri and I shared flashed through my mind.

"It's over my love," Dominic trailed his graceful fingers along my cheek. "It's in the past, forget about it. I have."

I nodded slightly. "Fine, let's go big boy. Just know, I will not show mercy. When we're on the mats, you're my enemy, not my fiancé."

Dominic smiled breathtakingly before sweeping me onto his back. I giggled like a little girl and held onto his broad shoulders for dear life.

Once we arrived at the school gym, Dominic gently placed me on the floor and held open the door.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"Anything for you, my lady."

I had an ominous feeling walking into the gym. I decided to ignore that foreign feeling and focus on the fight ahead of me.

I started on my stretches while Dominic did the same. He laid himself on the floor and bended one knee and reached his arms out as far as he possibly could.

"Are you feeling the burn, Babe?" I asked, reaching for my toes and feeling my leg muscles ache in protest. It was a good kind of a pain.

"Yes and it feels wonderful." I ogled his back. Even with a white shirt on I could see his muscles ripple with each movement, he looked daringly beautiful.

I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling right now.

Dominic and I circled each other on the mats looking or an opening. His dark blue eyes were clouded over in battle lust and he looked fierce.

Dominic lunged forward with Strigoi speed and deftly landed a hit to my shoulder.

"Son of a—"

Dominic let out a graceful kick that connected with my hip. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the stinging sensation spreading down my thigh.

I quickly blocked his next hit and shot out with my fist. It successfully pounded against his chest causing him to stumble a few steps back.

"That's right, you're my bitch now." I dropped to the floor, swung my leg out and connected with his ankles knocking him on his ass.

Before I was able to pin him to the ground, he was on his feet. He got a look of pure fury across his as he signed himself over completely to his animal side.

Dominic released a string of punches with unnatural speed, I was able to block all of them but the last one caught my cheek and I hissed in agony.

Taking my moment of distraction, he leaned back and launched his leg out. It connected with my stomach.

A sharp pain shot through out my abdomen. The sound of my scream would make anyone's heart stop. My abdomen literally felt like it was roaring in flames. It was excruciating.

I felt cool sensation run along along my pelvic area. I reached down between my thighs and instantly feel it spread to my finger tips. I lifted my hand to see a dark red liquid dripping down my fingers.

I gasped and looked down to discover I was sitting a puddle of blood.

My head spun and I began to feel dizzy. White spots danced before my vision as I collapsed against the ground

Dominic stared at me with worry filled eyes. I think he was screaming my name, I'm not sure—I couldn't exactly hear anything besides the steady ringing noise buzzing in my ears.

I smiled sadly through my fuzzy state. Dominic hadn't known I was pregnant when he kicked me in the stomach. He hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't his fault, it was mine.

I only wished I'd told him about our baby growing inside me earlier. That way he could have hauled my ass back to our apartment and called me crazy for even contemplating fighting. Yeah, he was that over-protective.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was strong arms encircling around my body and lifting me off the ground.

Unsurprisingly, I awoke staring at the blinding white ceiling of the clinic. My body didn't ache; it was numb—must be the high doses of morphine.

"Angel," I turned my head to the side to peer at Dominic. His face was etched with concern and the worry lines chiseled in his forehead made him age about ten years. He looked like a wreck—a sexy scruffy one.

"Hey," I croaked.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb over the back of my hand. "When I saw you on the floor covered in blood—so, so much blood…you have no idea how I felt."

"Tell me," I whispered.

"Horrible, grief stricken, devastated, empty…It was like my mothers situation all over again, but worst in a way. Without you Rose, I have no one."

I felt a stray tear fall out of my eye and travel down my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered. Staring into my eyes with an expression that made my insides heat up. I loved when he gazed at me like that. It made me feel like the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world.

"What's wrong with me?" I gestured up and down the awful hospital gown.

"I'm not sure yet, you've only been out for a few hours. The doctor ran a few blood tests and did an ultra sound to make sure there were no broken ribs."

"Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized Dominic was still unaware of my _situation._

I heard a soft knock on the door and in walked Dr. Sokolov.

"Hey doc, what are the results? Can I leave yet?—Oh please tell me I can go." I begged.

"Rosemarie, please sit down and relax." He said melancholy, sitting down on the black stool.

"Will do,"

Dr. Sokolov clicked his metal pen a few times before placing it in his lab coat. I noticed a sad gleam in his eye.

My whole body froze as realization kicked in.

Oh no, no, no, no…

"I'm sorry miss, you've lost the baby."


	23. Chapter 23: Expect the Unexpected

**A/N:**

**Yaay, a fast update thanks to my wonderful Beta,_ Nicia!_ Thank you so much, girl! :-)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Rose, Rose!"

I felt something shaking my body violently.

That didn't matter right now though; I was in too much pain to focus on little things like that.

I screamed.

And screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed…

My lungs burned from the amount of exertion I was forcing on them.

They were dry and held no moisture. It felt like I'd shoved them into a glass jar filled with salt and barbwire…it was excruciating.

But it was nothing compared to the way I felt for the loss of my child. How could I be so stupid as to fight while I was pregnant? I knew it was wrong, yet I still did it because I wanted to hide my secret from Dominic.

Dominic.

The name shattered my heart into a million pieces; my whole world came crashing down.

How was this situation going to affect him?

I knew once he discovered that he was the father and it was his blow that killed our baby…he would be crushed and blame himself.

But it wasn't his fault.

Sadly, it was mine.

I could have easily avoided it. I knew without a doubt that Dominic wouldn't have allowed me to set foot on the sparring mat if he knew I was pregnant.

I've never hated myself so much in my life. I can honestly say that I deserved to die right now. I welcomed the peace death would bring me.

What if I was never able to get pregnant again? Lissa's healing had been a miracle. Possibly a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I ruined it all because of my own selfish reasons.

I kicked and punched and screamed and scratched.

I hit harder than I've ever had in my life.

I wanted this pain to be over. Now.

I wanted that black hole to swallow me into the world of nothing. I wanted to escape reality and get away from this hell hole.

Would I ever have a life without pain and heartache?

No.

The shaking in my body returned, only much firmer this time.

"Rose, wake up! Wake up!"

That deep voice seemed oddly familiar.

The sound was frantic and urgent, yet alluring and enticing at the same time.

It was muffled and barely audible—almost like I was underwater and the noise was coming from above the surface.

It was blurred, yet it kept calling to me and I wanted to go to it…

My eyes snapped open.

It took me a moment, but I finally focused in on my surroundings.

"Rose—Angel, relax…you were just having a nightmare."

I realized I was sitting in the living room, on our comfy leather couch. I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Let go of me, please." I croaked, pulling at my arms that were currently restrained by Dominic.

"Do you see me?" he whispered.

"Yes, idiot—now move."

Dominic smiled slightly, though his eyes were still frantic and worried. He carefully released my arms and sat down next to me. I cuddled into his chest and let the tears flow freely without shame.

"I'm sorry," I whispered after I'd blown my snot onto Dominic's shirt.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "I need to change anyway."

"Why am I here?" I asked confused, still feeling a bit disoriented.

Dominic raised an eyebrow in shock. "You wanted to take a nap before we left for the plane ride…don't you remember?"

I nodded slightly as my memory started to come back in small flashes.

"And we didn't spar?"

"No,"

"Okay good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head frantically, feeling tears sting my eyes once again. I gulped and swallowed the soft ball size lump in my throat.

I needed to stay strong. And I would.

The dream had seemed so vivid and realistic. I was almost positive it was real. It was horrible and I realized my subconscious mind was begging me to reveal the news to Dominic.

I was tired of hiding this big secret from him. He was my soul mate, the person I trusted most in this world. Now was the right time to tell him and I had to figure out a way to do that.

"I'm pregnant."

_Ah, well that ought to do it._

As expected, Dominic was a little shocked by what I had just confessed.

I had the urge to laugh when his eyes widened as big as saucers. He was rendered speechless.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated slowly, as if he was mentally challenged.

I waved my hand in front of Dominic's face after he blinked his eyes several times.

This seemed to kick him back into reality.

A million expressions past his face: Happiness, Joy, Wonder, Awe, Skepticism, and finally settled on disbelief…

"That's impossible." He said through clenched teeth. Yeah, he looked pretty damn angry right now.

"How dare you get my hopes up?" Dominic growled. "You know how badly I want children…and you're going to rub this in my face?"

"You have a baby—our baby." I whispered. I placed his palm against my stomach but he quickly ripped it away.

"No, no, no, no." he chanted.

"You honestly believe I cheated on you?" I asked, my voice rising slightly.

His head snapped over and his charcoal blue eyes softened ever so slightly. "Of course not,"

"Well then, why don't you believe me?…I couldn't have possibly gotten pregnant by myself."

Dominic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You must have taken the test wrong."

"They doctor ran blood tests, I even had to pee in a cup…PEE IN A CUP, Dominic! I'm pregnant and you better believe it because…this…child…is…yours!" I yelled.

"It's impossible," he breathed. "We've never once used protection. How are you suddenly able to get pregnant?"

I relayed my theories about how I believed we possibly conceived. Dominic sat there and listened with a neutral expression as I explained the night I was burned by Dimitri's father, Alexandr, and how Lissa had healed me right before we made love.

By the end of my rant, Dominic's demeanor had changed dramatically.

"So do you believe me?" I asked.

"We're pregnant." He whispered.

I took that as a yes.

"We're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"Well biologically, I am the one pregnant...but I suppose we can say that we're pregnant!"

I giggled when he scooped me into his arms and twirled me around in the air.

Dominic carefully placed my feet on the floor, but his arms continued to hold me tightly in his embrace. Not that I minded. Being close to his body's warmth, the tightness of his muscles, the aroma of his skin that made my knees wobble...

I stared into the endless depths of his sapphire blue eyes. Staring into his smoldering eyes made butterflies flutter erratically in my stomach. Dominic's eyes were on fire as he gazed at my lips longingly. In the blink of an eye, I was pressed against the wall with his soft lips smashed against mine.

The kiss intoxicated my body with desire and I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off. Having your own apartment had benefits...a lot of them.

And just as fast as the kiss started, it was gone. Though it did leave a lingering effect, one that I was not particularly comfortable sharing outside of my mind.

"You're so beautiful." he breathed into my ear, causing goose bumps to rise over my skin.

I gasped when he urgently tore the tank top over my head, leaving me naked in a satin black bra . I grabbed at the button of his jeans but froze when he began chuckling amusingly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Not now, Angel," he smiled.

"Why?" I whined. "I'm your fiance and I want sex...so give me sex, NOW DAMN IT!"

"Later, I promise...just let me enjoy this moment with my beautiful wife and child."

_How could I deny him that simple pleasure?_

"Our child," I corrected.

"Our child," he whispered, a look of pure wonder crossing his face.

Dominic kneeled down so that his faced was aligned with my stomach. With a slow shaking hand, he hesitantly placed his warm palm across my stomach.

"Is this real, Rosemarie?" he said while continuing to stare at my slightly swollen abdomen. "I feel like I'm about to wake up from a dream. I don't want to wake up...I want to stay right here with you forever."

I sobbed as a few tears of joy slipped out of my eye and traveled down my cheek. This moments was so perfect—indescribable like Lissa had said.

"This is too good to be true...how am I so lucky as to have the woman I love most in the world carrying my child? We have a baby Rose, a baby!" Dominic face lit up brighter than the sun, I'd never seen him so happy and joyous before.

I nodded my head vigorously.

"Baby's going to be beautiful...just like his or her father." I croaked.

"Just like his or her mother." he smiled. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

Dominic covered every inch of my belly with adoring kisses. I was in complete awe as he whispered loving German words to our baby growing inside of me.

I giggled.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. His wonderful mood was contagious.

"I can already tell now that you're going to be a big softy when it comes to our child. Baby's already got you wrapped around his or her tiny finger."

Dominic threw his head back and laughed a deep, rich, and throaty laugh. The sound wrapped around me like a caress. God, I loved his laugh.

"Of course, this is my child." he smiled. "I love that you call him or her _baby,_ it's better than saying _it_...which I'm sure you've done quite a bit."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Baby didn't like me calling him or her _sea-monkey_ or _it_ or..._an accident_."

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Our child was most certainly not an accident. Baby was made out of love, and passion, and more love."

I giggled again.

"So are you still going to think I'm attractive when I'm as big as a beach whale?"

"More than ever." he regarded me with utter seriousness. I blushed.

"And you still want to marry me?...even with the possibility I might divorce you and take all of your money for child support?"

"Without a doubt," he answered. "Besides, I'd like to see you get rid of me that easily."

I reached down to grab the can of coke sitting on the coffee table when Dominic rudely snatched it out of my grasp.

"Hey! I'm thirsty."

"Too bad. You can have water or juice...but absolutely no caffeine, it's unhealthy for the baby."

"You're kidding right?" I scoffed. "Seven more months of no caffeine?"

He nodded and stared at me unwaveringly, despite the icy glare I was sending him.

I sneakily tried to grab the can of soda with no avail. Dominic held it above his head, there was no possible way I could reach it, unless...

I hopped onto the couch and then rocket launched off by throwing my whole body onto Dominic's like some rabid monkey. I was desperate for some sugar and caffeine.

"Oh Angel, you have no idea what you've just started."

He flashed me a mischievous grin before cradling my body in his arms and gently pinning me to the couch.

"Stop, please, STOP!" I gasped out of breath while he continued to tickle me.

"Not the feet, oh God, PLEASE NOT THE FEET!" I roared with laughter. I kicked my legs as hard as I possibly could, the feeling was unbearable and torturous. Yet, Dominic continued to tickle me with the biggest smile plastered across his face—that bastard was enjoying every minute of it.

"Please babe, I can't breathe!" I giggled and screamed at the same time. He dropped my legs and stepped back, thank heavens.

"Asshole," I punched him in the gut. To my utter distaste, he laughed at my outrage. "You know how much I hate to be tickled!"

"Yes, but that is the fun of it." Dominic shrugged.

"That's it...no sex for a month!"

Yeah, that didn't exactly work out.

Five minutes later, Dominic and I walked out of apartment, bags in hand.

"Babe, your shirt is inside out." I giggled.

He looked around to make sure no students were around before quickly ripping off his shirt and putting it on the proper way. I tired not to think about how sexy his bare chest was. Despite the quickie we'd just had on the kitchen counter, I still felt incredibly horny.

Dominic wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side and placing a protective hand over my belly. I rolled my eyes. This was just the beginning, I might as well get used to it.

"Hey babe?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed, keeping his eyes trained on the path ahead of us.

"You know how I really love to have sex?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"And you really love to have sex?"

"Yes,"

"What if our child comes out some as some sex addict because we do _it_ too much?"

"Baby's not going to...besides, we have plenty of years before we have to deal with that problem."

"Okay." I nodded. "But I can't help but feel bad for Baby while we're making love, it probably keeps getting poked in the head by your thing—"

"Rose!" he chastised.

"What?" I defended myself. "It's got to be an uncomfortable feeling. _'Hey Mommy and Daddy are having sex right now, and I have to feel everything along with them. I really hate when Daddy's ding dong keeps poking me in the eyeball.'"_

Dominic sighed.

After we said our goodbyes to everyone, we headed to the academy's private jet and were off to Germany.

I stared out the window as the plane lifted off the ground and into the cotton candy clouds.

"I can't believe it!" I squealed. "We're getting married!...in three days!"

"Yes we are," Dominic said contently. "I cannot wait, Mrs. Rose Alder."

I grinned. Hearing those words leave his lips seemed magical...I was finally getting my happy ending.

"And our baby is going to be at our wedding." he rubbed soothing circles on my belly.

I pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "I love hearing you say that."

"Say what?"

"Our baby,"

Dominic smiled widely and leaned down to rest his face against my stomach. I stroked his silky blonde hair as he sung a German lullaby to my belly.

"Forever and always, Angel." he whispered.

"Forever and always."

And then I fell into a deep blissful sleep with the love of my life in my arms and our miracle child growing inside of me.

Life was perfect. That was the only word I could use to describe it.


	24. Chapter 24: Busted

**A/N: ****A user pointed out that there is not enough Dimitri in my story, don't worry...he'll be making an appearance _very_ soon! ;-)  
**

**A BIG thank you to my wonderful Beta, Nicia!  
**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Busted.**

It was three in the morning. The middle of the night for us since we decided it would be best to switch to a human schedule. I threw off the satin crimson duvet and slipped out of bed, being extra careful not to disturb Dominic's sleeping form.

His tousled sandy blonde hair was in a tangled mess, his eyelids shut peacefully. Dominic's whole face was calm and serene—holding none of the usual stoicism he carried while conscious. He looked like a sleeping angel—too beautiful for words. Not to mention his naked chest, I knew for a fact that it would be warm and firm. The openness of arms looked incredibly comfortable and inviting—if I were just to lay down for a minute and cuddle up to his body's warmth, I'd instantly fall asleep.

No.

I had to keep my train of thought focused on the mission ahead of me.

I turned around and headed for the staircase. Right before I did though, I noticed a small crooked grin that twitched at his lips.

It somewhat startled me. But when I spun around, it disappeared without a trace. Dominic's chest rose and fell at a steady pace—confirming he really was asleep.

I came to the conclusion that I must have imagined it.

Being extra attentive not to alert Dominic, I descended down the steps slower than a slug.

I flinched each time a stair of Michelle's cottage made a loud creak and I silently cursed this home for being so damn old. The stair case made so much noise that I had to freeze each time and listen for any sounds indicating Dominic was awake.

Thankfully, I made it safely to the kitchen. Adrenaline filled my veins, giving me a mind blowing rush—I felt like a burglar about to break into someone's home and rob all of their money.

The erratic beat of my heart and sweaty palms frightened yet excited me at the same time. I was so afraid of Dominic waking up and discovering what I was about to do—if he did, things would most certainly not be pleasant.

The entire living room was pitch black, adding to my already paranoid mood. If something or someone were jump out right now, I'd have a heart attack—I was sure of it.

I hated the way my feet pounded against the cool tile of the floor, no matter how light and quiet I tried to be. Hell, my ragged breathing sounded as loud as a booming helicopter flying above.

I opened the refrigerator and rummaged through to grab a coke.

I smiled evilly.

Mission accomplished.

I quickly scanned the area with my eyes. After a fair amount of squinting—thanks to the darkened room—I was relieved to find everything the exact same, I hadn't awoken the Devil sleeping up stairs.

I did a silent fist pump in the air. I felt like a kid who had successfully stolen a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Speaking of cookies, I searched through the kitchen cabinet and found Dominic's secret stash of chocolate chips ahoy.

I set the package down on the smooth surface of the granite counter, hating the way the plastic crumpled with every movement I made. In the dead silence of this house—not to mention the light sleeper in the master bedroom—the crumpling sounded like dynamite exploding though an old abandoned building.

I snapped open the can of soda and munched on the cookie.

I waited a few seconds to make sure the house was still silent, before eating my next cookie.

The mouth watering chocolate melted into my mouth and tasted wonderfully on my sugar deprived tongue. I moaned; it was almost too good to be true.

I grasped the ice cold can of coke in my hand tightly with a shaking hand, causing my knuckles to turn white.

The tiny sound of bubbles fizzing made my throat run dry with want and thirst.

I'd had serious sugar withdrawals ever since arriving here in Germany. No matter how much I begged for caffeine, Dominic wouldn't budge. I'd even gone as far as to explain I was suffering with extreme headaches and mood swings—which was the truth. But time after time, I was shot down repeatedly. He told me I would get over it.

Asshole.

I desperately needed caffeine right now to quench the beast within.

I brought the aluminum metal to my lips, relishing in the feel of the tiny ounce of liquid that had touched and burned my taste buds.

I was just about to take my first big gulp when something stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Busted.

I felt the blood drain from my face and I was pretty sure I was paler than a ghost. My heart skipped a couple beats and I quickly hopped onto my feet.

"Dominic?" I whispered to the air.

I looked around but was met with nothing but darkness.

I heard a demonic cackle that made my skin crawl with fear. Even though I was pretty sure the person who made that sound was Dominic—or at least I hoped it was him—it didn't make it any less creepy.

The sound seemed to get closer and louder, yet farther and quieter at the same time. It was a real mind fuck. I felt like I was in one of those haunted houses around Halloween time.

I swatted at the air repeatedly but my fists didn't connect with anything.

"Dominic!" I exclaimed. "If that's you, you better come out of hiding right now!...or I swear to God, I will leave you!"

"Oh, but Rosemarie…you broke the golden rule: No Caffeine. Why would I follow by your rules?"

The lights flickered on, revealing Dominic standing in the living room grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I had you scared there for a minute, didn't I?"

And then he took off running towards me.

I grabbed the coke off the counter and booked it.

I looked back to see Dominic hot on my trail, I picked up the pace and ran even harder.

"Leave me alone!" I laughed and screamed, gulping down as much coke possible. This proved to be quite the difficult task…you try to run, scream, laugh, and drink at the same time.

Most of the soda spilled on me and onto the ground—causing Dominic to nearly slip and fall a few times.

I laughed and inhaled a sip of coke. I ended up choking on it.

I stopped and put my hands on my knees while I coughed my lungs up.

Dominic caught up with me and patted my back hard.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I gasped. "It just went down the wrong pipe."

He busted up laughing and I joined him—it was too hard to get angry with him at a time like this.

"Come on Angel; let's get you some water and get this cleaned up." I followed him into the kitchen while he grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the mess I'd made in the hallway.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

Dominic shook his head and threw the dirty towels into the trash can.

"I know, but I drank caffeine—something you specifically told me not to do." I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and bit his bottom lip. He looked like he really wanted to say something but was restraining himself from doing so.

"Come on, babe, spill it."

Dominic sighed.

"It's not just about the caffeine or the sugar Angel; it's about being healthy for our baby and making good decisions."

"I know," I lowered my head in shame. "I feel really guilty now for endangering the baby…"

"Here," Dominic waved the can of coke in my face.

"What?" I raised both my eyebrows.

"You can have it."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"I said you can have it. Now take it or leave it."

I took it.

I gulped down half the can while Dominic watched me with an amused smile.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I didn't have a change of heart," he crossed his arms over his chest, making his arms bulge—and if possible, he looked more muscular and powerful.

"Well, what happened then?"

"You'll still be eating healthily; very, very healthily. I'm just allowing you to have a little caffeine every day."

"How much?" I asked. Yeah, it was pretty stupid of me to be pushing this issue. I should have just taken his offer and ran with it—not literally of course.

"One can of soda a day maximum. It won't harm the baby—I just don't particularly like it, however, I am being nice and allowing you to have some sugar."

"What kind of sugar?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Whatever kind of sugar you would like." Dominic smiled widely. I ran over and jumped into his awaiting arms; he picked me up and gently placed me on the counter top.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I chanted while covering his face with kisses. He chuckled.

"You're the best fiancé on the planet!" I clapped my hands excitedly. I was pretty happy about having caffeine being a part of my life again—no matter how small the amount.

"You better still think that tomorrow while we're exercising." Dominic murmured, placing sweet kisses along my shoulder while his palm rubbed my belly adoringly.

"What kind of exercises?"

"You'll find out."

"I hate surprises," I groaned.

"I am aware of that."

"Are we going to be running?" I guessed.

"No," he whispered. "Something more moderate."

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked hopeful.

Dominic looked me in the eyes. "I don't think so,"

"Just one little hint, please?"

"Okay fine," he sighed. "You're going to be wet—very, very wet."

I cackled evilly. "Are we going swimming in the ocean?"

"What?" Dominic asked bewildered.

"Swimming in the ocean, you know? The giant sea out front,"

"How did you guess that?" he sounded shocked and a little disappointed. I suppose he really did want to surprise me, I felt terrible for ruining his fun.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "When you said wet, I knew it wasn't sex because we do that all the time. I knew it wasn't taking a bath or shower because that wouldn't be much exercise. So I just took a wild guess and said the ocean."

Dominic pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed. "I honestly never thought you would think of that so easily."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, no—of course not…I am just surprised, that's all."

"I didn't mean to upset you. Don't worry babe, I'm still as excited and surprised as before. And I'm sure we'll still have just as much fun."

He nodded.

"Hey babe?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yes,"

"Why do all of our arguments end with us having sex?"

"Not all of them do." Dominic protested.

"Actually, most of them do," I said. "But why?"

"Because sex is much better than fighting," he answered.

"What about angry sex? That includes fighting, just a different type of it." I giggled.

"Well that's a different story."

"Indeed." I grinned. "I like that type of fighting."

"Me too,"

"Hey babe?" I asked again, after we'd been sitting in a compatible silence for quite some time—I felt like a child who repeatedly asked their parents meaningless questions.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want our child to be?"

"Whatever baby wants to be,"

"No, I didn't mean when baby's older. I mean when it is born, do you want a boy or girl?"

"Baby is not an _it_."

"Answer my question, please."

"It doesn't matter. I'll love our child whither it is a boy or a girl."

"I know, I know—but if you had to choose."

"I wouldn't."

"Oh come on, please." I drug out the last word in a real whiny voice, knowing it would irritate him highly.

"No,"

"What if my life depended on it? If a serial killer came in here and said, _'Dominic, choose between a boy or girl—or else I'll shoot your wife.'_ What would be your decision then?"

"How does he know my name?"

"He's done some research on you."

"Why would he do research on me?"

"Because his wife saw you at the grocery store,"

"What's her name?"

"Mary." I answered. "And she wants to seduce you and screw your brains out."

"Very interesting,"

"So you have a jealous homicidal maniac on your hands, what would be your decision?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?" I snorted. "So you'd just let me die? All because you didn't want to choose whither I give birth to a boy or a girl?"

"No, I would never let it come down to that."

"Please," I whined.

"Fine," he growled in frustration. "I sort of, maybe…want a baby girl." His last words were spoken with such a fondness that it made my heart smile.

"So you won't love our child if it ends up being a boy?" I teased.

Dominic chuckled. "I knew you were going to say that… that is exactly why I didn't want to answer."

I shrugged. "Well I'm having a boy."

"How would you know?"

I rubbed my belly and smiled cheekily. "My intuition, and because mommy knows best."

"We'll see, we will see." Dominic smiled. "Now let's go to bed, Angel."

He carefully picked me up and cradled me in his arms and took me upstairs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my head on his warm shoulder. I was out before we made it to the bed.

* * *

I felt slight pressure on my stomach. I opened my eyes to peer at Dominic placing kisses across my belly.

"Good morning, Angel." he hummed.

"Good morning, indeed."

Dominic gazed at my belly like it was the most precious thing in the world—and to him, it probably was.

"Are you talking to it?" I asked curiously.

"Baby," he corrected. "Yes, I'm talking to baby."

"Did our child say anything back?"

"Baby said that I'm a really cool father."

"I'm cooler."

"That's debatable."

"Did baby say anything about me?"

"Yes actually, our child did**;** baby said that your belly is very warm and comfortable."

I giggled. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Dominic laid his face against my bare stomach and rested his eyes.

"Tell him to stop sitting on my bladder, I have to go pee every five minutes because of it."

"Him?"

"Yes, Mommy knows best."

"Sure," he chuckled. "I still think we're having a girl."

I snorted. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Dominic propped himself up on his elbows and placed both hands against my stomach. "Listen here honey; this is your father speaking."

"It's a good thing you clarified that, baby might have mistaken you for me."

"Anyways…" he rolled his eyes. "You need to stop sitting on your mother's bladder. It makes her uncomfortable, and I really would appreciate if you'd listen to me and do your mother and I that little favor."

"It's a baby Dominic, not an adult. Stop using big words."

"I didn't use any big words,"

"Yes, you did."

"I'll talk to my child the way I want to." He regarded me with utter seriousness. I laughed.

"Daddy liebt dich sehr." He cooed to my stomach.

"Is baby going to speak German?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, I actually want our child's first language to be German."

"That would be funny if baby had a German accent."

"Funny?" Dominic raised an eyebrow. "You think my accent is funny?"

"What?.. Oh no, I just meant I thought it'd be cute if our child spoke German. After all, baby is part German."

"Indeed," he smiled widely. The happiness emanating from him took my breath away.

"Besides," I grabbed Dominic by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to be at eye level with me. "I think your accent is incredibly sexy and sultry… it's the most enticing sound I've ever heard."

I kissed his lips hard, loving the feel of them crushed against mine. The kiss picked up fast and soon became urgent and rough, I wanted so much more. I pulled at the hem of his shirt but Dominic hastily stopped me by pulling away, his breathing heavy and deep—much like my own.

"Angel, stop. Not now." He gasped, though his dark eyes told a different tale.

"Please," I groaned.

"No," In the blink of an eye, he was off the bed.

"Why are you wearing your shorts?" I asked, eying his navy blue swimming trunks up and down.

"Because we're going swimming, my love," Dominic tossed my black bikini on the bed. "Get dressed, I'll meet you outside."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch?" I teased, lifting the white top over my head slowly.

He stood there frozen, staring up and down my nearly naked body with a hungry expression. With any other guy, I would have been embarrassed stripping my clothes off, but Dominic stared at me so intensely—like I was the most beautiful woman in the world—that it was all the encouragement I needed to feel entirely confident.

"Just, uh…just get dressed, and hurry up please." Dominic visibly swallowed and quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I chuckled to myself.

After pulling my bikini on—that still fit pretty good, thanks to my small baby bump—I brushed my teeth, slipped on a pair of white sandals, and headed out the door.

"Dominic?" I called out, noticing he wasn't standing on the front porch like he said he would be.

I was met by the sound of Seagulls squawking and waves crashing against the shore. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of salt water. The moist air around me was wonderful and I dug my toes into the warm sand beneath my feet.

I jumped slightly when I felt something touch me from behind, but relaxed a second later when I realized it was Dominic wrapping his arms around me.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" he whispered in my ear.

"Very beautiful," I agreed and squeezed his arm lightly; Dominic placed a protective hand to my belly. I didn't complain, I rather like it—it made me feel complete and whole with my little family, I always felt so safe wrapped in Dominic's warm embrace. I knew he would never let anything harm me or our baby, he proved that when he threw his body between me and the black haired Strigoi—he'd loved me so much that he'd died for me.

"I've always found peace here," he said. "I spent all of my summers here when I wasn't at the academy; I broke my arm falling off that swing when I was seven years old." He pointed towards a deserted playground in the middle of the beach.

The one thing I loved about Dominic's home was how rural and quiet it was. The nearest house was nearly a half a mile away; it was a blur in the distance. The blue cottage was surrounded by sand and I loved how it was in walking distance of the Baltic Sea.

My stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry," I whined.

I felt and heard Dominic's chest rumble with laughter. "It's a good think I made lunch."

"Lunch?" I asked. "But it's the morning… shouldn't we be having breakfast?"

"Well, I suppose we can call it brunch… so it makes the both of us happy. It's two in the afternoon though, you slept in Angel. It's probably because you were up sneaking around last night."

I giggled.

"Come on," Dominic grabbed my hand. "Let's go eat."

He lead me to an area with a small white quilt laid out in the sand, it was about fifteen feet away from the water. On the quilt, lay an assortment of foods—some I liked, most I didn't—four packaged bagels with cream cheese, bowls of fruit, orange juice, and a few bottles of water.

And, I smiled, a can of ice cold coke.

"Thank you," I whispered, once we sat on the blanket and began eating.

"For what?" Dominic asked.

"For everything," I answered. "For being my best friend, an amazing fiancé, and a wonderful father,"

Dominic's smile lit up his whole face with happiness. "I think you forgot to throw lover into that bunch."

I laughed. "Yes, of course…how could I forget?"

"It's a mystery to me," he shrugged, his blue eyes filled with playfulness.

"Thank you, Dominic." I grabbed his hand to add dramatic affect. "For being a dynamite lover,"

"Dynamite?" he chuckled. "I like that…it's a good comparison to my actual skills in the bedroom."

"I agree," I laughed. I loved how care free and relaxed he was here in Germany. His eyes held no trace of the pain they usually did from the loss of his mother. It was as if his pain and loss vanished out here, like he was happy and content being here in Germany.

Our playful banter reminded me of the way we acted when we first began dating—before all the tragedy and obstacles hit our relationship full force. I loved it, and a huge part of me never wanted it to end. And I knew there was only one way for that to happen.

"Do you ever think about our future?" I asked.

"All the time," he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"What do you picture?" I scooted farther into his lap, pressing my back harder against his chest.

"Me, you, and our child." He placed a hand to my baby bump and rubbed it softly. "That's the only thing I picture for our future, as long as I have the two of you in my life…that is the only thing that matters."

"Is it really as simple as it sounds?"

"Of course not," Dominic said. "But no matter what, we'll make it work as long as we have each other."

"You and I**,** together forever?"

"Forever,"

"Until the end of time?"

"Until the end of time… And beyond that,"

"I like the sound of that."

"I love the sound of that."

"What if we moved here?" I blurted out, but hadn't regretted saying it—the idea had been swimming around in my mind all week and I needed to get it out somehow.

"What?" Dominic's body went completely rigid with shock.

"Let's just leave our guardian ships. We can move to Germany and live here in the cottage—you inherited it didn't you? Our child will speak German, and grow up here—where you've lived your entire life. We can have a family here Dominic!"

He stared at me with his mouth agape; this was the second time I'd rendered him speechless in two days time. I loved having that shock treatment affect on him.

"No Strigoi, no Moroi to protect; all we'd have to worry about was our selves and our baby. For the first time in our lives Dominic, it would be about us! We could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. We'd be removing baby from danger of the Moroi world—it would be so much safer, babe. I don't want to send our child off to the academy like my mother did to me."

"I don't want our child growing up in that environment." Dominic stared at the ground with wide eyes in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Me either!" I squealed with excitement. "I want to do this; I want our child to know about your cultural background. Baby would love it here, you love it here…I love it here."

"You do?" his charcoal blue eyes sparkled with wonder. I nodded.

"Angel," Dominic sighed sadly. "It's not that simple—I wish it were. But it's not; you can't just pack up your bags and leave everything you know behind."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Think about Lissa," he said in a strangled voice. "You cannot leave her, you cannot leave your guardianship, and you cannot leave everything you've worked so hard for all your life behind. This is your life Rose, this is all you know."

"You don't want to move here with me?" I croaked, feeling tears sting my eyes and the painful lump forming in my throat. I tried so hard to fight the urge to cry but it was a useless battle.

"I want to move here with you more than anything. You honestly don't believe I haven't fantasized about what a peaceful life here in Germany would be like with you? It would be my own personal heaven—but that's all it is, a fantasy."

"I want to move here with you." I cried.

"I want that more than anything in the world, Angel," he gently wiped a hot tear away from my cheek with his thumb. "But I'm not going to be selfish and take you away from your family and Lissa—that's what you've always wanted to do your entire life. I will not rip you away from that dream."

"But you are my family Dominic," I placed his hand to my stomach. "All the things that used to matter to me…don't anymore. You're my entire world; you're all I ever want to know."

Dominic gazed into my eyes for a moment—almost like he was searching for something, when he finally seemed to find what he was looking for; he reached forward and cupped my face with his hands.

"You amaze me, Rosemarie…I just can't figure you out sometimes. But, I realize now, that's what makes our crazy messy relationship work." He smiled once before crashing his lips to mine.

The kiss was filled with extreme passion and love; my heart ached with how much emotion was poured into it. I suppose this is what it felt like to find your soul mate—exhilarating, wonderful, amazing, happy and with a million other emotions. The strongest one had to be fear though—fear for losing him and giving him the power to destroy me. But, I decided in this moment, it was definitely worth the risk.

* * *

**A/N:**

**German translations:**

** Daddy**** liebt dich**** sehr- Daddy loves you very much.**


	25. Chapter 25: Goodbye Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Breanna Nash. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.

* * *

**

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Right over here," Dominic led me to an ivory marble tombstone, etched in beautiful cursive German letters wrote:

_Cherished Memories of a_ _Beloved Mother, Sister, and Wife_

_Michelle Elizabeth Alder._

_November 24, 1959—March 09, 2011_

_She filled every second of her life with laughter, love and happiness._

I grabbed Dominic's hand and gave a light squeeze, providing what little moral support I possibly could. I didn't want to overwhelm him, he needed a moment with his mother and I respected that.

Dominic's dark blue eyes went unfocused as he stared down at the tombstone.

"Hallo Mamma," he greeted Michelle in German.

He kneeled down and brushed his fingers over the words _Beloved Mother_.

"I miss you so much," he closed his eyes as a few tears escaped and fell onto the damp grass below. "I miss you more than words will ever express."

Dominic held up the bunch of fresh picked tulips in his hand. The rich colors were beautiful in an assortment of reds, yellows, oranges, and lavenders.

"These were her all time favorite, they always made her happy." He smiled sadly at me through his silent tears.

"They are beautiful," I whispered

Dominic nodded once before placing a kiss to the tulips, and carefully laying them over Michelle's grave.

"I love you Mamma," he trailed his fingertips along my wrist absentmindedly.

"Come here," Dominic opened his arms up; I hesitantly maneuvered into his lap. I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"Mamma, I want you to meet the love of my life... since you never had the chance to." He said softly, placing a kiss to my cheek.

"This is Rose…my Angel, as I like to call her."

"Hi Michelle," I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"She's usually not this shy," Dominic chuckled. "She's beautiful, isn't she Mama? I knew you would have loved her."

I smiled widely at him.

"We have news, Mama." he rubbed my stomach softly. "Rose and I are pregnant…We're going to be having a baby!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm, the happiness and joy seemed to be radiating from his body.

"I feel complete Mamma. This is your grandchild. You may not be alive to meet him or her, but our child will definitely know who you are, and love you just as much as I do."

So, we stayed there for about 45 more minutes. It was the first time he'd visited his mother since her funeral three months ago and I knew it had to be difficult for him.

I watched in awe as he talked to Michelle as if she was literally there in person. With the biggest grin, he laughed and joked about things that I had no idea about—it was still wonderful to see him so content and brave sitting here for the very first time.

I didn't say much, I mostly just listened to him speak rapidly with Michelle in his native tongue—catching his mother up on the latest events occurring in his life, which happened to be based on the pregnancy, something Dominic couldn't seem to shut his mouth about. Not that I minded.

"Ready to go my love?" sapphire blue eyes gazed down at me.

"Only if you are," I said.

Dominic nodded. "Let's go home, Angel,"

"Home," I whispered to myself in wonder and disbelief. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

He released a heart warming smile before focusing his attention on the Michelle's grave one last time.

"I love you Mamma; so, so much." He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss against the top of the tombstone.

"How does it feel?" I asked on our walk home.

"I don't know," he said barely above a whisper. "But I like it."

"Indescribable?" I suggested.

"Indescribable," Dominic nodded his head in agreement. "I feel so much better going to there. I was so afraid to do it, but I did it…and it feels indescribable—in a really good way."

"I'm so proud of you," I admitted, staring at our little blue cottage in the distance.

I giggled when Dominic unexpectedly scooped me in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked with laughter as he began jogging.

"We're going to make love," He gently nibbled on my neck.

"I didn't know cemeteries turned you on," I noted. Dominic eagerly picked his pace up to a sprint, trying to get to the house as quick as possible.

"They don't," he breathed and kissed me hard against the lips. "You do."

* * *

"Angel, hurry up…we have to go!" I heard a husky voice yell from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch." I muttered, placing my waist length hair into a tight ponytail.

"I heard that!"

"Good, now go fuck yourself!"

In a flash, Dominic appeared out of no where in the mirror reflection behind me. I gasped.

"Now Angel, as you may know, I don't particularly like to hear you swear…" The disappointment clearly evident in his voice. "However, when you're carrying my child…I really do not like it."

"Obviously, Warden," I saluted him.

"Our child doesn't need to be exposed to your foul language."

"I'm not even three months pregnant Dominic…I assure you sea monkey doesn't understand what I'm saying."

"That may be true." He glared at me. "But it's a terrible habit of yours…one you have had since I've met you. And it needs to stop."

"Are you trying to change who I am?"

"No," he scoffed. "I just want you to cut back on the language…because it will most likely carry on when baby is born. And when our child gets older…they might pick up that bad habit—"

"But—"

"Uhh uhh," he tsked at my interruption.

"As I was saying…we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No," I lowered my head in defeat. Dominic smiled in smug satisfaction.

"But how do you suppose I stop?" I asked.

"Think before you speak." He answered simply.

"That's impossible!"

"No," he coughed to cover up his laugh. "Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it."

"You could always cut off my tongue!" I growled. "Why don't you do that Dominic? I couldn't swear with any tongue, would that make you happy?"

"Of course not," he said. I shot him my best death glare, waiting for his explanation.

"Your tongue is very useful in the bedroom…we should keep it attached to your body."

"Butt head!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Beach whale," he teased.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I realized something.

"What?"

"I said butt head; I didn't swear…I didn't swear, Dominic!" I yelled.

"I'm so proud of you." He grinned.

"I mean…I so badly wanted to say _asshole_, but my brain told me to say _butt head_ instead."

Dominic shook his head and sighed at my accidental use of swearing. At least it was accidental.

* * *

"Babeeeeeeee," I begged, dropping to my knees. "Please let me drive, please, please, please!"

"For the seventh time, NO." he replied sternly.

"Fine, I'll just stay here then." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine by me, I'll see you in twenty minutes." Dominic shrugged hopping into the driver's seat of the black SUV.

I flipped him off.

"I love you too Honey, Goodbye," Dominic smiled sarcastically out the window with an enthusiastic wave.

"I don't love you," I held up both fingers.

He laughed amusingly at my childish outrage and sped off into the dirt road.

"Wait!" I screamed when he was about fifty feet away.

The break lights lit up when the car came to a sudden halt.

"Change your mind?" Dominic yelled.

"Yes," I smiled slightly as he put the car into reverse. I got in the passenger side. "But I still hate you,"

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he ignored my comment, staring up and down my white sundress—paying special attention to my bare thighs, with a fire blazing in the depths of those dark eyes.

"Does sexy count?" I gulped. "I think you called me sexy once or twice today."

"Of course it doesn't count," he shook his head and smirked. "You look absolutely beautiful today, Angel."

"Thank you," I said.

We'd been driving for about ten minutes in silence when Dominic suddenly pulled over onto a large flat area of dirt and gravel.

"Why'd you stop here?"

"Because this is where the jets are landing," he tapped his watch. I nodded.

"Were you really going to leave me back there?"

"Back where?" Dominic looked at the review mirror.

_Smartass._

"Back at the house,"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to drive," he answered simply.

"I don't know where you find a problem in that…I'm a great driver."

He'd been taking a swig of the bottled water when he suddenly choked and sprayed the contents all over the dash board and across the window. Dominic busted up laughing and couldn't seem to stop.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he gasped, out of breath from laughing so hard.

"If you're shitting yourself laughing, something has to be funny…so tell me the damn joke—"

"Look, they're here!" he pointed towards the window. I looked out to see a small white jet, its wheels sticking out ready to land. I squealed and jumped out of the car.

I waited anxiously as the plane made a long descent and finally landed approximately 50 yards away from our vehicle.

The hatch opened and out walked—ugh—Koslov.

"Coleslaw, my man," I ran up to him and tackled him into a headlock. "Missed you Buddy… missed you so, so much."

"Very well," he said stiffly, unlocking my arms from around his neck. "Queen Vasilisa will be off momentarily."

"Wonderful!" I couldn't have been more ecstatic to see my best friend.

"Guardian Koslov," Dominic nodded formally towards his colleague.

Gavel gave me a short, meaningful look—almost as if to say _'that is the way you should greet me.'_

"Oh, come on Coleslaw…I consider you part of my family, and as you know, that is not how I greet my family." I winked.

He simply sighed and reached out to briefly shake Dominic's hand.

"Guardian Alder," Gavel gave a sharp nod.

"Guardian Alder," I waggled my eyebrows at Dominic.

"I almost forgot that was your favorite nick name to be called… I'll remember that next time we're in bed—though it hasn't specifically just been bed lately, it's been all over the house…the kitchen counter, the shower, the front porch, out on the beach—"

"Rose," he playfully growled, his eyes black with hunger. He jerked his head towards where Koslov was standing. "We have company; I don't think that is an appropriate thing to say at a time like this."

"What?" I asked innocently. "It's the truth. Any spot in the house, you name it, we've done it."

Koslov coughed uncomfortably.

"Such a pretty mouth," Dominic gazed at my lips with a thoughtful expression. "But at times, it can say such filthy unattractive things."

I didn't know how to respond to his comment—actually I did, but it involved a numerous strings of swear words. And considering I was trying to cut back on swearing—for the sake of my baby, not Dominic's—I bit my tongue and did the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life. I kept my mouth shut.

That didn't mean I still couldn't have fun.

When in doubt, resort to physical violence.

I punched him in the gut, hard.

He swore loudly in German.

"Hypocrite," I muttered. "And you told me to watch what I say."

"That's it Angel," he groaned clutching his stomach. "Don't even think about touching this body…it's off limits to you now until I believe you deserve it back."

"I'll get it back," I glared.

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Rose, Rose, Rose, ROSE!" An ear piercing voice screamed. It only took me a second to realize it was Lissa.

I ran over and tackled her petite body into a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you!" she gushed once we broke apart.

"I missed you so much," I squealed with excitement. Lissa reached forward and trapped me in another eager hug.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Dominooooo!" Andrea roared, charging herself into Dominic's arms. He smiled warmly and gave the tiny three year old an adoring hug.

"What did you forget about me, Sugar plum?" I questioned with the biggest grin.

I had to admit, a pang of jealousy hit me when she went to embrace him first. I felt like I was losing my thunder—and Dominic was the one stealing it—and I needed to get my rightful place back on the coolest relative throne.

"Of course not," she ran over and gave me an equally enthusiastic hug.

"Can't breathe," I gasped.

"Oops, sorry," Andrea giggled, entangling her chubby arms from around my neck.

"I just missed you so much Auntie Rose," she said.

"It's only been three days kiddo," I laughed.

"Daddy put a picture of you and Uncle Domino in my necklace so I wouldn't forget you." Andrea opened the gold locket Dominic had given her right after we returned from Germany.

Inside was a favorite photograph of Dominic and I simply embracing one another.

"That's a beautiful picture," I complimented.

"My favorite, Fluffy likes it too," she held up the pink Unicorn clutched tightly in his arms. "He missed you too…" Andrea made a smooching noise and pressed the stuffed animal against my face in a kiss.

"I bet he misses Uncle Domino more," I grinned at Dominic. Andrea jumped out of my arms and eagerly fixed all her attention on her uncle.

"So Rose, are you ready for your Bachelorette party?" I noticed Christian for the very first time cradling Eric in his arms.

"Bachelorette party?" I asked strangely.

"Hell yeah, lil dhampir...it's going to be the party of your life." Adrian face held the same care free smirk it always did.

"Adrian!" I yelled, running over and launching myself into his arms.

"Why didn't I get that kind of reaction?" I heard Christian mutter. I ignored him.

"Lil dhampir, Baby dhampir…" he greeted.

"What were you guys saying about a bachelor party?" I asked cautiously.

"Hello, you're getting married tomorrow…you need to have a Bachelorette party." I heard Lissa say from behind me.

"It doesn't involve strippers does it?" I closed my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Why of course!" Adrian boomed. "After all it is your last day of freedom before you're hitched to that loser forever. Though I will admit, it was difficult getting an exotic dancer out here in the middle of bum fucked Egypt." He looked around the beach.

"Adrian!...there's children here." Lissa scolded.

"My apologies your majesty," he gave a lazy bow. I rolled my eyes.

Adrian swiftly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'm surprised you receive reception out here," he grinned cheekily.

"Shut up," I said.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes…yes," there was a few seconds pause as muffled sounds echoed from the phone. "Bring her out now."

"Bring who out?"

Just then a short female with bleach blonde hair and a hot pink outfit stepped out of the plane, followed by Dimitri.

"Please don't tell me that is his new girlfriend." I murmured.

"Of course not," Christian scoffed.

"Without further ado," Adrian said from beside me. "I present _Mystic_; she will be your Fiancé's own personal dancer tonight."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"It's a tradition, lil dhampir, it's going to happen wither you like it or not."

"No, it's not." I said sternly.

"Yes it is. Besides, she's only paid to get naked and do some grinding...nothing _too_ bad."

"Hey BITCH!" I howled. The blonde girls head snapped over. She looked at me strangely mixed with a little bit of fear.

"You keep your dirty fucking fingers off my husband…you understand? Or I will rip you limb from limb—"

"And that's the end of that little rant," Dominic chuckled, placing his palm over my mouth. I struggled but his grip tightened as I continued to yell muffled threats at Mystic.

"Now, I will let you go, as long as you promise not to scream." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he released me.

"SKANK!" I yelled. Dominic glared at me.

"Sorry babe, I had to say one more thing…but I promise I'm done now."

"Hello Roza," a deep accented voice sounded from behind me. I turned to face Dimitri.

His shoulder length brown hair was worn down today, and hung around framing his face. The deep pools of chocolate stared intensely into my eyes and I couldn't seem to look away from his hypnotic stare.

Although I will admit, Dimitri was scorchingly sexy, god-like wonder, and breathtaking…he didn't have the same affect on me he once did. He was more like a hot guy friend, one you admit is do-able, but you still decide to keep your distance and not cross that line.

"Hey Comrade," I offered him a genuinely pleasant smile, which he returned.

"It's good to see you again," Dimitri said.

"Thanks…I wish I could say the same about you." I teased. He chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Okay, Okay," Lissa's voice rang out with authority. "Girls come with me…boys go with Adrian, he's leading your bachelor party Dominic and he'll tell you everything you need to know. Now, Rose, say goodbye to your Honey now because the next time you see him you'll be walking down the aisle."

Dominic smiled like an idiot at me. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

"I'll see you soon Miss Hathaway," he kissed me softly.

"I'm going to miss you," I pouted.

"As I will miss you," he leaned down to give my belly a kiss.

"Be good for your mother sweetie, Daddy loves you so much." With one more reluctant kiss to my stomach, he stood on his feet.

I looked over at Mystic, her bleach blond hair curled to perfection and her large breasts—no doubt physically altered. I will admit, she was pretty cute, the only complaint I had was her over use of makeup and dramatic false lashes.

"Don't cheat on me," I growled at Dominic.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered.

And just to show Mystic who's territory she was on, and to give my fiancé a little something to remember me by, I snaked my arms around Dominic's neck and hopped onto his waist.

I cupped his surprised face with my hands and kissed him hard. The kiss was fiery and burned with a lustful passion—a kiss that shouldn't be witnessed by small children, or anyone for that matter.

I had no doubt in my mind that my lips would be bruised tomorrow, but it was so worth it for the way his lips felt crushed against my own.

When we broke apart, we were both gasping desperately for oxygen. I gazed into his desire filled eyes, gave him one last peck on the lips, and jumped off like the true vixen I was.

I discovered everyone staring at us with their mouths ajar—well everyone besides the guards and Dimitri. I had to stifle a laugh when I realized Lissa was covering Andrea's eyes.

"I love you babe," I flashed mystic one last devious smile before stalking off.

"Come one Lissa, let's blow this Popsicle stand!"

* * *

"Rose, Rose!" Someone was snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"What?...Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

I tried to ignore the evil feelings floating through my head. I kept imagining that blonde bimbo grinding all over Dominic. I wanted nothing more than to stomp over to that damn hotel and bust up that meaningless bachelor party.

"The only reason you got lost in thought," Christian flipped a silver coin in the air in a real casual way. "Is because it's unfamiliar territory to you, Rose."

"Why are you here Christian?...this is a girls only party. Get out." I growled.

"I'm here to take care of Eric and Andrea. Besides, that sort of _thing_…is not really my thing."

"You could still go somewhere else, far, far away from here—"

"You know, Rose," Lissa draped and arm over my shoulder. "They say that your wedding goes by faster than you know—which is true, my whole wedding was a blur. Want to know what I suggest?"

"Shoot,"

"Take mental pictures—lots of them. Treasure each and every one. It'll help you remember it much better. Trust me."

"Thanks Liss, I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on, Babe," Christian snickered from his spot against the wall.

"What?" Lissa narrowed her jade green eyes at him.

"It's like I always say," he shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Everyone has a photographic memory; some just don't have the film."

I sighed.

"Christian! Behave." She shook her head disapprovingly, though I could feel amusement flowing from the bond.

"That was actually pretty good," Lilly chuckled. My head snapped over and I glared at her, the amused smile quickly vanished from her face without a trace.

"Why is she even here?" I asked with disgust.

_Rose! _Lissa shot through the bond. _She's here because I asked her to, plus she's a good friend of Dominic's and she wanted to come to the wedding._

"More than a friend," I snorted.

Lissa glared at me.

_Considering you do not have many girl friends, and your mother isn't arriving until tomorrow, I got desperate and brought her. Please be nice._

"Thank you for that kind compliment, Lilly," Christian said smugly.

Her hazel eyes sparkled and she nodded**,** giving a million dollar smile.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath, as the image of her and Dominic kissing kept flashing into my brain.

"Rose," Lissa warned.

I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny Pyro…ever thought of becoming a comedian?" I asked sarcastically. Christian shrugged.

"Along, long time ago," he answered. "I believed I had a promising future…but priorities come first and I gave up that dream many years ago."

Christian walked over and wrapped his arms around Lissa.

"And…until you have a family Rose, you do not understand," he tapped a finger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "It's the most precious thing in the world. Materialistic things don't matter, having fun with your friends doesn't matter, and dreams don't matter. The only thing that matters…" Christian placed a kiss to Lissa's cheek.

"Is you, your honey, and long nights filled with sensual togetherness." He finished.

I snorted. "I think you forgot to mention Andrea and Eric in that important little circle of yours."

"Oh yeah," he coughed and nodded. "Those two as well, they're definitely important."

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Lissa smiled mischievously at me before going to answer the door.

"Hello officer, is there a problem?" she giggled.

Lissa walked back into view, following behind her was a cop.

I busted up laughing.

His outfit appeared to be the same one an official officer would wear, except everything was leather. He had on a hat, fingerless black gloves, and big flashy silver glasses that obscured his face.

I also noticed that he was a bit too skinny for a stripper. Weren't they all supposed to be big, muscular, and tan? This one was pale as a ghost…I wanted to request a new dancer.

"We've been receiving allot of noise complaints." The man suddenly ripped of his button up pants, leaving him clad in a red G-string.

I had to look away.

"Which one of you is the lucky bride?"

Lissa and Lilly both pointed at me.

The dancer plugged his portable stereo into the wall, hit a few buttons and on came some crazy techno music.

"What's your name sweetie?" he began dancing to the music and unbuttoning his shirt. I couldn't help but notice his movements were kind of sloppy and seemed forced—almost like he had no idea what he was doing.

Wasn't this his supposed to be his skilled profession?

He made some cat noises and clawing motions as he slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders, leaving him bare in nothing but his bright red G-string, gloves, and flashy glasses.

I laughed.

It was a site to see.

He continued to sway to the annoying fast-beat music, getting closer to me with each movement. I suppressed a groan. I so did not want this guy's sweaty balls anywhere near me.

I heard howling laughter coming from Lissa, Christian, and Lilly as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

The stripper launched his groin area towards my face but never made contact—thank god. I think he took the hint by the warning glare I was sending him.

Now that he was standing directly in front of me, I was able to get a good look at his face.

Deep emerald green eyes stared back at me.

"ADRIAN?" I screamed.

"Shh," he placed a finger to my lips. "It's Officer Nasty to you, and I'm about to take you ladies _down town_."

Adrian dropped to the floor in what was supposed to be the splits, but failed miserably. With a loud groan of pain he stood up and continued his cringe-worthy dancing.

"You know what?" I stood up and ripped the stereo cords from the wall, cutting off the techno music that was giving me a pounding headache. "That's enough…really please stop. It's painful to watch."

"What are you talking about, lil dhampir? I practiced for weeks so I could perfect that dance." Adrian removed his glasses and regarded me with utter seriousness.

"I know, and I appreciate the effort." I glared at Lissa and Christian who were still laughing their heads off. "But really, I'm just tired and I want to get some sleep so I'm well rested for tomorrow. Besides, you should be over there having fun with Dominic."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I nodded. "And please put your pants back on."

"Whatever you say little dhampir, your loss," With a shrug, he began buttoning up his pants.

"Thank you." I said.

Before I knew it, Christian and Adrian were off to enjoy some good fun time with Dimitri, Dominic, and—ugh—Mystic.

I only hoped they'd behave and not get Dominic too wasted.

I helped Lilly make a bed for her to sleep in on the couch. After helping Lissa give Andrea and Eric baths and dressing them in their pajamas, and saying good night to everyone, I was off to bed.

I felt so exhausted and couldn't wait to get some shut eye, this pregnancy was really beginning to wreak havoc on my body and it was only the beginning.

It felt lonely and cold without being wrapped in Dominic's arms; but after convincing myself that he was out having fun and enjoying his last night of freedom, I was able to fall asleep. Besides, starting tomorrow…I would forever share a bed with him.

I couldn't believe I was getting married tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you Nicia, for editing this chapter on such a short notice and being the best Beta in the world! You ROCK! :-)**

**Also, I want to thank you all for leaving wonderful reviews, I always love to read feedback and hear your guys opinion.  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Losing Control

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

I awoke to the annoying sound of a persistent tapping noise that wouldn't seem to shut up.

I groaned and peered at the clock. The blaring bright red numbers stared back at me.

_3:48AM. _

_Damn._

The annoying tapping sound suddenly got much louder and rapid.

Groggily, I ripped the sheets from my body and waddled over the where the sound was coming from.

I yanked on the blinds and dragged them all the way to the top.

I expected to find a branch or something else hitting the window, instead I got...

"Dimitri?" I gasped.

Sure enough, there he was standing on the sand in all his 6'7 glory.

The blazing wind whipped his shoulder length brown hair directly in his face.

I imagined he was cold, considering it was the middle of the night and he had his harms wrapped tightly around his body. I noticed he was visibly shaking behind his gray cotton t-shirt.

_'Open the window.'_ he mouthed.

I slid open the window and immediately regretted it. The howling wind blew back the white curtains and stung my face.

Although it was mid summer and blistering hot during the days, the nights temperature dropped tremendously—thanks to the freezing ocean water that helped cool it down.

"What the fuck are you doing out there? You're supposed to be at the bachelor party with Dominic!" My entire body convulsed with viscous uncontrollable shaking.

"Not true," he hiccuped. "I was kicked out."

"You're drunk." I stated more to myself than him.

"And it took you this long to figure that out?...I assumed you were brighter than that, I guess I was wrong." Dimitri let out a humorless laugh.

I sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why did you get kicked out of the party?"

"Because I punched your honey in the face."

Dimitri must have taken in my outraged expression because he was quick to explain.

"Don't worry, Roza, I only cracked his jaw. " Distaste shone like the sun in his voice. "Adrian healed him...he's good as new."

My fist connected with his cheek bone. I heard him groan in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he rubbed his red cheek more in surprise than in pain.

"Just returning the favor," I answered bitterly. "Stay away from Dominic. I swear to God, if you ever even think think about hurting him...I. WILL. END. YOU."

Any other normal person would have flinched at my icy and deadly tone, but Dimitri—the strong-willed fighter—simply held his hands up in surrender.

"Relax...your honey is fine," Dimitri said flatly. "Actually..._more_ than fine. Mystic and him are having a great time."

He smiled mockingly, as if he was challenging me.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing," he shrugged, a malicious tint clouding those chocolate brown eyes.

I didn't like that evil look one bit. That expression didn't fit his face. He looked strangely...Strigoi.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked vexatiously, cocking an eyebrow. "It's not exactly getting any warmer out here."

"Tell me what you meant by _'having a great time'_ first." I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest in a real bitchy manner.

"What are you insecure?" he taunted. "Worried that you don't satisfy your mans needs?—"

"Oh, trust me," I cut off his tirade. "Dominic is more than satisfied, thanks, but there's no need for your concern."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. I flashed the same daring smiled he'd shown me earlier. "Now...tell me what Mystic and Dominic are doing."

He shrugged. "Just having a good time, I suppose. Mystic's taken an interest in Dominic—not that he minds the extra attention, actually...I think he's rather enjoying it."

"He would never cheat on me," I said defensively. "He's probably just really hammered."

Dimitri shrugged again and smiled slyly.

"Get that fucking smirk off your face before I wipe it off myself, and leave you out here to freeze your balls off." I said breathlessly. The blood flowing through my veins boiled from anger at the thought of Mystic all over Dominic.

_What if he actually liked her? _

For the first time in a very long time, I felt insecure about myself and not good enough. It was a terrible feeling.

What if ten years down the road, Dominic grew tired of me and wanted someone new?...Fresh meat.

Was I good enough for him?

No.

I had to think rationally and not let the jealous part of my brain get the best of me.

Dominic loved me unconditionally. He had proved that when he got himself killed to save my life. And now that I was carrying his child, that burning love intensified until it was a roaring fire.

"Roza, Relax," Dimitri let out a deep throaty chuckle. "I was playing around. Sure, your fiance may be entirely wasted, but I was surprised at how reluctant he was towards that female dancer." he spat the last two words with disgust. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Adrian had to practically compel Dominic to relax and sit down so he could receive a lap dance," he continued. "And throughout it he appeared deeply displeased...hell, he even kept his eyes shut."

"Really?" I giggled.

"Really." he nodded automatically. "Now, may I come in?"

"What are you a vampire?...Need to be invited in first or else you can't enter?" I joked.

Dimitri flinched—undoubtedly thinking about his Strigoi past—and I immediately felt bad for making such an idiotic joke.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dimitri...I didn't even think about that—"

"There's no reason to apologize," he raised a hand to silent me. "I just thought it be rude if I barged in without asking permission."

"And knocking at somebody's door in the middle of the night while they're sleeping isn't rude?" I snorted.

He simply shrugged. "Maybe."

"Fine," I reluctantly moved to the side. "Get in here."

If it wasn't for his staggering height, it might have been difficult for him to climb into a second story window. With those long, graceful legs of his, he gingerly hopped over the ledge and swooped into mine and Dominic's master bedroom like Superman.

"So, this is it?" Dimitri surveyed the area.

I nodded. "Mi casa."

"So why did you come here?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Dimitri, who had been staring at a picture on the nightstand,—A recent one of Dominic and I sitting on the sand. He had two arms wrapped around my small baby bump with the happiest smile plastered across his joyous face—took one last glance at it and angrily slammed it back down on the table, muttering something under his breath in Russian.

"To talk." he answered simply.

"About what?"

"About us."

I laughed uncomfortably and unconsciously took a few steps back. "There is no us."

"Did you enjoy your last night of freedom?" Dimitri abruptly changed the subject, ignoring my last statement.

"Eh," I shrugged lazily. "It was alright...Adrian is not the best stripper though. Remember to keep that in mind in case you ever decide to throw a Bachelorette party. If he offers his services, immediately shoot him down...or else you will most likely be sorry later."

Suddenly, I was crushed against the wall as Dimitri planted a sloppy wet kiss against my lips. It all happened so fast that it made my head spin.

"Dimitri! Get off of me!" My words were muffled against his mouth. I pushed and shoved against his chest but he didn't let up. "Let go, you bastard!"

My nose filled with the scent of crisp after shave mixed with the bitterness of liquor.

I had nearly forgotten he was drunk and instinctively grabbed my stomach to protect my baby—I had no idea the way Dimitri acted while drunk and I wasn't about to run any risks. Besides, he'd already used physical violence against Dominic and forcefully kissed me.

God, how I wish Dominic was here right now.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri whispered once he broke the kiss. "I just couldn't help myself."

"That's fucking disgusting," I wiped my mouth and spit on the ground. "Don't ever do that again...I don't have a clue where your lips have been, or who they have been on."

"Definitely not on you," he chuckled at his own joke and plopped down on the fluffy crimson duvet.

"Get out." I hissed.

Dimitri head snapped up and he looked at me peculiarly. "Please, Roza. I'm sorry, just let me stay...I just want to talk with you."

I shook my head. "No."

"Come on, don't be such a bitch." he mumbled, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a silver flask.

"Is that alcohol?" I questioned.

"No," he answered mockingly. "It's actually purified water...I just didn't have anything to place it in, so I used this."

"Give me that," I snatched the flask out of his hands once he began gulping it down.

I sniffed the cap, and I wouldn't be surprised if the scent burned off my eyebrows and eyelashes.

I took a small swig.

I heard Dimitri protest. "Wait, no. You're pregnant—"

I sprayed the acidly contents all over the carpet and fell into a vicious, uncontrollable coughing spree.

"Russian Vodka." I gasped.

"It's got a kick to it, huh?" Dimitri cocked an eyebrow.

I nodded. "No more for you, it's too strong, and you're too wasted." I opened the window quickly and launched the silver flask as far as I possibly could.

He swore loudly in Russian and desperately ran to the window.

He saw the object make a small splash in the ocean, and swore loudly again.

* * *

**35 minutes later:**

I stood there against the wall trying to put as much distance possible between the two of us.

Bad idea.

Dimitri strode over and stood directly in front of me. I automatically held my stomach in a protective manner. I didn't care what he did to me, so long as he didn't harm my baby.

"That look on your face," Dimitri observed. "Are you actually afraid that I'd hurt you?...Oh Roza, never."

"Maybe not physical harm, but definitely emotional." I was in defensive mode.

He flinched.

"I had no choice but to leave you."

"Yes you did!" I growled. "But you chose the easy route and decided to up and leave me. It doesn't matter anymore, it's over."

"You think what I did was easy?" he barked.

I nodded. "Easy for you."

"Roza," he said softly. "What I did was anything but easy...it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"It doesn't matter." I whispered.

"Yes it does an you know it." he rested his forehead against mine.

I didn't make any effort to move away from him. It felt nice being around him again—even if we were constantly arguing.

"It's your last night of freedom, enjoy it." he whispered.

And then he reached forward and kissed me. The kiss was slow and filled with love—nothing like the drunken one he'd planted on me earlier. A part of me enjoyed the kiss, it was nice...a _goodbye kiss_, I realized. But the other part of me didn't enjoy it. It was like kissing a friend you didn't have feelings for. It no longer held the same fiery spark it once did so many years ago.

Was this goodbye for Dimitri and I? Starting tomorrow, I would be married to Dominic and be moving here to Germany. Dimitri was going back to the academy in Russia and I'd probably never see him again. It hurt thinking that this was probably the last night I'd spend with him. Letting go of him seemed impossible, but I knew I had to do it. I've come to realize that time really does make feelings fade—just never love.

I would always love Dimitri. No matter what happened.

But my feelings for him had faded.

There was nothing there.

Nothing at all.

I was the one to break the kiss.

"Dominic." I whispered.

And that one word held the meaning of the word. Dimitri understood.

Or at least I thought.

"Why him?" he whispered.

"Because I love him."

"Why not me?" he asked. "Why can't I be the one?"

"Because I love Dominic unconditionally. And you're not ready for love yet...you said so yourself."

He shook his head in denial.

"You're a lonely soul—empty. You always will be, Dimitri, unless you learn to let love back into your life again."

"I have, Roza," he traced his fingertips along my jawbone. "I have it with you...and I hate it. It's like a burning flame, and every time I see you the wind picks up and makes it larger. It's getting stronger and bigger...until it consumes me entirely."

"Don't say that," I manged to choke out, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "That is the alcohol talking...It's all a lie, a sick twisted lie."

"No it's not, Roza." he objected. "And it hurts with each passing moment. The pain goes down and pierces the deepest, darkest part of me. It hurts, it hurts so so badly."

"Loves a bitch. What can you do?"

Dimitri glared at me. "Please Roza...please don't be like this." he pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Dimitri? I'm at loss for words here."

"Say that you love me," he said just above a whisper. "Admit that you love me...I want to hear it come from your lips."

"You're delusional."

"No, I'm not. Now tell me, you love me—I know that you still do." he growled. Reaching up, he gripped my biceps tightly in his large hands. The move was possessive and powerful.

I stared at him in shock.

"You know, Dimitri," I said in a voice that matched his ice cold tone. "Genetically, you may be a dhampir. But it's times like these, that I truly wonder if that Strigoi lives on inside of you. Obviously, it still does."

Dimitri abruptly slammed me hard against the wall with a force that knocked the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach and gasping desperately for oxygen.

"Don't ever say that again." There was something feral in his voice that made my skin crawl with fear. I looked up to see the anger and rage clouding his warm brown eyes.

Dimitri snapped.

He'd lost control...and it was all because of me.

"You're no better than your father." I spat venomously.

He snatched me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. His malicious eyes stared into mine for a second, before lifting his arm up and back handing me across the face.

My cheek throbbed unwaveringly with a hot sensation. I whimpered in pain.

I know I should have kept my mouth shut and let Dimitri cool his temper, but the stubborn part of me was pissed and wanted to show a piece of her mind.

"Nothing but a coward," I looked Dimitri straight in the eyes. "Your father was more of a man than you will ever be."

And then I spat in his face.

It was like a light switch being turned on. If i'd thought Dimitri was angry earlier, I was sadly mistaken.

"You can hit me all you want Dimitri, it doesn't matter...It won't change the person you've become and it certainly won't make me love you again. So go ahead. Hurt me. I dare you to."

The rational part of my brain was screaming at me that I'd gone too far...That I had crossed a lone that should have never been crossed. I was neck deep in quick sand and I continued to struggle.

"You want to see pain?" he clenched his teeth. "I'll show you pain."

Dimitri grabbed my forearm and hand between the two of his, and began twisting in opposite directions.

I cried out in agony as I hard the first snap of bone breaking.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he roared.

I whimpered in response.

I tried to pull my wrist back, but Dimitri's iron grip tightened around it painfully. And honestly, I was too shocked by the situation to fight back.

He stared at me with an expression of pure menace. It was evil. Like staring into the eyes of the Devil.

It was a look that would haunt me forever.

I didn't know who this man was anymore, he was a monster and I suddenly wished that I'd kept my mouth shut earlier.

"But see, Roza," his voice razor sharp. Dimitri continued to bend my wrist at unnatural angles. I felt the crunch of bones shattering. "The pain is not only excruciating if done slowly but much worse if caused by someone you love."

"I don't love you." I weeped.

"What you're doing to me now," he ignored my comment. "This is how it feels...you're holding onto my heart and you won't let go."

With one final sickening crack, he released me and I fell to my knees screaming in agony.

My wrist was purple and blue from the amount of pressure Dimitri had forced on it. If you moved it an inch, it would cause the crunched bones to move and flare up the pain. My hand literally felt as if it was on fire.

"How could you, Dimitri?" I whispered through my fountain of hot tears. "How could you hurt me like this?...This isn't you, Dimitri, this isn't you..."

I believed my words were going to be useless and noneffective.

It was like the switched being turned off.

I saw the light and warmth return to his chocolate brown eyes.

Dimitri shook his head and blinked several times, almost as if he was snapping out of a trance.

And that's when his eyes focused on me and accessed the situation.

"Roza?" he asked in a strangled voice. "Did I do this to you?"

When he tried to take a step closer to me, I whimpered in fear and cowered in the corner like a frightened wild animal.

"Stay away from me," I whispered. "Please, just don't come anywhere near me."

"Oh, God," I heard him croak. His eyes glossing over with unshed tears. Dimitri looked so broken...so sad.

"I'm so sorry," his voice cracked. "I didn't mean to, Roza—"

He took a step forward. Too close.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Help me! Please help me!"

Approximately five seconds later, Koslov and the other guardians came bursting through the bedroom door.

Koslovs black eyes took one look at the situation and immediately ordered the other guards to haul Dimitri away.

"I love you, Roza," I looked up to see Dimitri in the doorway fighting off the guards. I noticed silent tears streaming down his face.

"Just let me say one damn thing!" he hissed to the men.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you. I'm sorry, so so sorry..."

And then they took him away.

I clutched my knees with my functioning hand and cried my heart out.

"Rosemarie?" A deep Russian accented hovered above me.

"Go away, I don't want you to see me like this."

I felt firm arms wrap around my body and gently set me on the bed. I stared into the black eyes that belonged to Koslov.

"It doesn't matter what you look like," his voice was soft like silk.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell." He sat down on the bed beside me.

"Don't look at it." I hid my broken wrists behind my back.

"He did that to you?" Surprisingly, his voice showed some emotion...he sounded angry.

I nodded. "Don't press charges against him, please. He didn't mean it...he was just upset."

I heard the slightest surprised intake of breath. "You don't want to press charges against him? After what he did to you?"

"He was just got upset, that's all."

"I heard you the first time. And although I disagree with your decisions," Gavel said flatly. "I have no choice but to follow your wishes."

"Thank you." I whispered.

Just then, I heard Dimitri's roaring voice boom from the living room as he protested with the Royal guards.

I automatically whimpered in fear and began crying uncontrollably again.

What shocked me the most was when Koslov pulled me into his side, and whispered that I was safe and he wouldn't let any harm come to me.

"Why do you care?" I felt embarrassed for looking so weak in front of him.

"Because I care about you."

_Dead silence._

"Close your mouth," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I don't get it. You care about me? How could you? You've always acted like you wanted to hit me over the head with a shovel and bury me in the desert somewhere."

"It doesn't matter how, or why I care about you. What matters is that I do, and that's all you need to know."

"I'm engaged." I reminded him.

This got an eye roll from him.

An actually eye roll. I'd never seen him show so much emotion.

I guess I had an affect on everyone...even the hard asses with sticks up their asses.

"Would you like to call him?" Koslov asked, flashing me his cell phone.

This instantly perked my mood up. I nodded eagerly and snatched the phone out of his hand.

I laid my head on Koslovs chest as I dialed Dominic's number.

He picked up on the third ring sounding sleepy. "Hello?"

That deep German accent sounded wonderful and familiar. It felt like it'd been a century since I'd heard it and my chest filled with longing.

"Dominic?"

"Angel?"

I instantly began crying again.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was not edited by my Beta, Nicia, so for any mistakes...blame them on me! :-)**


	27. Chapter 27: Hopeless

**A/N: This chapter was not edited by my Beta, Nicia, so for any mistakes...blame them on me! :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

"Rose, Angel?" Dominic's voice was frantic on the other line. "What's happening, what's wrong?"

"I-I my—" I tried desperately to form a sentence, but I was crying so hard I couldn't seem to make out words, let alone full sentences.

"Angel…tell me what's wrong?...Please I'm dying over here."

"I-I-I—" I sobbed uncontrollably. "I broke my wrist an- and it hurts."

_Beep._

The other line went dead.

"He he- hung up on me." I was hysterical by this point.

Koslov wrapped comforting arms around me and I welcomed it. I snuggled further into his chest and warmth while I balled my eyes out.

It was about fifteen minutes later when I could finally control my breathing enough to talk.

"My eyes hurt." I whined.

Gavel glanced down at me, his onyx eyes searching my face. "Your eyes are practically swollen shut."

"Do I look like a fish?" I giggled.

I felt his chest move slightly against my head in what I assumed to be laughter, but his mouth remained silent.

"Yes." He said.

"Hey!" I punched him in his thigh—the best spot I could reach from this angle. "Not cool, Coleslaw! Not cool!"

"Neither is you calling me Coleslaw." Gavel replied dryly.

"You love it." I chuckled.

"I strongly dislike it."

"It makes you unique! It's your nickname…I don't call any of the other guards by specific nick names. Their names are broader." I paused to wipe my nose with a tissue. "For example: Bastards, bitches, assholes, fuckers—"

"Yes." Koslov's voice was like a knife. "I've heard you call them that many times before, no need to repeat what has already been said."

I shrugged.

"Why do you think Dominic hung up on me?" My voice cracked when I said his name.

"Most likely the reception," Gavel answered.

"Not you too," I snickered. "This home is beautiful, who cares if it's in the middle of bum fucked Egypt—"

"I never said that."

"Why do you keep cutting me off?"

"Why do you keep saying such inappropriate things?"

"That's me." I shrugged. "You either love me or hate me."

_Silence._

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What? I didn't say anything." I heard the smile in his voice.

"That's exactly the point!" I punched his leg once again. "You're supposed to say you love me."

I heard his amused chuckle.

I sprang up into a sitting position. "You laughed!"

The smile quickly vanished from his face, replaced by the same hard expression he always wore.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." I muttered.

Koslov raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea if I have a girlfriend or not."

"So you're gay?"

"What?" I got the satisfaction of seeing him choke on his words. "No, no…of course not."

"You said that a little too quickly and a little too defensively." I laughed. "But that's okay, I still love you the same. Be who you are and be proud!"

"Rose," his tone was serious. "Stop."

"Whatever," I shrugged. "You don't want to talk about your past or your personal life, that's fine. I understand."

"Do you?" Koslov cocked and eyebrow again. "You blurt everything about yourself for the whole world to know."

"That's because I have nothing to hide." I smiled.

Surprisingly, he returned the smile. "It takes a lot of courage to do that."

My grin got wider. "Thank you." I said truthfully.

We fell into a lapse of compatible silence for about five minutes until I decided to break it.

"Why do you think he hasn't called back?"

"Guardian Alder?"

"No the pizza guy," I socked him in the arm. "Of course Dominic!"

"Reception," Koslov answered simply.

"I don't think that's it."

"The reception is actually terrible." He flashed his cell phone. "I had a difficult time with it earlier."

"I still don't think that's the issue."

"Well, I guess we'll find out then."

I nodded.

"How do you think he's doing out there?" Koslov knew I was talking about Dimitri. "They're not going to hurt him…are they?"

Koslov shrugged. "They'll do whatever is necessary, that's what Royal guards are trained for. But as long as Guardian Belikov keeps calm and doesn't try to harm anyone—especially Queen Vaslilisa—then he should be fine."

I nodded. Not trusting my voice.

Despite Gavels reassuring words, I felt extremely uneasy.

I looked down at my wrist and gasped. It was twisted at an unnatural angle and was entirely black reaching halfway up my forearm.

"Sick," I whispered. "But so cool at the same time."

Koslov gave me an _'are you crazy look?' _"You think that is cool?"

I surveyed my wrist. "Well the pain isn't, but the bruises are. Kind of makes me look bad ass, doesn't it?"

"No," Koslov uttered, concern lacing his words. "It makes you look like you've got a severely broken wrist, possibly even an arm."

I laughed. "You just don't want to admit that I'm bad ass."

"Would you like me to get your majesty so she can heal you?"

I automatically shook my head. "No. I just want to make sure that she stays in the guest room with Andrea and Eric. Would you mind going and staying with her? I want her to be safe, and not alone…but I don't want her to see me like this."

I pointed to my wrist.

"Okay," Koslov nodded and got off the bed. His 6'5 frame casting a large shadow over me. "Just make sure you stay in here, no matter what happens. Okay?"

"I can take care of myself." I snapped.

"Not with a broken wrist you can't."

And then he shut the bedroom door behind him.

I saw slight movement from the corner of my eye.

It was too small to be a human, but that didn't necessarily rule out that it wasn't a threat.

The white ball pounced on the bed.

"Snowball?" I gasped.

Fuck me sideways, I was so not in the mood to have a scratch fight with a kitten.

"Go ahead Roadkill," I said defeated. "Hiss at me, claw me, scratch me…beat me when I'm defenseless."

Shockingly, Snowball just sat at my feet staring at me curiously. Her big green eyes bore into mine with compassion.

_Did she actually sense that I was in pain?_

With a soft, almost inaudible content purr she climbed onto my stomach and rubbed my face with her nose.

I stood there frozen.

_Snowball didn't want to tear me to shreds?_

Slowly, with a shaking hand, I reached up and scratched the back of her ear. Snowball's purring got louder and more pronounced as she closed her eyes in pleasure, begging me to continue was I was doing.

And that's when I heard it.

A huge crash.

I gasped and sat up in the bed, pressing my back against the headboard.

"Where is she?"

I recognized that voice.

"Where is _SHE_?" The words came out as a growl.

Snowball ran for cover.

Merely seconds later, the bedroom door was flung open. I screamed in fear.

_Why was I so scared?_

I made out a 6'4 form, and although it was nearly pitch black in the room, I could see his piercing midnight blue eyes.

"Dominic?" That one word came out in a loud cry. I was so relieved to see him.

Dominic ran over and kneeled next to the bed beside me.

Only a few buttons of his shirt was buttoned up, as if he had put it on in a hurry. His tousled blonde hair was in a tangled mess, and not the kind of messy he usually styled it, it was the kind of roll-out-bed messy.

"Did I wake you?" My voice was hoarse from crying.

"Let me see your wrist." Dominic's voice was calm and controlled, telling me he was anything but. It was that kind of scary calm. Calm before the storm.

I shook my head. My injured arm was tucked neatly behind my back, obscuring his view.

"Let me see your wrist." Again, with that calm voice. But I didn't miss how his words got slightly louder.

I shook my head again. "No."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to get mad,"

"I just want to take a look, please, let me see it. Or else I'll grab your arm by force and you might get hurt in the process."

"Promise me you won't do anything impulsive," I said softly.

I saw Dominic's jaw clench and his charcoal blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly. His defined cheeks were flushed with anger.

"I don't promise anything,"

"You promised that you would always be here for me and our baby," I pointed out.

"That's different," He said automatically.

"Fine," I sighed and lifted my arm up so Dominic could see it.

Fresh tears sprung to my eyes from the stinging pain in my arm. I cried out.

I closed my eyes waiting for Dominic's reaction.

The sharp intake of breath was the only indication he saw my broken wrists.

When I slowly opened my eyes again, I discovered I was alone.

Without any conscious thought, my head snapped over towards the hallway. The door was open and bouncing slightly against the wall, telling me that Dominic had rushed out in a silent hurry.

_Oh shit._

That was the only thing my mind could conjure up._  
_

I squeezed my unhurt hand so tightly my nails dug in and made small gashes. The sweat in my palms stung it—I concentrated on that pain, I needed to because I was about to get up and jerk my arm around quite a bit.

I ran to the door and was immediately stopped.

Adrian's hands shot out and slammed against my chest. I staggered back from the impact and quickly steadied myself.

I glared at Adrian. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry lil dhampir, I'm not letting you out there. Dominic's orders." He smiled dryly.

"Oh," I snorted. "And you think you could take me?"

"With that pathetic excuse for an arm," His eyes flickered down to stare at it. "It's highly possible; you're not in much condition for fighting."

"I could still take you," I said stubbornly.

"I'd like to see you try." Adrian smiled deviously.

_Wham._

"What the hell was that for?" He rubbed the red spot on his cheek where I'd just bitch slapped him.

I shrugged. "You didn't believe I could take you, so I proved you wrong."

"It was just a lucky shot," Adrian looked embarrassed. "It won't happen again."

_Wham._

"Stop hitting me, woman!" He shouted.

"What happened to her?" That deep German accented voice echoed painfully loud throughout the house.

I felt the blood drain from face. I could taste my heart in my throat. A wave of panic washed over me.

This wasn't going to be good. I had a gut feeling, and my gut feeling was usually right.

"Move out of the way!" I tried to dodge Adrian's form, but he blocked my way. He wasn't so fast blocking hits to the face, but he was vampire fast blocking me from getting out of the bedroom.

"Adrian!" I shouted helplessly. "I have to get to him, before he does something disastrous!"

"No," He said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because Dominic said so,"

"And when do you listen to what he says?"

"Since I'm concerned with your safety, you're not going out there Rose. I don't care if I have to compel you to stay in this room, I will not be having you put your baby at risk."

"Speaking of compulsion," I said. "A little birdy told me you used it on Dominic so he could get a lap dance."

"I would hardly call Dimitri _little_," Adrian scoffed. "That man is a giant."

"Stop trying to change the subject." I snapped.

"Alright, I did compel him to sit down for one dance," He looked down sheepishly. "But that's all I made him do, I swear."

There was something unfamiliar in his eyes. Regret? Dishonesty? Shame? Fear?

Whatever that emotion was, I didn't like it.

"Adrian," I said in that no nonsense tone. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," He answered a little too quickly.

"Yes you did," I objected. "I can see it in your eyes, you're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Tell me Adrian," I gritted my teeth. "Or I swear to God I will never talk to you again. I know you did something bad."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I may have compelled Dimitri too."

"You did WHAT!"

Just then, I heard a buzz of hushed whispers coming from down stairs. And then sudden yelling and shouts, and the sound of glass shattering.

"Tell me exactly what you did," I growled menacingly. "And hurry the fuck up!"

Adrian held his hands up in surrender. "I only compelled him to have some fun and drink…you know, loosen up a bit. He was stiff as a bored."

I sighed. I knew something was off about Dimitri's behavior tonight, he would have never treated me the way he did. He had been compelled.

"I only wanted him to have a few drinks…I didn't think he'd go all Homicidal maniac and come bust your wrist. Honestly."

"YOU did this," I whispered. "Did you ever even think that there might have been a reason he preferred not to drink? Oh I don't know…maybe that reason was he's a violent drunk! Not so much himself!"

I took a deep breath. My whole body trembled with anger.

"How could you have been so stupid?"

Adrian opened his mouth to answer.

"Wait don't answer that, I already know," I cut him off. "Heal my arm."

"What?" he asked.

"Heal my arm."

"I can't."

The shouts and screams from downstairs were getting louder.

"Why?" My voice was urgent. I needed to get down there now.

"Because," Adrian waved a silver flask in front of my face. "I'm a tinsy bit intoxicated. It makes it difficult to tap into my magic. Sorry lil dhampir, I'm not going to be able to help you this time."

"Adrian," I growled. "Right now, I want to rip your insides out and strangle you with your own intestines!"

"Gross," He laughed.

"You did this to her?"

My stomach did a flip flop. That voice belonged to Dominic, and I'm guessing he found out who had broken my wrist.

My legs were still fully functioning, so I did the only think of, I kicked Adrian in the golden spot…as hard as I possibly could.

That ought to keep him immobile a minute so I could get down stairs to Dominic.

He groaned loudly in pain and dropped to the floor.

I stared down at his hurt emerald green eyes. "Sorry Adrian, but that was for being such and idiot! I still love you though!"

And then I flew down the stairs two at a time. The pain in my arm increased tremendously, considering I was jerking it all over the place. But I still managed to bite my check and not break down crying. I needed to stay strong. And I would.

When I got to the living room, the site made my heart jump into my throat.

One of the Royal guards were on the ground unmoving and unconscious—and if I had to put money on it, I'd say he was knocked out because of Dominic.

And there stood Dominic and Dimitri.

Dominic was being held by three Royal guards, each grunting and grabbing onto a body part of his. My fiance looked like he was giving the men a hell of a time, and for a moment, I was proud of how fierce he was. Dominic was trying to rip away from the guards like the Hulk trying to tear out of his clothing, it was terrifying.

"_YOU _did this to her?" Dominic snarled.

As I stepped closer, I was able to get a better look at his face.

And the murderous look took my breath away.

His usual warm and friendly blue eyes were entirely dilated with rage. His face was set into a permanent scowl and he was barring his teeth.

Dominic looked like an animal.

It scared the hell out of me.

"WAIT!" I exclaimed. "Dimitri doesn't even remember what happened! He was compelled!"

Dimitri stood there appreciatively five feet away from Dominic. He wasn't being held down by guards, he didn't need to be, he was being cooperative and calm, simply staring into the black eyes that belonged to my Fiance. The way he looked at him wasn't challenging, it was more guilt...like he knew what he did and was owning up to it. Good for him.

"Babe," My voice was small and hopeless; I sounded like a five year old girl.

I don't think Dominic even noticed me there, or else he wouldn't have done what he did next.

He broke free of the guards restraining him, and ran full force towards Dimitri and threw his body to the ground. In those few seconds before the men tackled Dominic, he began punching Dimitri repeatedly in the face with such brute force and violence. The only thing I could do was watch in shock as he laid one deadly blow after another, I heard a sickening crack and blood sprayed from Dimitri's narrow nose.

"STOP IT!" I screamed in horror.

By now the guards were laying on top of Dominic, keeping his trembling body form going anywhere. Both men turned to look at me. Dimitri's eyes were filled with sadness and pain, while Dominic's eyes were feral and animalistic.

"What are you doing down here? Go upstairs!" Although his voice was hard, his midnight blue eyes instantly softened the moment he looked at me.

If only I could calm him down even further.

I had nothing or no one to back me up, so with my slump broken arm, I did the best I could do with the situation. Beg and plead.

"Please," My voice cracked. "Please don't hurt him anymore."

Dominic turned back to Dimitri, a dangerous glint swimming in his eyes. "He hurt you and my child...He tried to take what I love most in this world away from me and you're asking me not to hurt him? How could you do such a thing?"

With a loud roar he used all of his strength to shove the guards off him. It only took him three steps to get to Dimitri, he abruptly grabbed him by his brown hair and smashed his head against the wall.

He moaned in pain.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" I screamed at Dimitri.

"Because I don't deserve to, I deserve to receive any pain you or him could give me."

"God damn it!" I shouted. "Hold him down this time! Don't let him go!"

It was so hard for me to watch, but I knew it was for the better...Koslov grabbed Dominic by the neck and forced his head against the wall. I heard a loud thump, and Dominic fell slump to the ground.

I let out a strangled cry, and crawled over on hands and knees to his body. I stroked his silky blonde hair and lay my head against his chest.

"Don't worry, shh, he'll be fine," Koslov crouched down beside me and grabbed my hand. "He'll only be out for a few minutes, he'll wake up with a minor head ache. That's all."

I smiled through my tears. "Thank you."

He nodded once before standing up and barking out orders to his colleagues. They escorted Dimitri away.

A few moments later, I heard Dominic's soft moan as his body shifted.

"Dominic, babe…listen to me." I said softly.

His blue eyes fluttered open and focused on me.

"Angel?" I nodded, fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

"Where is he?" The rage was swimming in his eyes once again.

"He's gone," I whispered, placing a soft kiss to his plump lips. "They took him away."

"I'm so sorry," His voice was broken and cracked at the end. "I should have never left you...I should have stayed here and kept you safe. This would have never happened."

A lone tear slipped out and traveled down his cheek, I wiped it away gently with my thumb. "Shh, it's over now...let's just forget about it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," I said. "You can and you will. I need you here for me and our child...she needs you too."

"She?" Dominic's head snapped over, his face full of utter shock.

"I'm sorry," I ginned widely. "I couldn't wait any longer...Adrian told me last week."

"We're having a girl," Dominic looked down and shook his head in wonder. "We're having a girl! I knew it!"

Dominic placed the sweetest of kisses against my lips, love and passion poured through it. If I didn't currently have a broken arm, I knew he would have picked me up and hugged me with all of his might.

"Yes," I giggled against his warm lips. "We're having a girl...a baby girl."

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway and I love our daughter."

"As I love you, Dominic Alder."


	28. Chapter 28: True Love Never Dies

**A/N:**

Hey guys,

Here is the delayed wedding chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait! I had testing all this week and haven't been in the mood to get into any writing. But finally, I'm done with all the studying and was able to sit down and relax. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's the longest one yet. (nearly 10,000 words!)

My Beta, Nicia, did a wonderful job editing this and I want to thank her a million times over!

My favorite fanfic at the moment is her story: _Rose, Craig, and the Alchemists. _Give it a try! You won't be disappointed. :-)

And finally, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. Especially those who have stuck with me since the beginning of _My New Life_. You guys are Awesome! I can't thank you enough.

******Disclaimer: ****I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.******

**

* * *

**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Go away!" I groaned, snuggling further into Dominic's warm and bare chest.

The rich, spicy, and natural smell of his skin engulfed my senses. I instantly felt my mind dosing off again.

Many people believe the humans strongest sense is their sense of smell. It evokes memories and triggers emotional responses, so you are easily able to distinguish was that certain scent belongs to. I'd known Dominic for so long that his scent was so familiar to me, I could pick it out in a crowd of a million.

"Please, let me in!" That high-pitched voice was muffled from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, baby!" Dominic's sleepy voice mumbled.

"No, why'd you do that?" I hummed against his ribcage and placed a kiss to his over-heated skin.

"Aunt Rose! Uncle Domino!" Andrea roared. Dominic craned his neck to look at her. My eyes remained shut. Somehow, I was still trying to go back to sleep. My chances were slim to none.

Andrea came running towards the bed and launched herself on top of us. Dominic instinctively draped a leg over my belly to block Andrea from possibly doing any unintentional harm.

"You're so over protective," I smiled at him.

"I can never be too safe." He brushed a kiss to my forehead.

"You guys are getting married today!" Andrea squealed, jumping up and down on the bed.

"You look beautiful today, baby," Dominic complimented her.

Andrea did look stunning. She wore a snow-white summer dress that draped down to her ankles, matching sandals, and the golden locket Dominic had given her was hanging around her neck. Andrea's jet black hair was worn loose and wavy, with a halo braid that made her look like an angel. A small red rose pinned above her ear completed the look.

She giggled, and the sound was like bells and chimes. Batting her dark lashes, she spoke. "Thank you, Uncle Domino."

Andrea climbed over to him and lay across his chest. Dominic wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss to her chubby cheek. Laying there beside all his 6 feet 4 inches, Andrea looked tiny and fragile, like a kitten next to a lion. I'd never say that out loud, there was no telling what the three year old might do to me.

"Auntie Rose and you are going to get married and live happily ever after," Andrea smiled, clasping her hands over Dominic's face. "Just like mommy and daddy."

His midnight blue eyes flickered over to me, he smiled. I smiled back unable to help myself. I was in such a good mood.

"Don't I get any love, Sugar plum?" I pouted.

Andrea grinned, flashing her small teeth and sharp fangs that looked like sparkling white diamonds.

"What about your wrist?" she asked concerned. Dominic grimaced.

"All better," I waved my arm in the air. "Mommy healed me last night, don't you remember?"

Andrea nodded and climbed into my arms. "Does it still hurt?"

"Nope," I said. "It's good as new."

"Good, but just in case…" She let the sentence trail off. "I'm going to kiss the boo-boo to make it all better."

Andrea covered my arm entirely with kisses, while Dominic and I watched in amusement.

"Is that better?"

"So much better," I smoothed the hair she'd inherited from her father. "Thank you, honey. I really appreciate it."

"You're wel—"

Dominic scooped Andrea up and began tickling her. She giggled like a maniac. Her shrilling laughter was contagious and the both of us joined in, unable to help ourselves.

"Stop, stop! I can't breathe." Andrea gasped behind her giggles.

Dominic paused, hovering above her. His naked torso looked warm and smooth and inviting. His jeans rode dangerously low on his hips, revealing defined sex lines that looked irresistible on his body. I gulped. The pregnancy hormones were getting worse.

"Say uncle!" He prompted, smiling like the devil.

"No!"

Dominic tickled her more and let up for a moment, giving her the chance to breathe.

"Say uncle!"

"Don't do it, Andrea," I chided. "Stay strong…you can't let him see you weak. He'll feed on it."

"Don't you think that's a tad bit…Melodramatic?" Dominic cocked an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"5…4…3…" He counted down, giving Andrea time to say uncle before he began tickling her again.

Her wide ice-blue eyes flickered between the both of us, over and over again, like a ping-pong match. "I'll never say uncle!"

"Never say never," Dominic resumed his torturing session.

"My ribs hurt from laughing so hard! Please, Uncle Domino…stop tickling me!"

"Say uncle and I'll let you go."

She shook her head. I smiled proudly. "That's my niece!"

"Here, how about we make a deal?" Dominic scooped her up and placed her in his lap.

Andrea narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, I mimicked the action. "What's the price?" she asked.

"If you say uncle, I'll stop tickling you. And…" He allowed the sentence to trail off.

"And what?" Andrea was intrigued.

Damn him. I was loosing her, fast.

"And I'll tell you if the baby in Angel's tummy is a boy or a girl."

"You're playing dirty," I growled. He shrugged and grinned mischievously.

Andreas face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Are you serious?" she asked cautiously.

Dominic nodded. He knew he had Andrea right where he wanted her.

"You sick son of a…dog!"

"Dog?" he asked strangely.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I'm trying to swear less…like you told me to, Master."

"I like that name," he winked at me. "We might have to use it later on—"

"UNCLE!" Andrea boomed. "Uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle! I'll say it a million times!"

"Okay," Dominic spoke softly. "Rose and I, are having a baby girl."

Andrea became eerily silent until the only sounds I could hear were soft breathing and a buzzing noise.

The calm before the storm.

"Oh…my…God." she stood up on the bed.

"I'm going to have a cousin, a girl cousin!" Andrea launched herself onto Dominic's neck. He'd been so caught off by the sudden action that he fell back from the force. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I jumped off the bed, panicked.

"Fine," They both said. I heard Dominic's soft chuckle and Andreas giggle.

He lay with his back to the floor; she was seated on his stomach, making a song using Dominic's chest as a drum.

I walked over and plopped down beside them. The wood floor felt hard and cool against my bare thighs.

Andrea's blue eyes widened. "Auntie Rose, why are you…wearing only Uncle Domino's shirt?"

"Oh," I laughed nervously. Dominic looked smug. "Because my shirt was dirty…and I didn't have any clothes…and I needed to do laundry."

My fiancé rolled his eyes. Andrea shrugged. "Okay."

Just then, the door flung open, revealing Christian standing there with a coffee mug in one hand. He was wearing cotton pajama bottoms, a black robe that remained open, flashing his pale white chest.

"Eww, Christian. So did _not_ need to see all of that," I covered my eyes, as if he was blinding me. "Mind if you cover up? And what happened to knocking?"

"To answer your first question: I'm beautiful, there's no need to deprive the world of it. And to your second question, my daughter went missing and I couldn't find her."

"Daddy!" she ran into his awaiting arms. Christian placed her at his side. It was a pure father/ daughter moment. It amazed me how much the two of them looked alike, with their jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"You're such a softy when it comes to Andrea," I said.

"Of course I am," Christian smiled fondly at her. "She's my daughter. You'll feel the same way once you have children."

I automatically looked at Dominic. I discovered he was staring at me. We smiled at one another like love-struck teenagers.

_Ahem. _Christian cleared his throat. "I don't mean to ruin the moment the two of you are having…but my wife is running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Poor chicken," Andrea said.

"What's wrong with Lissa?" Dominic asked concerned.

"She needs the groom to leave so that she can get the bride ready." Christian answered.

"He's not going anywhere," I said defensively. To prove my point, I straddled Dominic.

"I just wanted to warn you…" Christian said. "Because when she comes in here, she's not going to be as nice and as calm as I have been. Lissa said—and I quote—_you two have had your fun and now it's time to make like a fetus and head out."_

"Fetus?" Andrea's cute face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're not going anywhere," I looked Dominic dead in the eye.

"Yes, I am," he placed his hands over my hip and lifted me off his body effortlessly.

"No, you're not. You're my husband and what I say goes!"

"I'm not your husband yet."

And then he was gone.

I growled under my breath.

"Rose? Rose?...ROSE!" Lissa came flying into the room.

"Hey, Liss," I mumbled.

"What has taken you so long? We have so much to do before the wedding," She looked panicked, and paused to take a much needed breath. "Let's go, Missy! Chop chop!"

"Told ya," Christian muttered and left the room, Andrea in tow.

"Where's Eric?" I asked curiously. Lissa was running back and forth in the room, setting up a table with various nail polishes, makeup, blow dryers, and some sort of translucent papers.

"He's with Gavel," she answered.

I scoffed and shook my head in disbelieve. "No way!"

"Way," she plugged in the curling iron.

"Koslov is on…baby duty?"

"Yep." Lissa frantically opened a white jar, the contents inside looked like honey.

"That is something I'd like to see," I paused. "Hey, COLESLAW! Get in here, will ya?"

Approximately five seconds later, his tall muscular form appeared like a shadow in the door way.

"Damn, you're fast." I said.

"What is it that you want, Guardian Hathaway?"

"Ah, ah," I rebuked. "I am no longer a guardian. It's Rose to you, buddy boy."

Koslov swallowed hard. His jaw was clenched tight and I knew he didn't want to say it. But eventually, he did. "What do you want, Rose?"

I smiled triumphantly, like I'd just won the lottery. "Just wanted to see you with Eric."

The newborn was cradled carefully in Gavel's arms. Shockingly, he looked natural holding Eric—like he was meant to be a father.

"Do you have children, Coleslaw?" I asked curiously.

Lissa was making tons of ruckus in the background, frantically setting up all sorts of beauty creams and different colored underwear.

I guess she wanted me to have options.

Koslov's black eyes widened ever so slightly. "No, I do not."

"That explains _a lot_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He gently placed Eric onto the bed and sat beside him.

"I think you know exactly what it means," I winked.

"I need to run your bath water," Lissa zoomed into the bathroom, closing to door shut behind her—careful not to wake her son.

"I'm not gay—not that I have a problem with that." Koslov said.

"Keep lying to yourself," I shrugged. "But you'll have to come crawling out of the closet eventually."

"Her name was Trinity."

"What?"

"Trinity," he repeated as if I hadn't heard him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trinity, she was my wife,"

"You had a wife?" I gaped.

Koslov nodded and pulled something out of the pocket of his black jeans. He handed it to me. The sides were dog-eared slightly and the color was slightly faded, the picture was old.

"That was my wife,"

The woman on the photo was beautiful. With long golden hair and hazel eyes, she looked young, maybe 20 or 21. From her body build, she was clearly a dhampir.

"She's not your wife anymore? Did you two get divorced?" I asked.

"No," he said flatly. "She died."

"Trinity, died?" My stomach was in knots. "How?"

From the look on his face, I knew it wasn't something he liked to talk about. "I married her when I was twenty-two."

"Three years ago?" I interrupted him. Koslov nodded.

"I was in love with her, consumed by her. My whole life surrounded around Trinity. What she was doing. Who she was going out with. Who she was friends with. I allowed my insecurities to get the best of me. I was a jealous fool…"

I almost laughed at that, but bit my tongue instead. I don't think Gavel would appreciate me laughing at him.

"A year into our marriage, I discovered that she was pregnant." Koslov's onyx eyes held a far way look.

I was stunned that he was revealing so much about himself. I hadn't heard him talk so much—especially about his personal life—the entire time I'd known him. Which was about five years or so.

Sitting there, with his brows furrowed and his forehead creased, Gavel looked strangely…vulnerable. I guess everyone does have feelings.

"I was ecstatic at first—over joyous. But then I remembered our infertility problem and realized that she _had_ been unfaithful."

I shook my head and bit my nails.

Koslov cleared his throat harshly. "I was devastated at first, but eventually I decided that I loved her enough to get past this tragedy. I vowed to raise that baby and love it as my own."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was killed."

"How?"

"Strigoi," Gavel's voice held so much hatred that it took my breath away. "Since Trinity was only a few months pregnant at the time, the baby didn't survive. So I suffered the loss of both of them. I tried to save her, Rose…I loved her. I loved her so much. But I couldn't get to her in time and I watched her die in front of my eyes."

The lump formed in my throat. I knew exactly what Koslov was feeling…I'd watched Dominic get killed. I was entirely powerless and it was the worst feeling. I'd been lucky to have a spirit user on site to heal Dominic, and now he was shadow kissed like I was. Koslov wasn't so lucky.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," He smiled sadly.

"No, I mean...I'm sorry for all the pain you have felt in your life. A good man like you doesn't deserve such tragedy."

"That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," Koslov chuckled. "Maybe you're not such a cold-hearted bitch like I assumed you to be."

I gaped at him, shocked by choice of words. I grinned. "I'm a cold-hearted bitch and I'm good at it."

Gavel threw his head back and outright laughed.

"You actually laughed!" I exclaimed. "It's a miracle. You do show emotion!"

He simply shook his head and sighed.

"She was beautiful," I handed him the picture back.

Koslov smiled slightly as he gave the photo one last wistful glance. "Yes, Trinity was very beautiful. Thank you."

I nodded. "Thank you…for you know…helping me yesterday."

"With what?" he asked puzzled.

"With Dominic and Dimitri," I answered. "And for talking to me and helping me to calm down. I needed it."

Koslov smiled, it was sincere and happy. "You're welcome."

"Bath's ready. Get in here, Rose!" Lissa poked her head out.

Gavel flashed me one last smile, gently cradled Eric in his arms, and left the room without another word.

"Have fun with baby duty! Don't show Eric any ninja moves yet…he's too young for that, give it a couple years." The soft chuckle was the only indication he'd heard me. I shut and locked the door.

Lissa rushed me into the bath, literally pulling off my clothes. I eased into the hot water and relaxed.

"Hurry up. Get clean. You have twenty minutes." And then she was gone like the wind.

I quickly scrubbed my hair with a strawberry scented shampoo and lathered it with the pairing conditioner. After rinsing my chestnut hair thoroughly, I washed my skin clean with a lavender scented body wash—a favorite of Dominic's.

"All done?" Lissa appeared like a ghost. She was all over the place today. A chicken with its head cut off, like Christian had said.

I nodded and wrapped a plush towel around my body. "Did you take a shower too?"

Lissa's platinum blonde hair was damp. She nodded. "Both of us have to get ready, Silly! Now, come on. We're waxing."

"What?" My heart dropped.

"Waxing, now come on."

"I already shaved, it's not necessary." I ran a brush through my long hair.

"It's a Brazilian wax. Believe me, it's required."

**15 minutes later:**

"Please stop, Lissa! I'm begging you…"

_Rip._

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

_Rip._

"Stop it!" I pushed her away.

"This is the last one, I promise. We're almost done." Lissa applied some of the hot wax to a patch of my arm. It was sticky and thick like honey, I hated it.

My entire body was red. I was even bleeding in certain spots. Waxing was Medieval torture, and I didn't care how smooth my skin felt—I was never going to let anyone wax me again.

"This is the last one!" I growled. I closed my eyes and felt the cool waxing strip being laid across my arm. I tensed.

_Rip._

It felt like my skin was being torn off. I screamed again.

"All done," Lissa smiled sweetly.

"I want to kill you right now Lissa," I growled. "I want to smash your head against the wall and throw you into a pit of vicious man-eating sharks."

She chuckled. Lissa opened a container of blue liquid. "This is the soothing oil." She explained.

Lissa poured some into her hand and patted it down my legs and arms. It was cool and relieving against my skin and smelled like peppermint.

**4 hours later:**

I looked into the mirror and gasped at my reflection. The last few hours, I'd been beaten and tortured with everything from beauty creams to hot irons.

"Wow," I said in wonder.

"Beauty is pain," Lissa looked pleased with the finishing result. "Was it worth it?"

I smiled and nodded. "It's unbelievable, Liss. I'm shocked. I never—not in a million years—believed I could ever look this beautiful. Thank you."

I gave her a bone-crushing hug. "You're welcome, Rose. It's your day and you deserve it."

Her jade green eyes glossed over. Tears stung my eyes. "Stop it, I'm going to ruin my makeup!"

"I'm so happy for you," Lissa smiled through her tears. "You've matured so much these past few years. I cannot believe my sister is getting married today!"

She pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I whispered, my face was stuffed into her hair.

"No," she pulled back to look at me. "Thank you, Rose. You've spent all your life protecting me and worrying about my happiness, it's your time to shine. And you deserve it more than anyone in the world."

That did it. A few tears leaked out of my eye, I hastily wiped them away.

"Alright, I'm going to get out of here before we both ruin our make up," Lissa scooped up a few things from the counter. "Your dress is on the bed, come out once you're finished…your mother and father are waiting for you. Love ya!"

"Love ya, too!" I called out.

I walked over to my bed, carefully rid the fabric of its protective plastic wrapping and slipped into it.

I gazed at my self in the mirror and laughed with delight.

My waist-length hair was set into loose beach waves that flowed down my back like a cape. My makeup was light and natural with a touch of lip gloss. My skin glowed with the gold glitter Lissa had dusted over me.

My wedding dress was amazing all in it self. It was a simple, yet elegant dress that went perfectly with my beach ceremony and olive skin tone. It had thin spaghetti straps and flowed down to my ankles. I decided to go bare feet because it would be hard to walk in high-heels in the sand. My baby bump was visible and I smiled, Dominic was going to adore that.

I looked gorgeous. Lissa had done a good job.

I pinned a red rose above my ear before walking out into the living room. I was greeted immediately.

"Kiz, there's my daughter!" Abe Mazur placed a kiss to my cheek. He was clad in a red button-up shirt that looked like blood against the color of his blinding white suit. A matching red handkerchief and gold earrings completed the outfit. He looked more dressed for the playboy mansion than a small intimate wedding.

"Wow," I laughed. "You look like a pimp, Dad."

He shrugged. "I was told the theme was red and white. Was I informed wrong?" Abe looked around.

"No, you were informed correctly." Lissa smiled.

"Well, what are you complaining about then?" My mother, Janine Hathaway, offered a small smile and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Hey Mom," I smiled—surprisingly happy to see her. "I'm not complaining, it's just…"

"It's just what?" she tilted her head to the side, like a curious puppy.

"Dad's going to stick out like a sore thumb." I said.

"Doesn't he always?" Janine asked.

"Hey," Abe patted her bottom. I gasped. She blushed a deep crimson. "My swagger is ferocious, my style is impregnable. I'm a Mazur; I'm bred to stand out." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You look good, Dad."

He smiled, flashing sharp fangs. "Thanks Kiz, you look beautiful. Twirl around so I can get the full affect."

I did as he said.

Abe let out a wolf whistle. "Wonderful, my daughter is a knock out."

"_Our_ daughter," Janine corrected tightly.

"And it took you both this long to figure that out?...Do you live under a rock?"

Janine rolled her eyes. "You look nice, Rose."

"Thanks, Mom," I grinned. "So do you."

She was dressed in a red dress that matched Lissa's, but was a different cut and length.

"You can say that again!" Abe smacked her butt again. Janine yelped.

I gagged. "Can you _not_ do that?"

My father grinned like the Cheshire cat. He feigned innocence. "Not do what?"

"Can you not grope my mother while I'm in the same room? Save that for behind closed doors, please."

"What are you talking about?" Janine asked.

"Oh come on," I clicked my tongue. "The two of you are hooking up to have crazy, hot, kinky sexy. Don't deny it.

"My daughter is very intuitive," Abe observed.

"Rosemarie!" Janine scolded. "I'm not even going to have this conversation because there is nothing to talk about."

"I disagree." Abe said.

We glanced at each other once before busting up laughing. I fell into a fit of hysterics.

"Careful, Rose," Lissa giggled. "You keep laughing like that and you'll give birth right now."

I caught my breath and rubbed my stomach. I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes. "I'm fine, the baby is fine."

Abe placed a protective palm to my belly. "Oh yes, I nearly forget. Where is the son of a bitch that knocked up my daughter?"

I shot my mother a panicked looked.

"Actually," Janine smiled pleasantly; there was underlying evil to it. "I'd like to have a talk with Dominic, too."

"He's at the Merry hotel right off the 97 freeway." Lissa informed them.

"Why'd you tell them?" I screeched. "Now they'll want to go over there and torture him. With bamboo splits, and Abe will clamp jumper cables to Dominic's nipples and electrocute him—"

Abe cackled, the sound crawled over my skin like snakes. "You honestly think I'd go that easy on him?" The laughter came to a dead stop; the smile vanished from his face. "No, I wouldn't."

"Come on, Honey," Abe held out his hand for Janine. She ignored it. "Let's go meet our son in law."

The two of them walked to the door. My father glanced back at me. "Bye Kiz, see you at the wedding. Again, you look beautiful."

"Bye, Rose!" Janine called out. They slammed the front door shut behind them.

"Oh…my…God." I breathed. Turning around, I discovered Lissa making a cross motion with her finger.

"Are you praying?" I asked incredulously. She looked around guiltily.

"Why are you praying?"

"You never know," she shrugged casually.

"You're crazy," I said.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"You honestly believe that my father would harm Dominic?"

Again, with that casual shrug.

"Oh…my…God!" I laughed. "You're praying for Dominic because my father is going to see him!"

"You won't be laughing when my faith protects him from getting disemboweled."

"Not disemboweled, Liss," I corrected. "My father is much more clever, brutal and original than that. If he did hurt my fiancé, it would be much worse than disembowelment."

**1 hour later:**

It was nearly sunset—the time for me to head out towards the beach—when I heard a persistent tapping noise on the bathroom window.

There was a casting shadow and for a split second, my stomach tightened in fear at the thought of the person behind the glass being Dimitri. But then I remembered everything that occurred last night—the compulsion—and I quickly ran to the window and slid it open.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. "It's breaking tradition and if Lissa sees you, she'll serve your balls on a silver platter."

"Of course you'd be thinking about my genital area," Dominic grinned. "I tend to leave a lingering affect in the bedroom with the ladies—"

I smacked my fiancé in the back of the head, which was sort of a funny position because I had to reach out the window.

Dominic had his eyes shut the entire time, so he hadn't see it coming. That was the beauty of it.

"Angel!" he rubbed the sore spot, but the smile never left his face.

"What do you want?"

"First of all: That is no way to greet your future husband. Second of all: I'm sure you look magnificently beautiful—even though I am unable to see you. Third—"

"Stop counting, just say what you want to and hurry up." I snapped. I looked around frantically to make sure Lissa didn't pop into the bathroom. Man, I was becoming seriously paranoid.

"Okay, right." Dominic nodded his head. It was kind of funny talking to him with his eye lids shut. "Your father gave me his blessing."

The smile on his lips was so wide, and so happy, that I thought it'd crack his face right open.

"He…he…Abe gave you his blessing?" I asked bewildered. "That easily? Did he torture you?"

Dominic shook his head and laughed. "No, nothing like that. At first he wasn't so nice—plenty of detailed well thought-out…"

"Threats?" I offered.

He nodded. "Yes, plenty of those. Abe definitely painted the vivid picture in my head of what will happen to me if I ever mistreat you or his granddaughter—"

"Tell me what he said. I want the juicy details." I was giddy.

Dominic barked out a laugh. The sound was sharp and harsh like sandpaper, it held no humor. "No, absolutely not."

"Even though you cannot see me, I'm pouting. I hope you're happy with yourself." I said.

He smiled and groped for my face, until he finally found it. Those long, warm fingers caressed my cheek. I leaned in to savor the touch. "Sorry honey, you can get down on your knees and beg…but I will not be sharing any gruesome information with you. You don't need to hear it. Period."

"Fine," I ripped his hand away. "Is there anything else you need? Lissa's going to be in here soon looking for me."

"Your mom loves me too," he smiled. "At first—much like your father—she was up in my face screaming at me. I never thought I'd actually be afraid of a woman who was over a foot shorter than me."

We both laughed.

"Anyways, to hurry it up," Dominic said. "Once I explained my true feelings for you, my intentions, and how I love you unconditionally…They sort of had a change of heart."

My heart warmed at that. "Really?"

Dominic smiled and nodded. "Yes, really. Abe and Janie gave me their blessing and welcomed me into the family. Your father said he was happy and proud to have me as his son-in-law."

There was something happy and fond in his voice that told me he appreciated what Abe had said to him. It was times like these that I remembered Dominic really didn't have any family left besides his biological father. Abel had never been very close to him either, so it was like he never had a dad.

To know that he was accepted into my family, by both my father and mother, was a huge blessing and relief. I knew it meant the world to Dominic, the huge smile on his face indicated that.

"Oh and one more thing before I go," he said. "I talked to Dimitri—"

"By talk you mean…physical violence?"

"No," Dominic said. "He simply came up to me, I was somewhat harsh to him at first, but then he apologized to me for what had happened—"

"Wow," I breathed. "Today is just full of surprises. I should wrap you up in some shiny paper and put a big red bow on your head."

"Kinky," he said. "I like the way you think."

_Wham._

"Stop hitting me," he growled.

"Oh god," I gulped.

"What's wrong?" Dominic's face suddenly became serious and cautious, though his eyes remained closed.

"Lissa's coming down the stairs, I can feel her." I hissed.

"Rose?" The voice came outside the door. The golden door-knob jiggled. If there was a God out there, I thanked him right then and there for the magic of locks.

"I'll be right out," I called out. "I'm just going…pee."

Lissa laughed. "Alright, hurry up."

I waited until her footsteps faded before facing Dominic.

"Clever excuse," he chuckled.

I shoved him through the window. "Get on with it."

"Ah, yes. Dimitri apologized for what happened. It will never happen again. And he also gave me his blessing."

"Dimitri gave you his blessing…too?" I was shocked. "Why?"

"I honestly don't know," he shrugged. "He said that he wants you to be happy and if I'm the one to make you happy…then he is glad you are marrying me."

"Wow," I took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Angel?"

"Fine, fine," I said automatically. "It's just a lot for me to take in."

"Well I'll let you chew on that for a minute because I have to go," Dominic turned around to glance at his watch before spinning around with his eyes shut again. "I was supposed to be dressed and out on the beach waiting for you...five minutes ago."

I chuckled. "It's our wedding; we can be late if we want to."

"Says the girl who is absolutely terrified of her best friend discovering she is talking to the groom." Dominic smiled.

"Just get out of here," I shooed. "I'll see you in a few minutes, my fiancé."

"Give me a parting kiss," he said.

"Who ever said you deserve one?" I laughed.

"I'll open my eyes if you don't—"

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "There. Happy now?"

"Very," he said smugly. "Alright, tell Grace that daddy loves her very much."

"Grace?" My face scrunched up.

Dominic looked sheepish. "It's just a name that I love, a nick name for our daughter until she is born. You have to admit it…it's kinda cute."

"I hate it,"

"You love it,"

"Alright," I said shamefully. "I sort of…kind of…_really_ like it."

He grinned before running off towards to God knows where.

**20 minutes later:**

"You ready, Kiz?" Abe laced his arm through mine. "No cold feet?"

"Of course not," I shook my head.

"I can tell something is eating at you," He looked me dead in the eye. I squirmed under his blazing gaze. "You can tell me anything, Rose…anything."

"What if I'm not a good enough wife for him?" I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Look at me, Kiz," Abe said.

I shook my head. "No."

Abe grabbed me by the face, gently but firm at the same time, and forced me to look him in the eye. "What on earth would make you think you're not good enough for Dominic?"

"I give him a hard time. I complain a lot. I never clean up after myself. The list is endless. What if…after I give birth to our daughter…I'm ten times worse than I am now?"

I shook my head as tears stung my eyes. "What if he grows tired of me? What if he decides I'm too much to handle and packs up and leaves me and our daughter? I don't think I could survive that."

Again, with the forcing of my face. "Listen to me, Kiz,"

The look in his eyes was honesty, sure of itself, respectful. "From the little amount of time I have spent with Dominic, he loves you more than life it self. And I know that because I am a good judge of character."

Abe shook his head. "He would never…_ever_…dream of possibly leaving you."

"Is that because you threatened him?" I chuckled.

"That's one of the reasons," he flashed a satisfied smile. "But that is not the main reason. Even if I had not given him expectations of how you are to be treated, or if I had not given him my blessing, or both…he still would be the happiest and the proudest man on earth to have you as his wife."

I sobbed quietly, tears streaming down my face and somehow managed to choke out my next few words. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

Abe smiled slightly and brushed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that, my daughter."

"I love you too, Dad," I let out a loud sob. "I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me."

"Well…you have put me through hell and back," Abe chuckled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my daughter, and I couldn't be more proud to say that."

I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"Here," Abe said. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to me. "Use this."

I held the elegantly folded piece of cloth between my finger tips, caressing the silky material.

"I'm not going to use this as tissue to wipe my snot," I protested. "I'll just get a regular tissue."

Abe abruptly snatched it out of my grasp and forcefully wiped my nose.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "This is outrageous. Don't you think I'm a little too old for this?"

"Wow, Kiz," Abe observed. "You have a lot in there…I might need the spare handkerchief in my car."

I laughed at his playful manner and punched him in the arm.

"Stop, Dad! You're making me feel gross."

"It's my job as a parent to embarrass you," he grinned. "However, you look anything but gross. You look absolutely stunning in that wedding dress. I like your taste."

I grinned and recited the words he had said earlier. "My style is impregnable."

Abe let out a wolf whistle. "That is what I am talking about it, my daughter is killing it! Are you ready to head out, Kiz?"

"Absolutely," I felt confident after the little talk we had.

"Alright, let's go get this lucky son of a bitch that's marrying my daughter."

With the bouquet of red roses held tightly in my hand, I laced my arm through his and together we stepped out into the cool summer air. The site stole my breath away.

It was late sunset. The skies were filled with bright oranges, purples, and pinks. The colors cast a dreamy glow over everything. The ocean waves crashed wildly against one another as the smell of salt and water drowned my senses in a crisp, clean aroma. In the middle of the beach, were around 15 shined and polished white chairs placed in the sand. Janine, Adrian, Dimitri, Eddie, Koslov, Lilly and the remaining Royal guards filled the seats.

Twinkle lights shined on nearby bushes. In the front, was a massive drawn heart in the sand filled entirely with red and white petals. Dominic and the minister stood in the middle of it. Off to the side, a white grand piano played a melodious tune as Andrea danced down the aisle. She had a decorative basket in one hand filled with the same white and red rose petals. Andrea smiled charmingly at the small audience as she threw the petals to the sandy ground. Her beautiful white dress flapped behind her as her jet black hair blew in the wind. Once she got the end, she smiled and waved shyly at Dominic, he smiled and waved back. Andrea took the empty seat beside Adrian.

Next was Lissa's—my maid of honors—turn. She laced her petite arm though Christian's and began walking to the beat of the soothing piano. Lissa looked like a dangerous Angel in her blood red dress. Her pale skin was luminous against the deep dark fabric. Her platinum blonde hair was the color of rich gold in her elegant up do, tiny jeweled barrettes adding to the sultry affect. She too was barefoot.

Christian was Dominic's best man. Much to my distaste and annoyance, the two of them had become great friends over the years. He had on a suit that matched his hair, red button up shirt, and a white tie that stood out wonderfully against the other dark colors. After all, the theme was red and white. He followed by the rules.

Christian and Lissa took their spots outside of the heart. Christian on the right, Lissa on the left.

In the back, was a man that I did not recognize. I immediately went into action mode.

Abe must have noticed my change in rigid posture because he gave my hand a light squeeze. His dark eyes followed my line of sight. "It's okay, Kiz. That's Abel, Dominic's father."

I relaxed instantly and took in a breath of relief.

Abel was mature looking with blonde hair—a few shades darker than Dominic's. I was unable to see his eyes from the distance separating us, but I imagined he had sapphire blue eyes that matched my fiancés. He wore casual torn jeans and a t-shirt. I was glad he was in the back, less noticeable and out of site.

Abel's arms were crossed over his chest. He observed the crowd and watched, mostly staying out of the wedding and not being a part of it. I realized, with gratitude and pride, that Dominic's father was paying his son respect by showing he was there for him. I knew Dominic was happy about that.

"Showtime, Kiz." Abe whispered. The pianist started the traditional song that all brides walk down the aisle to. Abe and I began walking slowly to the beat.

My eyes were trained on Dominic. He wore a white button up shirt with two buttons undone. The tan khaki pants matched his skin in the glowing sunset. A red rose pinned to the left side of his chest. Dominic's tousled blonde hair matched the sand beneath his bare feet and radiated in the sun. I saved the best for last, his eyes. The usual dark color of midnight blue was now a much lighter shade. The dim light made them an ocean blue, sultry and sensual.

Once he made eye contact with me, it was like the whole world faded away. The music and sounds of waves crashing were distant hums in my ear.

His face filled with love and wonder. He couldn't believe this was happening either. I smiled at him. Dominic returned it with his own breathtaking, happy smile.

"Oh, forget this," I tugged on Abe's arm and began running towards the end of the aisle. All traditions ignored and set aside. My father had no choice but to run along with me, his arm was locked in my own.

"A little eager, Kiz?" Abe chuckled, after I'd jumped into the giant petal-filled heart along with Dominic.

I nodded and Abe placed a kiss to my forehead before taking a seat next to my mother.

My fiancé grabbed my tiny hands in his large ones and brushed a kiss to my knuckles.

"Hello, my Angel,"

"Hi." I giggled shyly. What was wrong with me?

"You steal my breath away, meine liebe," he whispered. "You hurt my heart with your beauty."

Dominic got down on his knees to press a kiss to my swollen belly. "Daddy loves you, little Angel."

In that moment, he didn't care that everyone was watching us. And neither did I. It was our moment, and he was treasuring every second of it.

He stood up, one hand still on my belly, the other grasping both my hands and smiled down at me.

The wedding minister began reading off his traditional script. I tuned him out and until it was time for our wedding vows.

I cleared my throat and focused on keeping my voice from cracking.

"Dominic, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart."

I paused to draw in a shaky breath.

"I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

By the end of my small speech, I was crying softly. They were good tears shed though, happy ones. Dominic wiped a few away, that's when I noticed his eyes were shiny. He smiled down at me before speaking, raw emotion poured from him as he spoke words from his heart.

"I love you, Rose. You are my best friend. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort."

A few tears spilled from his electric-blue eyes and stained his cheek. If I wasn't staring directly at him, I wouldn't have noticed it, Dominic was a silent crier.

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. I give myself to you completely in this marriage, and for the remaining moments of our life together."

I let out a loud laugh and sob that made a really funny sound. Dominic laughed behind his tears.

"Oh, and one more thing." The wedding minister cleared his throat harshly and straightened out the gold-rimmed glasses perched on his broad nose.

"Before I pronounce the two of you man and wife, Rose has asked you to promise her one thing."

Dominic's stared into my eyes and a small smile tugged at his lips. He nodded.

The minister pulled out the crumpled piece of paper I had given to him earlier and gingerly smoothed it out. "This is a quote that she has claimed comes from a television shown named Gur- Gurfill?" It came out as a question.

"Garfield," I corrected.

"Well, it's hard to tell with your terrible hand-writing." He muttered. I heard everyone's soft chuckle.

I glared at him.

He swallowed uncomfortably and spoke to Dominic. "Do you promise to always love Rose, to feed her, and to never leave her?"

The small crowd laughed. Andrea's high-pitched giggle lingered in the wind. Dominic chuckled wholeheartedly and rubbed my baby bump. He stared into my eyes; the color was a vibrant and hypnotizing blue. "Always."

I knew he was speaking the truth.

"Very well, I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Everyone clapped and whistled.

Dominic smiled widely before scooping me into his arms and twirling me around effortlessly. I smashed my lips to his and kissed him with all I had in me.

"I love you, Mrs. Alder." He whispered. Dominic's face was so close to mine that I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue, I was intoxicated with love and desire.

"I love you too." I giggled when he picked me up bridal style and walked down the aisle. "I cannot believe we're married! You're my husband!"

"And you're my wife," He gazed down at me with pure adoration.

"You're tied down to me forever now, mister. Kiss your freedom bye-bye." I poked his hard chest.

"I like the sound of being tied down by you," He winked at me.

I laughed. "You would…you would."

**20 minutes later:**

A song that must have come straight out of a 70's porno flick—courtesy of Adrian—came over the stereo.

I was sitting in one of the white chairs, my dress hiked up to my thighs, and working very hard on not blushing as Dominic got down on his knees in front of me. I wouldn't have been embarrassed if was just him and me in the room, but I had my parents, friends, and guardians watching me. It wasn't exactly a private moment.

Dominic didn't seem to care though; he looked like he was rather enjoying himself as his hands traveled up and down my thighs.

Abe flushed with anger. "Alright let's hurry this part up and keep it PG."

Janine stomped on his foot. "Be quiet!"

"Women, don't you ever speak to me that way—"

I tuned them out as my husband began trailing kisses from my feet to my inner thigh, never breaking eye contact with me. "What are you doing? My Dad is going to bust a vein."

"Deflowering you," he answered with his lips against my skin. Dominic winked. "As I have done many times before. I am stealing your innocence and purity away from you."

"You stole that away from me a long time ago," I whispered. "Besides, it's not like we can get it on with everyone here watching us."

"I suppose you're right," His teeth raked across my skin. I gasped with pleasure. "But that doesn't mean I can't deflower you tonight. There's going to be plenty of time for that..."

"I heard that!" Abe yelled.

I giggled and felt my cheeks heat up.

Dominic began removing my lacy red garter with his teeth at a painfully slow place. Each time he'd drag it down a few inches; he'd massage and cover the area entirely with sensual kisses. Thank God Andrea wasn't allowed to witness this part of the ceremony.

Dominic finally pulled the garter off and finished with one last kiss to my feet.

Dominic tossed it to the male guests. It landed on Koslov's head. He looked positively horrified. He ripped it off and threw it down to the ground, embarrassed.

"Looks like you're not going to be single for long." I winked and shot him with my thumb and fore finger.

"What does a gun have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"Because you're going to be hit with love," I answered. He rolled his onyx eyes.

After I threw my bouquet of red roses, I realized Lilly had caught it. I glared at her.

"Stay away from my man," I walked by her and drove my shoulder into hers; she stumbled back a bit.

Childish? Yes. Oh well. Dominic was my husband and no one could steal him away from me.

**30 minutes later:**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dominic and I swayed to the music of our first dance.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

"Because I love you," he whispered.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

"We've established that already. But you're staring at me like I'm some lab rat."

_You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

"I apologize for loving you," he smiled playfully. His dark eyes scanned the area. "Here how about I find some other women to look at?...Where's Lilly?"

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

I punched him in the gut, he doubled over and swore loudly in German. "I was kidding, Angel. I only have eyes for you." He gasped for air.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

When he finally could stand up again, he cautiously grabbed my hips and together we resumed our first dance.

"I know we're supposed to be all quiet and googly-eyed during this but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such a bitch sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Dominic cocked an eyebrow.

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

I glared at him. He quickly put his hands up in surrender.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Don't ever change, Rose," Dominic shook his head and smiled.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"What?" I asked incredulously. "You mean you don't mind my bitchiness? You can dish it out?"

"Dish it out?" he made a funny face. "Yes, I can…_dish it out_. I have been for the past four years."

I laughed and pressed my head to his chest. I quickly brushed a light kiss to the bare patch of skin.

"You love me the way I am?"

Dominic hummed along to our song. The sound was melodious and angelic and calming.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need  
You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

"I'll always love you the way you are, Mrs. Alder."

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Song-Everything by Lifehouse.

Fluffy? Yes. But it was their wedding and I believe they deserved it! :-)

I did not write the vows, I do not have the creativity or time to do that. The belong to www (.) weddingvows (.) com

Until next time,

Breanna


	29. Chapter 29: Honeymoon Euphoria

**A/N:**

Nicia, you are so patient with me. Thanks for editing this chapter. I wuv you! :-)

I give this chapter to my readers as a BIG thank you. I received such positive feedback for the last chapter and I'm glad you all enjoyed the wedding. (Well the Dominic fans did.)

**This chapter is rated M, for a couple of heated scenes.**

******Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the character belong to author Richelle Mead.****

* * *

**

After our tearful goodbyes to everyone—well my tearful goodbyes, Dominic simply seemed eager to get inside—we hurriedly headed back to our blue cottage. I was still cradled in his strong arms.

Dominic gazed down at me and smiled—something he'd been doing a lot today.

"Now I have you all to myself," His voice was husky, deep.

"That you do, that you do," I trailed my hands up and down his white buttoned up shirt seductively. "What do you plan to do with me? Take advantage of me?"

"I plan to do more than that," he murmured. I gulped.

Dominic unlocked and opened the door one-handedly before carrying me over the threshold, a sweet traditional gesture.

"Welcome home, my wife," The last two words were spoken with such fondness and adoration.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," I said. Dominic gently placed me on the floor.

He leaned down and attached his lips to the skin of my collarbone. His mouth was warm and wet and tingly. Then he pressed a kiss to my ear, whispering dirty promises in his native language, German. His voice was rich and soft, like sweet red velvet cake. I gasped.

"Bedroom, now," I demanded.

Dominic pulled away from me and chuckled. "I have to feed you and our daughter first."

"No, damn it. I'm your wife and I want some lovin' now." I tugged at the button of his pants impatiently.

"Honey," he warned, holding my hands back. "I vowed to always feed you, remember? I plan to keep that promise, whither you like it or not."

I huffed.

Dominic went into the kitchen; I followed him and sat down at the dinnertable, watching him work his magic.

Dominic pulled out a frying pan, a spatula, butter, a loaf of bread, and a package of sharpcheddar cheese.

"Hot grilled cheese sandwich?" I guessed.

He nodded. "Your favorite."

"See, this is why I love you," I waddled over like a penguin and wrapped my arms around his waist, my face pressed against his back.

"Take your shirt off," I whispered.

"What?"

"Take your shirt off,"

"Why?" Dominic pulled out a large knife and neatly sliced four pieces of cheese.

"Because I want to see the way you look shirtless while cooking," I explained. "Besides, this may work in your favor later."

I stepped back and sat in one of the dining room chairs again.

He cocked his head to the side, amused. "How would this work out in my favor?"

"I see you all domesticated, it turns me on. I'm easier tonight for you in the bedroom, no need for any foreplay. That's how it works out in your favor. You're welcome, babe."

Dominic shook his head and smiled. "You're unbelievable,"

"Less talky, hun," I waved my hand impatiently. "More undressy."

He unbuttoned the first four buttons.

"Am I showing enough skin?" Dominic placed my sandwich into the pan.

I snorted. "Are you being serious?"

He simply stared at me.

"Of course it's not enough!" I threw my hands up, "I want to see more. Take it off, _now_."

Dominic unbuttoned the rest.

"Whoa, slow it down a bit so I can get the full affect."

"I feel I am being sexually violated." he teased.

"You are."

Dominic carefully letthe fabric of his shirt slide off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. His naked torso looked warm and inviting, just begging to be touched. Chest wide and smooth, his stomach perfect and chiseled, creating a plane of muscled mountains.

He chuckled softly before turning back to the stove and resuming cooking, giving me a wonderful view of his back. I had to suppress a moan when he stretched, back muscles rippling beautifully with each movement—like a pebble dropped into a still creek.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," I muttered under my breath.

Dominic grinned at me, before placing my food onto a plate and handing it to me. I dove right in.

"I was thinking..." I mumbled around a mouthful of salty cheese.

"Don't hurt yourself," Dominic chuckled, bringing a beer bottle to his lips, Adams apple moving with each gulp.

"Hardy harr," I flipped him off.

"Anyways..." he didn't appear pleased.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," I paused, nibbling on my bottom lip. "About our daughter."

"Go on,"

"I really like that name..."

"Grace?" Dominic looked puzzled.

I nodded. "Grace Michelle Alder."

"Michelle," he whispered in complete awe. "After mama."

I glanced down sheepishly.

"Grace Michelle Alder," Dominic tried it out on his tongue. "It's beautiful—perfect."

"You think so?" I stared at him, gauging his reaction.

"Yes, my love," he said. "I couldn't imagine a more beautiful name for our daughter."

"Me either," I smiled. "We also have our first ultra-sound appointment tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep," I tapped my hands on the granite counter top. "Just a regular check up to make sure I'm healthy and the baby's fine. We also get to find out the due date."

"Wow," Dominic said breathlessly. "I still cannot believe this is happening."

He pressed both of his hands to my swollen stomach, rubbing soothing circles.

"It feels like a dream," I whispered. "A good one. One that you hate to wake up from."

"This is our life, Angel," Dominic held my stomach in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. "A part of me, and a part of you, growing inside of you. It's the most amazing feeling in the world being a father...it's unreal."

I giggled. "Thank God for your strong sperm."

"And Lissa's ability to heal our infertility," he added.

My mood instantly soured. "Yeah, that too."

"What are you so upset about, myna leebuh?"

"I just wish I could have given you a child without the help of another woman,"

"Angel," Dominic tipped my head up with his thumb and index finger; I stared into his midnight blue eyes. "This is our child. Our miracle. We are extremely blessed to have our daughter. Does it really matter how she was conceived? At the end of the day, she is ours. She always will be. Be happy with what you have, Angel. Just because Lissa has healed our infertility doesn't change the fact that we are Grace's parents."

"I hate when you're all serious and responsible and...right." I rested my head against his shoulder.

"One of us has to be." His chest rumbled from laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"I would have been incredibly angry at you for that little comment, if it weren't for the fact that I am incredibly horny right now." I said.

"Oh, you are?" Dominic cupped my face and planted a lingering to my lips.

I nodded. "Do you have a cure for it?"

He shrugged. "I may have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"You're not wearing any sleeves," I pointed out.

"That may be true," Dominic paused, "Well, I suppose I have a trick or two hiding underneath my pants."

"I like the sound of that," I winked. "Mind if I see what that _big_ secret you're hiding is?"

I unbuttoned his pants and unfastened the zipper, he allowed me to. But when I tried to pull them down, Dominic stopped me by restraining my hands in his.

I growled in frustration.

"Patience, myna leebuh," Dominic's voice was like silk across my neck, it made me shiver.

"You will get a couple of rounds at this body, I promise." he teased. "But for right now... _I_ am in charge."

Dominic abruptly captured me into his arms, his hands grabbing the back of my thighs roughly, fingers biting bruises into my flesh. The sensation was thrilling. I moaned.

"I love the affect I have on you," Dominic whispered, running up the stairs and into our bedroom. "Even after all of these years, you are still so responsive to my touch. It drives me wild."

"Do I drive you wild?" I traced my fingers along the sensuous curve of his lips. Dominic kissed my hand. "Are you still as attracted to me as you were when we first began dating?"

"Yes, I am. More now than ever." His dark eyes were sultry and seductive. "Every time I am with you, is like my first time."

Dominic placed me on the bed. I could tell from his stiff movements that he was fighting to stay in control, to be gentle with me.

"I don't want careful, I want sex." I said.

"And sex you will get,"

Dominic crushed his lips against mine, I responded eagerly. When he pulled my lips between his and began sucking, it was like pouring gasoline onto a fire. My whole body exploded with pleasure. I grasped the back of his neck and yanked him onto the bed with me, both of us propped on our knees. We only broke the kiss to get our fair share of oxygen.

"As much as I love this on you," Dominic tugged on my wedding dress. "It really needs to come off, _now_."

He grabbed two fistfuls of white fabric, starting at the neckline, and ripped.

Dominic tore the dress until it split a line all the way down the middle.

"That was my wedding dress!" I exclaimed. "Lissa is going to kill you."

"That issue is irrelevant right now. The only thing that matters right now is you and I."

Dominic helped me climb entirely out of the dress, leaving me in nothing but a lace white bra and matching underwear.

He gazed at my nearly naked flesh, his expression hungry and appreciative.

"God damn," he breathed. "You are fucking sexy." Blue eyes flickered down to my chest. I swallowed painfully hard.

Dominic was known by me and his close friends for his notorious love of breasts. He had supposedly been tagged as the Boob man in high-school. He had told me on many occasions how perfect he believed my breasts to be. Dominic had definitely proved just how much he loved them. It was the part of my body that received the most attention from him—not that I was complaining.

Dominic's hands trailed along my collar bone, the top of my chest, and finally dipped down and began massaging.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your body?" His voice was husky and thick. His German accent much more pronounced.

I have always noticed Dominic's accent gets much more prominent when he is angry or aroused. The two went hand in hand.

His large warm hands continued to caress my breasts. I placed my hands over his, keeping him there.

"Don't stop," I begged shamelessly.

"Tell me you want me," Dominic growled. "Tell me I am the only man in this world to make you feel this way."

Possessiveness, dominance and power wrapped around his words and tone.

I moaned in response.

"Say it," he slammed me against the wall, his mouth attacking the skin of my neck hungrily, kissing, nipping, and sucking. "I want to hear the words come from your lips. Tell me you want me."

"I don't want anyone else," I gasped. "Only you, only you."

Dominic roughly pulled my panties down, my body jerked from the forceful movements. He tossed them across the room.

I frowned. "That's not fair. You get to see me naked. But I don't get to see any of you."

Wordlessly, he ripped off his jeans and threw them to the ground too.

"Much better," I smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," Dominic smashed his lips to mine; his sleek tongue flickered out and traced my bottom lip. I granted him entrance.

His silky tongue darted in, exploring my mouth in a frenzy. Dominic skimmed his tongue along the front of my teeth. I groaned.

I was pressed against the cool wall, my legs wrapped tightly around his body.

"God, I love you, Rose." His breathing was a rapid storm. "You have no idea the things you do to me."

I pulled down his boxers with my feet until they hit his ankles.

"Show me." I purred.

Dominic pushed his body into mine, making us one.

Show me he did.

Our first round was rough and needy, burning with an animalistic need. I allowed Dominic to be in control, and I knew he enjoyed it. After a few more hungry rounds, we ended the night with something more sweet and loving. It amazed me how Dominic could go from being entirely rough and dominant, to being so gentle and careful with me.

Afterward, we lay naked beside one another, Dominic dabbed blood from a wound at my neck with a wet rag.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." he whispered.

"You got caught in the moment," I shrugged. "It happens."

"Not like this," he shook his head.

"Don't feel bad," I rubbed his arm lightly. "I like when you bite me, it's painful... but exhilarating and pleasurable at the same time."

Dominic didn't say anything. I did my best to change the subject.

"I cannot wait to find out when her birthday is," I paused. "It would be really cool if it was on Christmas or something."

He smiled. I yawned.

"Let's get you to bed, you need rest." He pulled the covers up to my bare waist.

"After you had your way with me," I winked. "I definitely need my rest."

Dominic smiled, reaching into the nightstand beside our bed; he pulled out the bottle of cocoa butter. He poured some into his palm. The scent of chocolate and coconut drifted around me.

"Oh, thanks. I almost forgot." I closed my heavy eyelids and snuggled further into the pillow.

A moment later, I flinched as the cool liquid made contact with my stomach and then instantly relaxed as Dominic began massaging pure magic into my skin. I fell asleep, listening to my husband humming a soft German lullaby to our daughter.

Earlier the next day, Dominic and I sat in the doctor's office. I was propped up on the hospital bed, positioned peculiarly in one of those Gynecologist machines that is every woman's worst nightmare.

My baby doctor—the woman who had delivered Dominic 29 years ago—sat on her black stool, examining my girly parts with a lamp.

A moment later, Dominic came up behind her.

"Get out of there, babe! It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"I have to make sure you're healthy," he crossed his arms. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you fully naked before."

I glared at him.

Dr. Schweitzer chuckled before taking the annoying light away. "All done, Rosemarie."

She ripped off her gloves and disposed of them in her trash can. "Everything appears to be normal with your reproductive organs."

"That's surprising," Dominic uttered, "Considering how much they were tossed around last night—"

"Dominic!" I hissed. "Shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you. Kapeesh?"

"Understood." he nodded.

"As you were saying, Doc," Doc rolled off the tongue easier than Schweitzer. I spoke German fluently, but I still had a lot of trouble pronouncing certain words.

She flipped through the papers on her clipboard. "Your baby is developing at a healthy rate. Normal lung capacity, weight, and size...she's even a little big for her age. Which is good."

I looked and Dominic and giggled.

"She takes after her mother," he said. "She loves to eat."

"Yes, well," Dr. Schweitzer walked over, black heels clattering against the tile floor. "I've ran all of the necessary tests, both you and your baby are healthy. You three are clear to go."

I sighed in relief. The doctor folded the machine down so I was able to put my legs down normally again.

"Would you like to know the estimated birth date?" she smiled.

I glanced at Dominic, he nodded encouragingly. I smiled and nodded. "Yes."

She glanced at her clipboard once before tucking it neatly under her arm. "You are in your second trimester, Mrs. Alder. So I would say around...December 13."

"Oh, my God. Your birthday!" I squeezed Dominic's hand. He grinned widely, flashing perfect white teeth.

"I'll give you two a moment. Your clothes are on the counter, Rosemarie. Just make sure you check out with our receptionist before leaving."

I nodded. She opened the door and shut if softly behind her.

I turned to face Dominic, he was staring at me.

"Our daughter might me born on your birthday," I said excitedly. "That blows me away."

"It's unbelievable," he shook his head, smiling like an idiot.

"So are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For me to give birth to your daughter." I said.

He seemed thrown off by my question. "Of course I am."

"No fainting?"

"No fainting."

"What if I squeeze your hand so hard I break a finger or something?" I asked. "Would you still hold my hand?"

"You could break both of my hands and all of my fingers, and I would still hold your hand," Dominic said. "There is no possible way I am missing the birth of my daughter."

I giggled. "Good."

"Now come on, myna leebuh," Dominic held out his hand. "Let's get you dressed so we can get home."

* * *

**A/N:**

Fluffy as cotton candy. But things aren't always going to be this smooth for Dominic and Rose ;-)

Myna Leebuh is the pronunciation for 'Meine Liebe.' Which is German for My Love.

Until next time my loyal readers,

Breanna


	30. Chapter 30: Changes

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update!

Thank you, Nicia, for being an awesome Beta!

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**4 months later:**

"They don't fit!" I whined, sticking the metal hanger through the button hole, pulling, and still somehow hoping my favorite pair of jeans would fit.

"Then don't wear them," Dominic called from down stairs. "Just wear your underwear, I don't mind."

"Run naked around the house?"

"Exactly."

I shook my head and laughed. My husband was my sanity. My rock. My band-aid. He was the only reason I wasn't locked up in some mental institution right now with a straight jacket on.

And that's when the tears began to fall. My damn pregnancy depression. One minute I was laughing, the next I was balling my eyes out.

I just didn't feel pretty anymore. I felt fat. Ugly. Old. All of those emotions wrapped up in one body. It was a horrible combination and it didn't help my self esteem very much. Pregnancy was always portrayed as pure joy and happiness. Sure, it had it moments… but right now, I despised being a mother.

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh. I loved being a mother to my baby girl. She was perfect, healthy, and developing well. Grace also gave me some seriously weird cravings—and with cravings, comes the awful weight gain. Of course, eating two slices of red velvet cake and a bag of hot-cheetos every night before bed wasn't helping any.

Dominic wasn't happy about my choice of unhealthy snacks. At first, he'd tried to protest, but I yelled, kicked and screamed for it. I also threatened to pack up and leave him. He'd given up on taking away my food after awhile.

My body had changed tremendously—some parts of it good, the others not so much. I was now seven months pregnant. My stomach was a swollen boulder, sticking out like a sore thumb, as if I'd stuffed a giant beach ball under my shirt. I'd gained over 25 pounds, making my breasts enormous and my bottom plump like two basketballs—much to Dominic's approval.

Truth was, I loved my stomach. Every part of it. I had small stretch marks that ripped my skin at the sides—I equally hated and loved them. I thought they were beautiful in a twisted way—kind of like Tasha's purple scar on her cheek.

Dominic had said they were beautiful, a part of me, a part of our daughter, and he said that it was a striking reminder of the beautiful child we had growing inside of me. I smiled at that, until he continued on—telling me they were like tigers claw marks. Dangerous. Scary. Sexy. I wasn't too happy about that, and Dominic knew that the instant I shot him a murderous glare. Our conversation had gone a little like this:

"What did you just say?" I growled.

Dominic's tan skin paled a few shades, his eyes widening in horror and fear. "Nothing."

"That's right," I jabbed my finger to his chest. "And what do you see on my stomach?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He stammered. "Nothing but complete and utter beautifulness."

"That's what I thought."

Married life was interesting to say the least.

Dominic came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my body, his hands massaging the bare skin of my belly.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, placing adoring kisses along my neck. "Perfect."

"Thank you, hunny buns." My reflection in the mirror smiled. "Is the paint dry yet? I'm dying to see her nursery."

Dominic grinned then, happiness and excitement shone brightly in his midnight blue eyes. "Yes. Come on, I'll show you."

"I think I know how to navigate through my own house," I ripped my hand from his. "I don't need your help. Thank you very much."

His hands shot up in surrender. "Cool it, Angel. I am aware you know your away around this house—especially through the fridge…"

I burned him with a death glare.

"I was teasing, Rose." He ran a hand through his hair, exhaled, and muttered something in German. "You don't even know how to take a joke anymore. Everything I say offends you, everything I do makes you mad…everything I do is _wrong_."

"You just called me a fatty that spends too much time in the fridge." I crossed my arms. "I think that gives me enough reason to be upset."

"You know I was kidding—and I never called you overweight."

"Fatty," I corrected.

"Yes, a Fatty…" Dominic paused. "I never called you a Fatty. I was simply making a joke to try and get you to laugh and smile—you never do anymore. And I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not."

"I got you pregnant. You're always so depressed and sad…it tears me apart."

"Are you saying Grace was a mistake?"

Anger flashed across his eyes. His fingers gripped the glass of water in his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white from the lack of blood supply. "I _never_ said that—I would never even think that. You're twisting my words around…and you know it."

"I'm not twisting your words around," I shouted. "I'm just saying what you're feeling…what you're too afraid to admit."

His jaw clenched hard enough to bust his teeth.

"I love my daughter," Dominic snapped. "I love her more than life itself. I would lay my life on the line for either one of you in a heartbeat. How could you possibly make such assumptions?"

With a savage growl, his fingers squeezed the glass in his hand, it shattered. The water fell in a small puddle on the floor, along with shards of the glass. Dominic still held large pieces in his hand, so sharp that they cut into his skin.

He unclenched his fist, letting the remains fall to the ground along with the rest. His palm filled with blood from the four gashes made across his flesh. I cringed, knowing the stinging pain Dominic was feeling. Bits and pieces of razor glass stuck in his wounds.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Dominic glanced at me, his face contorted with anger. "For what?"

"For everything," I whispered. "I'm terrified of being a mother."

"Why?"

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I hurt her? What if she doesn't like me? What if our relationship is like mine and Janine's? What if I'm a terrible mother?"

Dominic walked over and wrapped his arms around my body. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You won't be."

"How can you be so sure?" I leaned my head on his shoulder, loving the warmth and comforting scent of him.

"Because you love her." He said simply. "That is all she needs to be a happy child."

I smiled a little. "I do love her."

"Yes you do."

"And do you think she'll love me back?"

"Of course,"

"Do you think she'll be a Daddy's girl or a Mamma's girl?"

Dominic pulled back and smiled, those blue eyes gleaming. "A Daddy's girl, for sure."

I playfully glared at him. "I beg to differ."

"You can beg to differ all you want," He lightly patted my bottom. "But Grace is going to be a Daddy's girl."

I kissed his Adam's apple. "We'll have to see about that now, buddy boy. Won't we?"

He nodded. "We will."

I reached down to grab his hand, but stopped when I felt a warm liquid touch my skin. Dominic hissed lightly under his breath.

My fingers were coated in blood. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry…I forgot."

"Don't worry about it, Angel. You tend to forget things easily."

I laughed. "That's true, I do."

Dominic tilted my chin up and kissed my lips tenderly. "It's so good to see you smiling, you have no idea how much I've missed it—it nearly makes me forget all about this."

He lifted his hand that was now covered in blood, like he'd dipped it in a bucket of red paint. Lines of crimson trailed all the way down his forearm and reached his elbow.

"You're lucky I'm not full vampire, or else I'd probably be sucking your brains out right now." I giggled at my own joke.

"I'm sorry about the carpet. That's going to be hard to scrub out." Dominic said.

"It's okay, babe," I made a dismissive motion. "I'll just ask Abe to send me some blood remover. I'm sure he's got plenty of it."

Dominic and I chuckled.

"Come on," I walked towards the kitchen. "Let's get that cleaned up."

I had Dominic sit on the chair while I pulled out the first aid kit. I filled a giant glass bowl of hot water and set it on the table next to my husband.

"Soak thy hand." I demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He flinched a little as he submerged his injured hand.

I dipped a pair of tweezers in rubbing alcohol, grabbed a clean towel from the cupboard, and took a seat across from Dominic.

The water in the bowl was now a rusty pink from his blood. I gently washed the crimson from his arm.

I laid the towel across my lap. He propped his elbows on my thighs.

Dominic looked better now that he wasn't covered in blood. His wounds were raw and pink and bled fresh cherry-red liquid. I picked up the tweezers and carefully began picking out shards of glass from his cuts.

"You know," He shot me a dangerous look. "This would be a total turn on if you were wearing a nurse outfit right now."

"A nurse?" My nose wrinkled. "That's your fetish?"

I kept my concentration on the tweezers and his hands. "Maybe," I felt him shrug. "Or maybe a cheerleader…possibly even a French maid, too."

"Me? In a French maid outfit?" I laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm seven months pregnant, Dominic!" I said. "Besides, why do you want me to start dressing up all of a sudden? Do I, Rose Alder, not turn you on anymore?"

His blue eyes widened in alarm. "No, no. Of course you do, Angel. I was just teasing."

I narrowed my gaze. "No you weren't."

"Okay, maybe I wasn't. So what?" Dominic shrugged, glancing down at the floor sheepishly. "I like the idea of you in a sexy outfit. It's my fantasy."

"Well, you can throw that fantasy right out the window." I murmured. "There's no way in hell I'm getting into a Halloween costume. I'm fat."

"You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not." Dominic said sternly. "I believe you get more and more beautiful each day-"

I punched his shoulder. "That's such crap and you know it!"

He sighed tiredly. "Believe what you want, Angel. But you know how I feel."

I shrugged and picked out the last piece of glass. We sat there in silence for some time while I placed butterfly bandages along the deep gash that dominated most of his palm.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know." Dominic whispered.

"About what?"

"About laying my life on the line for you and Grace. I'd do anything to protect you and our daughter—our family." He said fiercely. "I love you two so much. I couldn't imagine loosing either of you…living in a world where you don't exist."

He shook his head to clear the bad thoughts.

"Don't talk like that," I pressed my hand against his cheek, he leaned in and closed his eyes against the warmth my touch brought him.

"It's the truth," he said. "Why not talk like that?"

"Because you're a part of the family, Dominic." I placed his uninjured hand against my stomach. "You're the finishing puzzle piece, and without you…our family is incomplete. We need you to finish it. And I don't care how cheesy that sounds. I mean it."

Dominic's lips curved into a small smile. "I believe you."

"Promise that you'll never leave us."

"You know I cannot do that."

I smacked his head. "Yes you can, and you will. Go on…say it."

"I promise to do everything in my power not to leave you or Grace."

"That's not really what I was going for," I disposed of the bloodied towels in the trash can. "But I'll take what I can get."

I scrubbed the bowl with soap. "How is your hand feeling?"

"Much better, Myna Leebuh. Thank you." Dominic unclenched and clenched his fist. "I am sorry for losing control earlier—I did not mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," I waddled over and tied my arms around his neck. I have always found comfort in Dominic's presence. He calmed me when I was angry, he soothed me when I was upset, and he made me smile when I was sad. I guess that's what great loving husbands do for their wives. And I had one of the best husbands—if not _the_ best.

"Would you like to see the nursery now?" he asked.

I nodded.

He laced our fingers together and led me towards Grace's room. I gasped when he opened the door.

Dominic closed his eyes tightly and tensed. "You hate it, don't you?"

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

The walls were painted a soft lilac, the ceiling a pale yellow that contrasted the room, yet pulled it all together. There was a white crib lying in the middle of the room—the comforter matching the walls and ceiling with a few baby stuffed animals— a giraffe, elephant, monkey, lion and a zebra.

"That's for when you need to breast feed her," Dominic pointed towards an oak rocking chair, a fleece yellow blanket draped over the arm. "Or rock her to sleep."

"And that's for when you have to get up in the middle of the night and change her dirty diaper," I grinned evilly, gesturing towards the changing table.

"I'd be happy to." He kissed my cheek.

"Uh-huh," I placed a hand on my hip. "You're saying that now. Wait until you actually have to do it."

I gazed at the paining on the far wall. It was a large white tree that covered nearly the entire wall. On it, lay a thousand yellow leaves and a few lavender birds painted on the branches, musical notes drifting from their beaks.

"You painted that?" I asked.

Dominic nodded. "Took me two and half months, too. That's why I wouldn't allow you to come in here, I wanted it to be a surprise. Well that, and, you couldn't smell the paint fumes."

"I love it."

"Really?" The smile on his face was excited, seeking my approval.

"It's absolutely beautiful." I said. "I know Grace is going to love it."

"Go look at our pictures,"

I walked over to where he had pointed. On the lilac wall, were various pictures of our families—one of Dominic aged four, casting a toothy smile to his mother, Michelle. A picture of Dominic and I at our wedding. One of Christian, Lissa, Andrea—now four years old, and Eric—now six months and crawling all over the house like a worm, at least that's what I'd been told by Lissa. And lastly, one of me in my current state, seven months pregnant, with a huge swollen belly. I imagined taking a needle and popping it.

And that's when the giant tears came.

"This is so pretty," I sobbed. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"Do you think Grace will like it?" Dominic wrapped me in his massive embrace, I blew my nose on his shoulder and nodded.

"She's going to love it."

* * *

**2 months later: **

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," I hissed, tying the black ribbons into my curled pigtails.

"I'm waiting." Dominic called out from our bedroom.

"Just because it's your birthday tomorrow doesn't give you the right to boss around your pregnant wife!" I exclaimed.

I heard his evil laugh. "Actually, it does. Remember the bet we made a week ago? I won. And that means you have to do everything and _anything_ I tell you to do. You're my little slave tonight." He paused. "Do I need to keep reminding you of this?"

I groaned. "No, you don't. Just know that I am not happy about it."

"Don't have to be," he murmured. "I'm happy. And that's all that matters. Now, hurry up!"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for half a second, and exhaled. Gathering up all the confidence and attitude I could, I plastered a seductive smile across my face, and opened the door.

Dominic lay on our bed, in black boxers, with his head propped up on his elbow. He smiled widely at me when I opened the door, his eyes going dark with hunger in an instant.

I shook my head and laughed. "I cannot believe this turns you on."

He shrugged. "I like a woman in uniform—a woman that is in control."

"A nine months pregnant woman in a leather police uniform? That gets you off? You're one sick man, Alder." I grinned.

"Call me sick again, baby." He winked, his tone playful and teasing. "I like it."

"You're one sick son of a bitch, Guardian Alder!"

The corner of his lips twitched and I could tell he was having trouble not laughing.

"Bend over," I purred.

"What?" Dominic's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't ask questions, just bend over!" I swung the wooden paddle in my hand and struck the air. "I'm going to beat you and call you dirty names in German."

The restrained laughter came out and I joined him. It was that sincere kind of laughter—clutching your stomach, gasping for air, tears coming out of your eyes.

Once I gained my composure, I plopped down next to him. Aftershocks of our laughter still vibrated through our bodies.

"Well," Dominic said. "That was interesting to say the least."

I giggled. "I agree. What else would you like me to do, Master? I am still your slave for another," I glanced at the clock. _11:00PM._ "Sixty minutes."

"Love me?" He grinned.

I glanced at him, a bit shocked and surprised. "What?"

"Make love to me," He grinned.

"No whips and chains?"

Dominic barked out a laugh. "Nope, just me and you—minus our clothes."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm still your slave and you've been a very _naughty_ boy."

I tried to make my voice sound seductive, but I failed when I started giggling like a maniac.

"That's true, I am pretty bad…" Dominic smirked. "But I'd rather it just be me and you, Angel."

"Well, why did I have to go through the trouble of putting this ridiculous outfit on then?" I threw my hands up.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd actually do it."

I rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I love you so much."

I straddled his waist.

Dominic raised a dark blonde eyebrow. "Show me how much."

We were just starting to get hot and heavy, when I felt it—A huge gush of warm water between my thighs.

My eyes widened in embarrassment. I glanced at Dominic's face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pee on you."

I quickly got off his lap and hopped onto the floor of our bedroom.

A second gush of warm water surrounded me in a small pool of liquid. I gasped, ashamed and extremely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, babe. Just look away, I'll clean this up."

Dominic's face paled a couple of shades. "I don't think that is urine."

I felt a sharp pain pierce my stomach. I doubled over and groaned in pain.

"Your water just broke, Rose."

My head snapped up, I stared at him, mouth agape. "No."

"Yes."

"She's coming?"

Dominic nodded. "She's coming now."


	31. Chapter 31: Grace Michelle Alder

**A/N:** I'm sorry if I get any child birth information incorrect, I've never had a baby, so cut me some slack! :-)

This chapter is rated M for strong language (Hello, Rose is giving birth! You can't expect anything less!)

This chapter wasn't edited by my Beta. So for any mistakes, blame them on me.

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all its characters. Dominic Alder is mine :)  
**

* * *

I screamed out as another contraction hit me. It felt like someone had wrapped a belt covered in spikes around my belly and were pulling on it as tight as they possibly could.

Dominic stood there frozen, with fear or with shock, maybe a mix of both—I had no clue. The only thing I did know: I was going into labor and my baby girl was coming now.

"Do something, idiot!" I said.

Dominic's mouth slammed closed and he scrambled off the bed. He pulled on his jeans and T-shirt in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, baby, just relax," He said. "Remember the breathing exercises. Are you breathing?"

I glared at him.

"Right," Dominic shook his head. "Stupid question. I shouldn't have asked. I mean, of course you're breathing, right? Or else you'd have passed at right now. Or something more terrible."

I gritted my teeth and continued to glare at him; it must have become more of a murderous look because my husband coughed uncomfortably and glanced down at the ground.

"I'll call Dr. Schweitzer," he frantically searched for his cell phone.

"Back pocket of your jeans," I felt the contraction creeping up on me like fog. "Your cell phone is in there."

He nodded his thanks, pulled it out, dialed a few numbers and held it up to his ear.

I focused on my breathing exercises. The doctor had instructed me to do whatever pattern of rates and depths of breathing I liked, as long as it kept me calm and relaxed. I chose light breathing, allowing the air to come through my nose and fill my chest.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dominic mumbled quietly, talking on the phone with our baby doctor. "How far apart are the contractions, Angel?"

"I don't fucking know!" I screamed as the muscles in my stomach spasm. "But they're close together!"

He spoke rapidly and urgently into the phone and slammed it shut once he was done.

"I need to get you to the hospital _now_."

"I'm not going in a leather police uniform!" I said. "I'm nine months pregnant…and that's just disturbing…"

"Well, Angel," Dominic scooped me into his arms. "Get ready to disturb a lot of people then."

**=X=**

"GET ME SOME FUCKING DRUGS!" I roared. "NOWWWW! Before I cut your fucking head off!"

I'd never seen my husband so hyped up before. I swear, if he didn't calm down, he was going to have a heart attack.

The automatic hospital doors slammed open. "She's in labor!" Dominic screamed, capturing the attention of everyone in the waiting room.

If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I would have been embarrassed. However, that emotion was the last thing on my mind. Anger was the first. I had the urge to punch anyone and everyone that was in close proximity with me.

The nurse behind the counter stood up and shouted something to another nearby nurse. He hurriedly grabbed a wheelchair and rolled it over.

"Thank you." Dominic gently placed me in the seat.

"Oh, thank God." I let out a shaky breath. "The contraction's over."

The nurse rolled me through some doors and into a bland hospital room. He started braking out orders to...Oh, no. I could feel the next contraction building. I focused on breathing and savored this moment of not being in pain.

"You're a nurse?" I asked in German. The few people that lived in Dominic's town didn't speak English. The nurse rid me of my ridiculous leather police uniform.

"Yes," He managed to smile as he pulled up the metal bars and helped my husband gently ease me onto the bed. "I have been one for six years."

"But you're a guy." I giggled.

"I don't get what you find so funny about that," He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a needle. A second later, I flinched as he stuck it into my hand and hooked it to a bag filled with clear liquid. It started to drip down the tube.

"Well, guys are usually doctors. And girls are usually nurses." I paused. "Don't you think that is a bit…feminine?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "I absolutely love my job."

"Yeah, well...I really don't give a FUCKKKK WHAT YOU LIKEEEE!" I growled and held my breath as the painful contractions came in mind-blowing waves.

"Just relax," Dominic cooed, holding my hand and brushing my hair soothingly. It's okay, baby."

"No, it's not okay!" I squeezed his hand with everything I had in me.

Dominic bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, but otherwise...he did a decent job of showing he wasn't in pain. He knew that I would blow up if he started complaining.

"Dr. Schweitzer is here," My husband breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Rose, how are you feeling?" She didn't waste anytime in pulling on some gloves, propping up my legs on the machine, and getting to work.

"Like hell has froze over."

"Ah, good." she smiled and I wanted to wipe it right off that leathery face. "That is how you're supposed to feel. It's natural."

I muttered a cuss word.

"I have been delivering babies for longer than you've been alive, Rosemarie." she said. "I need you to trust me. To have confidence in me."

I cried out as another contraction hit. It felt like a diesel truck had run me over.

Dominic gazed down at me with a worried expression. Those blue eyes were troubled. I knew it pained him to see me hurt.

My hand shakily went towards his face and laid my palm against his heated cheek. He leaned into my comforting touch.

"Epidural , now." I pleadingly whispered, tears stinging my eyes. "Please, it hurts too much. I can't do this."

The tormented expression that crossed Dominic's face shattered my heart.

"Can we get the Epidural soon?" He asked the doctor. "Please. She's in a lot of pain."

Dr. Schweitzer walked over and surveyed the contraction monitor. She pursed her lips into a tight line. "I'm afraid not. It's too late."

"What?" I screamed hysterically. "No, no, no, no! I cannot do this without drugs. I can't do a natural birth. I'm not prepared for it."

"The contractions are too close together," She started working on my girlie parts in a hurry. "You are nine centimeters dilated. It's time to start pushing."

My heart stopped. "Already? No, no...no I'm not ready yet."

"You have to be. This baby is coming right now, whether you like it or not." Dr. Schweitzer said. Three more nurses joined the room and started working away.

The pressure on my pelvic area was excruciating. The slightly burning area down _there_ became a roaring fire. I moaned.

I shot Dominic a panicked look. "I'm scared."

"Me too, baby, me too." He smiled sadly. "But I know you can do this. Just think, when you're done...we'll have a beautiful baby girl to take home."

Tears poured out of my eyes. I slightly leaned up to press my lips against his.

"Take my strength, love. It is yours."

"The baby is in the right position," The doctor squinted at the screen. "Okay, Rosemarie. It's Showtime! I need you to push when you have an uncontrollable urge to. Okay?"

I nodded. "We shouldn't have to wait long."

Dominic pressed a kiss to my clammy forehead. "I love you baby, I know you can do this."

"_We_," I corrected automatically. "We can do this...together."

"Together." he agreed.

The contraction built and built until it reached its peak. Panting like a dog, I pushed with all of my might.

I only had three words to describe the pain, "FUCK NATURAL CHILDBIRTH!"

"Very good, Rosemarie." Dr. Schweitzer said encouragingly. "You are progressing wonderfully. Take a few breathes and push again when you have the undeniable urge to."

I gripped Dominic's hand, gritted my teeth, and used every muscle in my body to push.

The doctor chanted, "That's it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..."

I'm pretty sure the screams that were coming out of my mouth were demonic. Hell, I'd probably scare the devil with the sounds I was making.

I lashed out at Dominic. Disappointingly, I only managed to punch his arm. "You son of a bitch! I hate you! You did this to me!"

All of a sudden, the heart machine started beeping like crazy.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

The panicked looked that crossed the doctors face made my world stop.

"Oh, no."

I gulped. "What's wrong?"

"The baby's heartbeat is dropping,"

And that's when the whole room went into a panic.

The nurses and doctors started running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

I glanced at Dominic. His face was unreadable as he stared at the doctor intently. "What is wrong?"

She ignored him.

"How many beats per minute?" she asked the nurse.

"92."

That was the first time I'd ever heard a doctor swear. "Ultrasound?"

The nurse moved the wand around. I heard her slight gasp. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. It's cutting off the airway."

Dr. Schweitzer looked me dead in the eye. "I need you to listen to me, Rosemarie. Your baby's survival depends on it. Push. Now. And push hard."

I did. And it literally felt like I was going to split in half.

"That's it, Angel," Dominic held my knee, while the other hand pressed on my foot. "You're doing great."

"I don't believe you." I sobbed. "You're lying to me. Grace isn't going to be okay, is she?"

"Of course she is." A single tear slid out of the corner of his eye. "She has to be."

Dr. Schweitzer spoke rapidly to the nurses. The only word I caught was "cesarean section".

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"72 beats, doctor." The nurse said. The alarm and panic on Dr. Schweitzer's face increased.

Suddenly, nurses and doctors started pouring into the room, one after another. I estimated at least thirty. Yeah, it was crowded.

My doctor started spreading a cooling yellow substance across my stomach. "30 seconds, people! That's all we have to get her out. 30 seconds!"

One of them rolled up a tray with all sorts of torturistic-looking medical tools and a giant silver bowl.

The nurse pinned up the blue cloth that blocked me from seeing my stomach.

"What?" I stared at Dominic with wide, frightened eyes. "I'm not having a c-section!"

And then I pushed.

I pushed with everything in me.

It was like I was born to give that one final push.

I'd never given so much energy and effort into one thing.

But one thing was for sure: I wasn't going to be sliced and diced. If my baby was coming out, then she was coming out the natural way.

"She's out!" Dr. Schweitzer said victoriously.

The whole room clapped. But they were abruptly cut off.

My baby hadn't cried yet.

My smile faltered. "What is it?"

Dominic's face was indescribable. It was a mix between joy, shock, and then tragedy…

"What is wrong?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The room went dead silent.

"Oh, no…" Were the only words I got out before the doctor handed Grace to the nurse.

My baby was the color of a Pepsi can. She was limp. She didn't cry.

"NO!" I screamed. "I-I-I…is she dead?"

Nobody said anything. It was like I was in a room full of zombies. Everyone just stared and didn't move.

The nurse placed Grace's tiny blue body in the little bed and shoved the aspirator down her mouth and nose. She kept pumping and pumping. The only sounds that filled the room were the suctioning sound of the aspirator.

Everything else was quite…too quite. Haunted expressions filled the faces of everyone in the room.

"Why isn't she crying?" My voice was hysterical. "Make her cry!"

I tried to get off the bed but hands and arms held me down. "Let me go! I have to see her! I have to make sure my baby is okay!"

The nurse who was handling Grace looked back at me. Tears filled her eyes…and they weren't the happy kind.

I glanced up at Dominic, pleading with him to help me...to do something. He just stood there, staring down at me. Tears streamed down his face.

I started crying. "She's dead, isn't she?"

With a loud sob, Dominic reached down and held onto me. I felt him nod. I clutched his shirt for dear life. "No! She can't be. Why her? Why Grace!"

My whole body shut down. It felt as if someone had ripped my heart right out of its chest, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it.

I heard Dominic curse God for taking away his daughter.

"Why us?" I cried, angrily pounding my fists against his chest. "Why us? What did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know." My shoulder was soaked from his tears; his body shook violently from the heart-wrenching sobs that passed through him. "It hurts so badly, Rose. I can't take it. I-I-I…make the pain stop. _Please_."

And then I heard the most beautiful thing in the world.

The sound of a baby crying.


	32. Chapter 32: Family means everything

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

The sound of Grace was the most wonderful thing in the world. It was like that one sound of her crying made everything bad that has ever happened to me go away. I didn't feel pain. In that moment, no doctors or nurses were in the room, it was only me, Dominic, and Grace.

It was so blissful, like I was floating on my own little cloud of heaven.

Everyone in the room started clapping and hugging each other with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. It was such an indescribable feeling of happiness that I burst into tears.

"Can I see my baby girl?" I squeezed Dominic's hand. He leaned down so our foreheads were touching and placed the most loving kiss against my lips.

"You did it, Angel." A fresh tear fell from his eye and onto my cheek. "I cannot believe how strong you are."

The nurse cleaned up Grace, wrapped her in some blankets, and walked towards us.

"Would you like to hold her now?" she asked.

I unleashed a loud sob and bobbed my head up and down like an idiot. "Please, yes."

She smiled and gently placed her in my arms, making sure that I supported the neck properly.

Now that my daughter was closer to me, I was able to see her better. She had a huge mass of curly, dark brown hair.

"She defiantly inherited that from you, babe." Dominic curled a lock around one finger. I glanced up at him. There were silent tears streaming down his cheeks, but he had such a happy glow to face, and the most peaceful smile I'd ever seen on him. He stared down at me and Grace with a look of pure adoration.

I chuckled. "She most definitely does," I stroked her thick, curly hair. It was so soft, softer than any silk I'd ever touched.

Grace had the perfect button nose, pouty lips, round cheeks, and a small chin. When she opened her eyes and looked up at me, I gasped. They held a tinge of newborn gray, but they were the color of the Atlantic Ocean.

I let out a scream of victory, causing Grace to jump. "I'm sorry, baby girl…I didn't mean to scare you." I ran my fingers along the delicate skin of her cheek.

"What is wrong, Angel?" Dominic asked. "Why did you scream?"

I shook my head, allowing the happy tears to run freely. "She has your eyes. I always imagined what our baby would look like with those dazzling blue eyes." I giggled up at him. "I always wanted her to look like you. She's just like a mini replica of her father."

"She's perfect." He brushed her hair with his fingers.

"Thanks to her father," I snorted.

"No. Thanks to both of us," Dominic said. "She is our life. We created her. Isn't it a wonderful feeling?"

"Indescribable." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For giving me everything I could possibly want and need in life. For giving me a reason to go on. For giving me someone to love dearly. For giving us a family. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." I kissed him again. "Happy birthday, babe. Would you like to hold her?"

His eyes widened. "Really? You would let me?"

I burst out in laughter. "Of course you can, daddy."

I could see he was dying to hold Grace. I cocked my finger. "Come here and take your daughter. Don't worry, she can handle it—look at what she's been through. I can already tell she's going to be one tough cookie."

"Just like her mommy," Dominic said.

"Just like her daddy. Now, put your arms out and make sure to support her head."

One large hand went under Grace's neck, while the other hand held her back. Dominic lifted his daughter to him so carefully and slowly, as if she was made out of some precious glass. His breathing went ragged as he brought her to his chest.

"Relax, babe," I chuckled. "You're going to hyperventilate."

It was so beautiful seeing the two of them. My husband and my daughter. God, that sounded so wonderful.

"She's so tiny. So beautiful, meine Tochter." Dominic stared down at her. I smiled and wiped a stray tear away.

"We've waited nine long months for you, baby girl…" he whispered, kissing her cheek gently. "You're more perfect than I could ever imagine. You don't know how much your mommy and I love you. I promise to keep you safe, both of you safe, forever…"

The nurse came up to us. "Would you like to breastfeed her now, Rosemarie?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that sounds great. I would love to. Is she hungry?"

"We'll find out." She reached for her, but Dominic growled lightly and protectively pulled Grace into his chest.

"Dominic, it's okay," I said softly. "Let her have Grace."

"But…I…what?" he mumbled, confused.

"I'm going to feed her," I explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now please, give her to the lady. Our baby girl is hungry."

With one last kiss to Grace's forehead, he very reluctantly handed his daughter to the nurse.

I rolled my eyes. This was only the beginning. I could only imagine the years to come….I felt bad for her future boyfriends. Dominic was definitely over protective.

The nurse smiled and handed her to me.

I blushed slightly when she pulled down my hospital gown and exposed my breasts.

Dominic came over to my right side so he could get a better view of me and Grace. With cool fingertips, he brushed damp hair out of my eyes and kissed my cheeks.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Angel." he whispered in my ear. "This sight is so beautiful to me...my wife feeding my daughter. It's like nothing I have ever seen before." he smiled. "I am so blessed."

The nurse instructed me how to hold her and which positions would be most comfortable for the baby and me. When Grace latched on and started to feed, I let out a surprised yelp.

"She's doing it! She's doing it!" I screamed victoriously.

I looked up at Dominic, who was watching the two of us with tears of happiness in his blue eyes.

The nurse glanced at her watch. "Wow, this little bundle of joy eats more than any newborn I've seen in a very long time."

I giggled.

"She's just like her mommy." Dominic said, joyfulness shone brightly in his voice. "She loves to eat."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked the nurse.

"No. It's a good thing. That means she's developing well." The nurse eased Grace away and tied my hospital gown back in place. "But we wouldn't want her to drink too much and get a tummy ache. It is her first feeding after all."

Grace stared up at me curiously with her wide grey-blue eyes. I smiled down at her and caressed her curly brown locks. "You're so beautiful, Liebste."

The doctors and nurses finished cleaning up and left the room. Dr. Schweitzer walked up to me and smiled. "You did a wonderful job, Rosemarie. I'm usually not supposed to talk like this to my patients…but I admire your strength and courage as a young mother. I know your daughter has two wonderful parents and will have a lifetime full of happiness and love."

The tears slipped out of my eyes, my voice cracked, "Thank you, Ellen. Thank you for everything."

"Stop it, please. You're going to make me cry. I can feel the tears coming." She rubbed her eyes and fanned them with her hands.

I laughed behind my blurry eyes. "Come here,"

"What?"

I handed Grace to Dominic and opened my arms. "Come here. I want to give you a hug."

She smiled before walking over and wrapping her arms around me in a half hug. I gave her a fierce squeeze. "Thank you so much, Doc. Really. Without you," I glanced at Grace with a giant lump in my throat. "Who knows what would have happened."

"It's my job." Dr. Schwitzer shrugged.

"And you're damn good at it." I said. "I mean, after all, you delivered this sexy ass thirty years ago." I jabbed a thumb at Dominic. "You deserve a whole 'nother hug just for that."

I could tell from the tight pinch on her face that she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I'll leave you three by yourselves. Just press the call button if you need any help. Also, if you need a break from your daughter to get some rest, then the nurses will happily take her to the—"

"Grace isn't going anywhere," Dominic growled lightly. "I've got it taken care of. Don't worry about it, I'll watch over them both. But thank you anyways."

Dr. Schweitzer gulped, picked up her clipboard, and left the room. I shouted one more thanks at her before the door clicked close, leaving us all alone.

I glanced at my husband. "Jeeze. You need to stand down soldier."

"What?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. "Just forget about it! I'm too tired to argue with you anyways. Now come on," I patted the small spot on the bed beside me. "Park that sexy ass right here. I miss you."

"I seem to recall that you wanted absolutely nothing to do with this body."

It was my turn to be innocent. "What ever are you talking about, my lovely husband?"

Dominic scoffed, and then, in a high pitch girlie voice, he imitated me. _"You son of a bitch! I hate you! You did this to me! I'm going to cut your di—"_

"Your daughter is in the room! Watch your mouth!"

A hand automatically flew to his lips. He cursed in German. "I'm so sorry, babe...I completely forgot."

I tsked. "That means no swearing in German either."

He nodded solemnly. "Of course not."

I adjusted the bed so it lay almost entirely flat. After maneuvering as close to the cool bars as possible, I beckoned Dominic towards me. He laid Grace gently onto the sheets, covered her with a fleece blanket, and took his spot on the other side. It was amusing watching him try to get comfortable. At six-foot-four, the hospital bed wasn't accustomed for his massive body.

Once he settled, I gazed down at Grace. Our daughter was nuzzled in between the warmth of her mommy and daddy. Perfect.

"She's so beautiful," Dominic whispered. "She's our little miracle baby. I never thought we could make something so pure, so wonderful…"

I grabbed his hand and kissed the gold ring placed on his rough finger. "I can't believe it either. We made her, Dominic. We made her! You're a dad."

"And you're a mom." His face was smooth and relaxed, but his eyes spoke wonders. "It feels…I don't know…"

"Magnificent?"

He smiled. "Yes, magnificent. Magnificent times a billion."

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. Our mouths mingled together, getting acquainted with one another, as if Dominic and I had been starved of each other for so long. It was pure heaven. A loving, blissful, and content kiss. God, he tasted so wonderful…and so familiar. He tasted like home.

And that's when I heard the feminine high-pitched wailing.

We broke apart.

I glanced down at Grace, who was staring at me and Dominic with wide and almost annoyed eyes.

Dominic and I busted up laughing.

"I don't think she likes me stealing all of mommy's attention." he said around his laughter.

"You selfish, selfish man!" I mocked, smacking his arm.

"Oh, and I recognize that grumpy expression—the one with the pouty lips and furrowed brows. I've seen it on you a million times when you are hungry, Angel."

I giggled. "You're lucky I'm so drugged out on morphine right now. If I wasn't, I'd be pissed at you."

Dominic tugged on the string of the hospital gown and my naked chest sprung free.

"Do you really think she's hungry? Or is this your nonchalant way of trying to get a peek at my lady friends?"

My husband outright laughed. I smiled, pleased with myself that I was able to make him so happy.

"Both," he said. "I get the best of both worlds. Now feed our baby. She's growing angrier by the second."

It was true. Grace's cries were getting louder and more demanding. Almost as if she was screaming, _'I will not be ignored!' _

Her face had also tinged red with anger. I found that funny.

The instant she started feeding again, she quieted down tremendously.

"Yeah, she's most defiantly like her mommy." I admitted.

"Nearly identical." he agreed. "Personality wise…"

"Hey!" I socked his arm. Surprisingly, I didn't interrupt Grace's feeding or even bother her in the slightest. I guess she really did like to eat. "Take that back, stupid face! She looks just like me. Thank, God." I muttered.

Dark blonde eyebrows rose. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's lucky she didn't inherit those gag-worthy looks of yours. That's what it means."

"I am stunningly handsome. You need to get your vision checked if you are unable to see this God bestowed upon you." Dominic teased, pointing to his body.

I laughed. "That doesn't even deserve a response."

He shrugged and his gaze fell back to Grace. She laid there, mouth still latched onto my breast, but her eyes were closed and she had the most peaceful expression on her porcelain doll face. Soft and steady breathing noises filled the room. She was asleep.

After putting my hospital gown on properly and slipping beneath the covers with my husband, we just lay there, gazing down at our baby girl…so captivated that we could barely tear our eyes away from the sleeping angel.

"Are you still attracted to me?" I asked, randomly.

Dominic's blue eyes snapped up to lock with mine. "Of course I am."

"You don't think I'm fat? Or..or…" my throat tightened. "Ugly? Do you still think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful." The words were spoken with such seriousness that I knew he was speaking the truth. One large hand reached out and traced my cheekbone delicately. "From the first moment I laid eyes on you five years ago, you stole my breath away and you've kept it ever since."

_Don't cry, don't cry._ I chanted in my head.

"What a wild five years it's been, huh?" I laughed.

"Most defiantly," Dominic smiled. "You've taken me on the ride of a life time. You gave me friendship. Trust. Honesty. Love." He then gazed down at his daughter. "You gave me life."

The tears came gushing out. "I love you."

"I love you too, mein geliebtes." He kissed me tenderly.

"I guess we still got it going on…"

He pulled back and cocked an eyebrow in questioning. "Huh...what? I do not know what you mean my 'got it going on'."

"It means that we still got heat both inside and outside the bedroom." I said. "You still drive me wild."

"I'd like to show you how wild I could drive you…"

"Ah, ah!" I shook my finger disapprovingly. "No sex for another six weeks. Doctors orders."

He swore in German. "I forgot. Six weeks? Did she really say _six weeks_? Maybe you heard wrong—you tend to do that often. I'm sure she said six days," he mumbled. "Maybe she even said six hours…"

"Six hours? _Six hours?_" I laughed incredulously. "I just pushed an eight pound baby out of my..._you know_…and you want me to have sex with you merely six hours after? You have lost your mind, boy."

I paused to draw in a shaky breath.

"Go shove a mini watermelon all the way up your nose and then we'll have sex."

**=X=**

The next day, after checking out of the hospital, I trotted behind Dominic in the parking lot at a painfully slow place. "Ugh! I can't wait to get home. This whole birthing thing really hurts when you're not drugged heavily on morphine…or whatever shit they give you." I groaned, clutching my now much smaller stomach. "Whatever drug it is. I want it."

"I'm sorry, Angel. We'll pick up your prescriptions on the way home." Dominic pulled out the keys to the SUV and unlocked it.

"Good," I was relieved to stop and catch my breath for a moment. "I cannot wait to get home. Hey, you do know how to put that in properly, right?"

Dominic raised his brows at me as he clicked the lavender car seat in place. "Yes, I've read the manual a dozen times—five times in English, six times in German, and once in Russian. I could do this blindfolded. Grace is safe. We're good to go."

We each took our turns giving our daughter a million kisses. Dominic had to help me into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, babe." I leaned over and kissed him once he'd slid into the driver's seat.

"Anything for you, Angel." He laced his fingers through mine. His other hand was thrown lazily over the steering wheel. "Ready to go home?"

I looked back at the lavender car seat with Grace in it, then at my compassionate husband. "I am so ready."

* * *

**A/N: **The last chapter is up next :-( And then I will post the epilogue.


	33. Chapter 33: Happily Ever After

**2 1/2 years later:**

"Let's go wake up daddy." I whispered.

Grace smiled up at me, flashing a dazzling white smile. "I put eye-cube on daddy and he go," she waved her hands. "AHHHHHH!"

I stifled my laugh. "Yes, exactly. Be careful, the ice is melting and it's getting all over the floor. I don't want you to slip, baby girl."

"Daddy's gonna be sooooooo mad!" she giggled.

I put a finger to my lips, a motion for her to be quiet. "He won't get mad. I promise. Now, are you ready?"

She brushed shoulder-length, curly brown hair from her sparkling blue eyes. "Let do wit!"

"Have at him." I flung open the doors.

Grace crept up to our bed quietly. God, she was exactly like me. At just two and a half years old, she was the splitting image of her father—dark blue eyes, narrow nose, strong brows, and perfectly plump lips. But she had the personality of a devil. It was a wonder how Dominic put up with her and still managed to hold onto his sanity. The two of us unquestionably put him through hell all the time.

My husband of three years lay on our bed in a deep sleep, exhausted from his dead-end job as a personal body guard for some German millionaire that he wasn't permitted to speak about.

Dominic looked so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep. The white pajama bottoms combined with the sun spilling through the window across his tan skin and dark blonde hair made him look like an angel.

Grace flashed me a grin and jumped on top of him. Dominic grunted and shuffled, but otherwise remained asleep. That was until his daughter placed the ice cube on his back and slid it around.

He shot up like a rocket, and gasped.

Grace's shrilling giggles pierced the stunned silence. "Gooooooooooodddddddd morninggggggggg, daddy!"

Dominic rubbed his sleepy eyes, propped on his elbows, and stared at her. "You did this?"

Her chubby little fingers covered that heart-shaped mouth, trying but failing to drown out her laugh. She nodded. "Yeah."

"Really? Because for some reason, I get the feeling that you weren't the only mastermind behind this."

I spoke from the door frame. "Well, if you're claiming that I am a mastermind…then I guess I have no choice but to fess up." I paused and sighed for dramatic affect. "I helped our daughter develop this evil plan to wake you up. I am guilty as charged."

By now, Grace was snuggled into Dominic's chest. He put his arm around her and stroked those unruly brown spirals. I hated to admit it…but Dominic had been right. Grace was a complete daddy's girl. I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she loved me dearly, but she practically worshiped her father. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous.

"So she's the one who helped you?"

Grace twisted her head to look at me and smiled, flashing her pearlie whites. "Yeah, mommy helped me. She told me to chrow a bucket of water on your head. But I told her no. I use eye-cube."

"Traitor." I narrowed my gaze at her. "You rat me out the moment we get caught."

The corner of Dominic's lips twitched into a smirk. He crooked a finger. "Come here."

I did.

The instant I neared the bed, my husband grabbed my hips, yanked me off the ground, and onto him. He slowly trailed his fingers up and down my sides, and then started tickling me.

I laughed like a maniac. "STOP! STOOOOOP! Please. Dominiccccc! Oh, my God!"

Grace was beside us, laughing nearly as hard as I was as she watched Dominic torture me.

"Can't breathe!" I wildly flailed my arms and legs.

"Promise you'll never try to get Grace to wake me up with an ice cube again." My husband was grinning like a fool, with gleaming midnight eyes. Yeah, he was enjoying himself.

"I promise." I puffed. He started tickling my feet and I went crazy. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I'll never do it again."

"Do what again?" Dominic let off for a second, and then started all over again.

"I-I I promise…to never…. get-Grace-to-wake-you-up-with-an-ice-cube-again." I said the last words in one breath, hoping he would understand me.

Dominic let go and I worked to catch my breath again.

I rolled off him just in time to catch a glimpse of him sneaking Grace a high-five. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dominic asked.

I turned around. "To make breakfast. Our little Angel is starving."

Grace agreed by bobbing her head up and down. "I'm famush."

"Famished." I corrected with a smile.

Dominic gazed down at her. "Hey, baby girl?"

"Yeah, daddy?" Grace curled her tiny fingers into his golden hair, gently grabbing two fistfuls. Ever since she was a tiny baby, she loved to do that to Dominic. It was the strangest thing, but it always seemed to calm her down. Occasionally, we even used it as a secret weapon to ease her to sleep.

"Can you give mommy and me a minute? I need to talk to her alone."

Grace glanced down at her stomach the instant it growled. She clutched it and pouted.

Dominic laughed and handed the sippy cup to her. "Just like your mommy. You love to eat." he mumbled. "I promise we'll be out quickly to make you a big breakfast. Take your blanky and go watch cartoons."

She grabbed her lavender blanket and hopped off the bed.

"Wait, I think you're forgetting something," I said, grinning mischievously at her. "Give daddy a _big _kiss."

Grace ran over and planted a sloppy, wet one on his cheek. He smiled at her but glared at me.

"Love you, daddy!"

"I love you, too."

Once she left the room, I lay down on the bed beside him and curled up to his warm chest. "Good morning, big daddy."

"Morning, sexy mamma."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I also wanted to do this…" Dominic smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmmhhmm." My words were muffled against his glorious mouth. "I like this. I can get used to some morning lovin'."

"Me too." He flipped me over so he could be on top. All two-hundred and twenty pounds of dhampir was pressed against me. And it felt wonderful.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" His hands brushed over my bare thighs, trailed under my red sundress, and held onto my hips. For a split second, he glanced down at my Spongebob underwear, shook his head, and smiled.

I continued to kiss him. "I don't think you have."

"Hmm." He hummed, attaching his lips to my neck. "Well that's too bad."

I laughed and shoved against his chest. "Bastard."

He chuckled while tilting my head up, his teeth nipped the skin of my jaw. "Beautiful is not a word I'd use to describe you. It doesn't even begin to cover it."

"So what word would you use to describe me?" Our kissing picked up a notch. My body flushed with heat.

"Breathtaking. Yeah, that covers it."

My hands tangled into his hair, I yanked him away from my face and stared into the glass pools of sapphire. "Lock the door, now."

It wasn't a request.

He was off the bed and at the door in the blink of an eye. He locked it. "What about Grace?"

"It's just a quickie. We won't be long." I pulled him on top of me again. "Besides…I don't think you can go out in your certain, _ahem_, condition."

"I guess you're right." He roughly pulled down his pajama bottoms, allowing me just enough access. I hiked up my dress until it reached my ribcage and grinned.

"Let's do this, big daddy."

* * *

We walked out of our bedroom fifteen minutes later, laughing and smiling at one another like love struck teenagers. I was tucked tightly into his side, my arm around his waist.

"Daddy, Mommy! There you are!" Grace ran up and hugged both of our legs.

Dominic reached down and scooped his daughter into his arms. He immediately pulled me into his side again. "Are my girls hungry?"

"Starving." I nodded.

"_Soooo_ starving." Grace agreed.

The three of us walked into the kitchen. He placed Grace onto the counter.

"Will you set out the plates, Angel?"

"Got it." I set to work.

"And what would you like, baby girl?" He pulled out a frying pan.

"Eggs and cheese. Toast. Sausages. Pancakes. And sauerkraut. Yum!" She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips.

My nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Gross. That's just plain gross. You two and your sauerkraut. You guys are so…._German!_"

Dominic winked at me and started pulling food out of the fridge. "That's right. We are. And you're not."

"I'm proud to be German." Grace smiled, swinging her legs up and down, staring at her white rhinestone sandals. "I love to be a German."

"That's right, baby girl." Dominic placed a kiss on her cheek and got to cooking. The house filled with wonderful sweet and salty aromas. In perfect sync, Grace and I moaned.

"That smells deelichus, daddy!"

Dominic chuckled.

I started dicing up fruit and placing it into three different bowls. I made sure to cut smaller pieces for Grace. I didn't worry much about it though. My daughter could practically inhale anything without much trouble.

"Hey, daddy?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, baby?" He flipped a pancake and stirred the hash browns.

"Mommy told me I have an accent. Is that true?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Well maybe to her, yes. But to me, you sound wonderful. I love the way you talk."

I narrowed my gaze. "I love the way she talks, too. She's just got a little accent. I think it's adorable."

"You're in Germany, Angel." He gave me a quick peck. "We're not the ones with the accent. You are."

I rolled my eyes and set up Grace's high chair.

I picked her up and grunted. "God, you're getting heavier and heavier as the days go by." This got a snicker from my husband.

I placed her in her chair, buckled the straps, and hooked on the tray. Immediately, she started smacking her palms against it, chanting, "Brekfus, brekfus, brekfus, brekfus! Food, food—"

"Grace!" Dominic barked out sharply. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was irritated. With a harsh tone, he ordered her to stop in German. She froze, palms mid-air, and gently lowered them onto the tray.

"Sorry, daddy." And that's when her chin started trembling. I looked away before I could see her glossed-over blue eyes, because I knew I'd break down easily. Dominic hated when I "babied" her. I let him do all of the disciplining.

My husband started scooping food onto three plates. He set two plates down for me and him, and placed a smaller one onto Grace's high chair. She didn't touch it.

"Dominic!" I hissed, once I heard her small sobs.

"She needs to learn." He picked up a fork, speared a sausage, and started chewing on it. "Eat your food, Grace."

"I'm not hungry anymore," she sniffled, huge tears tracking down her chubby cheeks. She covered her face and pulled on her hair. "I-I-I hate it when ev-ev-everybody's mad at-at-at meeee!"

It broke my heart to see her little body shake with uncontrollable sobs. "We're not mad at you, baby girl." I said.

I glanced at Dominic, who was staring straight at his daughter. It hurt him as much as it hurt me to see her like that. By the expression on his face, I could tell he was close to breaking point.

"I'M SOOO SORRY, DADDYYYY!" Her voice was near hysteria. She hiccupped. "I'll never do it again…I promise—"

Dominic abruptly stood up and closed the two steps that divided them. Wordlessly, he roughly grabbed the tray and threw it on the counter. He scooped Grace into his arms and cradled her. "It's okay, baby girl. It's okay. Shh." he cooed.

When she threw her tiny arms around his neck and stuffed her face into the crook of his shoulder, Dominic closed his eyes and held her tighter.

With a smile on my face, I watched and listened in complete awe as they had a quiet conversation in German. Grace would apologize to Dominic, and then Dominic would apologize to Grace, and then Grace would say she was sorrier, and then Dominic would say he was even more apologetic. It was like a ping-pong match.

After gaining enough courage, she pulled her face back from his shoulder and looked at her father. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were tear stained, but she had stopped crying. Dominic smiled fondly and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, little Angel."

Grace returned the smile. "I love you too, daddy."

"Are you hungry now?"

"Starving." she licked her lips and pressed her palms together in anticipation. "Let's eat!"

He outright laughed. "That's my girl."

He sat down on the chair and placed Grace in his lap. "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Dominic scooped some sauerkraut into his fork and put it near her mouth. She bit in and closed her eyes. "That's delicious! Good job cooking, daddy."

"Thank you, baby girl."

While he took a bite of toast, she dug into his plate. Dominic didn't seem to mind at all. He just smiled and laughed. Every once in a while, he'd maneuver around her greasy, greedy fingers and get a bite of something.

I ate my own food and watched the two with amusement.

* * *

I was packing the suitcases when Grace strolled into our bedroom.

"Done." she threw her mini, Strawberry Shortcake backpack onto the bed and climbed onto it.

"Did you pack everything you need for the trip?"

"Yep." Her tiny body sprawled out lazily.

I crossed my arms. "I don't believe you."

She glanced out the window. "Is daddy going to be home from work soon?"

"In a little while." I said, grabbing the backpack. "And just to be safe, I'm going to check this and make sure you have everything you need."

Grace simply shrugged. "I can't wait to see Aunty Lissa and Uncle Christian again. Oh, and Andrea and Eric, too."

"Me too, baby. I'm so excited."

I unzipped and looked inside, instantly rolling my eyes. "All you have in here is two Spiderman comic books, a smashed Twinkie, and one of daddy's ties. How is this everything you need?"

She shrugged again.

"Get out of here!" I shooed. "Yeah, that's right...skidattle! Mommy's got to finish packing everything. Go watch cartoons or something."

Grace ran to the front door. "I'm going to wait here 'till daddy gets home."

I smiled. "You do that, you do that."

"Love you, mommy."

"Love you too, baby."

I went back to packing.

* * *

I stared at the two pink lines and gasped. "Holy shit."

I was pregnant. Again.

I heard a knock on the door. "Are you ready to go, Angel? We have to board the plane now."

"Yeah, yeah! Coming!" I quickly stuffed the pee-stick into my bag. I'd show it to Dominic later. I smiled, imagining the look on his face when I told him we were going to be having a second child.

I heard Dominic and Grace talking outside the door.

"We're going to be late." I'd bet a million dollars that he just checked his watch.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like Rush-in. Get it daddy? Like Rushing and Russian! Cause we're going to Russia!" She let out a loud laugh.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

For once in my life, everything was perfect and just the way I wanted it to be.

* * *

**That was the last chapter! :-( Epilogue is up next!**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N:** Wow, I don't know where to start. There's so much to cover. It's been a long six months, but I did it! I finished my first ever fanfic!

First of all, I want to thank everyone who has read this story and stuck with it. It means the world to me! I couldn't have done it without your guys. You all gave me the drive to keep writing!

**Nicia**, you have been an amazing Beta and awesome friend! Thank you for your support and amazing editing skills.

**FallenAngelLuver**, who is a die hard Dominic fan. Love you!

One last thing, there will be NO sequel. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**1 month later:**

"I still cannot believe we're moving back to Russia." I shook my head in disbelief as I watched the movers haul out the very last of our boxes.

"It'll be good for you to be around family, Rose. And Grace too. She needs to be around more people that love her." Dominic draped an arm around my waist.

"I know." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "But I'm going to miss Germany so much. I'm going to miss this house so much."

"It's hard for me, too. Believe me. Harder than I ever thought it was going to be." We stared at Grace's lavender nursery room.

The whole house was empty. It felt like a ghost town.

"I'm sorry."

Dominic smiled slightly, but it oozed sadness. Those long fingers of his brushed my cheek. "Don't be, Angel. I still hold all the memories we have of this house close to my heart."

"Me too." I laughed. "Like the one time I fell asleep and Grace crawled off and spilled blue nail polish all over the floor and your dress shirt."

He laughed with me. "I'll never stop calling her Smurf for that."

"Me either."

"What about the one time when she got into your makeup."

We both laughed.

"All the boxes are ready to go. Just sign this please, sir." The sweaty moving man handed my husband a clipboard.

Dominic was still laughing his ass off when he signed it. The man nodded his thanks and took off.

"Ready, my beautiful wife?"

I took his hand, inhaled a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

Luckily, it was only forty-five minutes until we landed in at St. Basil's academy. Lissa had arranged a private jet for the three of us, and for that I was grateful. It was so much faster than going to the airport, it also saved both Dominic and I a splitting headache.

About halfway through the flight, Grace fell asleep in Dominic's lap listening to him read her _Goodnight Moon_ by Margaret Wise Brown.

I smiled at him and linked my fingers through his. "I love you."

He kissed me, slowly and thoroughly. "I love you too, baby."

The stewardess wheeled her cart by. "Mimosa?"

Dominic grabbed two glasses and handed one to me.

"Does this have champagne in it?"

The blonde hair, blue-eyed woman nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

I frantically searched my brain for answers. Was it okay to have _one_ glass of champagne when pregnant? Would it harm the baby?

"Shit." I muttered, gritting my teeth. I couldn't for the life of me remember anything from the pregnancy books I'd read when I was carrying Grace.

"Are you okay?" Dominic asked. "You look like you have to go to the bathroom…_badly_."

"I'm fine." I plastered a smile on my face and took a sip of Mimosa.

When he turned his head, I quickly spit it on the ground.

I did this for the next twenty minutes—taking a sip, waiting for Dominic to get distracted, and spitting it on the floor.

I tried to nonchalantly cover the melon-size wet spot on the carpet with my foot.

The light blinked on, followed by the pilot's bored voice instructing all passengers to put their seatbelts on because the jet was going in for landing.

Once we stepped off the jet, we were immediately greeted by family.

"Aunty Rose! Aunty Rose!" That was Eric and Andrea grabbing my legs.

"Hello, babies." I scooped Eric into my arms and gave Andrea a tight squeeze. She understood that I was unable to pick her up...she was a very tall six year old.

After I gave them both their fair share of kisses, they ran over to Dominic, who was cradling a sleeping Grace.

That was until, the kids screamed, "Uncle Dominooooooo!"

Grace jumped and rubbed her eyes. "Eric?...Andrea?"

"GRACE!"

My daughter practically jumped out of fathers arms and onto the ground. The three of them did a little happy dance and shared eager hugs while Dominic watched on with the biggest smile on his face.

"Rose!" That angelic voice belonged to my best friend and bond mate, Lissa.

My head snapped up. She was wearing a white summer dress that made her glow in the suns rays. Unshed tears made her jade-green eyes glossy.

A sob racked through my body, I ran over and crushed her into a hug.

"I missed you _so_ much!" Her voice was hysterical and utterly happy, a very strange combination.

"I just saw you last week, Liss. But I missed you too." I sniffled, hugging her tighter and stuffing my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her familiar scent of raspberries. "It's so good to see you again!"

"No, it's so good to see you!"

We pulled back at the same time. I was smiling, she was smiling. I was laughing, she was laughing. I was balling my eyes out, and she was balling her eyes out. Yeah, we were pretty darn happy to see one another.

"Did I tell you that I missed you?" My voice cracked with uncontained emotion.

She nodded, laughed, and wiped her nose in a very un-queen-like way. "I missed you even more!"

"Impossible," I shook my head too quickly. "I missed you _soooooo_ much!"

"I think we can all agree that Rose missed me the most." I'd recognize that cocky voice anywhere.

"Pyro!" I ran over and threw myself into his arms. He stiffened, but relaxed a moment later and hugged me back.

Christian smiled when I pulled back. "See, I told you she missed me the most."

I punched his arm. "It's good to see that familiar ugly face again."

He disdainfully rolled his ice-blue eyes. "Ah, Psycho. How I've missed your sense of humor. Luckily...I get to hear it all the time now that you're moving back here. I'm soooo excited about that!" Christian's voice couldn't have been more sarcastic. He clapped his hands in mock excitement.

I ignored that.

"Where's that drunken bastard?"

I felt his presence behind me a moment before he spoke right in my ear. "Miss me?"

"ADRIANNNN! It's been years. You bet your sweet ass that I missed you." I threw myself into his arms.

"Damn, female. I like the way you greet me."

I pulled back and laughed. "Look who got all old!" I teased, patting his face.

"Hey!" he narrowed his emerald-green eyes. "I'm not old. Thirty-one is the new twenty-one. If anyone's old, it's that lucky bastard right there." Adrian pointed at Dominic.

Lissa was scolding Adrian for cursing in front of the kids, but he simply ignored her.

"Come here, you lucky bastard!" he patted his chest and opened his arms.

The two shared a manly greeting with a handshake, a brief hug, and hard pats on the back. "It's good to see you, man." Dominic smiled.

"Isn't it always good to see me?" Adrian let out a throaty chuckle. I rolled my eyes. "All jokes set aside though, it's good to see you, too. Have you been checking up on me?"

It was really easy to forget that the two shared a bond like Lissa and I did. They never really showed it...but then again, Dominic and Adrian rarely saw each other. I tuned out their conversation when I realized that someone else had joined in our group.

I gaped.

"Holy f-"

Lissa shot me a glare. I bit my tongue, realizing there were children around.

"Coleslaw, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Rosemarie."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, it was definitely him...always so professional and stoic.

He looked pretty much the same since the last time I saw him. Black, military style hair. Onyx eyes. Six-foot-five frame. Fierce facial features.

Koslov was hot, one of the hottest guardians I'd ever laid eyes on. But I didn't like his stick-up-the-ass personality.

A woman stepped out from behind him, she was holding his hand. "Hey, Rose." That shy voice sounded so familiar...

It took my eyes a moment to adjust. And I couldn't believe who it was.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "It's me."

"You're pregnant." I blurted out. "Wow."

"Yeah, it was a shock to us too. I'm due in two weeks." Lilly smiled as she rubbed her belly, she looked up to Koslov.

And I couldn't believe what I saw.

Hardass's eyes gleamed with a happiness I'd never seen on him before, he cracked a heartbreakingly warm smile, and pressed a large hand to her stomach.

"What? You mean? You? Him? Together?...Whaaaat?" I stumbled over my words, completely shocked.

"His name is Nikolai." Koslov said after giving Lilly a kiss.

"So...that's...your baby?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Obviously."

"And I'm his fiance!" Lilly screamed with excitement, flashing me her left hand. Something sparkly was on her ring finger.

"Holy shi-" I bit my tongue. "Come on," I scoffed. "That diamond can't be real."

"It's real." Koslov spoke in a harsh tone.

Lilly studied it, her brown eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"How in the hell did you afford that?"

Koslov raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Fine. I won't ask anymore questions." I grumbled. "But I can't believe you're going to be a dad...just...wow! Congratulations!"

He smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Rose."

Lissa wrapped an arm around me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Adrian frowned as he watched the three children play. "I feel left out."

"Huh?" I asked. "You don't have to feel left out. I'm sure the kids would love for you to join them..."

"No, it's not that." he shook his head and met my eyes. "I want to be a father."

The whole group busted up laughing...even Koslov.

Adrian growled. "What's so funny about that?"

I clutched my aching stomach. "Come on, Adrian. Be serious. You and parenthood? I don't think so."

"And why not?" he demanded. "I'd be the best dad ever. I'd love my child. I'd spoil him or her. I'd shower them with gifts. And if I had a boy, I would teach him how to be a man-"

Christian and I snorted.

"-I'd buy him x-boxes and teach him how to pick up the ladies. We'd do all the manly stuff together. You know...shoot people, blow stuff up, drive fast cars. Stuff like that."

Adrian went on and on and on until my feet were killing me. Thankfully, Queen Lissa came to save the day.

She clapped her hands together. "Let's go eat everyone! The food is waiting!"

Gosh, if only I'd done that earlier...

* * *

"Ahhhh..." I sipped on my ice-cold grape soda. "There's nothing like a summer BBQ."

"Nothing like a summer BBQ. Nothing like it in the world." Adrian said, munching on his slice of watermelon.

"Nothing like it." Grace agreed, nodding her head and biting into the ribs like a savage beast. There was sauce covering her fingers, face, and shirt.

I laughed.

"Who wants more corn on the cob?" Lissa came up holding a tray full of wrapped up corn in tinfoil, seasoning, and butter.

There was a chorus of _Yeah's, me's_ and_ mmhmm's._

Like the perfect hostess, she came around the picnic table with the tray. When it was my turn, I grabbed three and placed them on my already full plate.

"Three?" Dominic laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah." I snapped. "Got a problem with it?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"It's clear who wears the pants in the relationship." Adrian mumbled, causing Christian to crack up.

"You two are lucky you're on the other side of the table," I pointed my fork at them. "Or you'd have just gotten slapped hard in the back of the head."

Grace and Andrea giggled.

Lissa stared at me for a moment. Her concentration was fierce, lips pursed, blond eyebrows pulled together.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. But you do have something in your teeth. Open wider." Dominic said.

I did.

With one finger, Dominic scrapped a piece of corn out of my teeth and wiped it on his jeans. "All good."

"Thanks."

Something seemed to click in Lissa's eyes. Because she smiled, almost as if she was hiding some big secret, and continued going around with the tray.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Her tone told me she knew something was up.

Oh, crap...

Did she know I was pregnant?

I looked at her smug face one more time.

Yeah.

Yeah, she definitely knew.

Damn it.

Damn those spirit powers. I really wish Adrian had never taught her how to read aura's.

I glanced at Adrian, who was smiling at me.

Shit.

He knew, too.

I muttered a soft curse under my breath and continued eating.

* * *

"Volleyball!" I roared, shoving Adrian on the back. He fell to his knees on the sand. "Ow!"

I did a little victory dance. "I wiped the floor with all of your butts." I pointed at Christian, Lissa, and Koslov. "You guys SUCKKKKKKK!"

"Mommy," Grace glared at me with her sapphire-blue eyes. "That's not berry nice."

"Sorry, baby girl." I ruffled her thick brown locks. "Mommy just gets a little caught up in the game."

Yeah, it probably wasn't the best idea to be playing Volleyball while pregnant. But hey, you only live once. Not to mention it was really early on in my pregnancy. So if I did get hit, it couldn't be that bad...right?

I hoped so.

"Let's do this." Dominic and I chest bumped.

Someone from behind me snatched the ball out of my hands. "Hey!"

I spun around, ready to give whoever it was a piece of my mind and a good lesson with my fists when I froze, mouth agape.

"Dimitri?"

"Hello, Roza." he smiled.

I heard Dominic growl as he stood in front of me protectively. "I suggest you give her some room."

"I mean her no harm." Dimitri held up his hands, surrendering. "I only wish to come by and welcome her back home."

"She got the message. You can leave now."

I guess Dominic still wasn't over the whole incident that had happened in our house back in Germany. I didn't blame him, though. I still felt a pang of fear towards my mentor each time I saw him. But I knew I had nothing to be afraid of. Dimitri had been compelled that night. He would never hurt me like that if he was in his right state of mind.

I smoothed a hand over Dominic's back. "It's okay, babe. He just wants to talk."

"I don't take chances. You're not going anywhere."

"What?" I snapped. Did he seriously just say that?

I pointed my finger in his face. "I may be your wife, Dominic. But I'm no child and you cannot boss me around like that. I am a grown woman and I'll do as I please."

I threw his hand off me. "Don't you even think about following me back either."

"Come on, Grace." I grabbed her arm and stomped off towards Lissa and Christian's mansion.

I was just about to close the door when a steel-toe boot stopped it.

"I swear to god Dominic-"

"It's Dimitri."

I gulped. "Oh, hey."

"May I come in?"

"Uhh...sure." I waved my hand. "Why not."

Dimitri was as good looking as ever. Shoulder-length brown hair, bottomless eyes, long and lean body.

I stared at him. He was gorgeous, no doubt. But I no longer felt that spark of attraction towards him. I guess love really does fade.

His gaze flickered down to Grace, who was staring at him with curious blue eyes.

"You're tall." she blurted out.

He chuckled. "This must be your daughter, Roza."

I smiled. "Yep, that's her all right."

My baby girl stuck her hand out. "I'm Grace Michelle Alder."

"So polite." That smile never left his handsome face as his large hand consumed her tiny one. "I am Dimitri Belikov. It is so very nice to meet you."

"You too." Grace circled him, her eyes traveling up and down his body, studying him, as if he were a cattle she was about to buy. I couldn't help the snort that escaped my lips. The politeness was wearing off...and the true Grace was coming out to play.

She tugged on the sleeve of his duster. "Are you a cowboy?"

Dimitri outright laughed. "No. Just a guardian."

"Cool! I want to be a guardian when I'm older." she fist-pumped the air.

"Skidattle little one." I patted her bottom lightly. "Let mommy and Dimitri talk for a momen- Hey! Don't you stick that tongue out at me! I'll tell daddy."

Her shrilling giggles filled the mansion as she tore off in the opposite direction. I didn't have the energy to go after her.

"So...can I help you with anything else?" I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and chugged down some OJ straight from the container.

"Beautiful..." he murmured.

I spun around. "Huh?"

"Your daughter," Dimitri said. "She is absolutely beautiful."

"Oh," happiness swelled in my chest. "Yeah, she is. Thank you."

"I want to say that I am sorry."

My brows pulled together in confusion. "For what?"

"For that night."

"Oh," I made a dismissive motion. "That's no big deal. It was years ago. Just forget about it."

"It may have been along time ago. But it has been on my mind every single day."

"I said just forget about it. I have."

"It's not that simple. I wish I could. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I need your forgiveness." his eyes pierced mine with such an intensity that I fought the urge to look down.

"Listen, ahh, Dimitri-"

"I know I do not deserve it." he whispered. "But I need it. Please. I cannot stand the thought of you hating me forever."

I stared into Dimitri's dark eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I walked over and slowly smoothed my hand over his shoulder. He flinched and shut his eyes in agony.

"I forgive you." I ran my fingers along his cheek. "I forgive you, Dimitri."

He sucked in a breath of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Let's just get past this-"

I gasped as he suddenly crushed me into a hug. "Thank you, Roza." he repeated. "Thank you so much."

I slowly let my body relax. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. "You're welcome."

* * *

I sheepishly walked up to my husband two hours later. He was by himself, drinking a beer, and watching the roaring fire crackle. Everyone else was having a good time, laughing and dancing to the music.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Dominic's head snapped up, as if he hadn't noticed me there.

"For what?" his voice was rougher than gravel, but mixed with his strong German accent...it was pantie-dropping sexy.

"For yelling at you," I kicked at the dirt nervously. "That was way out of line."

Dominic suddenly stood up, keeping those cobalt-blue eyes on me. "No, it wasn't. I was way out of line. I did not mean to make you feel like a child. I just couldn't stand the thought of another man putting his hands on you, harming you. It makes me go insane."

Tears stung my eyes. "I know. And I should have been more patient. But I just stormed out. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

He cracked a smile. "I don't know..."

I giggled. "What am I going to have to do to make it up to you?"

"A massage? With oils? A bath filled with rose petals. And candles. Lots of candles. With you beside me."

"I think I have something better."

"And what would that be?"

I searched my purse, and slipped the pregnancy test into his hand, with the cap on. "Surprise."

He stared at it.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust, and then his face fell with shock. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Like a hundred percent sure?" I could sense a burst of excitement about to come on...

"Yes. It was confirmed by both Lissa and Adrian."

Dominic stared at the test again. I met his charcoal-blue eyes.

His mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit."

He scooped me into his arms and twirled me around in the air. "We're having another baby! I am the luckiest man on earth!"

I'd fought for Dominic, I'd lost him, but at the end we were meant to be. He was mine. And I was his. We finally had the family we'd been longing for. I could not ask for a better life.

I finally got my happy ending.


End file.
